


One Shot

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Infidelity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 117,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a group of short stories, some are unfinished but most are pretty self contained. The cover a variety of episodes and topics, but mostly center on Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first of many one shots. I first began writing fan fic as a great way to exercise some demons. Most of the demons are slain and as such my writing muse has decided she wants to go and play. I do plan on finishing a few stories (in the end and a few others I have held back). But most of these stories posted here are ones that I wont be expanding, but i still like and want to share. So thanks to everyone who has read my stores and written comments, I really appreciate it. Mind you, I am still reading, so kept writing :)  
> Note: all mistakes mine, I did the barest of edits, sorry....BBC owned yadda yadda yadda.....

Don’t

Summary: Thames House, Ianto confesses to Jack that he loves him, the last thing Ianto hears after his confession is don't. Ianto dies with a broken heart, Jack never loved him after all.....

"Don't" The last thing Jack said to Ianto, both of the overcome by the virus, Jack cradled Ianto in his arms, tears flowing down his cheeks....

Jack gasps awake, and for a moment panics, he doesn’t know where he is and there are no strong Welsh arms around him and a soft tenor voice telling him it is okay, not until he hears Gwen trying to comfort him. He looks around at the room full of bodies, all covered in sheets, victims of the virus. Gwen is trying to smile through her tears as she hugs Jack awkwardly.

"Where?" Jack's voice croaks.  Gwen's eyes shoot to the body next to Jack.

With shaking hands Jack slowly pulls the sheet away to reveal the young and peaceful face of his lover.

"Ianto." Jack's voice whispers, he wants to hold the body, breath life back into it but he knows it is too late...."I Love you…. Don’t" The voices echo though Jack's head, their last words together.

Ianto suddenly gasps, his eyes shoot open, fear, pain, and confusion etched in the irises. Jack and Gwen reach for him but Ianto pushes back out of their reach, gasping for breath in lungs that ache and feel like there are frost bitten. He looks around wildly, wondering where he is. He remember dying on the floor of the Thames house, he is still on the floor. There are bodies covered in sheets all around him and then he focuses on the shocked looking faces of his colleagues. Slowly Ianto gets to his feet, as do Gwen and Jack. Gwen cautiously approaches him, then pulls him into a hug sobbing in relief, all the while Ianto’s eyes are focused on Jack. The two men don’t speak, and Jack manages to get them out of the door of the room death, outside, where Ianto takes gulps of the stale British air. Ianto, his head clearing, knows that action is required. He assures Gwen he will return and slips back inside the building where he finds an unmanned phone. He calls his contact at the Palace, soon arrangements are made. Ianto slips back outside and quietly whispers to Gwen to get Jack that they are leaving. Gwen goes to find Jack who is still talking with UNIT general, and tugs him away. The 456 were stopped, the government was in shambles as their betray of their fellow countrymen was broadcasted everywhere. Palace official were working on damage control and several members were taken into custody.

Gwen and Jack find Ianto around the side of the building where a long black car has pulled up. Motioning with his head they climb in. They are taken to a posh hotel just outside of Paddington. Ianto quietly tells them that they will remain at the hotel for a few days while their credentials are sorted. Clothing and food will be brought to them momentary along with phones and money. Gwen hisses how they can be trusted and Ianto assures her his palace contact is very trustworthy. They are the ones removing the board members who are selling out the country. That the palace official were unaware of Froshbinder’s action and the blank page on Jack and Torchwood.

Ianto sends a quiet prayer to his contact for getting 3 rooms. Rhys was on his way and Ianto wanted to hide in his own hotel room. He needs time to think, why was he still alive, were others alive as well? Ianto and Jack are cautious around each other, Ianto remembers Jack saying don't.

Ianto hides in his room, telling the others he will work on getting repairs done, and everything else sorted. A knock on the door interrupts his phone call. He knows without opening the door who it is. He has managed to avoid Jack so far.

"We need to talk." Jack tells him stepping inside his room. Ianto agrees but asks Jack for a few hours to sort out the necessities for everyone. And also he needs to make sure his family are okay. Jack agrees grudgingly saying he would return in an hour. Ianto nods and agrees, knowing in an hour he will be well on his way to Wales, having no intention of staying any longer in the hotel than he has too. A shower and a change of clothing that was sent to their rooms would be enough time.

Ianto is trying to sneak out of the hotel he steps in the lift and closes his eyes while leaning back against the wall, it has been a long 18 hours, he is driving back to Cardiff tonight. Jack and Gwen can follow later. Right now Ianto needs as much space as possible between him and Jack.

Just as the lift doors close a hand is sandwiches between them causing them to open. Ianto opens his eyes to see a very furious Jack looking at him.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asks between clenched teeth.

Ianto takes a deep breath, "Cardiff, to get things sorted, the hub will need rebuilding and I need to see the state of the archives and....morgue."

Jack steps into the elevator, trapping Ianto.

"Don't you ever confess you love someone before you die! You don't get to lay that type of guilt on me! “Jack punched the close door button and steps out of the lift.

Ianto pales and lets out a breath and closes his eyes. He can feel a tear roll down his cheek. He had not realized what his last dying breath would have such a negative effect upon Jack. He half expected Jack to ravage him, maybe even say he was glad he was alive, not yell at him. And the look in Jack's eyes and tone of voice left no doubt what so ever that Ianto confession was not returned.

Weeks are spent redesigning and building the new hub. Ianto has managed to find and secure Lois Habib, and Andy Davidson jobs with the new Torchwood. They still did not have a doctor or tech, but at least the new hub was staffed. Rhys had joined them temporary to Gwen’s dismay and protests. An epic fight broke out between Jack and Gwen about a retrieval as the others watched from the sidelines. Ianto quietly escaped to the new archives, and was soon joined by Rhys.

“Are they always like this?” His countryman asked.

“Arguing…yes.” Ianto replied, pretending to be engrossed in his work.

“No….Jesus Fuck Ianto! Is my wife fucking your Captain?” Rhys was furious. He was neither dumb nor slow despite what Gwen thought. He could clearly see Gwen’s desire for Jack.  Had she been fucking him all the time she has been working at Torchwood? Was the child she was carrying even his? “Ianto!” Rhys grabbed Ianto and stared.

“I don’t know.” Ianto replied quietly, because he didn’t.  Jack and Gwen went on a lot of calls together, sometime Ianto was still at the hub when they returned sometimes he wasn’t.

Rhys dropped his arm and looked crestfallen. “It’s not the first time Gwen has slept with her boss. She did it when she was in the police force too. A sergeant, and I think she slept with Andy too.”

Ianto looked at Rhys with sympathy, he knew exactly what it felt like. To be faithful to a lover, to care for them, only for them to beg and crawl for attention from others.

Rhys turned and walked out of the archives. Ianto wonders if he is returning the main floor or if like Ianto wanted to leave, take retcon every time Gwen and Jack displayed their ‘longing,’ for each other for all to see.

Ianto did not have long to wonder about Rhys as Gwen came tearing into the hub in tears crying that Rhys left her, that it was all Jack’s fault. Gwen cried and blamed Jack, Torchwood and everyone except herself and behavior, for Rhys leaving her. Finally Lois taking pity on Gwen took her back to her own flat, saying the Welshwoman could use her spare bedroom.

Jack and Ianto renew their relationship, then men in fact were barely speaking to each other. Jack’s last question was about Agent Johnson, apparently she had disappeared, had Torchwood seen her? Jack was also thinking of recruiting her for a team member, maybe Ianto could run a search for her, when the equipment arrives next week. Ianto was noncommittal, the last time he saw Agent Johnson she was looking at him with terrified angry eyes as he poured concrete over her. She was resting below his feet in the archives. He took pleasure in walking all over her. Ianto had hoped the dialog about Agent Johnson would thaw the chasm between the two men but he was mistaken, Jack was as cool as ever and Ianto was breaking.

Ianto was in the new morgue, running his hand on all the new doors that lead into the coffins. Ianto had argued that there was no need for a morgue, only one body had survived the decimation of Torchwood and that had been Tosh’s coffin. Ianto argued long and hard for Jack to release her to her family in Japan. Jack had flatly refused. They screamed at each other until they were horse, until Ianto had finally given up and walked away. That had been a week ago, it was also the last conversation the men had had. Ianto goes to the morgue everyday preferring it to the main hub where the others were, where Jack was.

Ianto rested his head on Tosh’s door. “It’s all become too much Tosh,” Ianto tells the door. “Jack and I never speak anymore. Gwen’s and overbearing arrogant bitch…. because she has survived, think she is better than the rest of us. But let’s face it, she has never made any sacrifice or lost anyone to Torchwood, probably owing to Jack. Although Rhys left her…..but they are working things out, supposedly.”

Ianto can feel the tears he has held back since waking up on the floor in Thames house. “Not one of them asked me how I survived, not one of them is glad I am alive.” More tears slowly roll down Ianto’s cheeks. “No, glad you’re still with us Ianto, from either of them. In fact Gwen is rather annoyed. You owe me twenty quid by the way. I wasn’t dead for an hour before she started putting the moves on Jack. Saying how they need to be together now it was just the two of them. Should have seen the look on her face when I awoke. And Jack….” Ianto gulped. “Well he certainly wasn’t glad I survived. I told him I loved him….he said…DON’T” Ianto voice broke, sobs were wrenched from his body with force, and he tried to hold them back, gasping for air and control.

“I wish I had died, I wish I could take your place.” Ianto fingers curled on the gleaming metal as if to claw his way into the door.

“I DON”T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!” Ianto screamed as he clutched the door, his knees giving away, slowly he crumbles to the floor.

“Why me? Why do I always survive?” Ianto whispered. “I’m so sorry Tosh. I….I can’t do this. Not again.”

Ianto felt a clam acceptance overcome him. His breathing had returned. He made his decision, it was a relief. Tonight, it would be tonight. No more angry glares from Jack, no more glares from Gwen or pitying looks from Lois. Let the others carry on, Ianto Jones was done.

Ianto head quiet footsteps coming towards him. Quickly he stood and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his eyes and nose. He then straightened his tie and smoothed out his clothes. Then to give himself a reason to be in the morgue he started to wipe down the front of Tosh’s door, erasing his fingerprints.

The footsteps stopped behind him, Ianto could tell it was Jack. Ianto tensed and straightened his shoulders ready for whatever apoplectic arguments was coming.

Jack had been watching Ianto, heard everything. It took all of his willpower not to rush into the morgue. He knew Ianto was hurting but he hadn’t realized how much. Jack was warry of Ianto, ever since he had come back from Thames. Did Ianto blame him for his resurrection? Was Ianto like him? What if Ianto resented him, didn’t want to stay with him? Jack wanted to yell and scream, _don’t die Ianto!_ On the floor of the Thames, and now that Ianto survived can’t bring himself to approach him.

“Ianto.” Jack said quietly. Ianto thought he detected a note of concern in Jack’s voice but brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

Ianto took a deep breath and turned around.

“Sir?”

Ianto was almost shocked. Jack looked…devastated.

Alarmed, “somethings happened! What, what happened?” Ianto felt panic twist his gut. He didn’t have a lot to lose, but it didn’t matter. _Not another loss_.

Jack moved towards him hesitantly until he could pull Ianto into a hug. Ianto froze wondering why Jack was being kind to him. They have not touched or barely spoken in months. Jack’s hand came up, fingers curled into his hair as Jack tucked him into his shoulder.

“What Jack tell me!” Ianto pulled back, he didn’t want comfort.

Jack hand slide down and rested on Ianto cheek. He won’t tell Ianto that he had heard his confession, but he would make some long overdue assurances.

Jack pulled Ianto close to him, close enough so he could whisper into Ianto’s ear. Jack just held Ianto for several minutes not saying anything. Ianto was still stiff but eventually relaxed, although he kept asking Jack what had happened.

“I’m glad you are alive Ianto. I should have told you sooner.” Jack pulled back to see a surprised and confused looking Ianto. It broke Jack’s heart, he should have said…done something months ago.

“I….love you.” Jack said looking into Ianto’s eye. Ianto shook his head and tried to pull out of Ianto’s arms. "Don't leave me Ianto. Don't ever tell me you love me when you are about to die…because I have waited so long to hear you say those words.”

Jack kissed Ianto softly, conveying all he couldn’t say into the kiss. Ianto responded slowly unsure of what was happening, why the change of heart.

Jack continued to kiss Ianto, nipping and sucking on his lips, then moving towards his jaw. Ianto felt very overwhelmed and wanted a few minute to himself to process what was happening. He came down here to say goodbye to Tosh, and Jack is telling him that he loves him.

 

End


	2. alien Ianto

Set after TYTNW

“There have been some changes since you left Jack.” Owen says looking at his colleague.

Jack had hoped to come back to his team with open arms a warm welcome maybe a party. Instead he finds a deserted hub and his team chasing a blow fish in the early hours of the morning. Jack tracks their location and sets out to follow; it is why he came back after all, to be with his team.

But things never go smoothly and they find themselves with one dead blowfish and a captain Hart, one of Jack’s former time agent lovers. They head back to the hub. Jack was looking around for Ianto the only member missing.

Tosh and Gwen were depriving John of his many weapons when Ianto dressed in jeans, black vans and a red tee shirt and wearing sunglasses strolled into the main hub from the garage.

“I’m done for the night boss man.” Ianto said tiredly as he made his way towards his desk.

“Welcome back sir.” Ianto said as he walked by Jack without breaking his stride or showing surprise. Jack did a double check, and so did John.

“Hell-lo eye candy” John said salaciously as he eyed Ianto. Jack was also shocked. So far his team has treated him with indifference. He was expecting a bit more from Ianto. He was also very shocked at the casual attired, although the jeans did show off Ianto’s fine arse.

“Ianto could you take the blowfish from the SUV and take it to the morgue? And how about some coffee.” Gwen asks her voice slightly on edge.

“There is some left in the pot. I was off duty two hours ago. The Plass café will open in another 45 minutes if you can wait.”

Gwen was about to argue when Owen chimed in with “Ianto! “Here. Now!”

“Where were you Jack?” Gwen tried to engage her captain and take his eyes and mind off Ianto. Just an hour earlier Jack told her he came back for her (granted he amended it to include everyone), so now they needed to talk and preferably without distractions.

Sighing Ianto went to the med bay. Jack was curious went closer to the rail over looking  and ordered Tosh and Gwen to take John to a holding cell, after Jack had taking John’s VM.

“you know the drill.” Owen said to Ianto.

“Owen no. Look I have been working for 36 hours straight, I’m tired. I want to go home. Besides I am not scheduled for another 12 hours.”

“Stop whinging tea boy and roll up your sleeve.” Owen said as he was scanning Ianto.

Ianto rolled up his sleeve and Jack watched as Owen drew blood.

“I’m going to looking like some heroin junkie by the time the week has ended.” Ianto grumbles.

“How are you feeling?” Owen asks while he runs more tests.

“The same, fuck do we have to do this every time? Yes, no, no, more sensitive, yes and slightly lower. Does that answer your questions?”

Jack was just about to ask what was going on when he felt a hand on his arm and saw Gwen and Tosh had returned.

“Where were you?” Gwen asks again.

“What happened to Ianto?” Jack asks her in return.

A mulish look comes over Gwen face as she hisses, “where were you? We needed you Jack and you just left us!”

Jack was about to reply when he heard a ping from the med bay. Owen was looking at the results, and then looked at Ianto.

“What? Oh No! Owen I have 12 hours. You can’t do this!” Ianto was pleading.

“What is it? Jack asks.

“I’m tired Owen, I can’t do this, not tonight.” Ianto was about to dissolve into tears.

Owen had turned his back and was returning the instruments to a tray. “Sorry tea boy, but it looks like your system is building up a tolerance to the vaccine.”

“Tomorrow…tomorrow I promise to come in early. I just want to go home.” There was a single tear trailing down Ianto’s cheek. “Please Owen.” Came the whispered plea.

But Owen just took Ianto’s arms and was guiding Ianto up the stairs. Ianto reluctantly followed him in stunned silence.

“Owen! What is wrong with Ianto?” Jack was slightly panicked. The med bay was well lit and showed a thinner and paler Ianto than when Jack left.

Owen said nothing as he walked by Jack pulling a reluctant Ianto.

“Ianto?” Jack said as he walked by.

Ianto looked at Jack and looked like he was going to plead with his captain to force Owen to let him go home, but then turned away and walked on.

Jack followed while Gwen was trying to distract him with questions.

“Not now Gwen.” He said pulling his arm free of her grip.

They followed Ianto and Owen into the sub-basement into a room that reminded Jack of the one on the Valiant where the master experimented on him. I made Jack shudder and fearful for Ianto.

“Owen STOP! I want an explanation! What is going on” Jack yelled.

“You want an explanation! The captain fucks off for 4 months and wants an explanation! Owen yelled back while Ianto had quietly gone over to sit on the gurney and was taking of his shirt.

“Where were you Jack? We needed you!” Owen shouted as he pushed Jack.

“I found my doctor.” Jack says quietly.

“Did he fix you?” Owen asks momentarily distracted.

“What is to fix, you don’t mess with this level of perfection.” Jack tries to smile his way out of the pain and hurt.

“Yeah, well do you think you could get your doctor back here and see if he can fix Ianto?” Owen snarls back before turning his back on Jack and moving towards Ianto.

Ianto had laid down on the gurney and Owen starts to bind Ianto’s arms and legs with the thick leather restraints. Ianto just stared at the celling, tears rolling down his face. Tosh had come up next to him and was stroking Ianto’s arm and speaking Japanese.

“What happened?” Jack is getting tired of repeating himself.

“Ianto was attacked by an alien.” Gwen said as if it was Ianto fault entirely.

“You were supposed to be covering him.” Tosh glared at Gwen. Tosh blamed Gwen and made no bones about it.

“He’s not a field agent! He shouldn’t have been on the mission anyway, it not my fault…”Gwen started.

“ENOUGH!” Jack shouted. Owen was hooking up a scanner to Ianto, Ianto heart beat was increasing.

“Ianto was attacked by an alien. Something in the alien’s blood is trying to change Ianto. I have a weak vaccine but the alien cells are mutating. I haven’t had time to properly study the mutation and come up with a more permanent solution. So every 48 to 60 hours I have to give Ianto the vaccine.” Owen looked at everyone. “Now get out.”

Tosh gave Ianto a kiss on his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Ianto looked at her with pleading eyes.

Tosh backed up slowly. Gwen was already at the door waiting.

“Jack.” Gwen wanted him to leave.

“I’m staying.” Jack crossed his arms and moved closer thinking of all the times Ianto was there for him. Jack wanted to take Ianto’s hand and provide comfort, but as Ianto had ignored him earlier Jack wasn’t sure if his comfort would be welcomed.

Owen looked at Ianto, who shook his head.

“I think Jack; you should go with the girls. This isn’t something you really want to see, or hear.” Owen says quietly. Jack glared at Owen and shook his head. Owen frowned and then shrugs.

Turning to Ianto Owen looks at him. “Ready?” Ianto nods.

Owen injects him with a silver looking solution that looks and moves like mercury. Owen then puts on a pair of ear muffs and shoves a mouth guard into Ianto’s mouth. Owen then sits back and watches the monitors.

Jack moves closer to Ianto and gently takes Ianto’s hand and starts stroking his fingers. Jack is shocked to see Ianto so pale and emaciated. He could see every rib and his clavicle bones so sharp they could cut glass.

Jack is brought back from his observations when Ianto squeezes Jack’s hand hard in a crushing grip.

A scream rips through the air. Ianto is screaming at the top of his lungs. Jack pulls his hand away to cover his ears. Ianto is trying to thrash about pulling at the restraints, his body convulsing. The machine has registered an elevated temperature and heartrate. There is little reprieve from the pain however. Ianto is panting and crying another scream is ripped through his body this time his back arches off the gurney, like his bones want to escape his body.

Jack watches in horror as Ianto thrashes and screams thinking it couldn’t get worse. Owen watches the machines, trying to block out his coworkers screams of pain.

And then it happened, Ianto heart was racing so fast he went into tachycardia. Owen grabbed the AED defibrillator and started to shock Ianto. Ianto oblivious to being shocked continued to scream.

 Four hours later, Ianto has passed out either from pain or exhaustion Jack doesn’t know which. Ianto is drenched in sweat; Owen has an IV in his arm to replenish loss of fluids.

“How long has this been happening?” Jack asks Owen while gently using a flannel to wipe of the sweat for Ianto.

“Almost the entire time you were gone. Gwen thought she was second in command and tried to take charge. She was angry that yours truly was voted to lead, I made Ianto my second. I knew tea boy had trained at ONE and he knows more about aliens aside from you. Anyway,  before we go out on a call, Gwen is still arguing that she should be in command because she was a policewoman, when Ianto points out she has less experience in the field and she was only a constable. Well that got Gwen angry and she started to chew tea boy out, calling him several colorful names. Ianto in the most diplomatic way ask Gwen how she would deal the threat. Gwen tries to bluster her way, but it was tea boy who told us what we were up against and how to defeat it. Gwen then got really riled up because she didn’t have the codes to the armory and once again Ianto had to show off he knew more about Torchwood than she did. Needless to say when we got to the field, she refused to take orders from me or Ianto.” Owen paused in his story to remove the restraints from Ianto arms and legs, noticing the deep bruising and mentally adding to wrap his wrists and ankle before the next treatment

“Anyway, the alien I forgot what Ianto called it, had already killed one person. Ianto gave a strategy to subdue the alien. Gwen didn’t listen, 3 more people were killed and Ianto was attacked. You’ve seen the results. I wanted to retcon the twat but as we were already down one person I couldn’t even suspend her. She has been nothing but a twat ever since, blaming Ianto when it was her fault. Now because of her fuck up, I get to sit and inflict an extremely painful antidote every few days. I feel like shit, I am torturing tea boy to save his life. I need a fucking drink and to get thoroughly, blinding shagged. But I can’t leave, you saw what happened, well we have a few more hours until tea boy is out of danger. So here I will fucking sit and wonder how tea boy stays sane and if it wouldn’t be better to just put a bullet in his head like he asked me to.”

Owen looked at Ianto who was asleep. The Owen started to wrap Ianto tightly in several blankets adding heat packs in between the layers.

“What are you doing, he was burning up?” Jack starts to reach for a blanket when Owen stops him.

“That is just the first cycle, now his temperature will drop so low that his blood practically freezes in his veins. I have to keep him warm so he doesn’t die of internal hypothermia, if that is possible. So either start wrapping or move. We only have a few more minutes.”

So Jack helps Owen wrap Ianto and notices Ianto’s teeth start to chatter and his lips turn blue. Soon his whole body is shivering. Owen and Jack start rubbing Ianto body. After an hour Ianto’s temperature still low is out of the danger zone. Owen is exhausted, while Jack is angry and fearful.

“He isn’t getting better Jack. I don’t know what to do. The vaccine is killing him.” Owen says quietly.

“What did the alien look like, how did Ianto know about it?” Jack asks trying to ignore the last few minutes of conversation. He needed Ianto, he already felt guilty for leaving his team, but this is worse. He almost wished he had stayed with the doctor so he didn’t have to face what had happened. In the end it was his fault. His fault for not being there. His fault Ianto was attacked.

Owen described the alien, it was one Jack knew. Suddenly Jack ran out of the room, but came back a few minutes later with John’s VM. Jack went over to Ianto and pressing a button on the VM a small cloud of gold glitter started to swim over Ianto, pouring into his mouth, ears and eyes. Owen watched fascinated. After a few moments, Jack gently started to brush the gold glitter back to the VM. The Jack and Owen sat back and waited for Ianto to regain consciousness. 

End

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Decisions Cost Lives

Decisions cost lives

Takes place during Meat.

Summary: AU Things go very wrong during the warehouse, Jack’s decision to allow Rhys to assist Torchwood

Earlier that day:

“No Jack, it’s a bad idea. If we allow Rhys to come then they whole team will be in danger, he isn’t Torchwood.” Ianto pleaded one last time with his lover.

“Enough! I’ve had it. Rhys is coming. I know it is a shit plan but it will work.” Jack strode away from Ianto anger radiating off his body. That’s twice his one of his colleagues have questioned his leadership skills. But Gwen wouldn’t relent about Rhys coming with them. At least Ianto would back off and follow orders. So it was easier to snap at him than actually listen to what he had to say. Now Jack saw Ianto shoved to the ground with a gun pointed at his head. Gwen has stepped out immediately for Rhys, trying to soothe the situation. Jack was beyond angry at both Gwen, for putting them all in this situation and with Ianto for allowing both him and Rhys to get caught.

Ianto is on his knees (again) with a gun pointed at his head (again). _This is becoming a bit repetitive_ he thinks. Ianto is frantically trying to loosen his bonds while Gwen is trying to talk Dale down. Dale is screaming like a mad man about money then he pulls the trigger.

The report echoes in the warehouse, Ianto body slumps to the ground. Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh watch in shock and horror as blood flows onto the floor from their fallen colleague. Even Dale seems surprised. Dale raises his gun to shot at Jack who has started to run towards him, but the gun fires again this time Rhys throws himself in front of Gwen, protecting her they fall to the ground. He fires a third time but the gun is empty so he just throws it.

“Gwen, after them!” Jack shouts at her.

“I’ can’t! Rhys has been shot! Owen I need you!” Gwen is clutching at Rhys who is on the floor clutching his shoulder.

Jack and Owen are running after Dale and his two associates. They split up, jack takes Dale while Owen takes the other two. Owen corners the other two at the end of a hallway and shots both of them. Not fatality, but enough to incapacitate them, less than they deserve he thinks. Owen then runs back to the warehouse, Jack is still chasing Dale.

Owen enters the warehouse, the space wale had stopped thrashing, and Tosh was weeping beside the body of Ianto. Stoking his hair and speaking in Japanese.

“Owen! Please, Rhys needs you!” Gwen is crying and clutching at Rhys.

“I have to check on Ianto.” Owen starts walking towards them. He doesn’t know why he says it, knowing that there is little chance of Ianto being alive.

“Fuck the teaboy! He’s’ dead! Rhys is more important!” Gwen shrikes at him.

Owen pauses, then goes over to Rhys. Owen silently checks the wound, in the distance sirens can be heard. Gwen watches.

“Do something!” Gwen looks at Owen.

“Gwen, I’m….”Rhys tries to tell her.

“Why aren’t you doing anything Owen?!?” Gwen grabs at Owens arm pulling him back down when he tried to stand up.

“It’s a flesh wound, didn’t go all the way through Gwen, I can see the bullet, keep applying pressure, the EMTs are almost here.” Owen stands, brushing off Gwen. The moment he has been putting off has come, he turns and looks at Ianto, lying face down in a pool of blood.

The clatter of boots and gurneys can be heard along with Jack’s commanding voice ordering them about.  Owen motions to the EMTs towards Rhys and Gwen, the other he motions towards Ianto. Owen gently pulls Tosh aside and helps the EMT put Ianto on the gurney, pulling the sheet over the body. Owen the accompanies the EMTs with Ianto body to the ambulance. Owen doesn’t look at Jack when he walks past. Jack turns away from the gurney, then goes over to Tosh who is still on her knees, sitting in Ianto’s blood.

Owen travels with Ianto body to the hospital, and is surprised when a faint pulse pulls everyone into action. Owen witnessed Gwen and Jack scene and decided not to tell either of them Ianto had survived, figuring Ianto was better off away from them. Owen moves Ianto to a private hospital with specialized care, eventually getting Tosh involved to create a new identity and siphon funds towards Ianto care

Ianto regains consciousness but does not remember Torchwood or the team. He thinks Owen is one of his doctors. Ianto makes a slow recovery, his goal to be able to live on his own. Jack finds out Ianto is alive and goes to see him, only Ianto think she is David on of the physical therapist. Ianto never returns to Torchwood or Cardiff. Jack watches him through CCTV cameras.

End

 


	4. It was just sex

It was Just Sex.

Ianto was not surprised when Jack sought him out that Wednesday morning, playfully nipping at Ianto’s lips while teasing him with a bit of tongue.

“I’m bringing Gwen over tonight.” Jack murmured against Ianto’s lips.

Ianto froze but only for a moment, it was inevitable really, I mean Jack had fucked everyone who had ever worked at Torchwood Cardiff, Gwen would be no different, but there was something between the two of them that made Ianto uneasy.

“Does she….understand the _arrangement_?” Ianto pulled back to look at Jack who’s eyes were shining in anticipation. Jack nodded then captured Ianto’s lips again, this time in a heated kiss.

Ianto tried not to worry throughout the day. He could tell Jack had told Gwen who was also anxious and kept looking at the others. When Gwen caught his eye it was with a mixture of glee and pity. Ianto wonders again if Jack had talked to her. It would be difficult if he didn’t.

Later that evening Ianto went to the flat alone, he thought about making dinner plans but decided he could do this, it wasn’t something new. But Ianto knew Gwen, knew she was malicious, manipulative and self-centered. Ianto sipped his wine and finished off his seafood Alfredo. Then crawled into the cold bed. He was fast asleep by the time the front door opened and a giggling Gwen lightly tipsy entered the flat.

Once inside Gwen immediately threw herself in Jack’s arms and kissed him passionately. Hands scrabbled to remove clothing while Jack walked them down the hallway to the last door on the right. Jack lifted Gwen to his hips and opened the door to the small but beautiful cream and dark purple bedroom.

Gwen was in heaven. She had wanted Jack from the moment they met and now she had him.  Jack was a fantastic lover, much better the Rhys or Owen. He hit every spot, Gwen had orgasm twice before Jack even entered her.  They spent the night making love, Jack in the throes of passion admitted loving her. It was early or late when the lovers found sleep tangled in each other’s arms.

The following morning……………..

Gwen woke alone and looking around found a dressing gown, slightly too short for her and padded out of the bedroom. Calling Jack’s name softly she opened doors, finding a bathroom, office and another bedroom, bigger and more opulent than the one she left. Gwen wondered briefly why they had not frolicked on the king size bed in that room.

She found Jack comfortable sitting naked at a table and drinking coffee. Jack treated her with a smile and kissed her. Gwen briefly thought he tasted a bit off, but put it down to morning breath.

They showered, had sex once last time then went into work. Gwen wanted to take Jack’s hand as they were walking but Jack kept on hand in his great coat and was talking on the phone.

The workday flew by, Gwen glowed and smiled whenever she would catch Jack’s eye and looked at Ianto with pity. She wonders if Jack had told Ianto. But as Ianto wasn’t hiding in the archives she assumed not. Well there was time enough later she thought. Later in the day Jack asked if she would like to come back to the flat. Gwen called Rhys and told him it would be another long night.

It was several nights later when Gwen called and broke off her engagement with Rhys. Gwen planned on having a romantic dinner date with Jack and going back to ‘their’ flat where she would tell Jack it was time to end it with Ianto, that they could be together.

Gwen went to find Jack in his office and tensed when she saw them. Jack was stroking Ianto’s tie in a suggestive manner, and standing far to close. Gwen cleared her throat and demanded to talk. She would have to remind Jack not to make any inappropriate gestures to Ianto in the future, after all it wouldn’t be fair. She was stealing Jack away from him after all.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack but left quietly. Gwen rounded on Jack giving him an earful, how it was cruel to tease Ianto, forgetting she was already preparing a ‘speech’ when she told Ianto that her and Jack were going to be together, that she was sorry but her and Jack belonged with one another. They loved each other (sure that Jack never told Ianto those three little words). I mean when you compared Ianto and her there just wasn’t any competition. She was beautiful, passionate and men wanted her. Ianto was….dull. How he ever attracted Jack’s attention was beyond her.

Later that evening as Jack and Gwen made their way to the bedroom Gwen stopped and was reaching for the doorknob when Jack caught her hand.

“Not that one.” He said as they moved to the end bedroom.

Puzzled Gwen asked, “why not.” But Jack just kissed her and soon she had forgotten about the other room.

The following morning Gwen woke up alone, she knew Jack didn’t sleep much but was a bit frustrated they were not together in the morning. Gwen put on the robe and while walking towards the lounge remembered about the bedroom, she would ask Jack about it when she saw him.

Gwen was distracted and walked into the kitchen and covered her mouth in surprise. Her eyes wide at the sight before her.

Jack was on his knees and giving a rather loud blow job to Ianto! Ianto was gripping the counter and breathing rapidly, with soft moans of pleasure when Jack hit the right spot. Ianto bucked his hips and cried out he was coming. Ianto was panting when Jack rose from his knees with a satisfied smile.

Gwen watched as Jack reached over and picked up his coffee and took a sip, then ran his tongue over his lips and made an obscene groan.

“Ianto I have to say when you first suggested I take cream in my coffee I thought you meant the kind from a cow.”

Ianto laughed and teased Jack it being a joke just because they had ran out that one time. Then the realization of when she kissed Jack in the mornings and his unusual taste she put down to morning breath and covered her mouth in disgust.

“I’m going to take a quick shower and head in.” Ianto kissed Jack obviously not minding the taste of himself on his lover’s lips.

 “Dinner tonight?” Jack hummed in pleasure, “why don’t I take you to that little French place. Just us tonight?”

Ianto smiled and agreed he would make a reservation for just the two of them, but they were ‘having company’ for the weekend and to please put the sheets in the washing machine before Jack leaves. Gwen moved swiftly to the back bedroom and closed the door but left it open just enough to see Ianto go into the other bedroom. A short time later she heard the front door close and Jack coming back to bed.

Gwen was angry and confused, what was Ianto doing in her flat?!? And more importantly what was Jack doing on his knees.

“Jack loves me! Has he ever told you that? Did you know we have been together for two weeks now?”

Ianto looks at Gwen in unease, Jack hadn’t explained then.

“Of course I know Jack loves you. He loves all of us...” Ianto was going to continue when Gwen interrupted

“No Ianto! He doesn’t love you anymore, but Jack is _in love_ with me. We are going to be together, I need your key to the flat.” Gwen thrusts out her hand imperiously.

Ianto eyes narrowed, “Gwen, I live there. And if you would just listen.”

“Did you know Jack and I have been having sex behind your back?” Gwen wanted to hurt Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes, “actually I gave Jack permission. Gwen, Jack and I have a…understanding.”

Gwen bristled. “I don’t want to hear it Ianto, just pack your bags and be out of our flat by tonight.”

Ianto is patient to a fault loses it and hisses at Gwen while rolling up his sleeve. “Do you have one of these Gwen?” Ianto shows her an intricate tattoo on his inner arm. “No? That is because Jack and I have a _committed relationship_! Ianto pulls out a necklace with a silver ring on it. “Did he give you ring? Did you go to the registry office and have a civil partnership ceremony? No? Ianto take out his wallet and shows his drivers licenses. Does your last name include a hyphenated with Harkness? No? Does…” Ianto voice was raising in anger at Gwen who was looking both shocked and angry. She did not expect competition or for Ianto to argue with her.

“Problem kids?” Jack asked smoothly intervening. Ianto whips around at Jack furious. Jack takes a step back from the anger.

“Simple question Jack, am I packing my bags and moving out of my home?”

Jack took a deep breath, “no.”

“Should I be making an appointment for tattoo removal?”

“No.” Jack was growing concerned, he should have intervened sooner. He had only saw them together on the CCTV and noticed Ianto was agitated.

“Shall I consult a solicitor about divorce?”

“NO! Ianto what?” Jack was clearly in a panic and was about ready to order Gwen to leave so they could talk this through. It took Jack well over a year to convince Ianto to commit to him, he wouldn’t risk losing Ianto.

“Jack you said you loved me! That you wanted to be with me?!?” Gwen cried, large tears started to fall from her eyes.  Jack looked at Gwen and then at Ianto.

“Gwen….yes I love you, I love Owen and Tosh too, but I am committed to Ianto. I told you….” Jack said. Once again Gwen only heard what she wanted, she hadn’t listened when Jack suggested they have sex to ‘scratch each other’s itch. He had no intention of giving up Ianto.

“What the hell does that mean how can you love someone but be committed to someone else?” Gwen howled in frustration and hurt. She had given up Rhys for Jack thinking they would get married and make beautiful babies. Now Jack all but told her he used her for sex, and that Ianto, he was committed to Ianto! What the Fuck.

“Gwen!  Jack had stopped shouting and rubbed his face. “I love you, I love lots of people.  Love is something to be shared, to be given. My commitment to Ianto is….very clear.” Jack calms down when he looks at Ianto. “I will always make sure his happiness and needs are met first. I love him deeply.  We engage with sex from others from time to time on the understanding that our priorities are each other first and foremost. That way we are not sneaking around and lying to each other. I committed to Ianto on the understanding that I will always love him, and despite our sexual preferences, we still awake together in the same bed. Why do you think we always went into the spare room, or that you woke up alone?”  

Gwen shook her head.

“I would never…..never bring anyone into our marital bed. It is sacred place only for Ianto and I. You have out decide Gwen. I certainly enjoy sleeping with you, but we will not be together in a committed relationship. I thought you understood that when we talked. So if you want to end it that is fine. If you want to forget that if fine as well. You choose, but Ianto and I are together in every sense of the word.”

Gwen was crying now, she wanted Jack and was frustrated and angry that he was committed to Ianto. “What does he have that I don’t?!?” She blubbered out.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “aside from the obvious anatomy…..my heart.”

Gwen turned and ran up the stairs, Jack looked at Ianto and moved to embrace his lovers and whispered apologies and promises to make it up to him. Ianto shushes Jack and tells him it wasn’t necessary. He was frustrated with both of them but knew Jack and once Gwen had given in she was no longer….an object of desire….she became a notch on the bedpost.

Gwen goes up to Tosh and demands to know if she had ever slept with Jack. Tosh taken aback blurted she had slept with both men on several occasions and carefully omitted she still did on a regular basis, even had a set of clothes in the spare room’s dresser.

“And Owen?” Gwen looked at the medical bay, Tosh shrugged and confirmed Owen as well. Owen’s snarky attitude towards Ianto wasn’t out of maliciousness, but sexual interest. Ianto once teased him he was like those boys in primary school that would merciless tease the girls they were attracted to. When Owen became overbearing he came home with Ianto and stayed the night.

 “But how I mean…” Gwen wanted to know who you could have sex with someone without possession.

Tosh looked at Gwen, “I never wanted to break them up, although for a long while I fancied Ianto, it was both or nothing. Jack explained it was common in his time for teams to sleep together, it removes a lot of….frustrations, jealousy and hostility. The reason why neither Owen nor I have any sexual tension with Ianto or Jack is because we have had them already (once again omitting she could have either of them any time she wanted, Owen too. “I know Jack is committed to Ianto, he explained it to me. And after all this time it works for them. Ianto says it isn’t cheating when you know whom your partner is with and on occasion banging the same arse, his words not mine”

Gwen chose to retcon herself and Rhys, thinking Jack would prevent her. Instead he only watched with an arms around Ianto’s waist.

 

 

 


	5. meaningless

It wasn't just sex he realizes bitterly as he leave Alonso asleep in room at eh space port. It was so much more than sex he thinks walking thought he silent hallways in the early hours of the morning.

Once sex used to be the way to pass the time, get out of dangerous situations, sex was for fun to beat boredom.

Somewhere along the line sex started to mean something...with someone.

And now Ianto is gone. Jack has lost himself in the arms of several strangers to try and forget about his lover. But now sex is empty and meaningless. He eye blurs as tears run down his face, he hastily wipes them whit his sleeve. How he misses Ianto, his smell his touch.

If sex is meaningless what does that make him?


	6. lips

Lips

Jack sat in the conference room watching. He watched Ianto give his report not focusing on the words, but his lips. Kissable lips Jack thinks. The kind of lips that you could nibble on, or better yet be on the receiving end of those lips nibbling you.  
Ianto finished his report and Gwen started. Ianto sat at the far end of the table. Jack continued to watch. He liked how Ianto’s lips pursed around the coffee cup, and how Ianto licked his lips unconsciously taking a bite of the chocolate bar. He liked that pink tongue too. Jack did not see enough of that pink tongue and would like to. Now Ianto was biting his top lip, then smoothing it over with his tongue afterwards, while deep in thought.  
Jack was becoming fixated on those lips, wanting to taste and touch them, with his hands, his own lips and other parts of his anatomy.


	7. Not the first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was where In the End came from. It grew into it's own story.

Not the First

AU: Where does Jack go at night, when all is quiet and no weevils are stirring? Why are Tosh and Owen vague about Jack sexuality and status? One night Gwen follows Jack and finds him 40 minutes outside of Cardiff letting himself into a local residence. He stays the night then she see in the early morning dawn the door open followed by Jack and a handsome dark haired Welshman holding a small child in his arms. The two men kiss for several minutes, until Jack breaks the kiss and slowly walks to the ranger rover, looking over his shoulder at the pair framed in the doorway. The young man takes the small arm of the child and they wave at Jack, until he pulls out of the driveway and is gone. Gwen follows Jack for the next few night and the same pattern is repeated.

Gwen quietly researches and finds the house is owned by Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness Jones! Gwen doesn’t believe it. SO she search some more and finds Jack is married, has been for almost two years.

She is furious, beyond angry at being led on by Jack, all the flirting and innuendo, the looks. Well, Gwen wasn’t having any of it. Jack wanted her, whatever made him drive to Cheapstow every night. Gwen would prove to Jack she was better than Cheapstow and this Jones. If Jack was serious about him then why did Jack flirt with everyone, why did Jack shag anything that moved, he thought everyone was worth a leg over. But Jack was hers and she would find out and confront this Jones and make him see reason. Her and Jack belonged together.

It was late Thursday night, Jack was furious and driving like a bat out of hell and yelling at Owen. The sewers had flooded from all the rain and now the weevils were coming out in droves. They couldn’t just put the back in the sewer because they would just come back out. Owen and Tosh had already taken three down, Jack and Gwen had taken care of four and still there were signs popping up on Tosh’s scanner. It was well past 2 am when the team came back to the hub soaking wet and in a bad mood.

Jack told everyone to go home and get some rest, tomorrow would be worse as it was still raining. Jack had managed to drag the seven weevils into the cells and was drying off with a towel when his phone rang. Jack grabbed his phone and headed to his office for some privacy. Owen and Tosh had also dried off and were leaving as quickly as possible. Tomorrow was Friday, and once a month Jack worked a half day. It would be rough if the weevils were still out.

Gwen followed Jack towards his office he could hear him speaking quietly and pleading to someone on the other line. Gwen was standing on the threshold of Jack’s office when jack turned gave her a weak smile then went and shut the door. Gwen taking the hint decided to leave, she wondered if he would go to Cheapstow tonight.

Gwen had finally had it. Had not Jack just confessed if he wasn’t with Ianto that he would be with her?

Well damn it, she wanted Jack and if it was some bloody guy in her way from getting the man of her dreams, then she would end this now. Without looking around Gwen grabbed her jacket and left eh hub. Given the atmosphere she doubted anyone would stop her.

Gwen drove to Cheapstow, to the house she knew Jack owned and wrapped on the door. The door was open quickly, “please, do you mind, the baby is sleeping. Didn’t you see the sign no soliciting.”

Ianto Jones was about to close the door when Gwen got a grip on herself and said, “I’m not soliciting.”

“Oh, well we are happy with our religion then.” Still trying to close the door. Gwen pushed at the door to keep it open to a startled looing Jones

“This is about Jack!” Gwen practically yelled. “Look I don’t know what is going on with you, but he wants to be with me. He loves me, it would be better all-around if you just let him go.”

Ianto crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Gwen with a bemused expression. “Do you think you are the first? I’m not sure what Jack does to get women so riled up that they feel the need to come here and tell me to ‘let Jack go” because he ‘loves them.’ If he really loved you he would be hear with you now, don’t you think? And don’t you think if he really loved you he wouldn’t spend every night home with Me.?” Ianto would have continued but Gwen interrupted.

“Look, you are the one who is delusional. Jack loves me, he said so himself. I’m just trying to spare you any pain.” Gwen was angry, it wasn’t going how she planned and who were these other women?

“Did you talk to Jack before you came all the way out here, Gwen?” Again that calm, placid attitude was directed at Gwen and she just wanted to scream.

“What! No…wait how did you know my name?” Gwen momentary diverted from her quest.

“I suggest Gwen, you go back to Torchwood tot suite, and just maybe you might only get suspended.”

“I think suspension is the least of her worries.” Came an angry American drawl.

Gwen spun around to see a very angry Jack glaring at her.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Gwen? Go back to Torchwood, now. We will discuss this when I come in tomorrow. NOW LEAVE!”

Gwen thought Jack might actually hurt her, so she scampered out of his reach and ran towards her car. She was driving back thinking how the situation had gotten so out of control.

Jack looked at Ianto, “what do you mean ‘she wasn’t the first?’ how many women have come here?”

“Enough that I don’t worry when they do. I know you Jack.” Ianto leaned in closed and kissed Jack in a most delicious way, reminding Jack just why he had married Ianto and why he drives the commute to Cheapstow on a daily basis.

Suddenly a cry can be heard inside, Ianto breaks the kiss but Jack smiles, “let me get him.” Jack rushes past Ianto and throwing his coat on the chair yells out to Nathan that he is coming.

Ianto smiles and closes the door and follows Jack inside, putting his coat on a coat rack.


	8. It's Fine

"It's fine." 

Jack cringed at the two little words coming out of Ianto's sweet mouth. Jack hates, absolutely hates it when Ianto answer a query with. "it's fine."

Because it usually mean, it is not fine, and Ianto is so good at having a passive face it is hard to tell weather or not he is lying and what he is trying to hide from.

"it's fine." when Jack comes to apologize for not taking him on the promised date.

"It's fine." When Jack takes Gwen to the UNIT conference in London, instead of Ianto (and the promised weekend together).

"It's fine." When Jack realizes Ianto heard his impassioned speech to Gwen down in the cells, professing to have come back for her (then tries to justify his feelings).

"it's fine." When Jack gets a bit passionate and rough, down in the archives leaving Ianto sore and bruised.

Jack wonders when he started to accept "it's fine," as an excuse  or as an explanation for ignoring his supposed lover. 

He will make it up to Ianto and stop accepting 'it's fine," as an answer, Jack thinks as he thrusts up into Ianto. Jack is licking and sucking on the slightly salty, sweaty neck, as strong arms are wrapped around him. Jack loves these moments with Ianto, their special connection and pleasure sex brings to the lovers. Jack moans with each thrust, panting out, "Fuck yes Ianto, so tight....so good....." 

Jack pulls back slightly and sees the vacant look in Ianto eyes staring off to the side, wondering when he had lost him. Jack brushes a kiss on Ianto lips hoping for more than a automatic response. Jack is at a loss, should he stop? 

"Ianto?" Jack says desperately, ceasing movement.

Ianto looks at Jack, "it's fine." Then places an obligatory kiss on Jack's lips. Jack is too shocked to move, so Ianto wiggles a bit to distract Jack from his thoughts and continue.

Jack lifts Ianto and pulls out, laying the Welshman down on the bed. Ianto raises he legs to wrap around Jack's waist.

"No, stop." Jack says pulling back settling onto his shins, looking down on the beautiful, naked body below him. Ianto looks at him, no longer with love, or passions but indifference. It breaks Jack's heart.

"Should I go?" Ianto asks settling up on his elbows. Ianto has always been hard to read but now Jack thinks it is impossible. Ianto's mask is firmly in place. Jack wonders when it comes off.

Jack lays on top of Ianto and kisses him once again, slowly, pouring all his emotions into a simple act. Ianto responded but not with the passion Jack was hoping for.

Jack shifted onto his back and pulled Ianto so the younger man would be nestled in his shoulder. Ianto's arm came to rest upon Jack's chest, absentmindedly tracing circles with his finger around Jack's right nipple. Jack doesn't know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry," so inadequate, but Jack doesn't know what else to say.

"It's..." Ianto begins.

"Don't say, 'it's fine,!' Jack practically yells.

"what do you want me to say?" Ianto asks quietly. When Jack doesn't reply, Ianto shift to get up. Jack's arms tighten around Ianto and pull Ianto back down on top of him.

But Jack couldn't answer. What would be the point, he wanted it all, love, comfort, admiration.....Ianto offered his body, his heart would never be available to Jack, not anymore.

End......

 

 

 

[  
](http://www.theanimalrescuesite.com/clickToGive/home.faces?siteId=3)

 


	9. The loss of a good friend

The loss of a good friend:

Jack and Tosh come back from WWII.

Tosh tells Ianto where they were about Jack meeting Jack about the kiss the men shared and Jack falling in love for a few short hours to give Jack (original) the chance to be himself before he died, to be accepted for who he is. She see Ianto tense up and then Tosh snaps at Ianto for not being more understanding of Jack and the situation. That Ianto knew full well what type of person Jack was before they became involved. He needs to accept Jack for who he is or walk away from the situation, because she is _frankly_ tired of hearing about his lovelorn life. Ianto just looks at her without responding.

Tosh and Jack remain in the hub while the others leave, talking about what happened.

The following day Ianto is working quietly in the archives he is more withdrawn than usual. He delivers coffees to everyone but does not really engage in conversations with the team. Gwen is in Jack’s office badgering him about what happened. Tosh had watched Ianto for most for the day feeling guilty goes to talk to him.

Tosh finds Ianto indexing their reports from the last week and entering them in the database. Tosh sits down on the opposite side of his desk and watches him work.

“Ianto, I know I said some things yesterday…I’m sorry….I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t want you to be upset over what happened.” Tosh looks at her best friend.

“okay.” Ianto replies flatly.

“okay?” Tosh looks at him confused.

Ianto looks at Tosh his face a complete mask, hiding his emotions. “yes, fine.”

Tosh was still confused and wasn’t sure if that meant they were fine or what, “do you want to get dinner tonight my treat, I know we missed our Tuesday, movie, sushi night.”

“no.” Ianto replies then went back to his indexing.

“oh?” Tosh says in a small voice. “are you busy, we could do it a different night.”

She watches Ianto for a few more minutes waiting for a reason or a reply but realizes she isn’t going to get one and leaves quietly.

Tosh leaves the hub and heads to the nearest pub where she orders several large whiskies and proceeds to sit at a corner table and drink. After her third whisky she starts to cry, large tears flow over her lids, blurring her vision and cascade down her cheeks, but she keeps drinking. A hand is on her shoulder and she looks up to see Jack. Gwen and Owen there, but no Ianto, which makes her start to cry even harder. Tosh reaches for her drink, but Jack puts it out of her reach.

“I think you have had enough of that.” Jack tells her. Owen came back with water and a pint for him and Gwen.

“Alright Tosh tell papa Owen what wrong.” Owen says jokingly shooting next to Tosh with Jack on her other side.

“I….I…think I broke up Ianto and Jack….” Came the sniffled reply.

“what how? Gwen has been trying to for months.” Owen says in disbelief. Ianto was a slave for Jack, he had proved it many times and in many situations. Gwen punched Owen in the arm and glared. Jack merely hitched up an eyebrow and rubbed Tosh’s back soothingly.

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad.” Jack tried to sooth her.

It might explain Ianto’s behavior yesterday and today, but Jack had not come to terms with everything so had not sought out the young Welshman and explained anything. He now had a feeling of dread wash over him.

“I told him what happened, I mean not all of it, but just that he could be more understanding why you kissed ummm that guy.” Tosh looked at Jack in despair.  That got Owen and Gwen’s attention.

“So tea boy should be used to that by now, anytime Jack’s past comes back to haunt him there is usually some kissing involved.”

“I might have mentioned feelings…” Tosh now looked desperate.

Owen and Gwen looked at Jack who only looked stone faced.

“I’m sorry Jack,” Tosh said sincerely. “I mean maybe if you treated him better and stopped screwing every Tom, Dick and Carrie from your past and present this wouldn’t have been such a big deal. But it hasn’t been easy for Ianto seeing all your past lovers come out of the woodwork.”  Tosh was getting worked up, forgetting the part she played.

“And now…now Ianto’s is mad at me. I’ve lost my best friend.” Tosh started to cry and laid her head upon the table over her folded arms.

“Come on Tosh it isn’t that bad, tea boy will come around.” Owen tried to pacify the crying women. He had noticed several patrons of the pub were looking in their direction and whispering.

Tosh raised her head and glared, “you’re no help you called him a part time shag. And you!” Tosh glares at Gwen who pulls back from the accusatory glare, “you keep flirting with the ‘come fuck me’ tight clothes and pressing your body next to Jack any chance you get, like some sort of bitch in heat.”

Tosh gets unsteadily to her feet, “you don’t deserve him Jack, you just use him. The minute someone new or old comes along you forget all about him until you need him. And now I have lost him!” Tosh tried to move away from the table. Jack tells Owen and Gwen to stay that he would take Tosh home.

Jack gets a cab for him and Tosh, who has stopped outright sobbing and gone quiet. At Tosh’s flat Jack makes tea and tuck Tosh on the couch after taking off her shoes.

Jack leans down and kisses her forehead getting ready to leave.

“He isn’t going to forgive me Jack, he isn’t going to forgive either of us.” Tosh says staring at the wall, a single tear slides down her cheek. “He was my best friend, and I said mean and cruel things to him things I never should have said….I’m sorry.”

Jack just rubs her arms until slowly Tosh falls asleep. Jack decides he needs to clear his head and think and starts to walk back to the hub. He is worried that Tosh is right, that maybe this time Ianto won’t be so forgiving. Jack does care for Ianto, he might not show it, and aw hell who is he kidding. He doesn’t show it all the time, but he does, when they are alone. Sure he flirts with Gwen, and given the opportunity would take her to bed….and sure he flirts with everyone more or less….Jack tried not to dwell too much on the last few months with what seems like every lover Jack has had the last few years appear (John, Michael, The Doctor, Martha). And every one of them, he flirted, kissed and in some….most cases fucked, but that didn’t mean Ianto wasn’t special to Jack.

By the time Jack got back to the hub he was even more depressed than yesterday. He needed to talk to Ianto, but what could he say. _I really do care for you, but I just feel in love with another man I met for a few hours and I’m having a hard time letting it go._ Yeah. Like that would go over real well considering Jack knows how Ianto feels about him, and Jack has kept him at a distance. Maybe it was better this way, him and Ianto no longer…..a comfort to each other.

Ianto is not at the hub and Jack debated whether or not to go and find him. Maybe clearing the air would help. So Jack goes to Ianto’s flat but there is no one home. Jack puts a trace on Ianto phone but he had cleverly left it at the hub in his desk. Ianto’s other phone is registering at the flat where he is obviously not. Jack walks about the neighborhood, thinking and hoping to run into Ianto, but to no avail.

The following morning his team arrive almost together, Ianto goes into the kitchen to make coffee and Jack follows, just watching, he realizes they have not talked since the day before, when he came back. The air was oppressive. Ianto silently handed Jack his coffee and made to move around Jack when Jack touched his arm.

“Ianto, come to my office when you are finished, please.”

Ianto just nodded, not really looking at Jack. He did notice the several pairs of eyes watching him as he made his coffee delivery. Owen even mumbled a _thanks._ Tosh tried to smile, he eye still red form last night, and Gwen’s were frankly curious, the thoughts easy enough to read, _Jack isn’t wiht Ianto anymore, now maybe we can…._

Doesn’t matter now, Owen was right, he tells himself as he walks into Jack’s office.

Jack smiles, “have a seat.”

Ianto reluctantly sit on the couch as far away from Jack as he can get wondering which speech Jack is going to use this time.

Frustrated Jack gets up and goes to join Ianto on the couch.

“Ianto….I wanted to talk about…what happened yesterday, with Tosh and I.I don’t want you to have the wrong impression.” Jack began.

“would that impression be you once again falling into another man’s arms after you telling me just last week that _you_ wanted more from us?” Ianto replied angrily.

Jack goes to refute but is interrupted.

“Because if it is, save your breath. All of your reasons sound like excuses. I don’t believe anything you say to me anymore, and I don’t trust you. I can’t sleep with someone I don’t trust.” Ianto stands and walks out of the office, Jack on his heals asking him to wait, that he wanted to explain.

 (so yeah not sure where I was going with this so I am ending.)


	10. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Something Borrowed from Jack's POV

Something Blue….

Jack’s POV

_I had gotten so caught up in the wedding, watching Gwen marry Rhys, losing Gwen to Rhys, that I didn't realize I was losing Ianto in the process._

It wasn't until he interrupted my dance with Gwen that I realized something might be wrong. We slowed danced together. I admit I was frustrated when he first cut in, he might have seen me roll my eyes, or angle us so I could still watch Gwen, but then I settled down. Ianto was tense, _why the fuck did you interrupt my dance if you were so…_ uncomfortable I think. Then I see Rhys out of the corner of my eye and wondered who Ianto had really done this for. I knew I was in trouble when without looking me in the eye he thanked me for the dance and moved away from me. I caught his wrist and pulled him back towards me. _One more dance._ I say.

 _I should get back to work, the wedding party will be needing retcon...._ Ianto says.

 _Owen and Tosh can handle it._ I tell him and pull him close. I nuzzle his head and place several small kisses on his temple and cheek. Ianto doesn't relax in my arms.

 _What do say to staying the night here after we clean up?_ I implore.

 _I believe all the rooms are booked. I also told Tosh I would drive her home._ He replied.

 _Owen can drive he doesn’t need sleep._ I tell him. _Let’s find a hotel close by just for tonight._ Ianto doesn’t answer me. The song ended too soon and Ianto was once again trying to escape. Alarm bells are ringing wildly in my head. **Something is Wrong....Something is Wrong....**

 _Ianto...._ but he pulls away and walks off the dance floor. I trail after him but he is already organizing everything that I fall in line with the cleanup. Chatting up the guest as I hand out the glasses, getting a few odd and downright glares from the guests. One bridesmaid offers to meet me in her room, I smile and say I will consider it, knowing I won’t. I would have had Ianto not been here but right now I have to keep him in mind.

The champagne is poured and everyone toasts to the happy couple. Jack noticed Rhys looks less than happy, he is glaring at me, has been for a while now.  When I first arrived Gwen had pulled me into her room and thrust herself into my arms all the while begging me to assure her she was doing the right thing. I did the best I could do under the circumstances, then left before I was tempted, Rhys’s best man saw me leaving her room. Then there was the continuous eye contact as she walked down the aisle, not towards her husband, but seeking mine out. She then hesitated saying I do, once again glancing in my direction. So yeah, I should have not come to the wedding, I wasn’t going to at first. I had planned on Ianto and I have a nice quiet afternoon in Cardiff, spend some time with my lover away from Torchwood, and rift permitting.

I knew I was not going to handle the wedding very well and now at least three people know it too. One wants to leave me, one wants me and the last wants to punch me.

 I see Gwen try and sooth him but he keeps walking away from her. Ianto is nowhere to be found. Guests are dumped into their rooms with suggestions of a beautiful wedding and too much to drink.  Rhys and Gwen have also disappeared. I find Owen brooding outside and ask about Ianto. Ianto had left.

 _She isn’t worth it Jack, trust me on this._ I pretend I don’t know what he is talking about, quickly making my escape. Owen knows….something. And it worries me. If Owen knows them I am fucked as he is even less observant than I am. I jump in the SUV, tires and gravel spin as I floor it to the main road back to Cardiff.

Apparently loyal Welshmen do have a breaking point. Gwen has called me crying, saying Rhys refuses to sign the marriage certificate and is leaving her. I tell Gwen to go after Rhys, to fight for him.

_Where are you? She asks._

Driving like hell to Ianto's home, but I don't tell her that. I don't want her to know that I have lost Ianto as well. That our behavior has driven the men away. It is too late for regret I think. Sure I have thought about Gwen in a romantic way, hell I am convinced I am in love with her. But to lose Ianto, it is breaking my heart. I realize it is too late to take a stand, that I should have shown Ianto that I care for him, should have let Gwen go when I found out she was engaged or probably when I found out she had a boyfriend, instead of acting like an irrational lover. I look back over the day, the wedding. We, Gwen and I both made it very apparent that we are...were...unrequited lovers.

 _I'm at Ianto's._ I finally reply. _Which is sort of true, at least I am very close. Now weather or not I will be invited inside is another matter._

 _Gwen is crying for me to come back to the B &B, she needs me. She loves me. _Then it all comes out. _Why when she told me she was engaged that I didn't do anything about it. Why didn't I tell her I love her? Why Why Why...._

My foot actually lets up on the accelerator, _Am I turning back?_ I wanted Gwen days ago, hell just hours ago. I can have her. I can have her….my mind repeats it over and over again. Gwen could be yours, turn around….Gwen can be yours, turn around.

I am too distracted to answer, or maybe I realized the truth was that while I was in love with Gwen, she was a fantasy. I do love Ianto, he is my reality, he loving and patient where Gwen is challenging and unaccepting.  And I cannot imagine him not in my life. Being there for me, supporting me.

 _I know…damn it…that I might have a tendency to fall for women like Gwen. It is the masochistic side of me. I want the women to love me, to put me on that pedestal, to hero worship me. Then when I am drunk on the euphoric feeling of power and lust, they begin to question my power, my intentions. Then the fights start, the questioning of my decisions, of me. I want that humiliation of discovery that I am not the hero but a very flawed and dark man. I love watching them, the revulsion that I have and will make despicable decisions, war with the side of them that loves me. Lucia was like that too, we were like petrol and fire, it was hot. One of the most volatile relationship I have had on earth. Gwen reminded me of Lucia, she even looked like Lucia. If I was a betting man I would bet that I had fallen for Gwen because of Lucia. And look at that disaster. Lucia and I ended just weeks after giving into our carnal desires, then she left me permanently with our child days after Melissa was born. I never got to know Melissa, or be a father to her. Ianto reminds me of Estelle, he is warm and caring. I was not meant for that type of love, I don’t deserve that type of love I tell myself over and over again. I should never have slept with Ianto, but I could not help myself. My soul cried out for Ianto to love me and he did._ **Did** _._ Does he still? My foot presses harder on the accelerator _._

_Gwen and I play the game so well, that I had forgotten about Ianto. And now it seems like that slip of memory is going to cost me dearly._

I drive down Ianto’s street slowly. He has cautioned me many times and if I run over a cat he has promised to make my death permanent. I pull up outside his little detached house at the end of the block. It is a small brick bungalow with white trim. I had come with Ianto house hunting, and encouraged him to choose this house, joking we could play house together. I have been staying there before I left with the doctor. I had been cadging invites since my return. It has been the couch or the spare bedroom but it is  a step in the right direction. I haven’t been invited back into Ianto’s bed.  It wasn’t until a week later that I found out why. Gwen had sent Ianto an email with the CCTV of us down in the cells. Ianto explained that as I had comeback for Gwen, that thoughts of Gwen had kept me going. Then maybe thoughts of Gwen could keep me warm at night, because his certainly was not. I haven’t been invited back since.

Had I known about the email earlier I would have acted much sooner to try and romance Ianto back, but I waited. I guess I wanted to know if Gwen would have really gone through with it, and she did, spectacular. Now both our Welshmen left us, the only problems seems to be is that I want mine back.

Ianto doesn’t answer the door at first. I continue to knock, knowing he would eventually answer, and he does. Then he asks me what I want at this hour.

I babble that I am sorry, that I care for him, if I could just explain. But he bars my entrance and coolly informs me that there is no explanation needed. I almost sigh in relief and go to step inside thinking everything would be okay. Only he shuts the door in my face. I knock on it frantically once again. Ianto opens it and tells me that I don’t have to go home, but I can’t stay here. I beg and plead for him and his only response is he gives me his phone. I look at it in confusion and see several calls and text from Gwen. She needs to see and talk to me and had called Ianto.

_Please Ianto, look it is over with Gwen I promise. I’m sorry…_

Ianto shakes his head, _it is over between us Jack._ And this times closes the door on my stunned face. I knock again and again yelling at Ianto to open the door. To my embarrassment the police come and insist I leave the property. I can’t argue and just slump off, tail between my legs to the hub.

Gwen calls me all night long, I don’t pick up once. I call Ianto a few times leaving long messages, promising the moon if only he will give me a second chance.

It was a long night, I think about my mistakes regarding Ianto, how I treated him, used him, wanting to make it up to him.

The following morning Owen arrives before everyone else, I joke that there is a first time for everything. Tosh and Ianto arrive at the same time. I wish them a hearty good morning and follow Ianto to the kitchen and watch him make coffee.

I once again tell Ianto that I care for him, that I want to make it up to him, anything he wants. But he tells me it is too late, he is so tired of being hurt by me. I slink off to my office pondering retconning Ianto.

Gwen comes in and she looks awful. He eyes are red and puffy for lack of sleep and crying. She barges into my office without knocking as usual. Luckily I was sitting at my desk so she could not throw herself into my arms.

I barely listen to Gwen as I am working out how to retcon Ianto, it has to be the last 24 hours, car accident I think, with a concussion. He wakes up in hospital no memories from the wedding and I can then put plan ‘win back Ianto’ into action.

The office is silent and I look, Gwen is staring at me.

 _Well_ she says.

 _What?_ I respond tetchily.

 _Haven’t you been listening Jack? I need you. We can start all over together._ She practically is in hysterics.

_No Gwen. Our…infatuation is over. I told you last night to fight for Rhys, to keep him. I’m not right for you. And…..look whatever was between us is over._

Gwen looks shocked and wants to know how I could possibly be over her in a matter of hours, that we love each other. I shake my head and tell her to make it work with Rhys, or Andy or whomever, but that we are never getting together, ever.

Gwen storms out of my office, and I go back to my plan. I am wondering if I should retcon the whole team now, I don’t want either of them tipping Ianto off about the wedding or sudden behavior changes.

I spend hours preparing for the accident, no one interrupts me, not even the rift. It’s like the rift knows something important is happening and is giving me the opportunity to see things through.

I’m going to retcon Ianto, that it what it has come down to. I know it is morally wrong, but I am desperate. Ianto is a very strong willed individual and if he says we are over, then we are over, I won’t get a second, third or fifth chance. No I am going with my plan and in a few days at most I will be back home in the bungalow cuddled next to my Welshman.

I walk out of my office patting my pocket, I can feel the pill.

_Ianto, with me._

One thing Ianto does not question my orders and we walk to the garage together.

End.


	11. Something Borrowed part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Summerstar and Asarita- great minds think alike.

Something Blue chapter 2

 _Where are we going?_ Ianto inquires.

 _To check something out_ I tell him casually. I planned on heading out to the industrial area of Cardiff to stage the accident. If anyone of my team investigates they will see the area has been under observation for alien smuggling. Not even Tosh will be able to detect anything amiss, brilliant as she is, I have the future on my side. I don’t think my team knows that for several years I was on my own. I am just as good staging accidents and creating false trails as Ianto, even better actually.

I don’t force any conversation as I am trying to actually talk myself out of what I am about to do. We are getting close to the location, I let my mind drift for a just a moment while sitting at a red light.

 _What if I didn’t retcon Ianto, he would be better off without me. He could meet someone maybe have a family…_ I feel a bit of anger and jealousy at the thought of someone else touching Ianto. I never told anyone, and let alone admit to myself. But I hated Lisa, with a passion intense of a thousand suns. Not because she was a cyber woman, but because she was Ianto’s lover. There was never any doubt or hesitation on my part that I would kill her. Then it would be a matter of just waiting the appropriate amount of time before I seduced Ianto and he was mine. I am not sure when I started to become so possessive, every once in a while it happens, some lover touches me in some way that I can’t bear to part with them…or share them.

The light turns green and I go.

Suddenly, there is a sound of crunching metal, the SUV is spinning, and I black out.

I come too in a daze looking around, the street is deserted. The passenger side of the SUV has been smashed in, the windscreen a pattern of spider webs. A lorry is imbedded in her side. Ianto is unconscious and bleeding from the head. I unbuckle my belt and reach behind for Owen’s medical bag and dig out the Bekran scanner and run it over Ianto. No internal damage but a concussion and dislocated left shoulder, minor bruising and cuts. I shove the scanner back in the bag.

This wasn’t how I planned things but I am resourceful, I dig into my pocket to find the pill, remarkable still in one piece. I place it between Ianto’s lips, gently brushing his cheek then closing his mouth. I wait only a few moments, then gently open his mouth to see that is has dissolved.

 _It’s done._ I call emergency services to report the accident and wait anxiously. I think, now if the damn ambulance can just get here. I slowly get out of the SUV, I am still a bit jarred but I need to check on the other driver. The sirens are less than a block away. Bracing myself with the SUV I stumble to the lorry, I can actually feel my body resetting and it is unsettling. I am not serious injured but still I would have preferred a few minutes to myself.

The EMT’s arrive I direct them to Ianto first, then have to pull him out of the driver’s side, it looks worse than it really is one of the cute ambulance men say. I’m lead over to be examed and I go for once quietly. I am almost back to normal. Several minutes later I am pronounced lucky and to call if I feel faint or dizzy. Ianto is on a stretcher being taken to the hospital. I should call the team and tell them what happened, but I wait just a few more minutes. Owen will want to examin Ianto himself, I will have to find a way to make sure Owen doesn’t get any blood or else he will know what I have done to Ianto. It causes me a mild panic but then I rationalize that if Owen did try and cause trouble I would get rid of him. Then I catch myself thinking _am I really going to start knocking off my team just to make sure Ianto stays with me?_   Yes, I answer out loud, why go to all this trouble in the first place.

I am driven to the hospital with Ianto after all. Apparently while I was healing I kept walking in circles and talking to myself. Ianto is getting x-rays and a CT scan it will be a few hours before he is assigned a room.

I have been given a clean bill of health and discharged. I call a taxi and head over to Ianto’s.

Back at the bungalow I grab some clean clothes, my excuse for going there. Then I look for his diary, which I find.

Lady luck it with me as Ianto has not written about the wedding yet. Although he has written about Gwen and I down in the cells and that he heartbroken and is going to end our relationship! I take the diary and his fountain pen to the table and sit down. Then I take a deep breath. I begin to forge a new entry, prior to the wedding. I write about the night we had spent together, and the date we had gone on. It was so good I even had myself convinced that it had really happened. I flip through the rest of the entries just to make sure nothing to incriminating. It was very insightful and I make a metal note to be much more attentive to Ianto in the future.

I put the diary and pen back then went through the rest of the house. I found clothing and a few pictures in frames of us together that he had packed away and placed them back on the shelves, and placed my clothes and toiletries back in their appropriate places.

 _It was like I never left._ I look around one more time, take stock of my mental list, called another taxi grabbed Ianto’s clothes and headed back to the hospital.

I sit at his bedside, he looks so fragile and pale wrapped in bandages, I take his hand. He should be waking up anytime I think.

In all the chaos I realize I still have not contacted the team and do so now. Turns out the team have been looking for me, they head about the accident. I tell them I took Ianto to the hospital then went and got him clothes.

Ianto wakes up, confused and groggy. We talk, he doesn’t remember the wedding, I try to reassure him that it was fine, his accident had given him a concussion, that maybe it will come back to him.

I talk to him until he fall asleep. I tell him that I’m sorry for the rotten way I treated him, and hopes he gives me a chance to make it right. That I was a fool who didn’t know how good we had things until I almost lost him.

He drifted back to sleep after promising he would let me look after him after he had gotten out of the hospital.

The rest of the team arrived and I clued them into Ianto memory loss. Owen looked at his chart and CT results to confirm what I had told them. I think I see a gleam in his eye that he is on to me. But he doesn’t say anything except that a sever concussion can cause memory loss.

I inwardly sigh, that is one less body I have to account for.

Gwen on the other hand, I can see the wheels working, she is going to spill all to Ianto, and I can’t let that happen. I debate about warning her, but I know she is just stubborn enough to ignore it thinking she will get her own way as usual.

We all stay in the hospital talking quietly for an hour, Ianto won’t be coming back to work for a few days and things need sorting. Even when he does return he will only have the use of one arm for a while. I tell the team to head back to the hub and if it is quiet they can go.

I leave to get coffee, or the sludge they call coffee when Gwen corners me in the hallway. Sure enough she is giving me an ultimatum, either I tell Ianto or she will. I let her think that I will let her and she leaves smug in the knowledge she has me over a barrel.

Ianto is awake once again for a few hours and we talk. I tell him how I want us to take some time off together, that I want to make good on some promises. When he falls asleep again I kiss him on the forehead and leave the hospital.

I head over to the safehouse where Gwen has been staying. I don’t stay long, just enough to snap her neck then carefully weight her body down and dump it in the bay.

I return to the hospital and watch Ianto sleep.

Ianto and I go home the following day. We spend the next few days together, I love it. I take care of him. I even get to sleep in the same bed once again. My heart feels lighter than it has in years. I have Ianto and he loves me that is all that matters.

I return to Torchwood, Owen and Tosh inform me Gwen has not come in. I tell them not to worry, Gwen is retconned and never coming back to Torchwood. I think Owen sussed out what has happened and as Tosh never liked her because she slept with Owen, no one is looking for her. We hire Andy Davidson and Kathy Swanson.

Ianto returns and asks about Gwen when I tell him she had left Torchwood, I could see relief in his eyes.

One Year Later………………………………………..

I’m sitting in my office, watching my team, well actually watching Ianto who is under his desk fiddling with the plugs I had unconnected earlier, such a nice arse I think getting a little hard.

Now anytime I even think about straying I remember what…who is important, Ianto. My beloved Welshman, whom I have killed for, who I retconned to give me another chance.

Then Candy walks into view, a young pert blond I recruited, we have chemistry galore. I can’t help but fantasize about her, what she would be like. Then Owen steps into my view and glares. I had promised this was the last time.

No he is right, I can’t keep having these unrequited love affairs with my coworkers. It never turns out. I end up having to kill them and retconning Ianto so he forgets, I mean Gwen wasn’t the first….

Oh…Ianto is slowly backing out from under the desk, look at that sway…

 

 


	12. Demon Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a world that lurks in the shadows of our own, that runs parallel to the lives we lead. There is a world of demons lurking in the shadows. Some would call it hell, or purgatory even limbo. Ianto Jones calls it home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was taken partly from The Devils Detective by Simon Kurt Unsworth, and Repairman Jack series by F. Paul Wilson.  
> Warning! There are violent and graphic sexual scene in this story read at your own risk.

World of Demons

 

Years ago, Ianto cannot remember when he went to the world of Shadows, he had gone quiet frequently in his youth with his father who was a ‘repairman,’ for the demon government who ran the world of shadows. Ianto loved coming at first. His father explaining their new shapes as their ‘inner,’ reflection. He worked alongside his father, investigating crimes, occasional handing down justice. It is where he met Jack. (not the one with that was far too handsome and charming) but Repairman Jack (RJ), his best and only friend. After his father died Ianto vowed never to return to the world of shadows and he kept that promise right up until last Tuesday when Jack finally found him.

The Hub…………..

Jack listened to the hub and clatter of his team working and looked at the clock once again. Ianto was late. He had been late these past few days without any explanation, and Jack was starting to get suspicious. He considered Ianto a friend and wondered why the younger man had not confided to him, he could see Ianto was tired and on edge. Jack’s eyes caught Gwen who was looking at him, again, and smiled. She smiled back and fluttered her eye. Jack grinned. Gwen then got up and swayed over to him brushing his arm and standing very close. She had brought along and report and was making a pretense of asking Jack about some minor detail all the while invading his space and brushing up against him as much as possible. Just then the cog wheel door rolled back and a disheveled Ianto came in glancing briefly at the couple then dropped his bag and coat on his desk.

“Oi! Teaboy? ‘Bout time! Think you can manage coffee before the next ice age.” Owen yelled from his reclined chair position, his feet resting on his desk, on what suspiciously looked like an unfinished report.

But Ianto sat down at his desk ignoring the doctor as usual and started to type on his computer. So engrossed in his search Ianto did not hear Jack come up behind him.

“Ianto, my office please.” Jack said laying a friendly hand on Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto shook of the hand impatiently and curtly informed Jack, “in a few minutes, I need to find something.”

Shocked Jack stepped back. Ianto was never curt with him, nor did he dismiss Jack’s advances or touch.

“now.” Jack informed him, but Ianto ignored him. Then there was a tinny bing sound and Ianto paused looking at his computer, then nodded to himself.

“Ianto!” Jack was not used to the younger man not only not following his orders but ignoring him.

Ianto stood looked at Jack and coolly informed him that he needed a week off immediately and without waiting for a reply picked up his bag and coat and walked towards to cog wheel door.

Jack quickly pressed a few button on his VM and the door remained stubbornly shut. Ianto frowned and pushed the button again. Sighing he turned to look at Jack. He noticed Tosh, Gwen and Owen were all looking at them.

“Let me out.” Ianto asked politely.

“Ask me nicely, you get more flies with honey.” Jack replied just as politely.

“But what would I want with a bunch of flies?” Ianto responded. “Look Jack, I need to leave I have an important appointment that I cannot be late for, so please, with flies and honey, open the fucking door.” Ianto smiled a tight fake smile.

“You had time to grace us with your presence at work you have time for an explanation why you have been late,” _and not staying late_ went unsaid. After a few…incidents involving Jack and Gwen, Ianto had been distancing himself from Jack, a distance Jack felt keenly. Ianto usual subservient displays of affection have vanished, Jack felt their loss and was trying to reconnect but doing a rather poor half ass job of it. One moment he would vow to Ianto to take him on dates, a weekend away buy him the moon, but then the lovemaking would end, and Jack would forget his whispered promises to make things better between them. Jack knew he was being a bastard, but he loved Ianto and that just wouldn’t do. More importantly he wanted to fuck Gwen and was torn between taking what was offered and losing Ianto completely or letting the lust build between the two until it was either fight or fuck.

“I don’t…really have time for this. Tosh could you?” Ianto looked past Jack to see Tosh’s eye go wide and a frantic shake of her head not to be brought into the argument.

“Ianto, love.” Gwen started.

“Oh for fuck sake, Gwen. I am not your love and do you really think that batting your eyes and going into your ‘compassionate interrogation,’ act is going to work? Sure it works on Jack but I think with the head on my s _houlders.”_

_“_ Hey!” Jack yelled insulted but not sure which insult to address first.

Sighing Ianto took out his phone and pressed a few buttons. To everyone surprise the cog wheel door rolled back and Ianto stepped thought it neatly amongst the shouting and yelling then closed it again and swiftly made his way to the stairs. He was late, damn it. He knew he should not have stopped off at Torchwood but he needed verification and didn’t want to access mainframe from him home just in case Tosh was lurking around, it was easier on his work computer as it would get lost in the data stream.

Only one more block to go Ianto thinks, then he is free of Jack, Torchwood and this pitiful little world.

Meanwhile inside the hub…………………

“Tosh open the door!” Jack yelled. He could hear typing and turned to look at Tosh.

“I’m trying, Ianto has his own set of passcodes, and I need a minute to hack….there.” Tosh sat back as the cog wheel door opened. Jack sprinted thought he door and went in search of his archivist.

Jack threw himself out the tourist door frantically searching left and right but there was no sign of Ianto anywhere.

“Tosh can you track Ianto on the CCTV?” Jack said coming back inside and heading down to the hub.

Everyone gathered around Tosh’s computer she pulled up the CCTV and they watched as Ianto exited the tourist door and went towards the city center. They watched as Ianto turned into an alley way pausing for a moment. Tosh brought up CCTV from the other side but Ianto had not come out. Frowning she went back over the CCTV footage then brought up both cameras.

“Well?” Jack asked impatiently. He clearly saw Ianto enter the alleyway but did not come out.

“Look, it looks like Ianto is talking to someone?”  Tosh rewound the CCTV and manipulated the image. They watched Ianto’s lips.

“He said Jack.” Tosh said looking at Jack.

“Play it again, both cameras side by side.” Jack instructed.

Both images came on screen, they watched as Ianto turned said Jack and walked into the alleyway.

“There did you see it?” jack said pointing to the time stamp. “It jumps from 10:45:29 to 10:45:34. I’m going to that alley, Tosh were there any rift spikes?”

“No nothing.” Tosh said looking at Jack perplexed. “I’ll keep searching see if I can find that missing footage.”

“I’m going with you.” Gwen declared.

“No stay here, if it is some sort of rift shift, I don’t want you to get caught up in it.” Jack said checking his Webley and heading out the cog wheel door.

“Jack!” Gwen said sharply.

“Just for once Gwen don’t argue with me.” Jack snapped. Jack went back up the stairs and out the door into a tepid Cardiff day.

Jack made to the alley and gave it a visual inspection. It was short brick alleyway and clear of debris, not even rubbish can to hide behind.  Jack brought his gun out and slowly walked into the alley. He did not see signs of a door, nor were there any windows, just the smooth brick that ran up both sides for several stories. There was no way to scale the brick Jack determined. Then he looked down for the answers and was disappointed. No drain or manhole covers, nothing. Ianto Jones just walked into an alleyway and disappeared. Jack walked back through the alleyway.

Jack heard a clattering of running feet and turned. Tosh, Gwen and Owen were almost upon him and breathless.

“Well?” Jack cocked an eye brow.

“I brought a scanner, wanted to get better readings.” Tosh replied taking out a piece of technology.

Jack looked at Owen and Gwen.

“I thought she was getting coffee.” Owen shrugged not willing to admit he was curious how Ianto could disappear into thin air.

Jack looked at Gwen, who fidgeted and smiled, “thought I could help.”

Meanwhile Tosh had walked the whole of the alleyway scanning both sides, the floor and even raising it over her head.

“Done.” She said and walked past them, already looking at the readings. Owen turned and followed Tosh, while Gwen smiled and took Jack’s arm, forcing him to slow his pace. Jack felt uneasy. He was worried about Ianto and while he liked forceful women, Gwen was coming on strong. It was a bit off putting.

In the world of Shadows………………….

Ianto walked through the porthole RJ opened for him. “You’re late.” RJ stated then turned and started walking. Ianto looked at the world of shadows, he could see why some thought it was hell. There was actually horned demons, red and black with rotting flesh sulking openly down the streets. Some walked upright while other skitter on all fours. The whole atmosphere was heavy and thick with emotions; fear, anger, sadness, remorse, was mixed in with the bittersweet smells of envy, and lust. Ianto watched as two human looking women walked by him, nervous and afraid. Humans were fodder here, lowest on the food chain with little rights. Ianto always wondered how human came into the world of shadows. His father old him some foolishly preformed rituals not knowing what they were doing. Others were here because they, ‘belonged,’ here they had slipped into the shadows and would never be able to return to the world they knew.

Ianto shook himself, if he tried to save every human who came here……no he learned long ago not to take someone from the shadow world to live in the other world.  They never adapted, most took their lives, and others would take many lives, anything to _get back in_. Ianto knew the moment he met Suzie she had belonged in the shadows, how she escaped he had no idea. He wonders if she had missed being in the shadows, and was using the glove to find a way back. He had considered taking her back but knew she would not be rehabilitated, she was too far gone. How Ianto and RJ managed to go between both worlds….that was easy. They did not fight the transformation, they were able to blend in and move freely among other demons.

RJ led him across the red city. Ianto smiled slightly. All shadow cities mirrored what was above. Ianto once went to the hub and was disappointed to find it only a sewer manitenance room with bunkers for the war. They were getting close, more demons were around, and they could smell death and frequently fed upon it. Small and large demon were hissing and moving cautiously. A small imp like demon raced over to the body and grabbed a bit of flesh then retreated, gnawing on it prize.

 A death of a human warranted no investigation, but a demons death…..answered were demanded.

They made their way through the throngs of growling and hissing demons. None dared challenged the ‘repairmen.’ Ianto looked at the slain demon, mostly decapitated, it had taken brutal punishment. Ianto wondered briefly what demon could be so strong and powerful to do such damage. The oldest demon did not go into towns, they remained in the countryside waiting for their prey. Once Ianto had heard an old one had crept into the city, hundreds were killed before it was driven back. It was not uncommon for the strongest demon to kill and eat the weaker demons.

RJ nudged the dead demon with his two, turning the corpse onto its back, the slosh of entrails sending the imp like demon in a frenzy of chittering. Ianto was pretty sure he was looking into the abyss because clearly carved on the demons back was Torchwood.

Back at the hub………………..

Ianto was gone. Jack had gone to the man’s flat, which was empty and a for let sign hung out front. Tosh found Ianto’s things in storage but all efforts to trace the young man failed. He disappeared in that alleyway. Jack had taken to skulking around that alleyway so much Owen offered to name it after him.  The hub was in chaos, Myfanwy was shitting on everything and everyone in clear frustration of Ianto missing. Desks were over turned, cabled pulled out, even a blowfish corpse did not go unmolested.  She had caused so much havoc that Jack had let her go but kept a tracking device on her leg, in futile hope she would find Ianto. But she left for the countryside and so far managed to remain hidden.

Gwen was getting on Jack’s nerves. Whatever attraction he had was wearing a bit thin with her constant temper tantrums, bickering with Tosh and berating of Ianto for ‘leaving’ Torchwood when he had a duty to perform. She even quoted Jack when he questioned her saying, “he picks up after us and gets us there on time.” Jack flinched, had he really introduced his archivist and administrative assistant that way? Jack adds it to the mental ‘apologize to Ianto,’ list.

“Jack,” Tosh looked up in surprise. “Ianto is here, I mean he is at Coffee Mania!” Tosh was already grabbing her purse and running to the door. Jack was quickly on her heals, followed by Owen and a complaining Gwen.

Jack debated sending Owen for the SUV but decided a good run would do him good. He sprinted ahead of Tosh, and shouted for Owen to get the SUV and bring the girls. Meanwhile Jack raced the short distance to Coffee Mania.

Jack slowed as he came into sight of the coffee shop and saw Ianto sitting at a table with another man, maybe Jack’s age. Not as handsome but rugged like Tom Cruise. Jack would sleep with him which makes him wonder if Ianto is.

Ianto looks up and see Jack approach the table, “8 minutes, not bad. Have a seat.”

Jack sits down, collecting his thoughts and holding back shouting at the Welshman.

“Jack meet Jack.” Ianto nodded to his companion.

 Jack smiles, “Captain Harkness.” Jack says turning on the charm. The other Jack looks at Ianto who only gives a non-committal shrug.

“So Ianto, where have you been?” Jack turns his attention towards Ianto, whom he notices is sporting slightly longer, sexy hair, is dressed casually in jeans and a tight tee shirt emphasizing his youth and form. There was also a very short stubble beard growing. Jack was certainly feeling pangs of regret for not trying to reclaim Ianto back sooner.

“Let’s skip the formalities. We have a Torchwood case.” Ianto says briskly.

“We?” Jack asked looking at the Tom Cruise Jack and raising an eyebrow.

“Look it is complicated. I just want to bring you the body and then you can investigate.” Ianto says shortly standing up. “We uh…..need transport. Oh, right on time.” Ianto sees the team exit the SUV. Tosh is running towards him.

For a moment Ianto wishes he could have told her that he was leaving for good, he had planned on staying in the shadow world and not returning to the world above but the murder made it necessary. Now Ianto feel like a heel seeing his best friend coming towards him.

Tosh walks right up to Ianto, for a moment he wonder if she is going to throw a punch.

“You left.” She said.

“I had to.” Ianto replied.  The two friend just stared at each other as the noise of traffic and people passed them by.

The others watched the strange interaction, as the two friend just stared at each other. Jack was envious of their connection, their ability to talk without words. They were there and further before Jack became a complete arse and started paying more attention to Gwen, thinking he could make it up to Ianto later. That Ianto would always be there for him despite Jack continuously taking advantage of the Welshman.

After several minutes Tosh nods and Ianto pulls her into a long embrace. Gwen shifts from foot to foot impatient to have her say, while Owen watches the interaction and feels jealously rise in his throat. Jack was definitely jealous and could not hide his feelings, snapped at Tosh to let Ianto go, they needed to talk.

“Not necessary Captain. We are just here to deliver a body, then we are leaving again.” RJ replied smoothly watching Ianto out of the corner of his eye.

“What body?” Owen asks still distracted. “Whose?”

“That what you need to find out. Bring the SUV to the Pikeman street alley.” Ianto said picking up his jacket and starting to leave.

“Wait, just wait. You just disappear for months, and now you have come back, but only to drop a body on us!” Jack says his anger flaring. He wanted, needed to talk to Ianto, now and without an audience.

“Yes Jack. You fucked off with your Doctor for months without an explanation. Don’t see why I need to give you one. I would not even be here but….the body.” Ianto said coolly. “Look just come and see the body, then if you don’t want it…we will take it back.”

“Take it back where Ianto? You have some explain to do!” Gwen snapped. She hadn’t forgotten all the shite work she had to do since he left and if Gwen Elizabeth Cooper had anything to say about it she was going to lay into him.

Ianto looked at Gwen with his basilisk stare, “I don’t have to explain anything to you.” The turned on his heal and started walking. RJ turned and followed Ianto. Jack snapped at the others to get the SUV and meet at the alleyway, while jack followed the two men on foot with a, “Ianto, wait.” A few strides later he was walking with the two men. He could hear Gwen yelling in protest but ignored her.

The three men made it to the alley, knowing it would take the SUV longer to navigate the one way street system. The all stood at the entrance to the alleyway, Ianto pointedly not making eye contact with Jack.

Jack frustrated with not being able to talk Ianto into staying long finally looked at the other Jack, “Could you give us a minute.” RJ looked at Ianto who rolled his eyes and nodded. RJ stepped into the alleyway, Jack noticed there was no bundle…no body, and wondered briefly if it was a trap. Then turning to Ianto but keeping one eye on the alleyway

“Look Ianto, I’m sorry. Sorry for…..everything. Please come back. I’ll….I’ll make it up to you.” Jack dared to reach out and touch Ianto arm. When Ianto didn’t pull away, Jack pulled him closer into a hug, mumming words of apology and how much he missed him.

Ianto listened to the longed for words, wanting and finally getting closure. It felt nice to be held by Jack once again. It even felt good to be ‘human,’ again. Sighing he wrapped his arms around Jack and tucked his nose between Jack’s neck and shoulder and inhaled. He smelt so good, it made Ianto’s heart speed up. Ianto was just pulling back to tell or kiss Jack he wasn’t sure when he heard Gwen voice shrieking at him reminding him why he was angry and left in the first place. Ianto dropped his arms and roughly pushed Jack away.

Jack equally frustrated thought about shooting Gwen on the spot. He had felt Ianto soften against him it felt god and _right_. Damn Gwen! Ianto had turned and was walking into the alley.

“Ahem.” RJ coughed to get everyone’s attention. Next to him was a large bundle.

“Your body,” RJ said nudging the bundle with his toe. Ianto had stopped with his back against the wall looking up at the sky, trying to ignore everyone. He knew this would happen, and he damned himself, falling for Jack once again. Ianto knew Jack was manipulative and seductive, it was why him and Gwen were so attracted to each other, _like attracts like_. But for a few brief moments he had believed Jack.

Owen had bent down to and unwrapped the body then pulled back in disgust. “What the fuck?”

The mostly decapitated _human_ body was rotting, chunks of skin and muscle were stripped and detected from the skeleton hanging like a fringe around the body. An eye hung out of its socket.

“Turn him over, on his back.” RJ said.

“Fuck me.” Owen swore then looked at Jack who was watching Ianto. Hearing Owen swear jack looked down at the body and saw Torchwood carved into the fleshy putrid back.

“Alright then.” RJ had backed up and was moving further into the alleyway.

“Wait!” Jack shouted and moved towards the men. ”Ianto where are you going?”

RJ stepped in front of Jack. Jack briefly thought of punching the man but refrained when Ianto said something in a language Jack did not understand. RJ stepped out of the way in reply.

“Look Jack, you can’t come, where I am going. Jack and I are going to work on the case from a….different angle.

 

………………………………………..

“Look, where we are going, it’s not fucking Disney land.” Ianto pleaded with his old team. “I mean quite frankly some would describe it as hell.”

“So what don’t you want us to see?” Tosh said sussing out the situation.

Sighing Ianto explained, “In the land of shadows, you can’t…..hide. Not like here, in the world above. Your…inner essences is on display for all to see.” Ianto looked at the blank faces and tried again.

“Okay, say you are a…..serial killer. They blend in in the world above right, nice man next door paints clowns and is described by neighbors as polite and helpful, it’s not like that in the land of the shadows, your…” Ianto waves his hands in the air, “is for all to see, you can’t hide. Every demon knows what and _who_ you are. And while I barely tolerate you people, Tosh excluded, I really don’t want to see you. Or for you to see it each other….it taints you.”

The brick siding of the alleyway wall begins to shimmer, symbols begin to appear on the surface moving slowly at first then fast forming a circle. The symbols move so fast they have become a blur and a black abyss opens into the shadow land.

“We have to go now!” RJ says turning into the portal that opened on the wall and stepping through it. Ianto follows hoping that Jack and the others will heed his warning and stay behind. No such luck he can hear the, behind him, gasping as they transform

“Fuck me….” Owen spat out falling to his knees. Ianto knew it was a bad idea to bring Torchwood to the land of shadows, he should send them back now before they have time to adjust but it was too late, they were _noticed_ and there would be _questions._  Now they would have to see it through, convince the elder it was necessary to bring Torchwood to the land of shadows.

Ianto ignores Jack who is behind him and instead focuses on Tosh who….has not changed, FUCK.

Tosh looks around at her colleagues and is shocked. Then looks at her own arms and see she is still the same.

“Ianto?” Tosh looks at the tall red demon, naked with perfectly smooth sculpted skin, black eyes, two short back horns protruding from tar black hair with waves. Ianto smiles at her and she can see blindingly white sharp teeth. Behind Ianto is a black mass which she cannot make out. Then notices a black smooth tail with a mind seemingly its own, twitching behind Ianto

“Why?” Tosh looks at who she thinks is Ianto.

Ianto looks at her, “you’re human….?”

Ianto looks and sees Gwen, who has shaped into a wasp type demon. Red skin, slick black legs and arms, a wasp waist. Her hair black and shiny, she is rather fetching, and Ianto can tell others from the shadows think so too.  

Gwen gasps looking at her arms which look incased in black latex gloves up to her bicep, then looks down to see her legs the same black up to her mid-thigh. Gwen also notices she is naked and finds she doesn’t mind. Moving over towards a closed shop she looks at her reflection in the glass. The looks suits her, she is….beautiful.

Owen stand looking at himself and curses, he is all shorter than his human height, red, naked and has yellow eyes and elongated fingernails. He fell a fluttering on his neck and goes to swat whatever it is away when he feels gills!

Gwen strolls back over to the group pleased with her appearance and turns slowly and seductively, “like what you see Jack?”

Ianto refuses to turn around. He doesn’t want to know what type of demon Jack has turned into.

Ianto cocks his head listening. “We have been noticed, time to move. Tosh stick with RJ, you will be safer with him. Jack you also go with RJ. We will split up and meet at the crime scene.

“I want to go with Jack!” Gwen’s shrill voice cried out. Ianto flinched, her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

“Fine.” Ianto actually hissed. “Owen Tosh with me, let’s MOVE!!!”

They were closing in, soon many more demons would be there, too many to fight if things go tits up, and usually with Gwen involved things went tits up fast.

“Ianto.” It was Jack voice that penetrated his brain.

“Look at me.” Jack said when Ianto turned his back. Anger coursed through Jack and he reached out and gripped Ianto arm to turn and face him. Ianto turned his face the other way and closed his eye.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, “Leave it Jack, and let him go.” RJ said. “He is right we need to keep moving, the demons will be interested in Tosh.” Ianto easily brought his arm up and broke the hold ad walked away.

Jack looked at RJ, “why haven’t you changed? You look human. And Ianto….”

RJ smiled, and tapped his nose. “Ianto is a fallen Seraph, beautiful isn’t he?”

Then they heard it, demons in the shadows, moving towards them.

“UP!!!” Ianto yells grabbing Tosh and throwing her into the air. Next he grabbed a startled Owen and tossed him too. Jack saw 2 meter black bat wings unfold behind Ianto as he shot in the sky after Tosh and Owen, easily catching them mid-flight. Ianto easily held on to Tosh and Owen and was soon flying away.

“Come on!” RJ grabbed Jack and started to run, Gwen following close behind. They ran down alleyways, passing fornicating demons, demons eating unknown flesh. All in all things in nightmares. Jack thinks he has never been to place like it and hopes not to return. They all slowed to a walk, and turning a corner Jack sees Ianto gently fluttering to the ground with Owen and Tosh.

Ianto is still turning his face to the side or looking at the ground as he approaches the trio.

“Any problems?” Ianto asks RJ.

“No, but let’s get this over with so they can beat a hasty retreat.” RJ says looking around.

Ianto folds his wings up and walks towards the deserted crime scene.

“Red is your color. You are sexy as fuck Jones Ianto Jones” He hears a voice purr in his ear. Jack is entirely too close. If Ianto is not careful he will see Jack’s form. He doesn’t want to know if Jack is a wasp. “I like the tail too, could come in handy. You know I dated a guy with…”

“Not now Jack.” Ianto said, watching the shadows and stopping abruptly. A demon was approaching the group, snarling and hissing one hand slowly stroking it engorged cock moving toward Gwen, who watched in fascination.

“What is that thing…doing” Gwen asked. She couldn’t take her eyes of the masturbating demon. She felt her insides tingle in excitement, her pussy become wet and clench with need.

“He is responding to you….enticing you.” Ianto replied.

“Why me?” Gwen had become distracted for a moment. The demon snarled and started to fuck his arse with his other hand.

“You’re a wasp.” Ianto said quietly, wondering if he should intervene.

“Wasp?” Jack asked watching Gwen move slowly forward towards the demon. “Gwen?”

“I’m fine Jack.” Gwen said breathlessly.

“Wasp are sexual predators, manipulative, using sex for their selfish desires, untrustworthy, betraying fucks, should I continue?” Ianto asked gruffly. Jack was too close, if he looked up he would see Jack, who might…probably was a wasp. And then being a wasp would join in what was looking to become quite the orgy. _At least it is taking the focus off Tosh_. Ianto chanced a glance at Tosh and RJ who were looking upon the scene in repulsion, while Owen looked interested if he hard cock was anything to go by. Ianto partially turned away and moved into the shadows where it would be safe.

Then a muffled cry rang out, Gwen had approached the demon which in turn grabbed her so she was facing them, then easily raised her up so she was impaled on his cock and the demon bent backwards, one hand bracing itself on the concrete, one hand around her waist. Gwen threw back her head and rode the demon, letting out cries of pleasure. Another demon appeared and pulled Gwen forward, she eagerly captured its cock in her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks. Soon more demon came upon the scene, eager to fuck the willing wasp. Two smaller imp demons had scurried up Gwen’s thighs and latched onto her swinging pendulous breasts.  Gwen grabbed the cocks of two demon and _enthusiastically_ sucked on a third, while one demon pulled the first off Gwen and fucked her arse. A demon was in turning fucking the other demon while a third was contorting to fuck Gwen’s cunt.

“Should we stop them?” Jack asked, making Ianto jump closing his eye as he turned.

“I doubt we could.” Ianto replied dryly

Jack had crept up next to Ianto and was watching him intently and frustrated Ianto would not look at him. Jack thought he looked rather handsome with red skin. Jack could hear the sounds of sex but his interested was captured in the naked body next to him. Jack looks down and sees Ianto’s tail has wrapped itself around Jack’s thigh and is rubbing and placing ‘kisses’ on Jack’s hardening cock. Like a cat the tail rubs against Jack’s shaft then touches the head of his cock, smearing the pre cum on its self.

Ianto has witnessed wasp scene many times, this shouldn’t be any different but he was feeling hot and bothered.  He chances a glance at Jack’s legs, all red, Ianto silently breathed a sigh of relief, his eye travels upwards and sees Jack with an erection and…his tail stroking said erection. Of course Jack would be hard and turned on watching Gwen fuck, he wonders why Jack hasn’t gone to join in. His eye finally travel the rest of the way up. Jack is looking at him, not at Gwen, could that hard cock be for Ianto?

And that is when Ianto realize the tail stroking Jack is HIS tail! Ianto hisses and the tail retreats and wraps itself around Ianto thigh, but the tip continues to wave to Jack as if to call him closer.

Ianto is roughly pinned against the wall, he can feel Jack’s length against his own hardening. Jack’s mouth claims his in a hot possessive kiss, tongues clash. In one smooth motion Ianto is lifted up and wrapping his legs around Jack’s waist hiss at the pleasurable burn as Jack’s cock enters him. Ianto’s own tail sneaks around to enter Jack’s arsehole and soon the men are fucking with wild abandonment.  Jack’s own tail curled around Ianto’s cock and alternated a pulling and squeezing motion. Ianto came hard, so hard for a brief moment he lost his vision and the bones in his body became jelly. Jack’s knees buckled from his own orgasms, and if it was not for the wall both would have ended up on the ground. Ianto was panting heavily

Ianto was torn between leaving Gwen who was obviously enjoying herself, and trying to complete the investigation, or waiting for things to calm down. Although by the looks of it Gwen was showing an inclination to continue.

“Horns suits you.” Ianto said smirking. “I always knew there was a bit of devil in you Jack.”

“So, repairman Ianto, where are we going?” Jack replied pleased Ianto had liked what he saw.

“Jack, it’s repairman Jack. All repairmen are called Jack. It is just coincidence that RJ’s real name is Jack. Looks, it a bit complicated, I will tell you all about it some other time. Right now the higher ups want answers why a demon was killed. We don’t think it was someone here, if you get my drift. That means a human from the other world is dumping their kills here. So you need to find out who. Now if you will excuse me for a moment. Just follow RJ he will take you to the scene for the crime, maybe you will see something I missed”

Ianto launched into the air on his bat wings and flew over the demon orgy which Gwen was still participating. Ianto flew close and grabbed her by the hair pulling her off a demon she had just started to ride. Gwen hiss and spat trying to free herself. Ianto flew close to a fountain and proceeded to drop her into the murky water.

Gwen came sputtering out, wet with the murkey water trying to squeeze the excess water from her hair. Ianto once again dived grabbed Gwen by the hair and flew her the few blocks where the others were waiting. Gwen lashed out in curses, as she could not reaching Ianto’s hands. Ianto once again dropped Gwen who landed on her arse.  Letting forth a slew of curses she then launched herself at Ianto as he came floating to the ground. She met Ianto’s balled up fist with her face. Snarling she tried again when Owen grabbed her.

“Give is a rest Gwen, we have more important things to do that watch you get fucked.”

 

Gwen had run off the first chance she had to escape the team, Ianto let her go. She had wanted to stay she said. Ianto chanced a look at Jack who seemed rather indifferent to Gwen preference to stay, and was more worried about telling Rhys.

Tosh and Owen were only too glad to be returning to the world above. While Jack had used his own Mata Hari magic on Ianto revealing the secret to calling the portal so he could come back and to Ianto who by agreement would stay in the land of the shadows.

A few weeks later Jack was whistling though the hub, as he was preparing to leave.

“Have a good time Jack.” Tosh said smiling, “and tell Ianto hello for me.”

Jack replied that he would and to call if anything came up.

Fifteen minutes later Jack saunter into the alleyway, the black vortex was already on the brick wall a gorgeous red demon lounging casually against the wall. Grinning the two men walked into the portal, black tails wrapping around each other as the head into the shadows.

End

 

 

 


	13. Dangerous

 

Jack wanted her, he had convinced himself he loved her more than anyone. She was beautiful with a fiery personality that challenged him to be a better men, a better leader.  He was broken when he returned from That Year, thoughts of her kept him going through the torture. He had decided upon his return he would make his move knowing it would hurt Rhys and Ianto in the end but Jack needed Gwen. 

 

 When he came back and found Gwen was engaged he was devastated, maybe he should give up on the idea of him and Gwen and settle for Ianto. Ianto would be more than willing to be his bed partner, so what if Jack's heart wasn't in it, Ianto provided comfort and that was something to chase away the lonely nights.

 

Jack was overjoyed, Gwen had broken her engagement off to Rhys and confessed she loved Jack. Jack ended it with Ianto, probably not as gently as he should have convenience himself a quick clean cut was necessary for Ianto to accept it was over between them. He knew Ianto could become obsessed with love.

 

Finally after months of flirting giving into the passion, the sex was fantastic, better because he loved Gwen. They made love daily sometimes twice if there was time.  Jack ignored the quiet specter that Ianto had become. He still was efficient as ever, even maintained his deadpan humor, but avoided both Jack and Gwen like the plague. Sometimes Jack missed Ianto and his quiet disposition, and the way he took care of him, making special food and seeing to Jack's many needs. But then Gwen would smile at him and tuck into his arms where she fit so perfectly.

 

It was all going so well with Gwen, Jack could not image being any happier, well possibly not working for Torchwood and having a proper life, but he is the defender of the planet after all....

 

Jack didn't notice it at first, he liked how Gwen was exploring a kinky side with him, becoming more dominate in the bedroom. It stated with restraints, then a paddle and cane were added. Jack ignored his gut telling him things were spiraling out of control. That the pain Gwen was inflicting on him was not followed up by love making but her aggressively taking her orgasms then leaving Jack unsatisfied. 

 

The compassion Gwen had shown when he first recruited her was fading, Torchwood had gotten under her skin, she was becoming ruthless toward her everyone including Jack.

 

Blood play had now be come part of their sexual escapades, especially if there had been a loss. Jack was beginning to dread having sex with Gwen, no longer gentle and sweet it was hard fast and painful for Jack, there were beating followed but bleeding and finally Jack had died when Gwen chocked him to death. Shaken he revived alone, still restrained calling for Gwen who had left.

 

Jack hated Gwen, he realized she was becoming more like Alice Guppy daily. Jack looked around wondering if the team knew or care what torture Gwen was inflicting on him. He thought about going to Ianto, Ianto would help him, make her stop. He had Owen do a full work up on Gwen wondering if she had been infected by something alien. His sweet Gwen would not be so brutal. But the test result came back clean and normal.

 

Gwen would manipulate Jack with sweet words and promises then turn on him. He hated the Welshwoman. He told Gwen it was over they were through and she laughed, telling Jack he would never get over her. He feared she was right. Somewhere deep inside he still loved the Welshwoman, the one with compassion and beauty, not the evil bitch she had turned into, sacrificing others so she remained safe.

 

Owen and Tosh died, Ianto mourned devastated by the loss of his friends again. For the first time in months Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him. Mourning not just the loss of his team, but losing Ianto. He desperately wanted Ianto back, to save him from Gwen. 

 

Holding Ianto tight he whispered what was happening with him and Gwen, asking for his help. Jack was desperate, he wanted to get away from Gwen and he didn't know who to turn to or how to escape. 

 

Ianto listened in horror of the torture Jack was experiencing at Gwen's' hands, under the guise of sex and love, and despite their past he vowed to help Jack.


	14. Lost That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Meat Episode  
> Note: unfinished story

Summary: Ianto has had it with Jack always putting Gwen first and decides he is done wasting his time on something that will never be.

Post Meat episode

 

The team watch as Jack and Gwen argue again, Gwen telling everyone they are cold and lonely because she has Rhys and what he did for her. She refuses to retcon Rhys defying Jack’s order as usual. And Jack making it apparent that he would miss Gwen if she was gone. So she storms off proud that she has won the argument again. Jack broods up in his office watching them on CCTV. The rest of the team disgusted with both their behaviors leaves for the closest pub. They sit in the too bright, too loud pub around a small table, Ianto and Owen both have had several shots of whiskey and moved on to beer, while Tosh is drinking white wine.

“You’re Jack’s part time shag can’t you do something?” Owen snarls. He was even more irritable at the failure of saving the space whale and was taking it out on everyone.

“Where have you been Owen, I’ve been full time for months. I sublet out my flat because I am never there anymore.” Ianto replies bitterly (the flat joke was what Jack used to tease him about). It’s true he has been living at the hub with Jack, but now he is fed up with Jack and Gwen. _Just fuck each other and get it over with._ And then another thought entered Ianto’s head. _I do not have to do this anymore. Jack wants to brood after Gwen then he can do it alone. I’m done. I’ll never been more than a body to pass the time with anyway._  Ianto downed his whiskey on one shot to stave off the heart ache that was threatening to overcome him. Despite his reply to Owen, Ianto loved Jack, more than Jack liked Ianto apparently. Jack didn’t even flinch when the trigger was pulled. Jack hasn’t even talked to Ianto since coming back to the hub. Sure they agreed to keep their work separate from their private lives, but this might be taking it too far. A few words of comfort from Jack like, _I’m glad you are not dead….or are you hurt?_ Would have done wonders for Ianto’s self-esteem right now.

“Tosh, do you mind if I stay at your place for a few nights?” It’s not an unusual request actually. It happens when Ianto is feeling particular angry at Jack.

“Sure. Are you okay Ianto?” Tosh noticed he was paler than normal and his hands were shaking.

“Delayed shock, some arsehole shot me in the head today.” Ianto voice broke with realization. Ianto jumped up and headed for the toilets. Once inside he vomited up his alcohol. _Damn that was 10 pounds a shot._ He could feel tears in his eyes and let himself go. Sliding down onto the floor and wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees he quietly cried.  _Jack doesn’t even give a fuck that I almost died today…if that gun hadn’t jammed my brains would be splattered across the warehouse floor by now. He only gives a shit that Gwen threatened to leave him._ Ianto can hear Owen gently tapping on the door asking for him.

“Be right out.” Ianto says barely above a whisper so his voice doesn’t break and give him away. Owen must have heard or got bored or both because the knocking and inquires, stopped. Ianto pulled himself together splashed his face with water and went and joined the others.

As Ianto walked up to the table he could see Owen and Tosh talking, looking quiet….cozy?

“Hey, I’m….going. Tosh don’t worry about me staying. I think I’m going to go and visit my sister.” Was it his imagination or did Tosh and Owen look relieved.

“Are you sure, it’s no problem,” Tosh tries.

“Yeah, I’ll see you all on Monday, baring the end of the world.” Ianto heads outside and wonders what he is going to do. He walks through Bute Park. Ianto decided to head back to his flat and figure out how he was going to life his life without Jack (again) but still have to see him every damn day. Once inside Ianto looks around. He has never really stayed there, only to come back to do laundry or have a few uninterrupted moments with Jack. Everything from the mismatch furniture to the double bed reminds him of Jack, or at least of the body fluids they have christened each item of furniture with.

Determined to have a new start Ianto starts up his laptop and grabs pen and paper to make a list. Flat, furniture, clothes, hobbies (?).

_Okay first thing, new flat, something nice. I get paid a bloody fortune that I am never going to see, why not spend some of it on me._

Ianto scrolls through the hundreds of options before final settling on three likely candidates. He calls the numbers listed and makes appointments to see all of them the following day.

He then starts to look at new furniture. _Ughhhh, not IKEA, something comfortable but modern._ He makes a list of furniture shops to stop by tomorrow. _I’ll need everything, bed, sofa, chairs table._ It all goes on the list.

 _Okay….clothes. No more suites. I’m not trying to attract or keep Jack’s attention anymore. Time to dress for myself….whoever that may be._ Ianto then spends more time looking at men’s clothing than he has since working for Torchwood in Cardiff. _Okay maybe I will keep the pants and just get a few nice shirts….I can do this. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS. I’m going to miss my suits……_

More destinations end up on the list.

_Hobbies, I’m going to need something to do, being that I will not be doing Jack. Okay so what do I like to do…..besides Jack…..okay….let’s try googling find a hobby in Cardiff. Huh, what do you know it worked…._

By now it was well past midnight and Ianto’s list had extended into two pages. Satisfied with his results he goes to bed to be ready for tomorrow’s adventure.

\------------Back at the hub-----------------------------

Jack sits and watches Gwen and Rhys on the CCTV camera, unaware of his teams feelings on the matter. Long after Gwen and Rhys departs Jack still sits there thinking over the day and the disasters. _It could have gone some much worse,_ he thinks. _Rhys is lucky he was only shot in the shoulder. Ianto….Ianto could have died if the gun had not jammed._ A cold shiver races down his spine. Truth be told Jack had avoided thinking about what might have happened to Ianto. He could not bear to let his imagination spatter bits of Ianto’s brain and blood onto the warehouse floor. Or see the dead and vacant staring blue eyes. It would be too much like reliving the year that never was when the Master had killed Ianto, so Jack’s brain shied away from the topic all together.

Pulled out of his reverie by Myfanwy’s cries Jack shook himself and left his office. He was startled to see that not only had several hours had passed but that the hub was empty. He tried his com in case Ianto was in the archives but received no answer. Figuring Ianto would return later Jack fed Myfanwy and let her out to stretch her wings, then made his way down into his bunker to wait.

\----8am the following morning------

Ianto was up and dressed in a suit before he forgets that he is no longer dressing that way, but decided to carry on as he wants to make a good impression on the real-estate agent. He spends his time walking through each of the flats, and finally choses the one on Ferry Court. It has 2 bedrooms, a nice view of the bay and close to work; he can see the Millennium Center from the lounge windows. Also it is not on the list of tall buildings Jack likes to frequent and probably far enough away Jack is unlikely to wander into the area. Ianto goes with the agent back to her office to sign the lease agreement. Ianto can take possession next week. He already makes arrangements for the painters to paint the walls a dove gray with white accents.

Ianto then heads to the furniture store. After wandering through several displays he chooses a new dark blue gray 3 piece suite and a few end tables and coffee table and large ottoman. He even finds a nice wall mounted electric fireplace. Dark wood table and chairs are next, which will go nicely with the dark wood of the kitchen.  He chooses a new queen size mattress with a modern platform bed frame with matching wardrobe and nightstands; he even likes the square art deco lamps with light blue shade and orders them as well. He decided to make the second bedroom and office so a new desk and chair are also ordered. Ianto paid a rather obscene amount of money to have it all delivered and set up on Friday, when he take possession of his new flat.

Ianto then detours off his list to the computer store to purchases a large monitor with a new computer, for the office and a new flat screen television to hang in the lounge, once again taking delivery on Friday.

Ianto is famished by noon and stops at Shaam Nights for lunch. He will need good coffee and food for the next adventure.

 _Is jack really worth all of this…..I mean aren’t you taking this a little bit too far._ A little voice inside Ianto’s head asks. _You will probably end up back in his bed anyway….a new flat and furniture are not going to change anything…_

Ianto slams his coffee down on the counter spilling the contents and startling the waitress and other diners.

_I’m worth it! Jack be damned. I’m moving on. This is not about Jack but about me living my life again, not wasting away in some god forsaken dank and dark hole before an alien kills me._

The waitress had scurried over and asked if everything was okay. Ianto apologized saying his hand slipped and that everything was fine. With new resolve he left the café and went to the next place on his list, Burtons.

Ianto had to suppress a shudder when he entered reminding himself that he was not even 25 and could dress casual. A pretty assistant with a heart shaped face, red curly hair and freckles came over and offered to assist him.

“You look a little lost, do you need some help?” She asks with an Irish accent.

“Yeah, uh, I’m looking for something causal.” Ianto looks around in bewilderment. He is used to entering in tailor shops for his made to measure suits.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“Uh, some jeans, maybe a few jumpers?” Ianto didn’t really have anything in mind, and is thinking maybe he will just stop wearing ties as a form of rebellion.

The pretty assistant who’s name is Cara takes him along the rows of jeans first. Ianto chooses a few pairs of dark straight legged denim. Cara then finds him some long and short sleeved shirts, and jumpers. Ianto finds he likes Cara’s ‘just try it on, I promise it looks better on than on the hanger’ attitude.  Ianto feels like a model as Cara demands to see everything he puts on and is flattered when she admires how he looks, “that looks really good on you,” or, “I don’t think that is the right cut or color, let’s try something different.”

Ianto is loaded down with several bags before he tells her he is exhausted and cannot try anything else on. Privately he thinks he has tried on everything in the store…twice. He has spent over two hours in the shop and is in desperate need of coffee. Cara smiles and rings up his purchases.

“Well Ianto, I think you are all set. Now I just need your phone number.”

Ianto looks down at the receipt he is signing, “just anywhere?” he asks in confusion, and looks up to see Cara smiling. “Oh, huh,” and smiles then blushes. Ianto takes out one of his business cards with his name and number on it with the Torchwood T honeycomb logo in the corner on it and passes it to her.

“Anytime in the evening,” Ianto smiles at her again. Smiling, Cara takes the card and tucks it into her pockets.

 

Ianto smiles and walks away.  He doesn’t think she will call but he is flattered as all hell, a girl who was what twenty would pick him up. Wait until he tells…..oh right. That is not going to matter anymore. Maybe if Cara calls he will invite her to dinner.

After attending to his caffeine addiction Ianto heads to Off the Wall art gallery to find some new art pieces for his flat. Ianto chooses some pieces by local artist along with some pottery for the built in shelves.

Last but not least Ianto dragged his weary self to John Lewis to find new bedding and towels, and cookware, deciding that he would need to flesh out his meager collection of mismatched coffee mugs and cutlery.

It was well after 6 when Ianto finally came back to his flat. Tomorrow he would pack up anything he would want to take with him, which would not be much. And make arrangements for all the old stuff to be donated. Weather on accident or by design Ianto had left his phone at home, its face showing several missed phone calls and left messages. Ianto after a few trips from his car Ianto decided to head to the pub and watch the rugby match and gets some pub grub. While there he was looking through the news and saw that the new Matt Damon movie was out and decided to pop around to the cinemas after eating. Returning home late, Ianto takes a quick shower and drops into bed tired, he is a sleep in minutes, his phones showing more missed calls and left messages.

\----------Back at the Hub----------

_Ianto is still not answering his phone, what the hell……oh. I get it; he is off having a sulk. Fuck that kid pouts more than a 7 year old, wish he would grow up……_

Jack slammed down his phone once again in aggravation. Ianto was still not answering even after the 6th time Jack phones and left messages. Sighing, Jack wondered how long this time, it would take for Ianto to get over it and come back to him. Jack was used to Ianto’s ‘you hurt me, I don’t want to be with you’ behavior having suffered through it a few times already. But Jack also knew a little begging and the puppy dog eyes would bring him back around, always does. Ianto would never leave him, he is too loyal, and love struck to leave Jack. Jack thinks about going by Ianto’s flat then decided against it. He would rather Ianto be here, on his territory so to speak. So Jack would go amuse himself for the next few days before Monday came around, feeling confident, so would Ianto. Jack dismissed the little niggling feeling that usually they fight before Ianto goes off and sulks.

Jack looks around the empty hub and decided that if Ianto was going to pout like a child then he would find a grown up to play with, and with that left the hub for the evening.

Unfortunately the rift had other ideas and before Jack could make it to his usual haunt, his wrist alarm went off and he had to hot foot it back to the hub for the SUV. The rest of the evening was spent chasing weevils, three of them. And being Cardiff decided to start raining. It was hours before Jack came back to the hub, soaking to the skin, covered in alien goo and in a foul mood.

_Ianto should be here…to take care of this…me. Gods, I hope he is over this by Monday._

 

Lost That Easy Ch.2

\-----Monday Morning--------

Ianto arrives at 8.30am, later than usual but as the other roll in whenever, Ianto does not consider it late. He sets his stuff down at his desk and goes to make coffee. Ianto is in the kitchen when he hears the cog door alarm and roll open. Ianto places the mugs of coffee on the tray and heads back towards everyone.  Gwen and Owen were talking when Ianto came into view Tosh was setting things at her desk, when he can feel their eyes on him. Telling himself not to blush he delivers their coffees.

“Good morning,” his soft Welsh vowels roll out.

 Gwen’s eyes are wide and her mouth open slightly. Owen’s just raises his eyebrows.

“Good morning Ianto.” Gwen just stares at him. Ianto smiles and moves towards Tosh.

Tosh gives him a smile and nods in approval.

Ianto heads towards Jack’s office, hoping that Jack would still be down in his bunker. As Ianto slides through the open door, Jack is already at his desk talking on the phone. He was just hanging up when Ianto sets his coffee down on the desk and is trying to leave before Jack notices. Jack’s eyes slide towards him. And for a brief moment Jack is too stunned to talk.

“Ianto.” Jack raises an eyebrow.

“Good morning, sir.” Ianto turns to leave but Jack stops him.

“New look?”

“Casual Friday,” Ianto replies.

“But today is Monday.” Jack says.

“I like to mix things up a bit.” Ianto replies in his dead pan humor.

“I like it, you look….you look good. Casual.” Jack is not sure how he is supposed to react. He is so used to seeing Ianto in his suits or naked that seeing Ianto look well like a twenty something guy is a bit startling.

Ianto was wearing black trousers, with a long sleeved fitted dark gray jumper, with the sleeve pulled up, and black doc marten shoes. A bit more practical for being in the dusty archives and chasing weevils, but somehow slightly unsettling; Jack remembers when Ianto wore the luscious skin tight jeans while trying to get a job, but this was more casual and…more sexy.

Ianto nods and Jack can’t help but watch him walk away, a bit disappointed the trousers were not tighter showing off Ianto assets as it were. _One of my best features_ he would tease Jack.

The morning ended up being quiet, giving ample opportunity for everyone to get on with their paperwork.

Gwen unable to stand the suspense sided up to Tosh.

“So what is with Ianto?” Gwen whispers.

“What do you mean?” Tosh was working on a program and did not appreciate the interruption. Something that Gwen did not pick up on.

“I mean….why is he dressed so….different?”

“Maybe he got tired of getting his tailor made suits dirty. Or maybe he decided that after having such a close call last week that he need a change and this is his way of changing” Tosh replied drily.

“You mean when Rhys was shot?” Gwen was surprised that Ianto would be so affected by Rhys getting hurt. _What a sweet lamb._

“Nooooo…..I mean when Ianto was almost shot, in the head. Or don’t you remember seeing your coworker with a gun pressed to his head and the arsehole pulling the trigger. It’s only because the gun was empty that Ianto is still with us.” Tosh looked at Gwen. How could a former police woman be so blind to her surroundings?

“Ohhhhh” Gwen frowned, “yeah, I was so worried about Rhys I….I was just trying to protect him, I didn’t see…..”

Gwen walks back to her desk thinking. Tosh looks at Owen, catches his eyes and rolls her own.

Jack has been trying to escape his office all day so he can go and talk to Ianto, but the phone would not let up. Just as he ended one call with on official another would call. Jack swore they were all working against him.  Jack comes makes it out of his office around 1 only to find everyone in the conference room eating. Ianto was sitting between Tosh and Owen talking about the weekend. Jack tried not to roll his eyes at Ianto’s obvious passive aggressive behavior, but was surprised when Jack sat down that Ianto, Owen and Tosh got up looking like they were ready to leave.

“Hey, where is everyone going?” Jack asks jokingly but looks at Ianto.

“Sorry Jack, we started without you.” Tosh replied for the group. Jack wondered if it just wasn’t Ianto that was mad at him.

“Don’t worry Jack, I’ll keep you company? Gwen pipes in smiling.

The others leave and Jack tried not to fume. He also notices that the only sandwich left has dreaded pineapple on it, his least favorite. Jack wonders…hopes…plans to get back into Ianto’s good graces sooner rather than later.

“So Jack we were all talking and think it might be nice to start a rotation for the weekend rift calls. Ianto has already drawn up chart and Tosh used one of her program to make sure not only are we all on it but that we are not paired with the same person, so you could take a weekend off. What do you think?” Gwen is over the moon. She likes the idea of getting more weekends off to spend with Rhys.

“I mean if it is something big of course we would come in, but for the small stuff…” Gwen looks at Jack hopefully.

Jack has a feeling he is being set up by the others. He just can’t see the angle….yet.

“Well it sounds good, let’s see it.” Jack suspicions were right. Gwen shows him a piece of paper and sure enough, Ianto would be working with Jack once every two months. He also noticed that Ianto made sure he was assigned for the end of the month, so he would not work with Jack for another three weeks.

“And you all agreed to this?” Jack asks quietly, his anger simmering.

“Yeah, we just thought that it would give us all time to have an uninterrupted weekend…you know with family.” Gwen says the last parts hesitantly. She has also noticed the lack of warmth towards her, and noticed she is paired with Jack the first weekend.

Jack is drumming his finger on the counter. Usually him and Ianto handled all the weekend calls because well they lived at the hub. Now, it would be different. Jack wondered how far Ianto was going to take his childish pout.

Jack steps out of the conference room and looks down seeing Ianto and Owen sitting around Tosh’s computer with…coffee.

“IANTO, TOSH, OWEN! Up here now!” Jack bellows. The three of the return to the conference room.

“sit.” Jack commands.

“Do you want to explain this Ianto?” Jack glares at Ianto, waving the rotation paper at him.

“We took Gwen’s advice under advisement and decided that a weekend rotation would enable us to free up some time to have lives outside of Torchwood.” Ianto voice was a touch on the cool side when he addressed Jack.

Jack sat there and glared at Ianto. He gave a cursory glace at Owen and Tosh and noticed the same thinly veiled disgust on all their faces.

_Hmmm….so it’s not just Ianto who is pissed at me….why are Owen and Tosh though? Sigh, if I give into this then it would be like rewarding their bad behavior….but if I don’t then they will accuse me of favoritism towards Gwen. I hate it when Ianto gets petty. I bet Ianto put them up to this…_

“Okay, sure we can try this rotation. I’m not making any promises that it will work out all nice like how you have it on paper, but we can give it a try.” Jack noticed that Tosh, Owen and Ianto relaxed for a fraction on an inch, like they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. But Jack just smiled at them and took a bit of his sandwich, forgetting it had pineapple on it.

Tosh, Owen and Ianto stood back up and were leaving when Jack swallowed hastily and continued,

“Ianto, I see you made coffee?” Jack looked at the empty cups from Owen and Tosh.

Ianto nodded and watched the other two leave.

“Perhaps you would like to share with the rest of us?” Jack had that gleam in his eye, and Ianto knew it meant he was very angry.

“Of course, _sir._ I will make a fresh pot and bring some up to you and Gwen.” Ianto got up and left before Jack call him back.

“well, that worked out right? Do you think they are acting funny?” Gwen looked at Ianto’s retreating back, and saw him stop at Tosh’ desk to talk to Tosh and Owen.

Jack turns around and seeing them once again around Tosh’s desk start to stand, when Ianto moves off towards the kitchen.

Gwen chats at Jack about the weekend and how she thinks it could be handled, which consists of Jack calling her if she is needed.

Ianto return 20 minutes later with coffee for both Gwen and Jack, he sets them on the table and then leaves again. Gwen and Jack watch him retreat down to the archives. Jack goes to take a sip of his coffee and then spits it out, all over Gwen.

“Hey! What the hell Jack?!?” Gwen starts to wipe down her shirt. But Jack doesn’t say anything and waits for Gwen to take a sip to see what her reaction is. Gwen takes a drink and spits it back in the cup, making an unpleasant face.

“Ugh, that was disgusting! It’s cold and….gross.” Gwen looked at Jack in that _I’m confused why is he not being nice to me, I’ve not done anything wrong_ look.

 _Yep, so was mine._ Jack thinks.

“I’m not sure Gwen, but my coffee was also cold and pretty foul.” _The only difference is that I have a good idea why Ianto is being passive aggressive, you should too Gwen, if you were not so self-absorbed._ Jack is trying to decide if he should go and talk to Ianto, because that is obviously what he wants, attention. Or if he should keep it detached and use the ear com. He decides to use his ear com, not wanting to give Ianto the satisfaction.

“Ianto, is there a reason why my coffee was cold and tasted like sewer water?”

“Sorry _sir,_ I’m afraid all we had left was instant……decafe. I have not had the time to pick up more coffee.” Jack can swear he could hear the smugness in his voice.

“But you were drinking coffee earlier.” Jack says stating the obvious.

“Yes, unfortunately Owen and Tosh and I had the last pot of the good coffee. I will make it a point to go out tomorrow and pick up some more.” Jack is regretting using the ear com, now he would like to see Ianto, pretty sure he is smirking. _You ran out of coffee on purpose! You would never forget to get coffee._

“Perhaps Ianto, you could go and get some Today?” Jack wanted to emphasize the Today. He could already feel the withdrawals coming on.

Silence………………………..then he hears the sigh

“Of course, I have nothing better to do than go and fetch coffee for you.”

Jack could hear the com switch off. Gwen looked at him eyebrows raised. No one has ever heard Ianto mouth off like that especially to Jack.

Jack is seething as well. _Oh we will be having words when you come back Ianto. I’m not happy with this new attitude of yours._ Jack gets up and goes to his office where he switches on the CCTV camera and watches Ianto walk down to the garage and get into his car.

His eyes raked over his desk and saw a day off request that had not been there before he went to lunch. It was in Ianto’s handwriting requesting that Friday off for _personal reasons._ Jack was sorely tempted not to sign it, but decided that it might go a little ways in calling a truce. Jack knew Ianto was very clever and could and would probably use every trick in the book to make Jack suffer for whatever minor indiscretion he felt Jack did. So he signed off on the request and then went and set it on Ianto’s desk.

\-----------1 hour later------------------

Ianto returned from the specialty store with the coffee. He decided to stay down in the archives to finish the rest of the cataloging he was working on before Jack had interrupted him.

“Ianto! Welcome back, how about some coffee.” Jack’s voice rang out in his ear.

Sighing once again at being interrupted, Ianto took the newly purchased beans up to the main hub.

“Oh good, your back. I would love some coffee too, thanks love.” Gwen said without looking at Ianto.

A few minutes later the smell of coffee wafted through the hub. Ianto delivered a mug of coffee to Gwen then headed up stairs to Jack’s office. He was on the phone again, so Ianto set the cup down and moved towards the door.

“Ianto,” Jack whispered, putting a hand over the mouth piece. “Where is the file on the accumulations of rift debris for the last few months? Ianto walks over to the filing cabinet and quickly and efficiently pulled out the wanted file and passed it to Jack. Ianto walked out the door before Jack could ask anything else from him.

As Ianto was coming down the stairs heading back to the archives Gwen looked at him,

“Ianto, have you seen my report from the Auxcilian pleasure cruise?”

“No.” Ianto replied and kept walking to the archives leaving as stunned Gwen gaping after him. _That is so odd, Ianto knows where everything is and he didn’t even off to help. What is going on with him?_

By the time Jack got off the phone his coffee was cold. Jack should have taken it as a sign from the universe that things were about to get worse, instead he merely set it aside and tried to find the report he needed to finish.

Six o’clock came and went, Jack could hear the others saying their goodbyes and Gwen heading up to Jack’s office. Thankful for any distraction, he had noticed that he was a lot less distracted now that Ianto was mad at him and did not come into his office.

“Hey Jack,” Gwen as usual walked right in without knocking.

Sighing, Jack tipped back in his chair, “Hi Gwen.” Jack started to rub his temples, he had had a headache for the last few hours.

“Ianto, any chance of coffee?” Jack tapped his ear com. “Ianto?”

“Oh, he left with Tosh and Owen. What is up with them, they have become all buddy buddy these last few days.” Once again Gwen misses the obvious.

“Ianto left?” Jack was frustrated. How dare Ianto leave without…. _what saying goodbye, making you coffee._  Jack realized he has not kissed or cuddled Ianto since last week, after Gwen and the warehouse episode. A tiny guilt monster was starting to gnaw at him. Maybe Jack should go and talk to Ianto, explain things….

Gwen was still talking when the rift alarm went off, and Jack looked at her.

“Well, I am the first on the rotation.” Sighing she had hoped to go home to Rhys.

Jack and Gwen spent another hour chasing a blowfish around Splott. It was late by the time they made it back to the hub. Jack sent her home then went to his favorite roof top to think.

 

 

Lost that Easy Chapter 3

Tuesday

Jack woke from his almost sleep, more like a waking rest. He was in his bunker and alone. Jack sat for several minutes lost in thoughts. He wasn’t sure how to handle Ianto. He knew his lover could hold a grudge for a long time and the worst of it, it would not faze Ianto, or at least he would not show it. Jack would have to suffer through bad coffee and having to do his own paperwork. Then there was the subject or lack of intimacy between them, he missed the way Ianto looked at him, the smiles and touches the _care_. Jack found the guilt monster had grown while he had been dozing. It was bigger now, eating away at him.

Jack climbed the ladder the hub was still quiet. Jack checked the cctv just to make sure Ianto had not come in.

It was closer to 9 when Ianto arrived, the cog door rolling back revealing Ianto wearing a pale blue jumper, a black and white stripped scarf casually draped around his neck, that emphasized his blue gray eyes and made them striking against his pale skin and black hair, which was gelled into a faux hawk . He wore black twill pants and black shoes. Jack open mouth stared at him. He looked gorgeous. His eyes were the same color of the oceans of the Boeshane peninsula. Jack heart actually raced a little faster.

“Good morning” Ianto nodded as he walked past Jack towards his desk. Jack only turned around to stare and to his delight liked these trouser because the definitely defined Ianto’s assets. Jack wondered if he could sweet talk Ianto into coming down to his bunker and having make up sex before the others come in.

“Good morning Ianto,” Jack purred out his name. Ianto paused for a moment and turned to look at Jack. Was it Jack’s imagination or did Ianto look a little sad. _Maybe he is missing me as much as I am missing him._

Jack took his cue and walked towards Ianto, pulling him into an embrace, his arms around Ianto’s waist. Ianto eyes turned to slits as he glared and pulled out of Jack’s embrace.

“what do you think you are doing?” Ianto hisses at Jack.

“Ianto,” Jack used his softest voice, tried to pull the young man back into an embrace. “I’m sorry. I hate it when you are mad at me.” Jack gives him the puppy dog eyes and pout.

Ianto looks at Jack tilting his head to one side. “I’m not mad at you Jack.” He states matter of fact.

“You’re not?” Jack smiles, maybe they will get to have make up sex.

“No, I’m disappointed. I wish I was mad at you. I can get over being mad at you. But you let me down, disappointed and hurt me. It’s not something I can get over.” Ianto turns away and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

Jack is shocked at the honesty Ianto has shown him.

“Ianto wait…..I’m…sorry. You know I would never intentionally hurt or….(Jack gulped) disappoint you.” Jack hated Ianto at that moment. Knowing full well the guilt Jack felt for all the missions that had gone wrong, the people who he lost. How dare Ianto say he was disappointed in Jack!

Jack grabs Ianto arms and spins him around. Then Jack grabs both of Ianto’s arms, squeezes tightly to leave bruises and starts to shake him violently.

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE DISSAPOINTED IN ME!” Jack is so angry.

Ianto struggles to push out of Jack’s grasp.

“Let me go, Jack.” Ianto does not yell or flinch. He is quiet and in control, which just enrages Jack further.

Jack pushes him away and draws his webley and aims it at Ianto.

“JACK! PUT THE GUN DOWN!” Unbeknownst to Jack the cog door had rolled back and Tosh, Gwen and Owen were entering the hub.

Jack breathed and realized what he was doing and lowered his gun.

“I’m…I’m sorry Ianto….I don’t….” Jack tried to mumble though an apology.

“I think I will be taking the day off.” Ianto stresses at Jack, walks around him to get his coat and is walking out of the cog door.

“Jack? What was that about?” It was Tosh’ s quiet voice that broke though as Jack watched Ianto leave.

Jack only shakes his head, he is not sure _what it was about_ either. Ianto got under his skin and scratched at a scab Jack did not even know he had. _Fuck, I have really fucked things up with Ianto now. Shite._

Jack turned and walked past the shocked faces to his office and slammed the door. He pulled up the CCTV camera and followed Ianto all the way home.

 

End.

 


	15. Humanity

They could hear the argument coming from the garage. Jack and Ianto had disappeared for a few hours early this morning. Their voices were getting louder the closer they came to the main hub. Gwen, Owen and Tosh all strained to hear what the argument was about, when Ianto comes striding into the hub. His face a look of fury his body shaking with anger.

“You couldn’t take Gwen because you were afraid of what she would see, or what she would think of you. Do you get nose bleeds being so high up on a fucking pedestal! I know you like hero worship but your need to reign in your ego.” Ianto was shouting behind him as he moved towards his desk.

“It’s okay to take me right, because in your eye I’m damaged goods from One. Well fuck you! You are  a bastard! Harkness.”

“Ianto!” Jack  was seething that he decided to this this now, in front of everyone.

“You want to know why our team doesn’t have any humanity, because you fucking take it from them! You force them to give it up to work here. There is nothing wrong with us before you came and fucked us all up. Now you hire Gwen to be your humanity, what the shit Jack. Fuck her and get it over with! I am so fucking tied watching you too eye fuck each other across the room.  Not to mention every time she needs to understand something you bow down to her wishes. Who the fuck is running this place anyway? It’s fucking pathetic how she has got you by the short hairs, while you fuck with the rest of us!” Ianto has stopped to face Jack. Gwen’s eyes were huge while privately Owen and Tosh thought it needed to be said.

“I am not your 2nd in command. How could you have fucking taken me to Flat Holm! This is not my responsibility or in my job description. I was supposed to just help around the office. Now I have to talk to fucking parents that their kids are not coming back, ever! Because of a fucking weevil or Hoix or what ever fuckedup thing came though. Or stage crime scenes in the dead of night while looking over my shoulder because not one of you could be bothered to help out. FUCK ALL OF YOU I’m doing the shite jobs ANYMORE!”

“What is flat Holm?” Gwen breaks in curiously. _Why have I not been told of Flat Holm?_

“Suspended for two weeks! Get out of my sight!” Jack is past furious and actually thinking about retconing Ianto, lover or not. He cannot believe Ianto would say this in front of everyone. But then again there is the quiet Ianto who archives and brings everyone coffee, then there is the volatile Ianto who will face down cannibals and Hoix without batting an eye.

“Fuck you, I quit!” Ianto slams down his phone, gun, and Id on the desk.”

“Retcon the shit out of me Jack, I don’t fucking care, at least I will never have to remember you, or see you again,” Ianto steps closer to Jack, “ and wouldn’t that just break your heart.”  He says it quietly with as much malice as he can.

Ianto turns and walks towards the cog after getting his jacket. The door roll forward and Ianto steps though before turning and looking at Jack.

“What, no parting words for me Jack? Not going to miss me?” Ianto departs with one last shot, a glint of steel in his eye.

The cog door rolls back into place and Ianto is gone. The team just look at Jack wondering what he would do?

“Jack,” Gwen starts.

“Not now, “ Jack says and walks back to his office. _What the hell am I going to do? I don’t want to retcon Ianto but he is forcing the issue. How can I lead my team if they don’t follow my orders?_

A knock on the door pulls Jack out of his revelry.

“Come in!” Jack shouts because he feels like shouting.

It was Tosh he peaks her head around the door.

“Ah Tosh,” Jack runs a hand though his hair, thankful it wasn’t Gwen.

“What can I do for you?” Jack says looking at her. Tosh just stood in the middle of the office looking at Jack.

“Are you really going to retcon Ianto?” Tosh asks, Jack notice her eyes are narrowed….that Tosh is….angry.

Jack sighs, “I’m not sure yet Tosh, it’s Torchwood policy”

Tosh interrupts, “But that didn’t stop you from allowing Rhys to keep his memories! Why is it there is one set of rules for Gwen and another for us?!?”

Jack is stunned, Tosh has never talked ot him like this before.

“Tosh” Jack tries.

“No Jack! Ianto is right. You allow Gwen to break the rules and cause untold damage because you can’t  bear for her to see you nothing less than a hero. You let her get away with everything that you would never allow Owen or myself to get away with. And then you take it out on Ianto! Fuck jack, Ianto almost blend to death from internal injuries because of the cannibals, but No, Gwen (she sneered) ‘had to understand,’ so we wasted fucking time so she could interview them meanwhile Ianto is dying in the back of the SUV!” Jack bits back a retort, it was true.

“And did you even ask if Ianto was okay after the warehouse fiasco? I mean he only had a gun pointed at his head and the trigger pulled. Again we are _lucky_ that the gun Jammed. But then you send Ianto after them, do you even care he almost died?  Of course ,none of this wouldn’t have happened if Rhys hadn’t gotten involved in the first place. But once again you let Gwen call the shots. Who is in charge here anyway?  Should I be taking orders from Gwen, again. Because quite frankly it was pretty bad the first time you left. Which by the way, thanks a fuck lot! _You came back for us_ , pity you said the same thing to Gwen moments later. Honestly Jack, neither Owen or I like the _Captain Jack Harkness longing after Gwen to get your feet under the table, but screwing the archivist._ We liked _Captain Jack Harkness, making the hard decisions because he has to, not kowtowing to others because he wants to fuck them.”_  Tosh looks at Jack hard. Jack is stunned he has never been talked to this way by Tosh.

“Is that really how you see me Tosh?” Jack asks looking at her.

“We both do,” Owen walks in and closes the door. He was pretty sure Gwen would be up  in a few moments because she was that nosy and Owen wanted to get a few words in edgewise.

“You are really pathetic Jack,” Owens starts, then smirks when he sees Jack bristle.

“Never thought I would see the day when you captain, lead from the head in your trousers. I mean seriously, Gwen is hot and descent in the sack, but not that special. I mean have you really looked at her? We have had more dead bodies and damage since she has been hired. Her _needing to understand and know everything_ has gotten Ianto a total of 29 stitches, cracked ribs, sprained wrist, and that is just for starters, you don’t want to know what happened to the civilians.”

“What! When?” Jack is appalled.

“When you swanned off. She thought she would be in charge, thinking that because she replaced Suzie she was second in command. She was a lousy field leader and wouldn’t listen to anyone, so people got hurt, mostly Ianto trying to clean up after her.”

Owen shakes his head, “you need to man up Harkness and decided what kind of leader you want to be.”

“Or what?” Jack’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t believe his team was turning on him, again.

“Or….you are not going to have a team to lead.” Owen pronounces each word.

“You both seems to have forgotten that each of you has disobeyed a direct order I’ve giving you.”

“Yes, and how many has Gwen disobeyed. She opened the rfit to get Rhys back, Not caring about the danger it put us in, put you in.” Tosh replies.

Jack is about to refute the allegations when Gwen comes barging in the door, not knocking as usual.

“Are we having a meeting? What are we going to do about Ianto. Also Jack what is Flat Holm? I should probably be informed…” Gwen stops to look around her. Tosh and Owen just glare and then make for the door.

Jack looks at her thinking _Gods they are right about her. I thought hiring her would help us all, but it is just backfiring._

“No Gwen, no meeting. Tosh and Owen just wanted to talk, that’s all. Why not call it a night.” Jack says in a tired voice knowing he will be staying up and having to do some serious soul searching.

“Oh, okay, that great then. I can go home early and spend some time with _Rhys”_ , she emphasizes his name.

“do that,” Jack has lost his patients. Tosh gives Jack that looks that says _see, she likes to rub our noses in it when it suites her. She is like a spoiled child and you have done nothing but cater to her every whim. You have no one to blame but yourself._ Turn and as she is walking,  Jack can hear her say,

“Fancy a drink Owen, I’ll call Ianto and see if he can meet us.” Tosh says it loud enough so Gwen can hear. Gwen’s eyes narrowed.

“Tosh, I don’t think you should call Ianto, I mean he is suspended.”

“Ianto is my friend, and you are not my boss,” Tosh smirks at her _take that princess._ Grabs her purse and walks out of the hub into the night with Owen on her arm. _  
_

 

 

 


	16. Theif of Harts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post KKBB with John hart joining the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some of my very earlier work, unfinished.

Thief of Harts

Chapter 1

Sex without Love leaves the soul empty

They were in the office. Jack went to hug Ianto, Ianto stood out of reach, hands down at his sides, shaking his head only once. It had been over two weeks since him and Jack had even had a conversation with each other much less sex. Not for trying but everyone was working double shifts as the rift decided to play havoc and spit out the universe and all its detritus in that short period of time, but it wasn’t just the rift that was keeping them apart.

Jack noticed the small things first, usually Ianto delivered Jack’s coffee last so they could _talk_. Now the coffee was left on his desk, no Ianto in sight. Then there was the coat, Ianto still helped him in it but now there was no smoothing gesture across the shoulders. Jack’s last ‘death’ at the hands of an alien he woke up not with the reassuring Welshmen’s arms around him, but on the cold ground. He had to sort this out, Ianto was important to him after all. He missed the small gestures of comfort.

Jack had flirted like mad, his comments more and more lewd and suggestive, but not even a hint of a smile or return flirtation. Ianto also seemed to be out of reach constantly. Jack would try to corner him but Ianto either side stepped him or made sure he had something, like a desk or a person between them. He no longer stayed the night and had been slipping out quietly in the evening when no one noticed. Jack finally had had enough and called Ianto into his office.

Jack looked at Ianto; he would not even sit down on the couch, but stood with his hands in his pockets, looking over Jack’s head, not quiet making eye contact.

“When did I lose you Ianto?” Jack asked softly, “I’m told you how sorry I was that I had to leave. That I missed you… I didn’t expect to pick up where we left off but I thought we were making progress these last few weeks.”

Ianto looked at Jack; he honestly never thought that this would happen, that he would fall out of love with him, no out of _wanting_ to be loved by Jack. It wasn’t the leaving without so much a goodbye, that abandonment felt like crawling through glass every day without him, but he managed. No this was….was…disillusionment. Jack had let him down, there were always some trust issues with Jack, but this had been more than his frequent peccadillos (did he seriously think Ianto did not know about Gwen, or John? He was responsible for monitoring the CCTV cameras for fuck sake! ) He always told Ianto he was a 51 st century man, pity he never realized that he was hurting and losing a 21st century boy. He could get over being angry, and frequently did, somewhere inside Ianto loved Jack, but he had pushed that feeling deep down, knowing Jack would never reciprocate, why invest more of my heart and time into someone who could not even tell him that he cared, or even mattered to him. He learned one of the most important lessons in life after Lisa died, to not placing all your happiness on one person, to not give one person power over your entire life and happiness. Didn’t Jack’s departure prove to Ianto that not only could he handle being on his own again, but that no matter the heartache he would survive? No, it was these last few infractions, Ianto could not go back. He could not even bare to let Jack touch him anymore, it went so much more, deeper than just being hurt.

Jack waited; hoped Ianto would say something…anything. It seemed like things were going alright when he came back. There was the wooing of Ianto back into his bed, which did take a week.  He knew the team was not happy that he let John stay, after everything that had happened. But he reminded his team that they all had some indiscretions in their past.  John had actually fit right in, it was nice to have him around on the nights when Ianto went home, there was someone to play naked hide and seek with.  John and Ianto also seemed to get along great. They both were very good with alien technology and would work in the archives until late at night. Jack for one liked how they had all gotten together for some passionate and kinky threesome sex and fulfilled a few sexual fantasies that were roaming around in his head after John’s return.

So Ianto’s about face was something of a mystery to Jack.

_“A few weeks ago, we played naked hide and seek…with John, remember, it was right after you….returned.” Ianto spoke in a deadpan voice._

_“But you like playing naked hide and seek, and I noticed you didn’t put up any resistance when I invited him to play.”_ Jack was a bit exasperated at the turn of events, especially as he thought they all had a great time and it was so long ago. How like Ianto to dwell in the past, forgetting Jack often used the past as an excuse and to keep his distance. Sometimes, most times, Jack did not understand, or even try to conform to the whole dating; relationship norms of the 21st century, figuring instead his lovers could adapt to the 51st century norms for him.  Ianto never needed or asked for some sort of validation from him about what is it they are, so what is he bothered about? But then sets his mind to remember that particular naked hide and seek game, the first when he came back.

_It was a late Friday night, all was quiet and everyone had gone home except Ianto and John. Jack was embracing Ianto and teasing and cajoling him into staying and keeping him company for the night when John came up to the office._

_“And what do the love birds have planned for tonight?” John asks in a mischievous voice as he throws himself onto the couch. He couldn’t help but notice Ianto’s smile fade and turn his face away when he said this._

_Jack responds with a wolfish grin, “naked hide and seek,” as he runs his hands down Ianto’s thighs, coming up to grip his ass. Ianto’s hands are resting on Jack’s shoulder, looking at the floor._

_“I taught you that game! You can at least let me play. I will even be IT for the first round.” John responds with his own predatory grin._

_“He cheats, he always cheats” Ianto says softly with a small smile, looking at John._

_“I know, I taught him all the tricks. Okay boys get naked.” John turns around; closing his eyes and starts undressing while counting down from 100. Ianto looks at Jack questioningly. Jack licks Ianto’s lips, and then starts undressing him hurriedly. Ianto did not expect, or even want John around. He was hoping for some much needed alone time with Jack, but now here he is being stripped rather more quickly than he intended. They both leave the office looking for a place to hide. Jack playfully slaps Ianto on the ass as he takes off._

_John comes out of the office and tilts his head listening, glad of the enhancements the Time Agency saw fit to install. He can hear two heart beats; faintly one more recognizable than the other, after five years John knows that heartbeat intimately. Concentrating to separate the two, John chooses the heartbeat less familiar._

_Ianto thinks for a moment and heads for the archives. Not feeling very up to the game, figuring John would look for Jack first and then he would just slip away when they were distracted. He doubted Jack would even know he was gone, Ianto saw how they behave towards each other the fire and desperation to fuck each other’s brains out. Ianto hides in a corner behind a shelf. He had moved the shelf a few days ago for just such a purpose, so when you look in it gives the illusion no one is in there._

_Ianto was surprised to hear footsteps, making his heart beat a little faster. Who was it that came down here? Maybe Jack was looking for him, although when he thought about it, more likely a place to hide._

_“Come out, come out, wherever you are… eye candy.” John whispered._

_John could hear the speeding up of a heartbeat, the sharp intake of breathe. Oh, he was enjoying this. He had been watching Ianto for the last few weeks, trying to figure out where he fit in with Jack. They seemed like lovers, but at other times, like a toy Jack would play with then forget about when something new caught his eye, typical Jack, John thought. But Jack as usual was ambiguous about him and Ianto when asked straight out, the whole I’m a 51 st century guy excuse. John figured that as Jack was not outright claiming Ianto, then he would not mind sharing.  Ianto was ‘eye candy’ in every sense of the word. John also thought he saw sadness in those eyes when he would see Jack flirt outrageously with anyone, even while Ianto was standing right next to him.  ‘Been there,’ thought John, Jack has a talent for making his lovers feel ignored even when they are with him.  John would watch Ianto turn away whenever Jack was undressing Gwen with his eyes, or cornering her in close conversations around the hub. John was starting to feel a little put out with Jack. Yes they both came from the same century (or close enough), but even John could settle being in love with one person, and making them feel special even if was just for a little while or a few hours in some cases. Didn’t Jack see just how amazing and beautiful the young Welshman was....no, or else he would see the heartbreak he was causing to Ianto with his self-centered behavior? Why bother with that trumped up tart, or anyone else for that matter, when he could have him? How could Jack take advantage of something so RARE and precious as Ianto Jones. John did not, was not setting out to take Ianto away from Jack, he just wanted ‘eye candy’ to feel love and appreciated, especially as he was sleeping with Jack behind Ianto’s back and right in front of him on some occasions._

_So John went to find ‘eye candy’ first. Stealthy, he came upon the shelf, yes; Ianto was there he could hear him trying to hold his breath. John put his arms up and trapped Ianto in the corner._

_“Found you…’eye candy.’ John’s gaze took in Ianto’s lean, naked form, very much appreciating what he saw, the slim runners figure, and pale, milky skin, the light dusting of hair on his chest and abdomen, so very beautiful and young._

_John reached out a hand; reluctantly Ianto took it and was lead out into the room._

_“Now, you know the rules of the game, we get to have a little fun.”  John smiled, but Ianto just looked crestfallen. “Hey, don’t look like that,” he tilts Ianto chin up with one hand, “maybe I will ask you to build a fort with all these boxes around us.”_

_Ianto actually smiled at the suggestion, waiting for, then we can ‘play house’ comment, that usually follows, but John leaned in for a kiss instead. Ianto inhaled though his nose. Yep, seems that John also has some pretty potent pheromones, although not as powerful as Jack’s. Ianto was surprised at how gentle and soft John was kissing him, not forcing his mouth open with his tongue, it left him a little confused, why would John be so gentle. Definitely not like Jack’s kisses, fevered and passionate, forceful. Maybe this will not be so bad, just a kiss then he will go and look for Jack. John nuzzled him with his nose and kissed him again sliding his tongue part way into Ianto mouth, like seeking permission. John slides his hands down Ianto’s arms until he was holding Ianto’s hands, Ianto opens his mouth further and begins to respond to John. Ianto did not know how long they stood there just holding each other’s hands and kissing. Once John could feel Ianto relax even more, he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding in and out, tasting and touching.  He gently pulled Ianto closer, tucking him in, arms circling waists, tongues more probing, moving faster and harder into each other’s mouths. John could feel Ianto becoming hard; John was already hard and ready for more._

_John starts to back Ianto up to the desk, Ianto resisted at first. John’s hand came up to grasp Ianto by the hair, tilting his head back and pulling his mouth free, latches on to Ianto neck. Despite telling himself not to, Ianto moaned with pleasure. John bit harder on Ianto neck, until he could taste the rusted iron of blood, his eyes a mere slit watching the bruising the white flesh, he continued to lick and suck on Ianto’s neck, marking him._

_Ianto was hard now. John pushed him back so he was still standing but resting against the desk, and dropped to his knees.  John grabs Ianto’s cock and begins with little licks on the head, flicking his tongue around his slit before taking the whole of Ianto into his mouth. Sucking hard as he pulls back up, John elicits a moan from Ianto. Ianto holds on to the desk while John continues to blow him._

_“Well what do we have here?” Ianto opened his eyes to see Jack looking like the cat that ate the canary. “Don’t mind me keep going.” Jack’s hand grips his hard cock and start stroking as he walks closer to the pair._

_John continues giving Ianto a slow and deep blow job. Noticing that Ianto had tensed up, John licks down his shaft and moving Ianto legs further apart begins to tongue his hole.  Jack comes closer to the pair. He puts a hand on John’s shoulder pulling him away from Ianto, then moving behind Ianto he circles his waist and lifts up so Ianto is sitting on the desk.  Jack then braces Ianto as he lays him down on the desk face up. He can see John starting to suck Ianto’s cock again. Jack moves over Ianto’s head, spreading his legs so Ianto can suck on his balls and tongue his hole, while Jack continues to stroke himself. Jack groans with pleasure while watching John between Ianto legs._

_“Fuck him, Fuck Ianto!” Jack gasps and Ianto’s tongue pushes into Jack’s ass. John comes up and grabs Ianto’s thighs, opening them wider and before Ianto is ready pushes into him, filling him. John does not give Ianto a chance to relax and starts to pound into him, just how Jack likes it.  John moves his hands to Ianto’s hips for leverage and increases the tempo John is groaning and moaning, his passion fueled by seeing Jack in front of him. Ianto tries to moan, tries to move but Jack has pinned him by the biceps as he reaches forward on tip toe to_ _kiss John. John releases one hip and with his free hand stokes Jack’s cock fast, matching pace with his hip thrusts into Ianto. Jack reaches to clasp John’s neck to bring him closer, kissing him hard and deep. Jack cries out as he comes on Ianto’s chest, John gives one last thrust and grunts. Both Jack and John look at each other panting, smiling, and laughing as they share that intimate moment of coming together. Jack slowly moves back off of Ianto and leans down to kiss him loving and enjoy the mingled taste of himself on Ianto’s lips.  John, releases Ianto hips and pulls out, relishing the come that oozes out of Ianto’s ass, a pang of guilt as he notices the slight pink tint. He also sees the bruising on Ianto’s’ hips where John had held him. There were also bruises on Ianto’s arms and shoulder where Jack had pinned him down. Not the gentlest of three ways to be sure._

_“Ianto?” Jack kisses him again, a little startled to see the vacant expression on his face. Jack cups Ianto’s face and kisses him again deeper, trying to engage Ianto’s tongue reaching for a response. “Sweetheart?”_

_John has started to rub Ianto’s’ body, growing worried that Ianto has not said anything or respond to Jack’s kisses._

_“I …haven’t come yet.” Ianto whispers hoarsely._

_Jack lets out a sigh of relief and nods to John who falls to his knees. John takes Ianto half hard cock in his mouth and begins to suck and pull at Ianto’s cock; it takes several minutes for John to get Ianto hard.  Jack remains by Ianto’s head, kissing him passionately while his hands twisting the flicks Ianto’s nipples._

_Lick his balls—Jack tells John. He licks his balls one after the other, gently playing with them in his mouth. Tongue his asshole--He swipes his tongue over Ianto asshole, he can feel him tense up but continues to lick and thrust until he finds an opening. John’s arms wrap themselves around Ianto’s thighs to pull him closer, his tongue thrusting in and out.  Use your fingers—fuck him with your fingers—suck his cock, make him come. John wets his fingers and starting fucking Ianto’s ass again, first one finger all the way to the knuckle and then the other, hitting the prostrate with even strokes. John takes Ianto cock in his mouth and sucks hard as his other hand strokes the shaft, this thumb running up and down on the underside on Ianto’s cock, pushing, pulling, twisting and brushing his thumb on the head._

_Ianto start to shift and writhe on the desk, small gasps escaping as John continues to finger fuck and suck him.  Watching his old lover fuck his new lover Jack has quickly become hard again. He moves around over to John and lifts him off his knees so John is standing bent over Ianto, blowing him. Jack wets his finger and starts loosening up John’s ass. He is watching Ianto writhe and knows he is close. Grabbing John’s hips he guides his cock into John’s ass and starts to thrust. Ianto’s’ moans are coming more frequent. John starts pushing back on Jack’s cock looking for a rhythm._

_“Come, Ianto. I want you to come.” Jack orders. Ianto’s back arches as he thrusts into John’s mouth coming. Jack grunts and pulls out to come on John’s back. John feels Ianto’s cock enlarge then tastes the salty come swallowing it all, licking and sucking to get all of it. Ianto whimpers and shivers from his orgasm. John take’s Ianto cock from out of his mouth, and butterfly kisses his thighs, and stomach, then lays his head on Ianto’s stomach feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. Jack is left panting against John. John reaches for Ianto’s arms to pull him up in a seated position. John wraps his arms around him kissing his neck, and rubbing his back, telling him how wonderful he was. Jack continues to hold on to John with one arm while the other massages Ianto’s shoulders. Once their breathing had returned to normal, John and Jack on either side pull Ianto to standing. Jack kissed Ianto passionately, while John nuzzles Ianto’s neck. John then takes Ianto lips, and kisses him deeply, longingly._

_They all slowly walked back to the office, arms entangled, Jack and John marveling how good it felt to be together and when the next game should be played (while Ianto stayed quiet, but neither of them noticed)._

_They find their clothes, and start to dress. Jack circles Ianto’s waist and tells him to stay naked, that they can continue where they left off in Jack’s room. John sneaks a peek at Ianto and has pangs of regret. Ianto was looking a little lost and confused. John felt guilty, not something he usually felt after such incredible sex. He wondered how Jack did not see that Ianto was hurting._

_But the sex went on night and day, the three of them, Ianto usually in between the two as they fucked and sucked him senseless.  Dark circles appeared under Ianto eyes from lack of sleep, and the occasional limping and easing into his chair was noticed by everyone, except Jack and John. It wasn’t until the noticeable trembling effects of sleeplessness (and exhaustion as being used a sex toy for Jack and John) that Owen started to grow concerned and wanted a medical check-up. In order to avoid Owen and his exam, Ianto took two days off and went and stayed at a hotel to avoid both Jack and John. Although only realizing later that neither of them knew where Ianto live, Jack had never been to his flat, even after all the invitations, and he usually met John at the pub on the corner._

Chapter 2 the seduction of Ianto Jones

John would be the first to admit that he wanted Jack back, desperately, when he first came back. Their two week, five year time loop he had fallen for Jack hard. He was so sure they could pick up where they left off, John would even be the ‘good wife’ again, you couldn’t deny they had fire together.

 John wasn’t the sanest of people especially when obsessed, but strange how it wasn’t Jack but Ianto that threw him of kilter and ignited a sense of affection he did not know he was capable of. All the chaos in his life seemed to center and grows calm when he was around Ianto. So Ianto become the object, no person, of desire.  He watched Ianto and Jack together, the flirting and little touches, he knew Jack’s campaign, and he had been on the receiving end of it once, not something you easily forget. Of course the young Welshman was taken in.  John had not realized that Jack had been absent for months when he came to earth. He did not know about Jack and Ianto’s…..situation.  If John had known, known that Jack and Ianto’s first chance at intimacy was when he found them in the office he would never have insinuated himself in the game, instead letting the lovers their alone time.

John and Ianto spent a lot of time together and John got to know Ianto more, more than Jack probably ever knew about Ianto. They were frequently left to their own devises and would have lunch and dinner as the rest of the team was out and about. Like they were forgotten, John did not mind at all, he liked spending his time with Ianto.

John and Ianto were working late in the archives, Ianto was waiting for Jack to return and hoping John would leave soon. Ianto liked John. At first he was aloof knowing Jack and John  had a history, but John’s  devil may care attitude thawed Ianto and found himself frequently in John’s company in and out of work, they had become friends.

Ianto suddenly heard heavy breathing through his com, before he could inquire if something was wrong, Jack and Gwen were weevil hunting, he heard moans of pleasure coming from Gwen…. _oh fuck Jack….god...yes…_. Ianto looked up from his cataloging seeing John look at him with sympathy. Ianto took the com out of his ear and placed it on the desk.

“Right, time for a break, let’s get dinner,” John seeing the look on Ianto’s face. Damn Harkness couldn’t he keep it in his pants, at least until they were back at the hub and could all join in.

“No thank you John, I’m not hungry. I think I will call it a night and just go home.”

John had to hand it to Ianto, he never seen anyone with so much self-composure, especially after hearing his ‘boyfriend’ fucking one of his colleagues. But that was Ianto, something so calm so _fucking beautiful._

“No, _WE_ are going to get dinner. In fact, I am going to take you out, on a date.”  One thing John prides himself on is his adaptability. He has been closely studying the social norms of the 21 st, and would like to see how he does on his final exam.  He checks his vortex manipulator; there is plenty of rift energy to get to where he wanted to go. “Right, get your coat and meet me at the car.”

Ianto looked at John puzzled, but decided it was better than going home to his flat to lick his wounds.  Ianto found John in the driver’s seat of his car, Ianto tried to hide his shock, knowing John did not like to drive.

“Where are we going?” Asks Ianto as they leave the garage, not turning the usual route to the city center. But John just looks over at him and smiles. Ianto doesn’t know John had come down to disengage the GPS tracking on Ianto’s car before he came down. John did not want any of the others, especially Jack to know what he was up to.

Ianto was thoroughly confused, they were in an old warehouse district of Cardiff, and there were no restaurants around here. He knew John did not live in this area, so what were they doing? But before Ianto could inquire, John had pulled the car over and was getting out of the car. John came around and opened Ianto’s door, offering him a hand. Ianto just smiled and decided to play along with whatever John had in mind, took the offered hand and exited the car. John kept ahold of Ianto’s hand as they walked down the quiet street.

“About here should do it.” John says looking at his vortex manipulator.

“Do what? John…” but before Ianto could say anything else he felt his whole body start to shiver, and his knees start to weaken. John holds on to him tightly around the waist, “shhhh, it’s going to be okay,” and places a kiss on Ianto’s forehead.

Ianto blinks; he sees colors and patterns actually swirl through his brain, and deep chill enter his bones and what feel like a brain freeze even though he has had no ice cream, then it is all over.  The warehouse and street has disappeared and he is standing on some sort of promenade, there are bright lights and he has a pounding headache. Soon the headache recedes and he finds himself still behind held by John.

Once Ianto got his bearing he started to look around, hoping that his eyes were not popping out of his head, although they felt like it. It was like being on the set of a Start Trek episode. There were aliens of all different shapes and sizes and colors, some with various extra body parts. He could hear music and looking down saw what looked like an open air market, with aliens wandering about.

“Where are we,” Ianto asks in wide eyed wonderment. He longed to crane his neck and look everywhere but was trying to remain calm and not get so caught up in the moment.

“Welcome to New Vegas, 31st century.” John smiled at Ianto.  They stepped off the platform and started making for the stairs towards the market. John kept a firm grasp of Ianto’s hand, and Ianto found he liked John holding on to him, turns and gives him a shy smile. They walk around the market place, Ianto taking in all the exotic goods and aliens. John quietly speaks in his ear all the different species of aliens they pass by.

“come on ‘eye candy,’ time to have you dress the part.” And with that tugs Ianto toward what looks to be a closed and empty storefront all black and no type of writing that Ianto could see.

They walk through the smoked glass doors. Ianto had to let out a little gasp, the room they entered was all black with ambient lighting, black chairs, black rug, there was enough light to see that even the walls were painted black and on a black table there was a black pad. John picked it and immediately started to swipe across the screen. Ianto let go of John’s hand and wandered around the space, noticing the cubical with a sliding black curtain.

“Ahhh…here we are. Ianto try this on.” Ianto looks at John but he is pointing at a cubical that previously empty now has what looks to be a pile of liquid red goo. Shrugging Ianto walks in to the cubical and closes the curtain. John could hear the slither of clothes as Ianto removes his clothing. It takes all of John’s will not to enter and to start fucking his brains out. No, this was a date, right and proper, romance first, then fucking his brains out later tonight, after dinner. He was sure that was the proper order of these things.

Ianto looked at the red mess of goo. It wasn’t goo but looked rather like latex club wear. Shrugging he takes off his clothes and tries to figure out the clothes.

“Where do these go?” Ianto holds out a short red strip of cloth.

“On your arms,” John is amused, he cannot wait to see.

Ianto opens the curtain and steps out not into the black room as before but a room now every square inch is a reflective surface. Ianto gasps at the change and seeing himself reflected everywhere.

John also gasps, but not for the same reason.  There stands Ianto a vision of exquisite beauty all around him. Dressed in a red latex tank top and arm warmers, they form to his body accentuating his athletic frame, the latex pants, tight around his crotch and thighs falls loosely down his legs are cuffed just above his ankles (John is glad he went with the matching boots as well). There are two panels of matching material on either side of the pants at hip level that fall to the same length of the leg of his pants, were they pants or skirt, hard to tell.

“beautiful,” John looked at Ianto hungrily. Ianto blushed under the emotion of John’s scrutiny and declaration.

While John could have spent several more hours watching Ianto try on everything the store had to offer, they had diner reservation. “Leave it on; get your clothes we are done here.”

Ianto goes back into the changing cubical and grabs his clothes. He is not sure why he should be amazed that the room had turned back to black when he came out, but it had. Ianto never saw a salesperson, but John was holding a bag in his left hand. He held his right hand out and Ianto moved forward and they walked out to the market place and in hand.  John led him on through the market place which turned out to be on several floors. 

“On we on a planet or a space station?” Ianto finally asks becoming overwhelmed with the shear mass of aliens and all the different levels they had been traversing, he is sure they have been walking for miles. Ianto was sure that if John left him he would have no way of finding his way back to their original platform.

Chuckling John replies, “Planet, but the whole city we are in is enclosed and protected from the elements. You can travel from city to city by platforms, and never go outside at all.”

While Ianto was taking the sights and sounds of the city in John was enjoying not just Ianto’s company but the looks others were giving them. He wonders if Ianto is aware of the sexy presence he is giving off.

They arrived at the restaurant and Ianto is once again amazed.  White tables float on what looks to be pink fire.  Oil slick globes of various sizes float in the air around the tables and diners. John notices the host’s eyes glide over Ianto’s entire body. Ianto is too busy looking around to notice or he would have blushed.  They are lead to a small white round secluded table. The host pulls out the chair for Ianto and slips a white napkin across his lap. John slides the chair opposite so he can sit next to Ianto, and put’s his arm on the back of Ianto’s chair, lightly stroking his exposed shoulder.  They sip what looks like to be pink champagne while looking into each other’s eyes. Ianto finally drops his eyes, and John leans over to lightly kiss his temple.

“So, where are the menus?” Ianto looks at John.

“you don’t need one, this place only serves one type of food.”

“oh, so what are we having?”

John smiles, “it’s a surprise.”

The first meal arrives, the waiter says something in a language that Ianto cannot understand, but John answers him. The waiter does not seem to like the answer but set the three tiered tray down by John and leaves.  Ianto notices that there is no silverware and starts to ask John to send for the waiter.

“First course, Atrurialen shrimp, a delicacy even in this era. Frist you take the shrimp (John has speared the large pink shrimp with a two pronged fork that came with the tray) then you dip it in the cersian sauce (black), and touch it to the olith (blue).” John then holds the shrimp out for Ianto to eat.

“Er…uh…but it looks like it’s on fire?” As indeed it the pink shrimp had blue and black flames rippling off of it. Hoping this was not one of John’s trick, took a bite. WOW, it was heaven, delightful. Ianto did not know food could take so amazingly good. It was borderline orgasmic. Ianto closed his eyes as he chewed, savoring every morsel. When he opened them, John smiled and repeated the process with another shrimp.

The second shrimp was just as amazing as the first, Ianto could taste the juices spurt onto his chin and reached for his napkin, but John had leaned in to lick him clean. Ianto’s heart beat faster as he could feel John’s tongue lick the corners of his mouth, and brush his tongue over Ianto’s lips. Ianto never considered himself into food porn but these shrimp might make him changes his mind.

“

 

 

 

Chapter 3 Quid Pro Quo

“You had not seen me for months, you should have wanted to make it up to me, but you let John fuck me. YOU LET JOHN FUCK ME!!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!!!” Ianto was screaming at Jack, tears running down his face.  All his quiet composure lost, the months of hurt and pain screaming from the very core of his body.  All the times Jack screwed around on him, all the times Jack flirted and ignored him, it all came pouring out.

Damn John! This was his fault, he wanted to be with Jack, but Jack never did any of the things John did for him. It wasn’t fair! Ianto did not want to love John but last night’s confrontation was more than he could bear emotionally.

_John and Ianto had been working in the archives when John came up behind Ianto and placed his arms around Ianto’s waist, and starts to nibble on his ear._

_“John, don’t you have work to do. I’ll go and make us some coffee. I need Jack to sign this report anyway.” Ianto disengages John’s arms from around his waist._

_John sigh in frustration, “what is it with you and Jack anyway! Why do you let yourself be used by him?”_

_“Jack doesn’t use me, he needs me.” Ianto is hurt; he could not believe John would stoop so low._

_“FOR FUCK SAKE IANTO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT JACK DOES NOT LOVE YOU, HE USES YOU!” John is furious, not about the time he has spent seducing Ianto but that Ianto despite being so brilliant chooses to ignore the obvious._

_“That is my choice John. Mind your own fucking business!”_

_“I can’t! 'I can love you because I am not afraid to love. Face it to Jack you are just a diversion, one of many in his immortal existence to be forgotten when you die. But to me you are beautiful, unique. I hope to god I die before you, I could not live without you._   
  
"You are a con artist and a scoundrel why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth. How do know you are not just using and manipulating me to get back at Jack?"   
John takes Ianto’s face in his hands, "Because I can tell you that I love you, that I want you, that I need you. Has Jack ever told you any of those things? I want to live the rest of my live just with you and no one else.   


“Ianto, I’m….sss” Jack was speechless so surprised at Ianto’s emotional outburst. He hadn’t had time to take in everything Ianto was saying, or to diffuse the situation.

“DON’T’ FUCKING TELL ME YOU ARE SORRY. FUCK OFF, DON’T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!”

“You don’t’ mean that. I need you. You know I care for you.” Jack felt actual fear. Fear he was losing  no that he had _lost_ Ianto and worse yet, that deep down, deserved to lose him. That hurting him was better than losing him to death or old age. That it is justified keeping him at arm’s length, not caring or giving himself the chance to return the love Ianto had given him. Jack felt tears in his eyes. His heart was breaking; he hurt Ianto, not just physically but emotionally. Jack got up to comfort Ianto but Ianto back away from him, making it obvious he was not going to be touched.

“I need time off.” Ianto said quietly. “A few weeks, possibly more, and don’t look at me like that. You don’t get to be hurt.” And with that, walked out of Jack’s office, Ianto did not know if his co-workers heard his outburst and didn’t care, although by the look on their faces they heard everything. Gwen started to walk over to Ianto when Ianto looked at her, “he’s all yours.” And with that went to his station and pick up his coat and headed for the garage.

Ianto got into his car and drove back to his flat, already making plans for his escape, knowing he will have to move quickly. He knew if he stayed in Cardiff that Jack and or John would come looking for him, maybe in a few days, offering hollow apologies and trying to get him back into bed. Ianto just needed a few days to figure out how he was going to handle the whole losing of Jack.

Once at home Ianto bolts his door. Once he feel secure he goes and take the hottest shower he can stand, letting the spray wash away the tears and tension he had been carrying since Jack’s return and John’s arrival.  He dried off quickly and threw on dark denim jeans and a tight black tee shirt and doc marten boots. He then grabs a small suitcase from the closet and starts throwing in clothes (not the red tee shirt that reminded him of Jack. He will never were red again, pity because he looks so good in red). He then moves the rug and pries up the floorboard and grabs some quick cash he has stored there, taking euros and pounds not sure which he will be using, and a new unused, prepaid cell phone. Once the floorboard and rug have been replaced Ianto looks at his watch. _Good it has been less than 30 minutes_. Ianto then grabs his car keys and removing the chair and unlocking the deadbolt peeks out into the hallway.

Hoping that his neighbor Emma is home at this hour, Ianto steps across the hallway and knocks quietly on her door. Reasoning if she is not that he would call her at her work and then drive over, Emma worked at a car rental agency and as such drove different cars on a weekly basis (part of the perks she said), and right now Ianto needed a different car.

“Hey Ianto, what are you doing home so early?” Emma his pretty blond neighbor inquires, looking concerned. “Come in, coffee?”

“I need a huge favor; can I borrow your car? You can use mine; it has a full tank of petrol and everything. Uh, no thank you, to the coffee I mean” Ianto is still standing in the doorway. If Emma didn’t know better she would say fidgeting, but Ianto does not fidget.

“uh,…um, sure okay? But why can’t you just take your own car?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I am mad at my ex-boyfriend, and I just want to get away for a while. He knows my car, so I need one he doesn’t know.” Half-truth, Jack was never his boyfriend.

“He’s not violent or anything like that is he?” Emma did not like the way this conversation was going.

“no, in fact I doubt he will even know or care that I’m gone, he’s…..he’s moved on. “

Emma could hear the pain in his voice and rallied when she thought of all the time Ianto picked her up when she went out clubbing and couldn’t get home, and when he ‘escorted’ out a former lover when he went crazy and started beating her up.  All the times she cried on his shoulder…..

“Of course, it will need petrol. How long are you going to be gone?” Emma getting down to business, she runs to grab her keys to the rental car she has ‘checked out’ for the fortnight.

“A few weeks, maybe heading over to the continent, if that is okay. If not London is fine, just out of Wales.” Ianto sighs in relief.

“Continent is fine, if you are going to be longer than two weeks call me, so I can extend the lease. Are you sure you are okay?”  Emma asks.

Ianto taking a deep breath replies quietly, “yep.”

They swap keys and kiss each other on the cheek.  Ianto heads back to his flat, leaves his mobile phone on the table and got his suitcase then, locking his door heads down to the garage. Damn, he forgot to ask what car she was driving this week, oh well he would be able to figure it out soon enough.

One reason Ianto took this particular flat was that it had underground parking. Underground parking that did not have CCTV in the actual garage, just the entrance and exits, so he would be safe switching cars. As long as no one knew what he was driving then he could slip out unobserved.  _Of course, it could be that Jack has no intention of coming after me and this is all a waste of time, which is more likely the case. Just because he has never been to my flat doesn’t mean he can’t look up an address._

Ianto finds the rental car soon enough, Emma always like sleek cars and this was a nice black Audi S5 Quattro S Tronic. _Wow, some perks._ Ianto throws his bag in the car and makes for the exit, not noticing the motorcycle that was pulling into the entrance. Deciding to be cautious he drives around aimlessly for a half hour. Avoiding as many of the CCTV cameras as he can, but knowing he will show up eventually. As luck would have it, he found he was following the same model car once he arrived on the A5. What he didn’t notice was the motorcycle three cars back.

Ianto was wrong about two things; Jack waited only an hour before he came looking for him and John followed him home.

Jack sat in his office stunned. Sure he’s had lover’s quarrels before lots of them come to think about it, but this felt so…different so _final_. Like when Lucia took his child, Melissa and left him. It broke Jack’s heart, missing out on his daughter’s life. A life he so wanted to be a part of, the role of father and husband he desperately desired, a normal life.  In truth he pretended Ianto did not mean _that_ much to him, a diversion was all.  But now faced with a life, no matter how long or short _without_ Ianto felt unbearable.  Jack placed his head in his hands as he felt the tears come to his eyes.

Meanwhile….down in the hub.

John wasn’t sure he heard Ianto correctly when he was getting his coat. What did he mean by, ‘he’s all yours?’ John didn’t want Jack, sure he was great for sex but John was in love with Ianto.  Which is why he was fucking Ianto every chance he got, only realizing now that he had made a mistake, and should have  wined and dined a lot him more first. Damn it. Well he was not going to waste any more time on making mistakes, instead he would rectify his current ones.  And with that, John quietly crept down to the garage. He has parked his motorcycle on the street, preferring his coworkers to think he still does not drive, and left for Ianto’s flat. Yes, John did know where Ianto lived and had even been inside his flat before, just not when the Welshman was home.

Owen, Gwen and Tosh watched Ianto come down the stairs to his station for his coat, speaking to John on his way out. They were all rather stunned into silence. While they all suspected something going on between the two, none of them thought it was serious, just Jack’s usual flirtatiousness.  

Owen realizing he should have insisted on a medical exam for Ianto last week when he saw him limping and shaking. Owen didn’t exactly have sympathy for the teaboy, reasoning he was old enough to know what he was getting himself into, but no one should be treated or used like that. He liked Jack as their leader, but as a person, that was debatable. He watches Gwen go up to the office catches Tosh’s eyes and rolls his eyes. They all knew that Jack and Gwen have been shagging on occasion, mostly when she wanted to get her way. Come to think of it, Jack was a bastard.

Tosh felt nothing but sympathy for Ianto. For all he did for the team and Jack and never complained or threw a hiss fit when he didn’t get his way. He even quietly accepted John, knowing he was Jack’s former lover. It hurt Tosh to see him his used so callously by Jack.  Tosh shakes her head when she sees Gwen heading to Jack’s office. _There she goes again the great Welsh help. If it wasn’t for her they might have had a chance. Instead she manipulates every situation to her advantage, even now going to Jack, not to comfort him but to gain an upper hand._

Gwen made her way up to Jack’s office, thinking he would want to talk to her, that she could give him comfort. _Jack needed her_ , hadn’t he always told her that. Secretly, she _never_ understood what Jack saw or liked about Ianto. Sure he was nice and good looking, if you liked pale skinny guys, but sort of strange, wearing suits and so formal and deadpan.  They would be fine without Ianto, I mean it’s not like he did a lot around here, making coffee and well John could handle the archives. Yes, this would work out fine, and then she could Jack to herself more often. Although she wasn’t sure if he was with John, well she would just tell Jack it was either her or John, knowing, like always, Jack would choose her. After all she reasoned she _let_ Jack have his thing with Ianto. If she wanted to she could have told him at any time to break it off and Jack would have, _for her._ And with that thought opened the door to Jack’s office.

Jack knows it’s Gwen by the clicking of heals on the stairs and sighs…. _what does she want now, can’t I have some peace to grieve and plan how to get Ianto back?_ Jack wipes his eyes with the palm of his hand just as the door opens

She goes over to stoke his hair, murmuring words of what _she_ thought were comfort. _It’s going to be okay. John can handle the archives. We can have more time together….better this way….just between us now._

Jack looked at her stunned, “out,” he says quietly.

“What! But Jack…” Gwen is at a loss, this was not the script she had written in her head when she was coming up here.

Jack stands up and grabbing his coat heads down the stairs towards the garage.

Chapter 4 Where’s Ianto

Emma could hear someone knocking on Ianto’s door and went to look thought the spyglass. Wow, who was the gorgeous guy outside Ianto’s flat? Emma wonders if that is the boyfriend.  She sees him take a key out of his pocket and enter the flat.  Must be the boyfriend, she wonders why Ianto never had him around before? She continues to watch waiting for the mystery man come to out of the flat. When he does, he looks around, and then head towards her door. Emma backs away quietly, thinking it would probably be better if the man outside though she was at work. Emma was no great liar, and while she does not know where Ianto went, knew that she would give the game away somehow.

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. ménage à trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper episode.

"let's all have sex." Owen suggested as the alarms blared announce another apocalypse.

 

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse" Ianto replied deadpanned. But then shrugged and decided if it was his last moments on earth then, why not.

Ianto grabbed Owen and kissed him full on the mouth, Owen responded _enthusiastically_ , and they could hear Tosh gasp. Ianto released Owen and grabbed Tosh.

Owen was struggling out of his clothes.

"Recovery room?" Ianto asked pulling Tosh toward the lower level.

"No time, couch will have to do." Owen said following close behind. Ianto was undressing Tosh while Owen was behind, groping her, one had down her skirt the other latched onto a breast. Owen stopped briefly to kiss Ianto once again. Tosh meanwhile was undressing Ianto then giving up ripped his shirt sending button flying everywhere.

Tosh was gently pushed onto the couch while Ianto went down on his knees and was licking her passionately, while Owen with one last grope of Tosh's breast, moved behind Ianto, parted cheek and applied his tongue. Ianto let out a moan of delight, while Tosh threaded her hands into Ianto’s hair and thrust lightly while crying out in pleasure.

Ianto pulled Tosh onto his hard cock and latched onto her lip for a messy but passionate kiss. Owen slicked his cock up with spit and holding Ianto steady for a moment guided his hard cock into Ianto tight puckered hole. Ianto froze for a moment and tensed. Owen stroked Ianto thigh and shushed him. Owen moved slowly at first while Ianto’s moan into Tosh’s breast. After a few experimental thrusts Ianto started to thrust into Tosh. Soon all three found a rhythm. Moans, groans filled the hub.

Owen pulled out of Ianto and soon the trio had shifted positions where Tosh was on her knees greedily sucking on Ianto’s cock while Owen was pumping into her from behind.

Tosh pulled off Ianto’s cock to dry out she was coming. Ianto stroked his cock, while Owen grunted out his orgasms and slammed once more into Tosh. Owen and Tosh crawled over to Ianto and opened their mouths while Ianto spurted his come onto both their faces. Owen eagerly lapped up the come on the tip of Ianto’s cock. Tosh meanwhile had raised herself to kiss Ianto. Owen had moved onto his knees and was kissing Ianto’s chest. Ianto hand traveled down and was gently cupping Owen’s cock.

Ianto lay panting on the couch between Owen and Tosh. Out of his post coital haze he noticed that the world had not ended. In fact, judging by the looks on both Jack and Gwen's faces, they might have actually witnessed the finally between the three coworker.

 

"Did we missing something?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face, hiding his displeasure at what he witnessed. Owen, Tosh and Ianto were so absorbed in each other they had not heard him and Gwen arrive. Jack was both extremely turned on and jealous that it was Owen and Tosh fucking Ianto and not him. He would have liked it to have been him, Ianto and Gwen, and would remember that next time

Ianto, blushes and starts to stutter about the world ending, Owen's idea as he futilely noticed his clothes are destroyed and wondered how he would get his pants without any more embarrassment. 

Gwen let's out a chortle, "so...um....how was it?"

All three sat on the couch hands covering the important bits looking up at Jack and Gwen like naughty children caught stealing.

Owen, Tosh and Ianto all looked at each other, Ianto smiled that little smile his cheeks turning red, while Tosh giggled while looking for any piece of clothing which coincidentally was at Gwen and Jack’s feet. Owen smirked specifically at Jack, now knowing what Jack saw in the Welshman. Owen has had some incredible sex but Ianto was pretty spectacular.  

“Could you um…”Ianto motioned with his head the pile of clothing at Jack and Gwen’s feet.

Gwen giggled and pickup up the pile of clothing and threw it towards the trio then went to her desk. Jack smirked while Ianto raised an eyebrow. Jack grinned and turned his back heading towards his office. Tosh, Owen and Ianto sorted through the clothing. Tosh murmured an apology about Ianto’s shirt who only shrugged and slipped it on, saying he could sew the buttons back on. Owen with no such modesty stood up and put his clothes on.

The team went back to work, Jack noticed little looks pass between Tosh, Owen and Ianto and fervently hoped it passed. Watching the trio had Jack gotten hard and anxious for the others to leave to reclaim his Welshman. He didn’t much like Ianto smelling of Owen and Tosh.

Seeing the rift was going to be quiet and Jack still could not get the image of the threesome out of his mind. He needed Ianto and now, the raging erection in his pants had not subsided and he was aching to get off.

Stepping out of his office Jack announced loudly, “Everyone go home.” But was startled when Owen, Ianto and Tosh looked at each other in silent communication then raced for the garage door.

Gwen gave a chortle seeing the frantic escape Owen, Tosh and Ianto gave as they sprinted towards the garage. She turned and looked at Jack who face showed shock and dare she say…jealousy.

“You know Jack.” Gwen began turning towards him and walking seductively.

“Go home Gwen.” Jack snapped turning and heading into his office. The door slamming so hard the glass rattled.

Gwen folder her arm across her chest and glared.

“Fine then! I won’t offer to fuck you.” She turned and grabbing her coat and bag stomped to the cog wheel door.

The trio made it to the garage in record time, although looking a little something like the keystone cops as each made for their own cars assuming the others would follow. Ianto realizing Tosh was not with him turned and made for her car while Tosh made for Owen.

“Stop!” Owen yelled then looked around. Both him and Tosh has sports cars. “Ianto’s car!”  It was a spacious Jaguar XJ sedan.

The trio converged on Ianto’s car throwing themselves in hurriedly. Ianto was shoving his keys and turning the ignition while Tosh was unbuttoning his pants and Owen grumbled about too many button from the back seat as nimble finger worked frantically undoing Ianto’s waistcoat.

“Should we….just the car?” Ianto asked distracted as Tosh’s head was in his lap.

“My place!” Tosh popped up from Ianto’s lap where she had been placing kisses.

“No Mine!” Owen interrupted, “ King size bed.”

Ianto nodded and with tires squealing flew from the garage. Tosh had crawled into the backseat and was stripping and kissing Owen, while Ianto broke all the speed limits, ran red lights (thanks to a nifty gadget Tosh had installed in his car) arriving at Owen’s underground garage in less than 8 minutes.

They took the private lift to Owen’s penthouse, by the time the lift door opened into the spacious and modern flat the trio were naked. Ianto was kissing Tosh and rather then the bed ended up on the rug in front of the fireplace. Owen came and Ianto rising from his knees latched onto Owen’s hard cock. While Tosh squirmed and maneuvered awkwardly, sucking on Ianto. Owen was just about to throw the clothes he had broguth from the car when his phone rang.

“Fuck.” It was Jack. Owen secretly  enjoyed getting one up on the captain. He had taken Ianto from him, but Owen had scored Gwen so he guesses they were even on that front.

“Hello.” Owen purred into the phone, then gasped as Ianto did that thing with his tongue.

“Oi! Jack is upset we did not invite him.” He said to his two colleagues. Owen pulled Ianto off his cock.

“Do you want Jack to join us?”

“Uh….” Ianto said staring at the hard cock in front of him and wondering why he was not sucking it. Owen curled his hand around Ianto’s head and brought him forward. Ianto latched back onto Owen’s cock like a babe on the nipple.

“Sure Jack come on over.” Owen tossed the phone then joined in the fun.

Even faster than Ianto, Jack arrived at Owen’s flat in 5 minutes naked and hard he joined in. Thinking next time he would bring Ianto when the next world ending event was upon them, not Gwen. That way he wouldn’t have to beg or wait for his ‘surviving the apocalypse, glad to be fucking alive, sex.

 

Meanwhile Gwen sat on her sofa, foot in motion fuming Jack would have turned her down.

 

 

 

 


	18. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Suzie survived in, They Keep Killing Suzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have much prefer Suzie to survive and Gwen to get her just deserts. So what if Suzie survived and Gwen died.

Survival of the Fittest:

 

Gwen had taken Suzie out of the hub against direct orders from Jack. She knew what she was doing. The team had lost their humanity and compassion. Gwen knew she was right in taking Suzie to see her father.

Gwen was appalled when Suzie shut of the life support to her father, spite and venom in her eyes. Her father had tortured her for years, it was fitting that it should come to this.

Suzie also noticed a lessening of pair in her head, while Gwen’s forehead was screwed up, and the Welshwoman kept pressing her fingertips to her temple.

Suzie wanted to see the ocean one last time so the two women drove to the docks. Suzie left Gwen in the car dying while she went outside in the salty sea air feeling better than she has in ages.

The darkness that had taken hold of her now gone, she knew the team would be there soon and was sure Jack would kill her, but for this brief moment she was free from pain and darkness.

She sat on a bench looking out at the sailing ships tacking across the water, every so often a light pray of sea touched her face, she could feel the salt on her lips. The sun was shining and she was warm.

Suzie reached up and touched her head, the wound was entirely closed, even the tacky blood had dried up. She shook her hair trying to dislodge some of the dried blood but to no avail. She wished she had a hair tie to tie it up, the wide had taken it and was tangling it something fierce.

In the distance she could hear tires squealing and knew Jack and the team had found her. She wondered if he would allow her one last call, to say goodbye properly.

“Suzie.” Jack had approached his gun raised. Suzie turned and looked at Jack.

Jack was momentary stunned. Here was Suzie, his Suzie that he recruited, he noticed the change immediately, it was like a weight had lifted off her, her eyes were bright and shining with life.

Jack lowered his gun as Suzie stood.

“Jack, the glove. You have to destroy it there is something alive, it takes over.” She began.

Owen and Tosh joined Jack looking at their former teammate. Suzie smiled at Tosh apprehensively.

“So what happens now?” She asks.

“Gwen’s dead.” Owen told Jack. Jack motioned to Suzie who approached the group. Jack put handcuffs on her and the group went to the SUV. Owen got into Gwen’s car and they all drove back to the hub.

Jack led Suzie into the hub where Ianto was waiting for them. Jack noticed there was a mug of tea for Suzie in the tray. Suzie picked it up and thanked Ianto. Ianto smiled and nodded.

Jack frowned he did not like the interaction between the two.

Owen arrived and picking up his mug from the tray told Ianto to fetch Gwen from the car. Ianto left and fetched the gurney, soon the very dead body of Gwen Cooper was being wheeled into the autopsy bay. Owen was snapping on gloves in preparation.

Meanwhile Jack had taken Suzie into his office. Suzie explained about the gloves capabilities, at what she had pieced together through her research. Jack listened eyes occasionally flicking to the alien lie detector he had set up. Suzie told the truth, then glove had taken her over.

Jack was relieved that the women he had hired was not a psychotic killer, that alien technology had once again manipulated one of his team.

They had talked so long that Ianto had brought in sandwiches for the pair and more coffee for Jack and tea for Suzie. Once again Suzie looked at Ianto, smiled and thanked him. Jack also noticed Suzie had let her fingers linger on Ianto’s. Jack didn’t like that at all.

Jack unsure of what to do with Suzie just yet, she had no apartment and he wanted to make sure it was Suzie, he placed her in the cells. Jack noticed that Ianto had been down as the cell had a blanket strewn across one side for privacy. A small twin size bed was brought in with plenty of pillows and blankets. Jack noticed that Ianto left some chocolate bars and fruit as well as books. Jack tired not to roll his eyes, as Ianto went a little over board. Jack stopped him in time from running an extension cord to an electric kettle so Suzie could brew a cuppa if she was cold.

Suzie spent two days in the cells, Tosh, Owen and Ianto frequently visited her. Jack particularly noticed that Ianto stayed longer than the other two. Jack also noticed that Tosh was more outgoing, back to her old self. He noticed all of his staff undergoing a bit of a change, Ianto smiling and talking more. He wondered if he was the only one who missed Gwen. Owen certainly hadn’t and he was sleeping with her.

After a few days Jack had decided that Suzie would be released, and Suzie offered her services to Torchwood, Jack, once again. Jack agreed, it would be good to once again have a fully trained field office and his second in command back. Prior to the glove Suzie was a damn fine field commander and a crack shot, she was good to have on the team.

Jack’s only hesitation came from seeing how Suzie and Ianto reacted to each other. It was only when he witnessed them talking did he realize what had happened. Jack had heard Suzie tell Ianto she was sorry she could not say goodbye the first time and asked about Lisa. Jack gritted his teeth that Suzie had known about Lisa and not told him. Then he realized that Suzie had helped Ianto with her. That she was desperately in the grips of the glove and not herself. And that if he was interested she had invited Tosh and maybe they could have a return to the Tuesday movie, sushi movie night from previously. Ianto replied he would. Jack wanted to protest that that was _his_ night with Ianto but quickly realized he they could move it to Fridays and have a lie in.

Soon the team was back together, working cohesively. Suzie suggested Ianto be trained in the field. Owen and Tosh after several Tuesdays were dating and Jack had to admit his interest in Ianto had become heightened now that Gwen was not around to distract and challenge him.

There was no abaddon to devour the world. Jack still left with the doctor but was able to tell his team before he left.

There was a small wedding between Jack and Ianto upon his return. John Hart never came to Cardiff and neither did Grey.

Eventually Jack hired Andy Davidson to replace Gwen and Kathy Swanson as another field team member while he took maternity leave. Ianto retired to take care of their daughter.

Mickey and Martha Smith joined two years later as Owen returned to the hospital and Tosh only worked part time for Torchwood, while she took care of their infant son.

Jack occasionally remembers the sexy copper who had caught his eye with her tenacity, and wonders what things would have been like had she followed orders and survived.

Gwen Cooper was now synonymous with ‘not following orders and you could end up like Gwen, dead in a drawer after only a few months.

End


	19. Bigger on the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose come visit Jack and his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Cyber woman  
> not beta and barely even spelled checked!

Bigger on the Inside

Chapter 1:

AU: Post cyberwoman. Ianto is still working to earn the trust of the team and to reclaim the attentions of Jack. Prior to finding Lisa Jack and Ianto (although a novice) were lovers of a sort. Or at least two people finding comfort with each other. Ianto was more emotionally involved in the ‘relationship.’ He was devastated when Lisa died and he lost Jack the same night. Ianto tried to explain before Jack banished him on suspension that he wasn’t sleeping with Jack as a diversion, but that he cared for Jack. Jack for his part told Ianto he was sleeping with Ianto as a distraction and convenient lay while he was waiting for his doctor that it meant nothing. But that Ianto was not going to get off that easy, he wasn’t going to be retconned or death. He was going to come back and make it up to the team.

So Ianto returned from suspension to the hub to silence and glares. No one talked to him at all, they didn’t have to, he could feel their anger pouring off them. Sometimes so powerful Ianto hand to hold onto the door jam or any solid object he was nearest. He would receive IM telling him to make coffee or order lunch, or to get a file. Ianto worked 12 hour days or longer if there was rift activity (longer than anyone else). Jack had made it clear that everything was to be stocked and ready to go at a moment’s notice. So if they came back from weevil hunting at 23:30, then Ianto had to stay and make sure the kits and SUV was stocked and ready to go. The worst Ianto thought was they would stop talking if Ianto came into the hub, or conference room, or make snide comments (Owen) and twitter (Gwen). Ianto was banished to the tourist office or the archives. But that wasn’t the worst, no the worst was Jack and his refusal to even look at Ianto or talk to him. If he did it was usually to yell and tell him what a screw up he was. How misguided his actions were, how he let the team down. Then Jack would stalk away angry.

Ianto began dreading going to work. He was barely sleeping due to the long hours, and hardly ate anymore. He had lost weight on his already slim runner’s body. He was retreating from everyone. He would go days without speaking, and not one of his colleagues noticed. Ianto remembers watching a documentary on infant monkeys who lost their mothers and curled up and died without touch or contact from other monkeys. Ianto felt like that, starved for love, affection or even acknowledgement that he existed.  And then he reminds himself that he brought it on himself (a small part of his brain protests, he is worth more, and not to let his self-esteem take such a blow). That if he hadn’t been so foolish to love someone, Lisa, then he wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble, and the team, or more importantly Jack wouldn’t be treating him like a pariah.

Owen would leave more of a mess than usual in the med bay, for Ianto to clean up. Frequently forgetting to tell him of some caustic fluid, and inevitable Ianto would get burned. Gwen would rant that it was unfair she was going on more weevil hunts because of Ianto (forgetting he wasn’t a field agent). The hub was a pit, none of them ever picked up after themselves. Tosh wouldn’t make eye contact with him. All in all…Ianto’s really took an emotional beating. At night he would curl up on his sofa, wrap his arms around his knees and remember when Lisa and his parent and friends were alive. Remembering all the fun they had in London, first Friday art walks, going to the farmers market on Saturdays, picnics at Hyde Park. Ianto ached for the old times. Jack watched Ianto on the CCTV. He had been watching him a lot lately. At first it was because Jack was angry and didn’t trust him. But the anger abated, and disappointment set in. He didn’t treat Ianto very well, Jack new that. He watched his other team members do the same and after a few weeks noticed the drastic change in Ianto. He wonders if anyone else saw him get thinner, or that he never talked to anyone and no one talked to him. Jack started to wonder if maybe they were being a little hard on him.

 

Bigger on the inside Chapter 2

Jack sat in his office thinking about Ianto and wondering what he was going to do with him.  Jack did not want to retcon or kill Ianto, he was a good archivist and made excellent coffee, but he didn’t fit in with the team. And after the Cyberman debacle he would never be trusted by them either. So what was he going to do……

Then Jack hears a familiar sound and jumps up racing from his office to the main hub. When he arrives Owen, Tosh and Gwen are all pointing their guns at a blue box that had appeared in the middle of the hub.

“Everyone put your guns down! We have company!” Jack grins. The door opens and a blonde girl peeks out and gives a squeal of delight and flies into Jack’s arms. Jack picks her up and twirls her around and around as they both laugh.

Jack sets the girl down and looks at the shocked faces of his team.

“Rose, this is my team, team this is Rose.” Jack says keeping his arm around Rose’s waist introduces her to Gwen (who can’t help but give her the once over wondering what she has that Gwen doesn’t). Then Owen also gives her the once over, but in a lecherous way wondering if she had already banged Jack and if she was up for some slap and tickle with him. Rose just rolls her eyes wondering about Jack’s team and their obvious attitude.  However, Tosh smiles and says hello and shook Rose’s hand.

“Jack.”

Jack turns and sees the Doctor who was lounging against the TARDIS door legs crossed. Then casually pushes over to walk over towards the rest of the gang. Jack introduced the Doctor to everyone. Just that moment Ianto had quietly come from the garage with their lunch and was surreptitiously making his way his way to the conference room. Jack glanced briefly at Ianto then back at the Doctor and Rose who also saw Ianto.

“Doc, how are you?” Jack keeps his arms around Rose’s waist. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, you know, fish and chips and fuel up.” The Doctor replies.

“You’re just in luck, how about we head up to the conference room, I think lunch is served.” Jack turns and leads Rose and the others up to the conference room. As they enter Ianto is just finishing setting the food containers out along with plates and drinks. He pauses and steps away from the table when the others come in and starts for the door not making eye contact.

“Ah, you must be another member of Jack’s team,” the Doctor looks at Ianto and hold out his hand, “I’m the Doctor and this is Rose.”

Ianto looks and can see Gwen and Owen glaring at him, “no……I mean…Ianto Jones. Nice to meet you Doctor….Rose.” And with that Ianto exited the conference to the amazement of Rose and the Doctor.

“Isn’t he going to eat with us?” Rose asks Jack as Jack pulls out a chair for her.

“He eats in the archives. He is not really part of the team.” Gwen says looking the Doctor. She had read the files and knew this was Jack’s mysterious Doctor.

They take their seat and begin to eat the fish and chips. The Doctor talking to Jack about some of their recent adventures. While Jack tells them about the rift and some of the aliens they have encountered. Gwen takes up the tale of them trying to find a Qulz’it in the middle of the park, while the Doctor quietly slips out the conference room. Only Jack and Rose notice. Jack wonders what the Doctor is doing as he watches him meander down to the hub. It is with apprehension that he sees the Doctor take the stairs down to the archives. Jack excuses himself and goes to follow the Doctor, followed by Rose.

Ianto was surprised to hear footsteps.

He looked up from his desk where he was sorting rift debris, and was actually scared when he saw the Doctor, Jack and Rose. Despite the friendly smile the Doctor and Rose gave him Ianto wonders what fresh hell Jack was going to impart to the young man. Ianto physically start to shake. And had to put down the object he was holding and put his hands in his lap. Despite the friendly facade of the Doctor and Rose, Ianto knew that things could quickly change.

Jack saw the fear and apprehension and wondered how he let it get this bad. That he should be a better leader than this. So he smiled but that just seemed to upset Ianto even more. Jack hoped the Doctor and Rose would not notice anything amiss before he could sort out the Ianto problem. Although gaging the Doctor reaction it might be too late.

The Doctor walked over to Ianto desk and sat down in the opposite chair.

“Ianto, I brought you some food….do you mind if I join you?” The Doctor smiled again to try and put him at ease.

“I…I’ve already eaten.” Came the whispered reply as Ianto glanced at Jack. He could feel them, curiosity and concern from the doctor and Rose, apprehension from Jack. It was overwhelming him.

“Oh,” The Doctor’s eyes looked around inquisitively for a take away container. “Well, in that case, I’ll eat with you and you can tell me what you are working on.” The Doctor sits down at the opposite chair and pulls out the take away containers and sits them precariously on the desk and around the debris.

Ianto’s eye darted around the room looking for an escape. His mind frantic with any excuse to get away.

“How are you Ianto?” Rose asks kindly, seeing the obviously distress Ianto is under by their presence and wondering what is causing the Welshman’s discomfort.

It made Jack sad, he remember the shy smiles and flirting Ianto used to try whenever Jack came down here. _Maybe I left it too long; maybe there is nothing between us anymore. Ianto obviously is uncomfortable around me. I should get the Rose and Doc back upstairs, maybe if we are not around he might eat something._

“Would you like coffee or tea?” Ianto asks.

“Oh, tea would be lovely,” The Doctor replied and before the Doctor could say anything else, Ianto had stood up and practically ran out of the archives.

The Doctor gave Jack a quizzically look and followed Ianto, the fish and chips forgotten.

They enter the hub just as Owen yells, “Oi! Teaboy! Coffee, Now.” And continues talking to Gwen at her desk.

The Doctor frowns as he sees Ianto moves into the kitchenette. Rose is also frowning. Jack is trying not to sigh. Once the Doctor leaves he will sort things out with the team and Ianto. Maybe he would have to fire Ianto after all. Although Jack didn’t trust Ianto not to tell people about Torchwood, so Jack was back to retcon or death…..or a permanent place in the cells.

The Doctor watched the pale young man deliver a tray with coffee, tea, cream and sugar. No one even acknowledged the delivery and without making eye contact Ianto departed just as silently as he arrived.

The Doctor looked at Jack and his team, they are all studiously not making eye contact ignoring as if he didn’t exist.

“Wow, this tea is amazing!”

“Yeah it is the only think tea boy _doesn’t_ fuck up.” Owen replied nastily.

“Why is everyone so hostile towards Ianto?” Rose asks looking at everyone. Owen was about to reply when Jack breaks in offering a tour of the hub. Jack takes the Doctor and Rose before anything else can be said and heads towards the cells.  Halfway through the tour the Doctor insists on seeing the archives.

Once again they find themselves in the archives. The fish and chips had remained on the desk, uneaten. Jack gets anxious when he does not immediately see Ianto at his desk. A sound alerts them to the archivist, they all peer around a corner to see Ianto in what looked to be very small break room that held a coffee machine, sink and a chair. Ianto was standing at a small sink wrapping his hand.

“Ianto, everything okay?” the Doctor asks making the young man jump. Ianto quickly comes out of the room.

Ianto nods, “Is there anything I can get you sir?”

Before he can answer Gwen, Owen and Tosh appeared down in the archives, “Jack, Owen suggested we take Rose and the Doctor to the pub. Tosh says the rift is going to be quiet, what do you say?” They can hear a chorus of pleas in the background.

“What do you say Doc, Rose. How about we get a pint in the pub?” Jack pulls Rose into to his arms and starts hustling them towards the door when the Doctor looks at Jack.

“Shouldn’t we invite Ianto?” Who by then had retreated further behind a stack of alien debris that had not been sorted.

The Torchwood team freeze in unison, Jack was furiously thinking of a reason (not the truth) why not to include Ianto when Gwen spoke up.

“he doesn’t like pubs…doesn’t drink.” The others agree readily.  The Doctor and Rose can’t help but notice the release of tension and the Doctor doesn’t say anything more, looks over at Ianto who is carefully moving an artifact into a box and turns towards the others.

They all spend a few pleasurable hours at the Hare and the Hound drinking and telling stories. Jack’s phone went off once around 9pm but he glances briefly at it and then ignores it for the rest of the night. Gwen reluctantly left first, saying she had to go home for Rhys but looking at Jack who had his arm around Rose. Tosh was next smiling and waving. Owen was hoping to get Rose on her own to ask her over for the night but Jack kept her thoroughly tucked into his side, so he finally gave up and went home alone.

Jack, Rose and the Doctor returned to the hub a little before 11pm. Jack took Rose and the Doctor  on the invisible lift to the squeals and delight of Rose. As it descended they could see Ianto slumped over the small kitchen table (after the Cyberman incident it was put to him that he had to earn his way back into the hub, so his desk was moved to the archives. He was not allowed a desk in the hub until then) his head resting on his arms, asleep.

Jack mentally cursed himself for forgetting Ianto could not enter or leave the hub as his accesses codes were revoked. And as Gwen and Owen refused to either let him in or out, it was up to Tosh or Jack. Mostly Jack did as Ianto was the only one he would broach.

Jack normally wouldn’t have minded but with Doc and Rose here, it was already awkward enough. He could tell the Doc was interested in why the team treated Ianto the way they did. Jack was sure there was going to be some awkward questions tomorrow.

Jack jumped off the lift when it was a foot above the ground and strode towards Ianto. Although the damage was done he could get the young man out of there before Rose and Doc started asking questions.

Jack shook Ianto’s shoulder roughly, “Ianto, wake up, time to go home.”

Ianto woke blinking and got unsteadily to his feet. Jack grabbed his elbow and pulled Ianto towards the cog door then pushed him through the door. Ianto stumbled and caught his shin on the first stair causing him to fall. But then slowly got up and walked up the stairs then dragged himself home.

Jack turned around and smiled at Rose and the Doctor. Rose looked puzzled while the Doctor looked disapproving at Jack. Jack’s smile faltered a bit as he made his way towards the couple.

“It’s been a long day, I’m sure you too are tired.” Jack says walking towards them.

Rose bid Jack a good night mentally reminding herself to ask about Ianto in the morning.

 

“We are….see you in the morning Jack. We’ll talk…” The Doctor says giving him that look.

Jack goes to think on a roof top, wondering how he is going to explain Ianto to the Doctor and Rose. He knows he could tell them about the Lisa as a Cyberman, the hardest part would be the roll he and the team played in her killing and the treatment of Ianto.

Bigger on the Inside Chapter 3

The following morning…8 am……..

Jack was anxiously watching for the arrival of Ianto on the CCTV camera while in his office. Hoping he would arrive before Rose and the Doctor made an appearance. Jack was sure he was going to be grilled about Ianto today and was not sure how or ready,  he was going to answer them.

Finally he saw Ianto, limping slightly on the Plass. Jack silently urged him to move faster. He saw Ianto enter the tourist office right as the door to the TARDIS opened revealing Rose. Jack pressed a button on his vortex manipulator to open the cog wheel door and went to greet Rose.

Jack charmed Rose into making breakfast for her and was going inside the TARDIS when the cog door alarms sounded announcing the arrival of Torchwoods least favorite person.

Ianto entered the hub and breathed a small sigh of relief. Jack was not there so he would not be glared or barked at first thing this morning. He also saw the TARDIS was still parked where it was yesterday. Ianto was not sure how much longer he could hold out. This morning was even harder to go in knowing what would be awaiting him, several tears were shed this morning before work. He was pretty sure that if coffee and keeping Torchwood running smoothly had not worked by now, it never would and the team would only resent him more. Perhaps he would have to ask Jack to retcon him after all. Which he dreaded, not just because he would lose his memories, but he was pretty sure Jack and the team were so cruel that instead of giving him a new identity and life he would be cast out onto the street with nothing, at least presently he had a flat to go home to and a bed to sleep in.

He took his jacket down to his desk in the archives and made his way back upstairs to the kitchenette to make coffee, it took longer than usual as his fall yesterday left a gash and bruising on his shin

Hopefully he would have a pot brewed and poured before everyone came in. That way he could just leave it on their desk. Ianto had picked up pastries today and were sorting them onto a tray  when the cog door alarm blared allowing Gwen, Tosh and Owen to arrive all chatting and happy. Although he could tell Tosh was less happy than the other two. Ianto had already sussed out Gwen and Owen were fucking, he thinks Tosh might have figured it out. Ianto had not seen Jack so he assumed he was with the Doctor and Rose. Ianto quickly made two teas in case Rose and the Doctor they came and joined the others. Ianto silently pleading for the coffee to brew faster before Owen started in on him. Once finished he grabbed the tray and stopping by Gwen desk gave her a mug and let her choose a pastry. He went to Owen next who only glared at him mumbling something about ‘losers in suits,’ and swiped 2 pastries off the tray almost causing Ianto to drop it. As it was he only burnt himself with hot water. Tosh actually looked at him and smiled briefly before turning on her computer. Ianto was unsure if he should leave Jack’s coffee at his desk or at the little lounge table when the TARDIS door opened and Jack and Rose stepped out. Ianto went over and silently offered the tray to Jack who took his coffee but waved away a pastry. Rose smiled at him and took a tea, even though she already had one with breakfast. Rose noticed the dark circles under Ianto’s eyes and that they were red rimmed from crying. Rose set her lips determined to figure out what was going on.

Ianto set the tray down over on the small table behind Tosh’s desk then went to the archives.

Rose and Jack leave the TARDIS with the Doctor following after them. Jack tells the Doctor to help himself to tea and pastries if he fancies. The Doctor takes the tea from the tray and heads down to the archives much to Jack’s dismay. He was having a bad feeling about the Doctor’s inquisitive nature about his archivest. Both Rose and Jack see him go, Rose follows him and Jack goes reluctantly knowing he cannot put it off any longer.

Ianto was quietly working, with  music playing in the background.

“Oh…music, I love music. What are we listening to Ianto?” The Doctor looks at Ianto who was startled by their presence.

“Count Baise, Sir.” Ianto replies.

“Ahhh, and what are you working on today.” The Doctor moves to peer over his shoulder. More foot steps reveal Jack and Rose. Jack is surprised by the music as well, not knowing the young archivist was a fan of jazz. When Jack thinks about it, he doesn’t really know a lot about Ianto. Jack had spent time most of the time seducing him not really bothering getting to know him.

Ianto had a feeling Jack brought them down to chastise and berate him further about his actions. The Doctor watched as Ianto’s shoulders slumped and seemed to brace himself.

“How is the sorting going? Need any help?” The Doctor asks.

No, thank you sir.” Ianto says respectfully.

“Ahh…Ianto don’t call me sir, it s just Doctor.” The Doctor smiles hoping to get a reaction of it Ianto.

“I was going to give everyone a tour of the TARDIS why don’t you come up with us.” The Doctor says motioning with his shoulders and turning towards Jack and Rose.

Ianto’s eyes briefly flashed to Jack and then back again.

“N-no, I should really finish up here, but thank you.” Ianot hopes that is the answer Jack wanted and that they will leave. Ianto is wound so tight he is getting a headache.

“Yeah, Ianto is a bit busy right now Doc.” Jack steps in motioning for them to leave.

The Doctor looks and Jack and Rose.

“Come on Jack, surely just a small tour?” The Doctor starts.

Jack knows he is going to have to come clean and decided to make Ianto do it.

“Ianto is….on probation.” Jack pierces Ianto with a look forcing the Welshman to come clean.

Ianto looks down at his shoes he knew this was coming.

“Probation? What happened?” It was Rose who looked concerned at Ianto. _Maybe that will explain the behavior of everyone around here. What could he have done that was so bad to make everyone treat him like a parish, especially Jack._

Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at Rose and the Doctor. Better to get it over with, maybe he could go home early today. He really wasn’t feeling well.

“I….I survived Canary Wharf, when the cybermen and Daleks came. My fiancé Lisa was partially converted into a cybermen. I lied and deceived my way into here hoping to fix her. But she…it… killed two people. She…it… almost killed all of us. Because of me, I almost let the cybermen take over the world. I’m on probation until the team feels they can trust me again.” Ianto waits for what he knows is coming.

“I’m so sorry Ianto.” Says Rose and she goes over and wraps her arms around Ianto in a hug with tears in her eyes.

Ianto let’s out a small gasp and freezes not from just Rose’s touch, but no one has ever said they were sorry for him, Lisa, the survivors. Rose steps back and looks at him, rubbing his arm in comfort. There are tears welling in Ianto’s eyes and he is shaking. Rose goes to hold him once again but the sympathy is too much, after such hostility all Ianto want’s to do is break down and cry.

“I’ll make tea,” and before anyone else can say anything else Ianto flees.

Rose rounds on Jack and punches him in the shoulder, hard. “So you and your team have been total arseholes because he tried to save his fiancé.?”

“Rose, it’s not like that, she was a Cyberman. It almost converted Gwen we had to kill it.” Jack defends himself and his team’s actions.

“Did you even try to help him Jack?” Rose folds her arms across her chest

“It was a Cyberman there was no ‘helping’ it. Ianto should have known better. He didn’t ask us for help, he conned and cheated his way here.” Jack was trying to control his anger.

“If it had been me Jack, what would you have done?” Rose looks at him ready for a war with words.

Jack knew he was being painted in a corner, “I would have done everything to try and save you, but it’s not the same Rose. She was gone.” Jack answers back defensively.

“So why didn’t you try to help Ianto afterwards?” The Doctor asks quietly. “Ianto did it for that beautiful and reckless emotion love. I remember a con man who almost destroyed the world for money. I don’t recall Rose and I chastising you for almost ending the world. I recall Rose being rather kind about it.”

“You were supposed to be bigger on the inside Jack.” The Doctor says quietly.

Jack looks away angry and ashamed. Everything the Doctor and Rose said was true. How does he tell them the reason he was less than compassionate was because he was sleeping with Ianto before the incident, using him until the Doctor came. His anger steamed from being conned and deceived. Even though Ianto swore he was not sleeping with Jack to create a diversion. Jack couldn’t…wouldn’t believe him. Jack wanted Ianto to suffer, and it looks like he got his wish. He just didn’t realize he had taken it so far and was now having regrets.

Rose turned to follow Ianto knowing the Doctor wanted to talk to Jack.

Rose came up into the hub and hears,

“Oi tea boy! Stop sitting on your arse and make some coffee!” Owen snaps. Rose is starting to see Jack’s team in a rather bad light, wondering what made the brave and selfless man she knows to choose such selfish and mean spirited people.

Owen was slouching at Gwen’s desk, “Hey Rose,” Owen begins but stop when he notices she is not listening, instead Rose goes past them into the kitchenette.

“Someone needs to fill the Doctor and Rose in on what Ianto did, that he can’t be trusted.” Gwen says to Owen watching Rose.

Rose finds Ianto in the kitchen, wiping his eyes on his upper sleeve. Ianto hands are shaking as he tries to pour cream into a picture.

“Ianto,” Rose says kindly, “let me help. What happened to your hand?” Rose moves closer but Ianto turns with the tray of mugs.

“It’s nothing.” He says trying to move past her, “tea?”

Rose takes the tray and sets it down. She then reaches out to take Ianto’s injured hand that was wrapped.

“Are you sure you are okay, it looks like it is still bleeding?” Rose tries to peer under the bandage.

“no really, it’s fine.” Ianto pulls back his hand, but Rose holds on to it gently.

“I was at the battle too. My mum was converted. I understand why you did what you did. I would have done anything to try and save my mum. I am really sorry about your fiancé. I’m sorry that she couldn’t be saved.” Rose looks at Ianto who’s eyes were welling up once again with tears.

They both hear Owen yelling for coffee and insulting Ianto again.  Rose turns and glares. “I see your co workers are real prats and give you a hard time. Not sure what Jack sees in them frankly. Come on let’s serve the wankers then you, me and the Doctor are going to take a tour of your archives and get some lunch. You look like you could use a few good meals in you.” Rose smiles at him and pick up the tray, half a mind of dumping the entire contents on Gwen and Owen but knowing that would just make more work for Ianto.

The Doctor and Jack came up from the archives as they see Rose passing Owen coffee, spilling some of it on the doctor who shakes his hand. While Rose spills a little on the paperwork Gwen was working on. Apologizing profusely as the Welshwoman tried not to glare.

Jack is forlorn, the Doctor cannot fix him. The energy inside of him will continue to regenerate for years. Jack will age abet slowly and never stay dead, and why he was left on the game station. It was a good if sad heart to heart, one Jack had been waiting to have for over 100 years. The worst part was The Doctor in his way, scolded Jack for his treatment of Ianto.  Jack felt pretty low to have his hero, a man he looked up to, has a crush on for over a 100 years, tell him that he was not being a very good person. But what came as more of a shock was that the Doctor actually came for Ianto.

They saw Rose set the tray down on Gwen desk still with mugs on it (getting glares from Gwen and Owen) and loop her arm through Ianto’s and pulled a reluctant Ianto towards the Doctor and Jack. Her other hand is holding a mug of tea.

Rose passes the mug of tea to the Doctor, looks at Jack with that look that says, _I’m not happy with you right now, but I still love you_ , “I told Ianto that he could give us a tour of the archives and that we would take him out to lunch afterwards.” Rose smiles at Jack making sure her meaning was clear, _Ianto needs to be around people who don’t treat him like a outsider._

“Uh…I should,” Ianto begins. _It is all fine for the Doctor and Rose to show compassion, but I am the one who will remain after they are gone, and I am pretty sure Gwen and Owen are making plans on how to make my life even worse than it is now._ Ianto knows they don’t want a tour of the archives and that they are just being polite. His hand and head were now throbbing in unison. He doesn’t know why the Doctor and Rose are being so nice to him, showing him compassion. Didn’t they understand what he did? Shouldn’t they be angry like the rest of the team?

“Splendid idea!, I love alien artifacts. Rose why don’t you take Ianto on a tour of the TARDIS first, I’ll be along in a moment.” The Doctor beams at her and Ianto. Who has been become pale and looks like a light sheen of sweat is covering his brow.

“I have work…”Ianto sees Jack looking unhappy, and is becoming increasing distressed, Rose and the Doctor are making his already hard life harder by putting him in these positions. _Please just be with Jack and the team, forget about me_.

“Go with Rose, Ianto, enjoy the tour,” Jack says a little resignedly. Rose smiles and pulls Ianto towards the TARDIS and disappear inside under the envious eyes of the others.

“I thought we were _all_ getting a tour of the TARDIS, Doctor?” Gwen says with envy and anger vying in her voice.

“Oh…..well…..I thought I would tell you all about the soakies from the planet Scarlet Junction 9. They are these really cute little weasel like creatures with tiny spots on their bodies. They are hilarious to watch. They will fight and play together, hunt and sleep. If in danger they will gang up and take on the threat. And if one gets injured they use a mixture of their saliva and a plant tuber to help with the healing, amazing really. Quiet a good sensible survival strategy.

Further away on another island is a sub species of the soakies called the moakies, they have fewer and larger spots than the soakies. Like the soakies they live in packs, hunt and gather food, play these great games together. But when danger comes or one of their own gets injured…they will turn on it. It is either driven from the pack where it will surely die on its own, or they will show no mercy and kill it themselves. Heat breaking really, once you have seen them together you wonder how could one species delineate for far from it original species.

Owen rolls his eyes seeing where the Doctor is going with this story, but before the Owen can say anything the Doctor goes on.

“Well we should be going. Jack is was good to see you again. Owen, Gwen Tosh…..see you again, when you have changed your spots.” The the Doctor ambles toward the TARDIS, goes inside. Seconds later the TARDIS is gone.

“Jack! Ianto was in there! What is going on?” Gwen rounds on Jack who looks defeated.

“The Doc and Rose are going to…keep Ianto for the time being. Back to work, AND, no more questions.” Jack turns and walks towards his office. His conversation with the Doctor circling in his head, _some day Ianto Jones is going to save the world. But right now he needs saved from you, Jack. Did you know Ianto is one of the strongest empaths I have even encountered, sexy has been hounding me to come and get him. She could sense his distress across time and space. He can come back when he is ready and when you and your team are ready. I suggest you start thinking about your pack strategy._  Jack was sad and very confused. How was he going to make it up to Ianto if he wasn’t here? How would the Doctor know when they were ready for Ianto to return? When would Ianto return?

In the TARIDS Rose was showing Ianto the library that had a swimming pool in it. Ianto actually laughed at the site and wondered who the book did not dissolve in mold. Rose said the TARDIS would never let it happen.

“Why are you and the Doctor here Rose?” Ianto asks, afraid of the answer. He knew how Jack felt about the Doctor, Ianto wondered if Jack was going to leave with them. For all the hell he has gone through Ianto really wanted to make it up to Jack. He wanted Jack to smile at him again. He knew they would never be lovers again, Jack made that clear enough, but maybe they could be friends, or at least someone Jack did not glare and berate or worse give the silent treatment to.

They stumbled a bit and Ianto looked around. Rose had lead him to a conservatory, it was beautiful and lush and filled with all sorts of exotic plants. Ianto liked it in here.

“Thank you for the tour Rose, I really should be getting back.” Ianto smiles at her a genuine smile. He had enjoyed his time. For some reason he felt better, lighter on the TARDIS, almost like the little blue box liked him and wanted him to feel safe….loved. Ianto didn’t want to tell Rose that his hand was throbbing and he would soon need to change the dressing as it was saturated in blood. Ianto had been keeping his hand in his pocket to hid the injury.

Just then the Doctor joined them.

 

Owen, Jack Tosh and Gwen watched the TARDIS dematerialize from the hub and Jack wondered if he would ever see the cute Welshman ever again.

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Welcome to Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I would have written End of Days

Ianto was running up from the  cells in a panic, he had just seen Lisa in full Cyber man mode begging him to open the rift. Ianto knew it was a trap it had to be. If Lisa was really calling to him from the rift she would not be converted, she would have been whole. Ianto figures with Gwen and Owen acting erratically they must have seen something too. Gwen had locked Rhys in the cells earlier and he wasn't there now. Tosh and Jack were gone, picked up by the rift and gods know where in time and space.

 

Ianto could hear screaming and pushed him self harder up the stairs, the screaming was coming from the medical bay. Ianto looked over the railing his eyes going wide.

 

Rhys was on a table bleeding, Gwen was crying for Owen to save him, while Owen was yelling about opening the rift, that Dianne was trapped. 

 

Ianto watched as Owen ran past him to Jack's office. Ianto turned to look at Gwen who was trying to get the bleeding Rhys to wake up. Owen came back and brushed past him, Ianto saw the rift manipulator key in his hands, as he moved towards mainframe, Gwen followed in a daze.

 

"We open the rift and get Tosh and Jack back...and Dianne." Owen said 

 

"No!" Ianto shouted, something was wrong. How did Owen get into the secure archives in Jack's office to even find the rift manipulator key

"We can get Rhys back!" Owen yelled at Gwen who moved closer to Owen.

 

Ianto pulled his gun warily on both of them.

 

"Owen, it's a trap, someone wants us to open the rift." Ianto stated calmly.

  
"I need Rhys back!" Gwen screeched, "if opening the rift will bring him back we have to do it!"

 

"Are you going to seriously trap Jack and Tosh! Not much of a Jack's part time shag, leaving your lover trapped." Owen sneered then turning and fitting the rift manipulator key onto main frame.

 

"Owen put it down, I am warning you." Ianto said raising his gun. "Opening the rift is dangerous, Jack always said...."

 

"Jack always said," Owen mimiced, "Jack isn't here tea boy! So fuck off!"

 

Owen turned his back and Ianto took a breath.

 

BANG!

 

Owen yelped as the rift key flew from his hands, a bullet hole shattering it into pieces. Owen stared at his one salvation to get Dianne back. The turning with a roar attacked Ianto, kicking and punching. Gwen screamed and threw herself in the melee.

Ianto defended himself between his two teammates, finally managing to throw Gwen off of him and a well timed punch to Owen's nose. They broke apart panting. Gwen hand's were in claw form ready for another bout when Ianto raised his gun. 

 

"You fucking Bastard! How are we going to get them back!" Owen yelled wiping the blood off his face. Gwen had sank to her knee moaning about Rhys. Owen looked at the Welshwoman and sneered, "welcome to Torchwood. Where everyone you love dies." 

Gwen looked at him in horror filled eyes then turned and cried over the body of her dead lover.

Ianto retreated and sat on the stairs.

 

"Jack and Tosh are resourceful, if they are still on earth then they will find Torchwood and freeze themselves and come back to us." Ianto said a little unsure of himself. His whole theory based on weather or not Jack and Tosh were on earth.

 

"My master!" A foreign voice cried.

 

Ianto turned and shot the intruder squarely in the forehead. The older man fell down dead.

"Who the fuck was that?" Owen asked cradling his bleeding hand. Slowly the trio made their way out of the med bay, Ianto keeping well behind with his gun at the ready.

  


Ianto heard the footsteps first and got to his feet raising his gun when Jack and Tosh appeared.

 

"Jack, isn't that the man from the dance?" Tosh asked looking at Bilis.

 

Jack looked closer and nodded then looked at his team. Gwen was sitting by body of  Rhys crying softly, while Owen was wrapping his hand. Ianto looked at Jack and Tosh in relief. His whole plan was relying upon Jack and Tosh being still on earth. The adrenaline was wearing off from Owen;s and Gwen's attack, Ianto hoped like hell he would be able to leave soon, as he was pretty sure he might need a doctor.

 

Jack looked at Ianto who was sporting scratched down one side of his face and a bruise forming on his temple. Jack also noticed that Into winced when he stood up and was limping slightly. Jack made a mental note to find out just what the hell happened while he was gone.

 

"What happened?" jack asked quietly.

 

 Gwen jumped up and threw herself in Jack's arms, while Ianto turned away from the scene.

"Oh Jack, it's Rhys!" Gwen sobbed. "

 

"They wanted to open the rift" Ianto says quietly. "So Owen could get Dianne and Gwen could save Rhys."

 

Jack tensed.

 

"And to save you two, "Owen spat out.

 

"I believe you said if it brings Jack and Tosh back so much the better, but they were not your primary concern." Ianto challenged. He was getting frustrated at Gwen display of grief over a man whom she repeated cheated on.  He sobbing had subsided now she was just clinging onto Jack.

"And you?" Jack asked trying to pry Gwen off of himself.

"following orders." Ianto said  looking away. He would not admit to Jack that he would have opened the rift for him...and Lisa.

 

...................

Gwen sat on the couch under the Torchwood sign sniffling. Tosh was at her computer while Ianto had hid in the kitchen and was cursing himself for not having his jacket and keys so he could sneak out of the hub.

 

Jack came over quietly to Tosh, "Could you take Gwen home tonight?"

 

Tosh looked at Jack and frowned, "Owen was fucking her, ask him." 

 

Jack pulled back aware he had made a error in judgement and went to talk to Ianto.

"I don't understand?" Jack was saying. "Gwen is so compassionate and caring, she would not hesitate to comfort on of us if we lost a loved one."

 

Ianto huffed and glared at the immortal. "Was Gwen compassionate when she started fucking Owen, knowing Tosh had a crush on him. Was Gwen compassionate when Tosh read their minds with that necklace.  Did Gwen provide you comfort when Estelle died, or when I lost Lisa...Or when Owen lost Dianne? Are you really so fucking blind towards Gwen?" Ianto asked exasperated.

 

Jack opened his mouth to protest then thought better of it. "Look can you just stay tonight?"

 

Ianto shook his head, he wanted to go home, alone.

 

"Please Ianto, just for a little while." Jack pleaded glancing at Gwen.

 

"I would have thought that you would have wanted to be alone with Gwen" Ianto said.

 

"NO...no, Ianto.....please, just wait in my office."

 

"Why? I have never known you to resist temptation?"

 

"It is not temptation damn it! I don't want Gwen!" Jack hissed.

 

End  


 

 

 

[  
](http://www.theanimalrescuesite.com/clickToGive/home.faces?siteId=3)

 


	21. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wasn't the only one haunted by memories from Gwen's wedding.   
> Post Something Borrowed

Jack wasn't the only one flooded with memories at the wedding. He thought Ianto had interrupted his dance with Gwen because of jealousy and wanting to stake a claim, he was so wrong. The two men drove silently back to Cardiff each lost in their own thoughts. Jack frustrated and angry at the intrusion not even noticing the silent man next to him. When Jack pulled up outside Ianto's home, Ianto murmured thanks and left, not inviting Jack inside as per usual, so distracted the young man was. Jack watched Ianto walk up to his house and then slip inside. More anger boiled up inside Jack. _At least Ianto could do was invite me in, he made a scene at the wedding and now is ignoring me._ Jack decided to have it out with the Welshman, knowing it would only boil and fester if he left it alone. He loved Ianto, but sometimes he did not like the man much. Jack brooded another 20 minutes inside the SUV, for once thinking about what he was going to say.

 

Jack turned off the SUV and jumped out, following the same path as Ianto and let himself into the house silently.

Inside music could be heard playing, Frank Sinatra's The Best is Yet to Come.  Jack walks into the lounge where Ianto was sitting on his settee watching a video. Jack realized with shame that he wasn't the only one haunted by ghost at Gwen's wedding. He watched the video silently as Ianto dressed in a dove gray suite exchanged vows with Lisa, wearing a white strapless satin dress. She was stunning Jack thinks, radiant even more than Gwen. Ianto only once allowed Jack to see a picture of Lisa unconverted and he certainly had never seen any wedding photos. And now here she was smiling laughing, kissing Ianto who looked equally overjoyed. They were on a beach, sounds of the surf could be heard behind the music, it was sunny and surrounded by Lisa's family, the thick West Indies accent drifted out from the speakers along with the laughter from children.

 

Jack heard Ianto sniff as tears were cascading down his cheeks. He could hear Ianto whisper in Welsh, and while Jack hasn't learned to speak Welsh he did understand terms of endearment and love.  Jack noticed there was a box on the settee with wedding memorabilia surrounding Ianto.

 

Now Jack felt like a first class heal for not considering what Ianto was going though, as usual he was only focused on himself. Even more so because he never knew Ianto was married, they had just assumed Lisa was his girlfriend, nothing more. Jack realizes that while he thinks he knows Ianto he really doesn't, but then Ianto didn't know Jack had been married before either.

 

"Ahem, Ianto." Jack said finally.

 

Ianto stood up swiftly and stopped the video. "you shouldn't be here." Jack detected a note of anger. "I think you should leave." 

 

"Ianto...." Jack tried.

 

But Ianto had moved towards Jack crowding him forcing Jack back. "out! you have no right to be here! This is private!" Ianto was yelling, tears of anger welling up in his eyes.

 

Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him into a tight hug. Ianto resisted at first, struggled then as if a he was a marionette with stings cut, was still.

 

The two men held each other, both haunted by ghosts of the past. 

 

 


	22. Consequences

Consequences

  
The following morning Gwen enters the hub in a mood of triumph, she can smell coffee so she knows Ianto is already in. She looks up towards Jack’s office and see a light, then in her peripheral vision she sees Ianto in the kitchen.

Gwen could not help but obsess on last night, the rented suite at St. David’s hotel, champagne and the sex…. Finally she had Jack, their night of passion would be unforgettable, Jack even said so himself as he was getting dressed and leaving. Gwen shook her head, she had asked Jack to stay with her in the hotel room, but he declined. Then he made Gwen promise not to tell anyone. It would be their secret. But Gwen had no intention of keeping that promise. She could read between the lines and what Jack really wanted was her. So Gwen decided that she would help Jack and tell Ianto herself, then tell Rhys after that drama was over.

Setting her jacket and purse on her desk Gwen head for Ianto first. She watches him for a moment, his movements gracefully and mechanical as he pour frothy milk into five mugs. There is a little smile on his lips, he looks, content.

“Ahem, Ianto. I need to talk to you…well tell you something really.” Gwen began realizing she wasn’t sure what she was going to say.

Ianto sets down the picture of frothed milk and looks at Gwen. “Can it wait, Jack and I are in the middle of reports?” Ianto asks picking up the tray to deliver the coffees.

“No it can’t.  Ianto, I don’t know how to tell you this but…..I’m sleeping with Jack.”

Ianto looks at her in shocked silence.

“I…don’t want to hurt you but I thought you should know.” Gwen expected more of a reaction for Ianto, but then again she thinks, he was always strangely quiet and weird.

“You sleep with my lover, my boyfriend, and you don’t want to hurt me? Are you happy Gwen?" Ianto asks Gwen who tried to pretend she was telling him out of concern, when really she liked to hurt people and had set her eyes on breaking up the men the moment she cast eyes on Jack. She was always stealing her other girl’s boy friends in collage, it was just a behavior she never grew out of, it explained why she didn’t have any girlfriends after leaving collage as well.

  
"What?" Gwen looks actual confused, she expected a very different reaction?

  
"I asked if you were happy. Are you happy that you slept with Jack? Happy that you might have ruined our relationship? Happy that you might have ruined your relationship with Rhys?"  
Gwen pulled back a bit unsure of herself.

  
"Ianto I am not trying to hurt you, it wasn't my intention..."

  
"not your intention to hurt me? You fucked with my lover? How could that not hurt me.?" Ianto turned leaving Gwen standing in the hub. Ianto had not shouted but had remained calm and quiet the entire time.

  
Gwen watched as Ianto walked to Jack's office. Gwen shifted nervously wondering what she should do. Jack had explicitly told her it was a one off, and to NOT tell anyone, especially Ianto. But she was sure she could convince Jack if Ianto was not longer screwing the captain.   
  
Ianto walked into Jack's office. Despite his calm exterior Ianto was filled with pain and hurt. Jack looked up and smiled as Ianto entered, His smile faded seeing his lover.  
"Ianto, everything okay?" Jack stood and was moving towards his lover arms outstretched to embrace him in a hug.

  
"Gwen told me you are fucking? Was she worth it?" Ianto's eyes filing with pain, his body trembling from trying to remain calm.

  
Jack froze in fear. _shit, fuck, cunt! I should have retonned the bitch. I should have never fucked her! Gods damn it! Fuck me!"_  
"Ianto, I can explain, please." Jack was thinking furiously. He could not retcon Ianto, he was immune.

  
But Ianto turned and walked out of his office. Jack started to follow when Gwen got in his way and was hissing at him.   
"not now Gwen!" Jack saw Ianto making his way towards the archives so Jack followed ignoring the looks of Owen and Tosh.

  
"so what did you do now Gwen?" Owen asked.

  
But Gwen just glared and decided to follow Jack.

"Ianto wait." Jack

"Jack!" Gwen had shouted. "we need to talk."

  
"Gwen, go back upstairs, we will talk later." Jack hissed at her.

  
"Both of you go back upstairs." Ianto said quietly. "I have work to do. Jack we can talk, _alone_ this evening after work.”

“What? But Ianto I mean you can’t want Jack after this?” Gwen was stunned, _what is it going to take for you to leave Jack._

“we will talk Ianto, I promise you. I will give you time but tonight we will talk.” Jack spoke in a calm manner like he was trying to sooth a spooked horse.

Jack left the archives more angry than he had ever been in his life. Angry at his failings as a lover, angry as his failing to follow one stupid rule: no fucking anyone else. He didn’t need to he had Ianto. It was actually quite an easy rule to follow. No fucking anyone and he got to fuck Ianto anytime he wanted to, simply really. So simple had had not broken it in the eighteen months since him and Ianto went exclusive. He knew the minute he came inside Gwen that it was a mistake. Not that she wasn't fantastic in bed, but...he knew. He saw the look of triumph in her eyes.  Gwen had waited for him and he wanted to fuck her he can at least admit that.

“we need to talk Jack, this isn’t fair!”

“Fair! Fair! You want fair! I can do fair!” By now there were walking through the hub, Tosh and Owen watched them bickering wondering what was going on. Jack walked over to Gwen’s desk and picked up the phone.

“Jack what are you doing?” Gwen asked confused.

“You wanted fair. Hello Rhys” Gwen eyes went wide and Jack continued looking at Gwen. “No she is fine. Rhys I am so sorry, more sorry than you can ever imagine. Last night I fucked you wife. It was a mistake, one that I will never make again. I am so sorry.”

Tosh and Owen’s mouths dropped open. They both looked towards the archives and Owen swore loudly.

“would you like to talk to her, she is right here. What? Why did I do it?” Jack could feel several sets of eyes upon him. “she has been throwing herself at me since the day she started. Two nights ago I gave into the temptation. I regretted the moment I came inside her. She took pleasure in ending my relationship with Ianto. But I am not calling you out of pleasure or revenge Rhys, but out of sorrow that I wasn’t strong enough to resist temptation” Jack listened a minute more then passed the phone to Gwen how looked at it as if it was all the horrors of hell.

Jack strode off to his office and slammed the door. Ianto was loyal  and forgiving but not a fool, He would not forgive Jack. Jack fervently prayed Ianto would not hand in his resignation. He couldn’t deal with that. All that mattered right now was a way to make it up to Ianto. Fuck he would lose Ianto’s trust, something that was more precious than the Hope Diamond and just as rare.

Tosh and Owen watched as Gwen begged Rhys for understanding, saying it was  a mistake and would never happen again. Tosh traced the phone and soon a written transcript was being posted to Owen and Tosh’s computer. Tosh thought about sending it to Ianto but decided in the current state it would not be wise.

Rhys: _I can’t fucking believe it. I trusted you when you said there was nothing going on. How many times are you going to go behind my back Gwen! I want you to come and pack you things tonight. I will see a solicitor in the morning and file for a divorce._  
Gwen: Please Rhys give me another chance, it was a mistake I promise.

Rhys: _Oh like the last TWO times Gwen. No, No more chances._

The phone went dead the dial tone taunting Gwen. Gwen slammed the phone down and ran to Jack’s office.

“Jack open this door!” Gwen banged on it more.

“Look Jack, like it or not we are stuck with each other so let’s make the best of it, okay? We can work things out.” Gwen pleaded desperately. This is not how she imagined the day going. She was going to tell Ianto about her and Jack. Ianto would be crushed and her and Jack would be fucking by the afternoon.

Jack opened the door, Gwen stepped back, she had only seen Jack this angry once, when he shot the cannibal that held the knife to Ianto’s throat.

“There is no WE Gwen. I regret every fucking you, hell I regret hiring you. Get back to fucking work.” Jack slammed the door int eh Welshwomen’s face then threw himself in his chair and turned on the CCTV camera to the archives. He watched Ianto’s every move, looking for tale tell signs and seeing none.

The day crawled by Gwen sat at her desk crying quietly, Owen and Tosh speculating what was going to happen and Ianto stayed int eh archives and Jack behind his office door. Jack let everyone go early. Ianto had sent him and IM saying they could talk later that night, met somewhere for a drink at 10. Jack’s heart sank, so Ianto was going to end them after all, or else they would be talking at his flat. However Jack agreed to met at 10 at their local.

Jack sat at the bar absentmindedly drinking his third glass of water, Ianto was later, very later. Jack had called several times with no reply. He was just getting ready to leave when his phone rang, a unknown number.

“Harkness.” Jack said while striding out of the pub and away from the noise.

“Captain Jack harness?” Came the cool woman;s voice.

“Speaking.”

“this is nurse McKellen calling from A&E, we have an Ianto Jones who was admitted earlier to emergency.”

“Is Ianto okay?” Jack asked as he started to run for the SUV.

There was along pause and silence. “It would be best for you to talk to the attending doctor.”

“I’m on my way.” Jack said hurriedly as he ran towards the SUV.

Jack broke all the speed limits and ran red light arriving at the A&E fifteen minutes later.

Jack rushed into emergency, coat billowing behind him up the nurse’s station.

“Ianto Jones.” Jack said flashing his Torchwood ID. The older gray haired nurse nodded and sent Jack to the emergency ward, room 17.

Jack sped through the open doors into the corridor, with it random beeping and quiet voices, he found room 17 and peered around the privacy curtain.

Ianto was covered by bandages and hooked up to several machines. Jack tried not to cry seeing his lover so frail. He walked over to the bed, sat down in a chair by the bed and gently took Ianto’s hand.

A doctor appeared along with two constables, “Captain Harkness?”

Jack nodded wondering what the constables were doing with the doctor.

“I’m Doctor Dresden.” The middle aged man shock Jack’s hand then pulled up a chair.

“You are listed as Ianto Jones’s next of kin.”

Jack nodded mutely again, he felt the first fission of fear.

“Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?” The doctor asked the constable who turned and left the room. Turning back to Jack the doctor began.

“Mr. Jones was brought in two hours ago, he was found severely beaten and raped…I’m afraid that he is suffered from a severe neurological trauma that has left him brain dead. Right now the ventilator is keeping him breathing but his body is shutting down. I am sorry Captain Harkness. He won’t revive. He has a DNR on file, and as you are listed as next of kin it falls to you to decide to withdrawal life support.

Jack just stared at the Ianto, willing him to prove the doctor wrong. “How long can he live….” Jack began.

The doctor looked sadly at Jack, “I’m afraid Mr. Jones is already dead. There is no brain activity, in about a week the rest of the body will catch up. The question you have to ask yourself is do you want him kept on the ventilator. Take your time, these gentleman, the doctor motioned toward the waiting constables, would like to talk to you when you have a moment.”

The doctor left and Jack called Owen. Owen arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later along with a teary eyed Tosh. Jack pulled back and left Tosh hug the Welshman and say her goodbyes.

“Is there anything, any chance?” Jack pleaded with Owen.

Owen shook his head, “it’s the brain Jack, no brain activity, and machines can keep him alive for a short time but no…..I’m sorry there is nothing I can do.” And Owen was sorry, he read the chart, Ianto’s death was brutal. Owen wondered who would savage the young man like that and hoped he got a few minutes alone when the caught the perpetrator.

Jack nodded to Owen who went and turned off the ventilator, the monitor beeped then went quiet. There was silence that filled the room. Jack angry screamed out his pain as he clutched the body of his former lover.

The constable came into the room then backed out slowly. One constable motioned to Owen.

“We caught the perpetrators. They are being brought into the James Road station and will be charged with murder.”

Owen nodded grimly, nothing would be a harsh enough punishment for taking one of their own.

An hour later, after arrangements had been made for Ianto’s body, Jack drove like a bat out of hell with Owen and Tosh to the James Road station house. Only one thing on his mind, revenge.

Once at the station Jack marched up to the desk sergeant and was immediately brought to the detective who was charging the culprits, there were three of them.

Jack was surprised to see Gwen, red eyed and crying.

“Gwen what are you doing here?” Jack demanded.

Just then Rhys Williams and two other men were being maneuvered in handcuffs through the gauntlet of desks and saw the team.

“You like that Jack! You fucked Gwen so I fucked Ianto!” Rhys screamed at them wrestling with his handler.

The sound of a raging bull echoed though the station along with a shot.

End…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Rhys I really do.


	23. Stint

Jack and Ianto’s relationship had been strained these last few month, too many events had taken their toll (weddings and declarations of love by both Jack and Gwen to each other). Ianto felt lost and cast aside in the sea as Jack’s past, present and future lovers all made appearances recently. Where they once connected strongly, now barely a word spoken between them, Ianto would go home alone at night and Jack….exhausted from his turmoil of emotions, knowing he was losing Ianto yet still postponed reconciliations and assurances of the Welshman’s place in his heart, brooded on rooftops and in other people.

Ianto sat in the doctor’s office stoic as the man delivered the news. He nodded that he understood and took the paperwork offered to him that listed the instructions and medications.

As he walked down the empty hospital corridors it hit him, bracing himself against the wall the tears came with quiet sobs, along with the feelings of despair, hurt, anger, fear and most of all sadness. Sadness that he had no one to share the burden, sadness that no one was there for him.

The wave passed and he straightened himself up, wiped his eyes and continued walking to his car. He drove to his flat first, taking a quick moment to repose himself before going back to work.

His phone rang, the hospital, wanting to schedule an appointment for the following day. Ianto tried to beg off saying he needed more time, but the nurse was adamant he needed to be seen immediately. Ianto agreed already thinking of the lies he would tell at work. Once the nurse was sure Ianto had received the instructions she rang off. Ianto washed his face and took several deep breaths, and left to return to Torchwood.

The hub was quiet as everyone was working for a change. Ianto left his jacket and wallet at his desk, quickly typed up a time off request and went to make a round of coffee. Gwen smiled as he left her mug on her desk, Owen was frowning at something on his screen muttering, he avoided Tosh’s eyes, pretending to pick up a file for the archives then on to Jack’s office.

Pausing and taking a deep breath he entered the office.

“Coffee sir.” Ianto said quietly.

Jack looked up from his paperwork and gave Ianto a smile, “ahhh Ianto, my coffee god, perfect timing as usual.” Jack winked. Jack still flirted but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, and the compliment was one of many.

“Sir…..Jack.” Ianto amended quickly. “Could I please have the next two weeks off, family emergency?” Ianto set the request on Jack’s desk.

Jack frowned at the offending paper then looked at Ianto. “Everything okay?”  He was thinking quickly of who in Ianto’s family it could be, and the realization Jack didn’t know any of Ianto family.

“Yes.” Ianto replied, he didn’t want to lie more than he had to. He didn’t want to tell Jack that it was him and that he was frightened.

Jack looked at Ianto. “I already promised Gwen she could have a week for her honeymoon, could you postpone your leave just for a week?”

“Ahhh I have already postponed it a few times, I really need the time.” Ianto said sadly, once again coming in second place to the Welshwoman. It seemed like every time Ianto had requested time off Gwen had become a priority, frequently Ianto’s leave would be postponed in favor of the Welshwoman.

“I can’t give you the two weeks, I’m sorry Ianto. I already bought Gwen her tickets for her honeymoon. I can give you a few days at most. And if the rift is quiet you can leave early. How does that sound.” Jack hated to let the Welshman down, he had been doing that a lot but he couldn’t ask Gwen to postpone her honeymoon, she worked so hard and needed a break.

Ianto nodded and Jack signed off on the paper. Ianto left for the archives unknowingly under the watchful eyes of Jack and Tosh.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Ianto had managed to make a few phone calls down in the archives, everything was set for any eventuality. Jack let them go home early, while the rest of the team departed Ianto watched them leave, so tempted to call them back. Tosh once again looked at him and he just gave a small smile as he walked back to Jack’s office with a cup of coffee.

Jack was on the phone when Ianto entered and set the cup down. It was his last chance to say something, Ianto opened his mouth.

“Hold on.” Jack said into the phone and looked at Ianto.

“Do you need anything else sir?” Ianto asked instead of his real question.

“How about I meet you later for dinner, I’ll bring take away over to your place?” Jack said, he wanted to talk Ianto, something was not quite right. Tosh had come to him earlier saying she was worried about Ianto, and Jack had been watching him for most of the day. Maybe over dinner they could talk.

Ianto paused, normally he would have jumped at the chance for dinner but lately things have been a bit strained between the two. Ianto was just going to respond in the negative when the rift alarm went off. Ianto raced to his computer to pull up the alarm codes, Jack came flying out of his office, “what is it?”

“Weevils, at least seven of them.” Ianto replied pulling up the locations.  Jack swore, “Call in the troops and let’s go!” Ianto paused briefly thinking of his appointment the following morning then shaking himself grabbed his jacket and followed Jack to the SUV.

They picked up Owen, Gwen and Tosh on the way and spent the next few hours chasing down weevils, who had decided to come out in droves.

Ianto was just putting the last one in the boot when he felt the spasm and clutched his chest, gasping for breath. Owen came up from behind him, “oi, shift over.” Ianto moved as Owen dragged another weevil to the boots. “Give us a hand.” Owen demanded then looked up.

“Bloody hell Ianto, what is the matter with you?” Owen was looking at a very pale and shaking colleague.

“You get nipped or something?” Owen said going into doctor mode and reaching for his bag.

Ianto had managed to catch his breath, “no, just a stitch.”  Ianto reached down to help Owen but Owen waived him off and put the weevil in the boot.

Gwen and Jack returned without a weevil, but both looked mussed and guilty, while Tosh said her weevil escaped into a sewer. Soon they were driving back to the hub. Owen kept glancing back at Ianto.

Once back in the hub Owen went and got a stretcher to carry the two weevils to the cells. He had Jack help him noticing Ianto was still pale. Ianto had gone to make coffee for everyone and noticed Gwen went into Jack’s office to ‘talk,’ and ordered dinner then went up to the tourist information booth to wait.

Owen had went to the medical bay to update his records on the new weevil spray. Tosh looked over she could see Jack and Gwen arguing in his office and rolled her eyes. The woman was getting married for fuck sake, yet she still chased after Jack. Ianto came down a short time later with their curry, and quietly excused himself saying he was tired and would go home. Jack thought about calling him back, but as things were still a little strained between the two of them, decided they would talk tomorrow. Ianto really did look all done in.

At the hospital……………….

Ianto had changed into the gown and the nurse and put in two cannulas one on each side, then taped them down. Ianto tried not to itch them as they were uncomfortable. The nurse left saying they would be back in a moment to fetch him and to relax. _The doctor preform this routinely, you will be fine._

Ianto laid back and tried to calm himself. The door opened and instead of the nurse there was Jack. Jack paused at the door, seeing his lover so pale and looking so fragile on the hospital bed brought tears to his eyes. Jack noticed Ianto’s eyes were tearing up as well.

Jacked walked over and sat on the bed, pulling Ianto into a hug. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he kissed Ianto’s head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack couldn’t keep the pain from his voice as he pulled back and looked at Ianto. Ianto tried to brush away his tears and not look at Jack, and shrugged a response. Jack waited and tried to catch Ianto’s eye, when he heard a mumbled soft reply, “wasn’t important.”

“Wasn’t important? Ianto what the hell. Of course you are important.” Jack tried to keep the anger out of his voice. A voice inside his head said _this is your fault, if you had done something sooner Ianto would have told you before it had gotten so bad_.

Ianto looked at Jack, pain etched in his face, “I didn’t think you would care. You’ve been…distracted, didn’t want….” Jack didn’t catch the last words but guessed Ianto was talking about him and Gwen’s tensions.

Jack touched Ianto’s face tenderly frustrating growing at himself. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t care? Ianto of course I care. Jesus, Fuck, I’m so sorry……” Now was not the time to tell Ianto that the reason him and Gwen were fighting more often was he was calling off their affair. That he missed his beautiful and loyal Ianto who was diminishing before his eyes. No, Jack had done some deep soul searching, he wanted to make things right between them go back to how things were before all the drama with Gwen had started.  He had planned on asking Ianto out on a date, maybe get a weekend away and reconnect.

Jack was placing soft kisses on Ianto cheeks, eyes, nose and lips when the door opened and he head an “oh.” Jack looked up and saw a young nurse with two orderlies behind her.

“It’s time.” She said smiling.

Jack kissed Ianto one last time on the lips and whispered, “I will be here when you wake up.” Ianto also thought he heard love you.

Ianto looked at Jack fearful his eyes clearing saying _what if I don’t come back?_

The orderlies came and started to wheel Ianto away, Jack walked beside them holding Ianto’s hand. He wasn’t allowed to ride in the elevator so he kissed him once more, reiterated he would be there when he woke up, to be strong and that he loved him and they would talk about getting away when he woke up.

Jack hated telling Ianto he loved him at such a dire time. He would have rather told him over a romantic dinner or in bed. He could tell Ianto thought he only said it in case he doesn’t come back. That it was said under duress and fear.

As they rode in the elevator Ianto thought about the last few minutes with Jack. How he wished he had said and acted sooner. Ianto tried to remain calm when rolled into surgery. He was looking around at all the masked people and felt a squeeze on his arm and looked over into concerned brown eyes. _Owen!_

Owen nodded squeezed his arm once again then backed away as a nurse moved between the two men.

Ianto woke up and looked around in confusion. Did he die? Was he in heaven? There were flowers of all colors and shapes around him. Then the sound of machines disproved his theory, he was alive and it looked like someone had bought the entire florist shop, or he was moved into the florist shop he wasn’t sure.

“Ianto?” Jack voice found him and he turned to see Jack who reached out and stroked his cheek smiling. Jack kissed his lips softly. When Ianto looked he could see Tosh in a chair who waved at him. Ianto relaxed, he felt Jack take his hand and then felt a sharp pain…

…………………………………………..

Ianto jerked himself awake and looked around, the nurse was adjust his cannula. It was all a dream, he was alone in the hospital about ready to undergo open heart surgery. The door opened and his hopes quickly dashed when two orderlies came in and wheeled him to the elevator.

Ianto searched the masks in the operation theater but didn’t see familiar brown eyes. Tear started to form in his eyes, and he started to shake. A nurse seeing his distress tried to sooth him telling him everything would be okay but that just made him cry harder. Ianto shook his head, he changed his mind he told them, and he wanted to go home. He started to struggle when he felt a hand press him down on the gurney, then everything went black.

Ianto woke from a deep sleep, there were machines beeping and a quiet hum of conversation just out of eye sight. A nurse came into view bent down and smiled at him. Ianto heard her talking but couldn’t make out the words, soon he was asleep again.

The next time Ianto woke it was dark in his room. He looked around wondering what woke him up. A nurse had come in quietly and was adjusting the IV bag.

“You awake then? We were getting worried. Feel up to a bite to eat?” And before Ianto could reply she had pressed a button on the white controller.

Ianto reached for the beaker of water which slipped out of his hand and spilled.

“Here love, allow me.” She held a straw to his lips. The cool water felt good going down his throat. Ianto drank so much the nurse had to refill. Another nurse came in and brought him dinner. Ianto turned on the television and ate his dinner, only having a few bites. He leaned back listening to the news when his eyes closed.

Ianto spent the whole five days in hospital recovering. The doctors insisted on keeping him longer as there were ‘complication,’ during the procedure. By the second day he was allowed to walk around slowly for a few minutes, eventually his goal was 30 minutes three times a day.  He was warned not to overdue or try to push himself as it could cause more damage to his heart and he could end up back in hospital.

Ianto was worried, he was due back at work the following day but he could hardly stand, how would he work. He was tired all the time and slept after his walks which exhausted him. He lied to the nurses when he said he would have home care, truth was no one was at his home to care for him.

Ianto called a taxi to take him home, assuring the nurses his sister was waiting for him, but didn’t drive.

Ianto arrived at his flat and with help from the driver was escorted to his door. Ianto was thankful he moved to a new semi-detached home a few months ago. Before he left he made sure that there was food in the fridge and he kept his blankets and pillows on the sofa. He moved everything he might need to the first floor, unsure if he would be able to use the stairs.

The following day despite doctors order Ianto returned to work.  Ianto had missed the wedding which he was grateful for, he didn’t like weddings and knew Jack would have been in a mood both during and afterwards. Ianto took a taxi and just getting down the stairs to the hub left him exhausted. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to make it the whole day. He briefly thought about telling Owen or Jack about the surgery but then dismissed the idea, neither would probably care. Jack would be pinning away for the married Welshwoman and Owen….was a prat first class. Not likely to care if the lowly tea boy was injured if past experience was anything to go by.

Ianto was panting and sweating by the time the cog door wheeled back, at first several pairs of eyes were upon him then once they realized it was Ianto they went back to their screens. Ianto moved slowly and cautiously, settling his things at his desk and turning on his computer, knowing soon coffee would be requested. For now he needed a rest. Ianto noticed he trembled more when tired.

“Oi tea boy! Now that you have a few days off how about some coffee for the rest of us!” Owen snapped from the autopsy bay. Ianto shakily got to his feet and moved towards the kitchen. Ianto tried to work as normal, but he had to frequently stop for breath and more than one time he almost feel asleep at his desk. He had to ask Tosh to head to the tourist office to wait for their food as he could not face going back up the stairs. Jack was too busy brooding in his office to notice what was happening in the main hub. Torn between his feeling for the now married Gwen and his distance relationship with Ianto.

The rift alarm sounded and Jack sprang into action. That is what he needed was action movement to clear his head. “Owen, Ianto with me!” Jack said throwing open his office door and striding out.

Owen was just coming up from the med bay and grabbing his jacket but Ianto was this desk, feeling week and near tears. He could barely stand how could he go on a rift call?

Owen looked at the archivist frowning, “Oi Ianto!”

Jack had not paused and was on his way to the garage knowing the others would follow.

“I can’t.” came the whispered reply. Ianto started to shake in earnest, he was in pain, searing pain, tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn’t breathe properly.

“Ianto?” Tosh asked in concern.

“Leave him Tosh, come on.” Owen said propelling the Asian woman by her elbow. Tosh looked back, concern in her eyes.

 

Owen turned away from the emotional display. “Come on we can do this without tea boy.”

“What is wrong with Ianto?” Tosh asked in the garage.

Owen shrugged, “probably saw that damn video of Jack and Gwen in the cells.”

Tosh looked back and wanted to return to Ianto. She knew which video it was and it angered her. Gwen forcing Jack to admit he loved her, then the two fornicating against the wall.” It sickened Tosh to see Jack so….whipped by Gwen. She wanted to return to Ianto and tell him. Jack is just fucking Gwen he doesn’t like her, he doesn’t look at her the same way he looks at you (looked at you), he doesn’t fuck her with the same passion and desire he does to you. He ended it with Gwen she just won’t let him go.

Half way through the day Ianto sent an email saying he was unwell and going home while the others were on the rift call. Ianto called for a taxi and rather than taking the stairs used the lift instead.

Once home Ianto collapsed on his couch exhausted. Hours later there was insistent knocking on the door. Jack frustrated and angry thinking Ianto was avoiding him, used his key. Jack found Ianto, still on the couch, pale and barely breathing. Jack called Owen in a panic and started to unbutton Ianto’s waste coat and shirt. Pulling back in surprise seeing a raw and angry 10 inch scar in the center of his chest.

Owen arrived to hear Jack swearing and entered the house and the chaos. Ambulance men had arrived and were putting Ianto on a stretcher and giving him oxygen. Owen paused the men and looked at Ianto seeing the scar then nodded.

After the men left Jack sat down defeated and looked at Owen. “What…?”

Owen a bit numb shook his head, “looks like tea boy had open heart surgery, recently too.”

Both men looked at each other, both thinking, leave request.

“Fuck Jack he needs weeks to recover and physical therapy. He shouldn’t be at work.” Owen started to pace, then pulled out his phone, called Tosh.

Jack listened as Owen directed Tosh to access Ianto’s medical record and frowned when nothing came up. He had her look at the other outlying hospital and still nothing. Jack handed Owen Ianto’s wallet.

“Tosh try Ifan Huw Jones.”  Owen listened. “Great can you have all that sent over to my computer, thank darling.” Owen rang off.

“Ifan Huw Jones, had open heart surgery six days ago, there were complications, and he should have stayed in the hospital, but he checked himself out.” Owen was pacing, partially in anger that something as serious as heart surgery was kept from him, partially in fear. Ianto was in a weakened state, who knows what few hours he worked today could cause serious setbacks.

 

He went into the cold and empty flat, he moved slowly to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and heat up some soup when there was a knock at the door. Ianto hesitated he was in no condition to receive any visitors, he felt weak and vulnerable. _Maybe they will just go away_ Ianto thinks standing in the kitchen with his eyes closed. The knocking stopped and Ianto sighed in relief and returned to making tea, he did not hear the door open or the quiet footsteps.

Ianto had just turned away from the kitchen heading for the lounge when he looked up and saw Jack standing and watching him. The cup started to rattle in Ianto hand as he stared at Jack.

Jack walked over and took the cup from Ianto, Jack desperately wanted to take Ianto into his arms, or to shake and scream at him, he wasn’t sure which. Jack settled on gently taking Ianto’s arm and leading him to the sofa. There would be time later on to ask why Ianto hadn’t told anyone. Jack brought the tea and when he was sure Ianto was drinking went and brought a bottle of water to him as well. Then Jack started to heat up tomato soup and on a whim heated up French bread.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack asked quietly.

“I didn’t think you would want to know.”

“You’re my friend and lover Ianto, of course I would want to know.” Jack kept his voice calm and soothing, trying to keep the anger out of it.

Ianto sat on the sofa, a tear ran down his cheek, “I’m not any of those things, just a former part time shag. You’ve made it very clear where I stand in your life.”

Jack felt burning shame hit him, only Ianto was ever able to make him feel so inadequate as a friend and lover. Jack knew he repeatedly failed Ianto as both, easily distracted because he expected Ianto’s loyalty and not to have to continuously to earn it. Now because of his actions Ianto had not confided in him, had went thought a traumatic ordeal alone with support of any kind. Jack felt like a heal when Owen had finally told him. He couldn’t help notice the malicious joy Owen got out of it.

Now here Jack was proving both Owen and Ianto right that he was selfish and only concerned about himself and Gwen. But Jack had ended things with Gwen despite the Welshwoman’s refusal. Jack spent all his time at the hospital with Ianto for the two remaining weeks he had to stay there.

Jack talked about his adventures hoping to lift Ianto spirits, read to Ianto and just held his hand. Owen and Tosh were frequent visitors and even Gwen and Rhys had stopped by. Rhys stopped by more often as it was, “on his way, and Ianto was the only sensible one who could understand the importance of rugby.”

Ianto was finally being released, and was surprised Jack was there with him this time. There was quiet tension on the ride home. Jack needed to talk to Ianto.

They arrived back at Ianto home, Jack helping Ianto inside and settling him on the couch.

“Ianto,” Jack started once the Welshman was settled upon the sofa under blankets with tea and cracker.

“I spoke with your doctor, he said your heart was pretty damaged.” Jack began. “You won’t be able to come back to Torchwood, the strain….” For a moment Jack wanted Ianto back, if only to show him that the last several weeks he had changed, would be a better lover and friend to Ianto, treat him the way he should have all along.

Ianto nodded, he knew he would not be able to return and he found himself relieved. Sure Jack had been attentive these past few weeks but month of neglect and mental cruelty had worn him numb to the immortals charms.

“So…retcon?” Ianto queried.

“What? No, listen Ianto, you will be the first Torchwood employee to receive a pension.” Jack tried to smile. “I was sort of hoping that since you were not going to work for Torchwood anymore we could ah…you know, dinner and a movie?” Jack asked nervously.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Ianto was shocked.

“Interested?” Jack grinned.

“Why?” Ianto blurted out. ”is it because I almost died, or did Gwen stop putting out now she is married?”

Jack pulled back in surprise, “I….I guess I wanted to make things up to you. Look things between Gwen and I are over. Very over. Ianto I know I’ve been…an arse.”

The look on Ianto’s face said it was an understatement and Jack once again looked chastised.

“Yes, it took you almost dying to make me realize that you mean so much more to me. You have the patience of a saint and I don’t deserve you, at all. But…I care for you deeply.” Jack said in earnest.

“I’ll think about it.” Ianto said so tired and leaning back closing his eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? Should Ianto give Jack a second chance? I'm not really sure.....


	24. Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't always like what you hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post KKBB

Gwen fidgeted in her seat across from Tosh and Owen who were trying to drink each other under the table at the posh hotel Jack had booked them  for the night. 

 

"Doesn't it bother you?" Gwen asked once again. Frustrated that Jack had begged off hanging out with the team after dinner, suspiciously at the same time Ianto left saying he would take a shower and get some much needed sleep. 

 

Owen burped, "what....that he is chasing after tea boy?"

 

"Owen!" Tosh said sharply. "leave it." Tosh took another sip of her drink. She was tired of Gwen prattling on about Jack. She wanted the immortal to make things right with Ianto and to do that, they need privacy. She had no doubt that Jack wanted to make amends with her best friend.

 

"He leaves us for months, then comes back and acts like nothing happened, that nothing is wrong! He owes us answers, " Gwen says once again. H _e owes me answers_., she thinks.

 

"Well I'm pretty sure Jack is giving those answers to Ianto, so why worry about it." Owen just liked to wind the Welshwoman up, he watched Gwen's face change from confusion to jealousy. 

 

"Well I'm going to go and find him." Gwen stood up much to the protest of her colleagues and left the table.  Walking out of the restaurant she sees Jack and Ianto walking towards the hotels courtyard and follows them.

 

The night air was cool on her face, and any other time Gwen would have appreciated the sweet smelling scent of flowers or the fairy lights giving the  lush greenery a ethereal look. Gwen saw Jack and Ianto stop by the small Koi pond in the corner of the courtyard. Despite the trickling of the fountain Gwen could hear the men in a passionate argument.

 

"Ianto please." Jack was saying. The whole of his body encased in darkness. Ianto turned and Gwen could see his face, a soft glow of light  high lightening the sad tear stricken face.

 

"I told you already. You will have my full support in Torchwood matters, as always. That won't ever change. You're my captain." Ianto's anguish was audible in his soft spoken voice.

 

"damn it Ianto, that's not what I meant and you know it." Jack's voice was even more passionate than when he had spoken to Gwen hours earlier.

 

Ianto turned away but Jack captured his arm turning to face him. "It's just because she is engaged now."

 

"No it isn't." Jack vehemently replied.

 

"I heard you. You came back from _her_. You kept fighting for _her._ " Gwen was surprised Ianto had known. She felt both happy and sad. Sad that Ianto was hurt but happy that Jack had admitted to coming back for her.  

 

"I _came back for you!_ " Jack emphasized.  "Gwen...just caught me at a vulnerable moment while I was looking for you. I am so sorry Ianto.  I did come back for you. I wished I had never left.  Every time I died....I just wanted your arms around me, holding me comforting me. I died so many time Ianto." Jack voice broke, and Ianto pulled him into a hug. Jack sobbed into his shoulder. "I just wanted you Ianto. I wanted to come home."

 

Jack pulled back a few minutes later and Ianto gently wiped the tears off the immortals face. Jack looked at Ianto and said, "I'm glad Gwen is engaged. Maybe she will finally taker her commitment to Rhys seriously."

 

"I wouldn't count on it." Ianto said dryly, making Gwen bristle.

 

Jack pulled Ianto close forehead to forehead. "So am I forgiven."

 

"The moment you returned. Not that I blamed you for leaving." Ianto said quietly.

 

Jack pulled back so he could look at his lover, "I mean it Ianto. Do you forgive me?"

 

"Yes, always." Ianto said in earnest. It was true, if Ianto had learned anything from Jack it was the incredible act of forgiveness. Gwen noticed the mood had changed between the two men, they were slowly touching each other in reassurance. It frustrated Gwen that Ianto was not asking all the questions, he should be angry, he should demand to know where Jack went. Instead they are having some sort of domestic progressing to make up sex if she was any judge. And given that all she usually had with Rhys now days she was a good judge of character.. Gwen decided she needed to intervene. Enough was enough, she also did not like that Jack had insinuated that Gwen was manipulative and using Rhys. 

 

"So...." Jack cleared his throat. "Why....weren't you there, sitting in the morgue with me." 

 

Gwen thought she saw a glint of anger in Ianto's eyes, "Gwen wouldn't allow any of us to sit with you, to say good bye. She seemed to think she was the only one to know about your....ability. She reasoned with us all that as you chose her to face Abbadon, she was the only one you would wake to, she would play the grieving widow act." The last said bitterly.

 

Ianto had pulled away and glared at immortal who looked frustrated.

 

"So why did you chose Gwen? I should have been by your side." There was no doubt Ianto was angry.

 

"Gwen is expendable." Jack said immediately.  "I knew if I chose you, you never would have allowed me to face that demon on my own, nor would have Tosh or Owen. I couldn't risk  losing any of you, especially you Ianto, you are to important to me , I need you."

Jack pulled the Welshman into a hug.

 

Gwen's eye went wide, _expendable?!?_ _Damn you Jack Harkness._

 

 


	25. Getting Away With Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post KKBB. Jack returns to find Ianto dating another man. Ianto’s wants his partner to be allowed to know about Torchwood. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic slurs and generalizations follow. You have been warned.  
> butain ast!=bitch whore

How to get away with murder

Jack had been gone five months his teams time, longer than he had wanted or meant to be. It took another month to find out Ianto, his former lover was dating another man. And no matter how much Jack pried, used surveillance he could not figure out how serious the relationship was between Ianto and Oliver. He only ever saw Ianto enter Oliver’s apartment and stay the night. Occasionally they would go out to a swanky bar and drink cocktail after work. Jack had even asked Tosh who confessed that Ianto was being very secretive about Oliver, she had not even met him. She did a little investigating on her own and found the two men were frequently sex-texting. All she knew was Oliver worked in IT at the police department and that the two men saw each other frequently. Tosh admit she was puzzled why Ianto was so secretive about Oliver, more so than he had been about his and Jack’s.

Jack was surprised by Tosh’s confession, he knew Ianto was closed but to no tell Tosh, it made Jack worry about what Ianto might be hiding. Jack also noticed an increase of animosity between Gwen and Ianto. Jack knew the two did not exact have a great love for each other, Gwen went out of her way to make Ianto jealous of her connection with Jack, while Ianto subtly made sure the Welshwoman knew where Jack spent his nights, and it wasn’t in her bed or arms.

And now Jack was back from that year, a little more broken than before, less in love with the doctor and ready to make Cardiff his home. The only problem was his heart was still torn between the two. His love of Gwen, and his equal love for Ianto. When Jack first found out Gwen was engaged he was devastated, and briefly thought of asking her to end it with Rhys so they could be together. But while he was watching Gwen’s eyes they lite up in pleasure, she was such a narcissist, and it pulled Jack back from the brink of confession. He would let her go, Ianto would be the better choice, Ianto would love him and care for him and spare him any pain.

However it wasn’t that easy to reclaim his Welshman. Ianto had declined his date, which actually threatened the fragile confidence Jack had regained after his rejection by the Doctor. It was weeks later that Jack accidentally found out Ianto was dating another man. And was Jack jealous? Of course he was, although he would use another word.

Jack’s jealousy had him following Ianto late one night as he went and met Oliver at a night club. Jack had to admit he was a bit shocked, Oliver was rather a plain man who dressed well. He had Asian features, was slim with slightly bucked teeth and glasses. Jack first wondered what Ianto could see in someone so…average, compared to Jack.  Jack watched Oliver sitting at a table as Ianto went to get drinks. None of the other men even glanced at him, no one came over and offered to buy him a drink or just to flirt, which always happened when Ianto and Jack went out. This puzzled Jack. Ianto returned with drinks and the two men smiled and chatted. Ianto looked relaxed had rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. Jack noticed a group of men were watching same table Oliver and Ianto were sitting at. Oliver looked over his shoulder once or two, shaking his head and smiling rather nervously. After drinks Ianto stood up, took Oliver’s hand and left the bar. The group of men watching them go.

Jack followed the two men back walking close together, hands linked by their pinkies. Ianto hailed a taxi at the corner and the two men were gone. Luck was on Jack’s side as another taxi had arrived to drop a couple off.

“Follow that taxi.” Jack told the driver. The drive laughed and said if he had a pound for every time... But Jack cut him off, saying he wanted the taxi followed.

Jack followed the couple to a block of flats, presumably Oliver’s. Jack discharged his taxi and sulked in a doorway across the street for several hours before heading back to the hub.  Jack reread the background check on Oliver and found nothing suspicious or wrong with him, but it did perplex Jack why Ianto was with him, especially when Jack would frequently remind the archivist, that he could have Jack back.  But Jack was never one to give up, so he flirted and even suggested a threesome, although quickly backed off when he saw hurt and disappointment across Ianto’s face.

It hurt when Jack finally realized that Ianto wasn’t going to leave Oliver for him. That Ianto was happy and in a stable, loving relationship and somehow that was better than being with Jack.

Deja-vu all over again…….

The team were investigating an alien sighting at an office building when during the investigation one of the witnesses was Oliver. Ianto talked to him quietly in the corner for several minutes taking notes and frequently touching Oliver’s arm in support. Jack watched as Ianto leaned in and whispered into Oliver’s ear.  The rest of the witnesses, after giving their statements were given retcon, when Jack looked around after the operation he noticed that Oliver was gone.

The team trudged back to headquarters, soon the sound of a constant clicking could be heard as each person was typing up their report. While Jack sat on the sofa behind Tosh’s desk drinking coffee.

“Ianto, do you the witness statements ready?” Gwen asked from her desk.

Ianto handed the reports and Gwen glanced at them.

“Hold up, your report isn’t finished. There is no dosage amount for Oliver Ito.?” Gwen looked at Ianto in confusion. It was like the regimented man to fill out a report incorrectly.

Tosh stopped typing while Jack came and stood behind her desk.

“That is because I did not give Oliver retcon.” Ianto patiently.

“You have to! It’s the rules!” Gwen said sharply glaring.

Ianto twitched a smile. “ I see, so everyone has to follow the rules but you?”

Gwen glared. “Jack! Ianto didn’t retcon one of the witnesses!”

“I remember a few months ago when you demanded the ‘rules,’ be broken so Rhys could keep his memories.” Ianto said quietly.

“That…that’s different Rhys and I are engaged! We don’t know anything about this Oliver Ito!” Gwen stood up hands clenched at her sides.

“I know him, and I vouch for him, He would never say anything to endanger the team, especially me.” Ianto said his voice going just slightly lower and hard.

“We can’t know that! He could put us in danger!” Gwen argued back.

“So could Rhys. Should I shout at Jack that I will leave Torchwood, or should we put it to a vote?” Ianto said sarcastically.

“No, oh NO! Jack you can’t let him keep his memories.” Gwen said taking her case to Jack. She knew Jack would follow her lead as he had so many times before.

Jack looked at Ianto, “Do you trust him?” Ianto nodded.

“Jack you can’t trust him! I mean look what he’s done! He hide his converted psychotic girlfriend in the basement!” Gwen began.

Ianto stood up so fast his chair was knocked over.

“ _butain ast!_ ” Ianto hissed. “And you can be trusted?” Ianto began when Gwen cut him off.

“You’ve only know Oliver a few months, how can you trust him. I’ve been with Rhys for _years_!” Gwen emphasized. “He would never do anything to hurt me. How do you know this Oliver is faithful I mean are exclusive?”

“That is none of your…” Ianto began.

“Damn right it is my business! When you put my safety in jeopardy!” Gwen said pointing at her chest, “it is damn well my business. The way you hop in and out of everyone’s bed, god knows what you tell them!”

“Enough.” Jack said. “I already said Olive can keep his memories. If Ianto says he is trustworthy then I believe him end of discussion.”

“Jack you can’t let him.” Gwen began, not giving up. She would badger Jack until she got her way.

“Are you saying that only heterosexual couple can be monogamous?  That only heterosexual couples are trustworthy?” Ianto asked Gwen.

Gwen faltered and searched for a new argument, “no…..no….but don’t even try to compare your shag to mine and Rhy’s relationship!”

“I don’t believe this! Everyone go home! Gwen my office. Ianto…have a good night and….give Oliver my love.”  Jack was beyond angry. He turned and stomped into his office. He could hear Gwen following behind him, her heals clicking on the floor, while the rest of the team went their different directions.

Jack pulled up the cctv and watched Ianto make a bee line for a parked car. Oliver got out and the two men embraced and kissed.

“Jack!” Gwen started then paused seeing Jack watching Ianto on the cctv. Then snorted in disgust when she saw them kissing.

Jack looked at Gwen, “I never knew you were homophobic. Is that why you have always been so derogatory towards Ianto and my relationship?”

“No, I’m not Jack…and it’s not like you had a relationship with Ianto.” She said uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

“So you are saying that gays can’t be exclusive?” Jack continues on as if she had not spoken.

“Well…..I…yeah. I mean come on, bath houses and when I was a p.c I busted enough pubs you see the same guy with a different guy every night.”  Gwen _knew_ about these things, she read up on them.

Jack looked at Gwen then shook his head in disappointment. Gwen watched the loving light in his eye fade out. She frowned in confusion.

“Go home Gwen. Leave Oliver Ito alone. If I find out he is missing his memories you might find Rhys having a similar experience.”

Gwen’s eyes went wide with fury. She was opening her mouth to argue when Jack looked at her. She took a step back at once frightened by the rage radiating off his body and the vehemence in his voice. “And just for the record, Ianto and I were in an _exclusive_ and _loving relationship_ for eighteen months before I left. I would certainly entertain that status again if him and Oliver ever separate. I’m happy for him Gwen. Oliver loves Ianto and makes him happy and that is all I want for Ianto. Now GET OUT!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


	26. Oliver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Getting away With Murder (the previous) chapter this might not make sense.

Jack wonders why Ianto chose Oliver over him, when Oliver is so plain. Jack has never thought of himself as vain, but...really.....Oliver.

"So...why Oliver?" Jack asked one evening as the two men were finishing up the paperwork.

Ianto glared at Jack, "what do you mean 'why Oliver'?"

"Well uh...I mean..." Jack sighs. He can't for the life of him remember when a lover ever left him for someone else, it was usually the other way around. But here was his lover who he is desperate to get back together, but is seeing someone else, exclusively. And Gwen didn't count because he knew she would give up Rhys if only asked, not much challenge there. " Oh just noticed that when you were out at the pub that no one bought you a drink, that's all."

Ianto's mouth twitched into a almost smile, "Are you spying on me Jack? Yes, when I got out with Oliver we buy each other’s drinks. Oliver doesn't spend our evening out table hoping and flirting with every man in the pub and inviting them home to our bed."

Jack looked away, ashamed. Yes he had on numerous occasions when taking Ianto out left the younger man at the table while he flirted with the men around them. He had not thought about it at the time that his behavior might give Ianto the wrong impression or hurt him. Jack just liked being the center of attention, he always went home with Ianto….in the end.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Jack whispered apologetically.

Anger overwhelmed Ianto, "A  pub full of hot guys and fucking male models and Oliver looks at me Jack! Plain, boring Ianto! But Oliver saw me! Wants to be just with me! He came over to me and offered to buy me a drink. No one has ever done that." Tears welled in Ianto eyes.

"Ianto, you have never been plain or boring" Jack said quietly, "not to me."

Ianto scoffed, “right which is why you are so desperately to get into Gwen’s knickers, wishing she was in your bed instead of me. And let's not forget you ran after your doctor and left me for months! And all the past lovers that parade through your life, and your need to reconnect with them. Owen was right, I’m just a part time shag, and you never cared for me at all. Just took what you wanted, used me until there was nothing left, and expected me to just continuing give everything to you."

Jack looked helplessly at Ianto, hating that he was right. Jack wasn’t good in the relationship department, which is why he avoided it like the plague.

“No you are wrong, I do care Ianto.” Jack’s voice broke, “I…I….”

“Don’t. I don’t need or want to talk anymore about his with you. I love Oliver.” Ianto turned and walked away. Frustrated that Jack would not accept that he was with Oliver, that it was well and truly over between them.

Jack sat heavily down on a chair, placed his head in his hands and cried.

Once more with feeling............

Ianto worlds were colliding. Oliver was in the hub. Jack felt a sense of Deja-vu, it was bad enough with Gwen insisting on Rhys being allowed to come on a mission with them. History is repeating itself as Jack watched Ianto and Oliver argued.

"I want to help!" Oliver said to the team.

"No! Absolutely not!" Ianto shouted. "I don't want you anywhere near Torchwood, Ollie! This place it is dangerous."

"So it is okay for you then." Oliver replied angrily. "To put yourself in danger."

Ianto sighed and ran his hair through his hair. "no, it’s not that...."

"Ianto, don't worry. Oliver can work at Tosh's terminal and stay out of harm’s way." Gwen tried to be the voice of reason. They needed someone with Oliver’s skills to help Tosh, Oliver was the perfect choice. Gwen didn’t understand why Ianto was so against the idea, it helped her and Rhys’ relationship.

"And that worked so well for Tosh!' Ianto practically screamed, he was losing it.  Tosh had been attacked days earlier by an alien who had gotten lose in the hub.

"I can't lose you Ollie!" Ianto felt tears well up in his eyes. Oliver pulled Ianto into a hug and made quiet shush noises.

"Ianto, it will be okay..." Gwen tried again.

"Oliver please go home." Ianto pleaded once again. "It dangerous, you could get hurt."

"Ianto, pet. I am sure Oliver can handle." Gwen began.

"Shut Up! I don't have anything to prove! I am not going to put my husband at risk or get him hurt just to prove a point!"

"What does that mean!" Gwen screeched back, her fist clenching and face turning red.

 "You were willing to risk Rhys just to make your point!" Ianto shouted back. "I won't risk Ollie, I don't have to prove to anyone that our relationship can withstand Jack and Torchwood! I won’t have my husband placed in danger!"

Oliver's eyes flicked back and forth between the two. Oliver knew Ianto and Jack had _something_ complicated going on at one time. Something that stopped when Ianto met Oliver.

Gwen gasped, "is that what you think. That I would risk Rhys..."

"You did. You put Rhys’s life in danger. Weather it was to prove to yourself that you were marring the right man or to show off in front of Jack, but I won't, I don’t need the validation. I know I married the right man."

"How dare you!" Gwen began, horrified.

'Ianto....I'm sorry. I didn't know. Look I'm leaving okay. I promise I won't come back to Torchwood. Just promise you will stay safe." Oliver pulled Ianto close and kissed him.

"keep him safe Jack." Oliver said as he made his way to the cog wheel door.

"We are not done Ianto." Gwen was furious. "how dare you accuse me...."

“What accuse you of wanting to fuck Jack! Of you putting Rhys in danger because of it. If Rhys died I doubt his body would have even been cold before you hopped into Jack’s bed. You’ve already been in Owens after all.”

Gwen cannot remember when she was so angry. She glanced around to see Jack, Tosh and Owen looking at her. Damn Ianto, now everyone would wonder…..and so would she.

“Enough.” Jack said. “We can do this without Oliver. Ianto, I’m sorry. I should have realized….it won’t happen again.”

Ianto turned and if looks could kill, Jack doubts he would have ever revived again. “No, it won’t. Torchwood is my penance. Not Oliver’s.”

Two days later…….at The Deck.

“How is he?” Jack asks sitting down next to Oliver.

“He…is the worst patient ever. I swear every time I turn around he is out of bed, complaining he is bored. I’m thinking I might have to tie him down.” Oliver smiled at the thought. Jack did too, until he caught Oliver’s eye and became serious once again.

“I want you to let Ianto go. He told me about Lisa and Dr. Tanizaki. Don’t you think, with everything he has been through that he has more than made up for his mistake?”

Jack pulled back, he was not expecting this. To sit in front of Ianto’s husband, and talk about Ianto leaving Torchwood. He wonders if he would feel the same way if it was Rhys? Possibly in the past, when he was still enamored with the Welshwoman. But hearing Ianto's astute tirade against Gwen, using Rhys. Jack now found her rather....unpalatable. And if he was any judge of character, so did Tosh and Owen.

“My uncle in Osaka has offered both of us a job. Ianto won’t leave unless you tell him to. Please Jack, let him go.” Oliver reached over and placed his hand over Jack’s. Jack ignored the taunting wedding ring. He still loved Ianto, more than ever, more than Gwen he realizes. Could he let Ianto go, live a normal happy life without him?

 

One Month later……….

A mobile phone rings,

“Oliver I’m lost….again.”

Oliver smiled, “take the train from the Shinsaibashi to the Joto Ward. I’ll meet you at the station. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ianto smiled and hung up, now if he could just figure out which one was the Shinsailbashi train.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am particularly proud of the Gwen element in this story. I don't know if it is original or not.....but I like it, and might use it in a future story. Thank for reading.


	27. On the Television

_Life is seldom like what you see on the tellie_ Ianto thinks as he watches another episode of _How to Get Away with Murder._ He had been ignoring Jack these past two weeks in favor of going home to watch the series.  Tosh had told him about it, hinting he would like it, and he did. He enjoyed the Oliver and Connor scenes, wishing his Jack would be as open and forthcoming as Connor. Connor and Jack are similar, both male sluts (not that Ianto would slut shame). Connor uses Oliver for sex then mocks Oliver for wanting to do something more like a couple than sex. Ianto new exactly how that felt. Connor was gorgeous and attracted a lot of attention Oliver, while handsome wasn’t in the same league. Both Connor and Jack traded in on their looks to get what they wanted. Connor went on the pull then returned to Oliver with sweet words when he wanted something. Connor needed Oliver, he was ground and safe in a world of chaos, something Ianto could certainly understand in his equally chaotic ‘relationship’ with Jack.  But Connor loved Oliver, that four letter word that Jack has never said to him. The four letter word that was reserved for Gwen, if not in volume then in action. There was no godawful love triangle in the show, _lucky bastards_ Ianto thinks. Connor is not making requited love declarations  towards his co workers….and no one of the others are trying to steal Connor away from Oliver. Conner tries to protect Oliver from Annalise and the others. Ianto sighs as he see the two men kiss on the dance floor. While Jack would take the team and occasionally, when on a date with Ianto, out to the pubs, he wasn’t one for dancing. No all their affection was reserved for private. Ianto would have liked to be more open with his relationship with Jack but Jack said that it was necessary, so the others didn’t think Jack was playing favorites. Ianto secretly thought it was so Jack could still maintain his fantasy about Gwen.

Ianto could certainly see parallels between his and Jack’s relationship to Connor and Oliver’s, but on the whole Oliver got the better deal. Ianto harrumphed, _gods it’s a television show, am I really comparing my life to television. Sure Connor was a slut but he was committing to Oliver and being exclusive. Why the hell can’t Jack stop being a slut and commit to him!_ Damn Tosh and her suggestion to watch the series, and damn Jack for not being more like Connor. Although Ianto is pretty sure Jack is screwing half of Cardiff so they do have that in common. Ianto thinks he is used to Jack wandering, and wonders if Jack was not so besotted with Gwen he could handle it just being other men Jack was interested in. Somehow adding Gwen into the mix hurt Ianto more than the other men. And damn him for deciding to create a drinking game and using shots of scotch to play. Ianto was sure he was well on his way to getting, if not already there, drunk.

Ianto admire Oliver’s bravery to stand up to Connor when Connor is an arsehole. Ianto wishes he could do that to Jack. But his and Jack’s ‘relationship’ was real, and more complicated. But still, Ianto wished. He thinks about breaking things off with Jack constantly now, to many events have happened when Jack has made his feeling clear towards Gwen. But Ianto hated to cause Jack pain, any type of pain, so instead he puts his feelings aside but he is wondering for how much longer.

Ianto was just getting up deciding that solid food was in order before he watched the next episode when there was a knock on his door. Ianto frowned and wondered who it would be. He was sure he heard Jack was taking Gwen to dinner because Rhys was out of town, but who else could it be?

Ianto peaked through the spyhole to see Jack. Opening the door Ianto stood back to allow Jack inside.

“Sir?” Ianto inquired. His phone did not alert him to anything Torchwood related so he was confused as to why Jack would be on his doorstep.

Jack flinched slightly, Ianto was back to calling him sir. Ianto had been pulling away from him these last few weeks. He saw Ianto’s face this afternoon when Gwen had asked Jack to dinner.  At first Jack was delighted, but then he saw Ianto and realized that once again he was falling back into the very same habits he promised Ianto he wouldn’t. But Jack hadn’t time to talk to Ianto as he was called away for a conference call with UNIT and the Ministry of Defense, and the younger man had left for the night before Jack could talk to him.

So now Jack was standing in Ianto’s hallway, hoping to spend some time with his younger lover.

“Hey, “ Jack smiled. “Thought we could get dinner, maybe take in a movie?”

Ianto stood blinking at Jack, his brain a little fuzzy from the alcohol.

“I thought you were having dinner with Gwen? Rhys was out of town.” Ianto said faintly confused. He had not expected Jack tonight, and frankly his presences wasn’t welcomed.

Jack heard the implication in Ianto’s voice about Rhys being out of town. It wouldn’t be the first time Jack had dined with Gwen while Rhys was out of town. Jack to his credit has not slept with the Welshwoman, although he hadn’t ever told Ianto that. Jack realizes that he hadn’t told Ianto a lot of things.

“I would rather spend time with you.” Jack says with complete honesty.

Ianto stared at Jack in bewilderment wondering if he should invite Jack in or tell him to leave. He had planned on watching more _How to Get Away With Murder_ , so did it matter if Jack was with him.

“I was watching a show, and just about to make some dinner. You can stay if you want.” Ianto turns allowing Jack the opportunity to leave if he chose.

He head jack hang up his coat and take off his shoes, soon Jack had joined him in the kitchen. The two men talked briefly about work. Jack noticed Ianto was a bit more formal and showed absolutely no excitement at his arrival. Jack sat in thought as he watched Ianto prepare their dinner. Jack ached for the old times when Ianto would rather prepare Jack. Whenever Jack would come over in the past Ianto would lavish attention upon Jack, and Jack would reciprocate. He knew Ianto was upset about their ‘understanding,’ that they would remain professional at work. But now it seemed like they were professional at home too.

“Can I help?” Jack asked tired of looking at Ianto’s back.

“No, it is almost done. Water?” Ianto asked.

“Please.” Jack replied furiously thinking of how to make things better between the two of them.

Ianto poured Jack a glass of water and set it on the table. Ianto deciding that he should also forgo the scotch pour himself a glass of water too.

“It will be about forty five minutes before dinner is done.” Ianto turned and motioned to Jack to follow him into the lounge. Jack sat on the couch dismayed that Ianto sat further away on the corner and grabbed a pillow.

“So…what are we watching?” Jack was considering to ask Ianto to talk instead. It was pretty clear things had deteriorated between them and only he was mourning.

“How to get Away with Murder,” Ianto replied picking up the remote.

Ianto played the pilot for Jack. Jack could certainly see the appeal of the show, it was exciting. He also noticed the male romance with Oliver and Conner and their similarities to his and Ianto’s…arrangement.

After the pilot Ianto got up and plated their dinner. Normally Ianto insisted on eating at the table but both men were on the couch balancing plates and watching another episode. Ianto stayed on his side of the couch the entire time. Jack tried once or twice to engage Ianto but was either shushed or given, ‘the look.’

After three episodes Ianto turns off the television. “It’s late, I am going to head to bed.”

“Can we talk?” Jack finally asked. He was the worse at talking about his feelings, but as he watched the show he could understand Ianto’s coolness towards him.

“I’m tired.” Ianto said getting up and moving towards the front door. “Besides I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

Jack followed helplessly, he needed to do _something_ and _now,_ and he was pretty sure pinning Ianto against the wall and kissing him would only result to a knee in the gentleman’s department.

Ianto stood at the door, opened, holding Jack’s coat. Jack laced up his shoes and slid into his coat.

Jack catches Ianto’s hand in his. “You know life isn’t like television.”

“I know, if it was I am sure I would get a happy ending for a change.” Ianto replied sadly.

Jack leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Ianto lips. He wanted to say the words so desperately, _I love you Ianto,_ “I…I’ll see you tomorrow Ianto.” Jack inwardly cursed himself for being such a coward.

Ianto nodded, “good night.”

Jack hesitated by the open door, reluctant to let the night end, knowing that tomorrow everything would change between him and his young lover, most likely he wouldn’t have a young lover.

Jack took Ianto’s hand, then pulled him close once again kissing Ianto, this time deeper and more passionately. Ianto responded but without as much passion.

“You’re my Oliver.” Jack said, his head pressed to Ianto’s forehead.

“I know.” Ianto replied sadly.

“I can be your Connor,” Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear.

“No you can’t.” Ianto said sadly. “You would have to love me to be my Connor.”

“What if I do?” Jack asked holding his breath.

“I don’t think it would be enough, Connor isn’t in love with another woman.” Ianto said quietly.

“I’m not….” Jack began, then sighed. He promised he wouldn’t lie to Ianto anymore. “I don’t love Gwen, that way. Not the way I love you.”

A strange memory surfaced in Ianto, Gwen saying those very words to Jack in the conference room. Ianto shook his head as if trying to dislodge the unwelcomed intrusion.

Ianto looked at Jack, desperation written all over his face.

“So how do you love me, how is it different?” Ianto said pulling out of Jack’s embrace.

Jack inhaled, “Because I love you harder than her. I don’t want others to know about us because I want you to myself, I don’t want to share you with anyone. It why almost all of our dates are here in your flat, I don’t want anyone else to interfere. I just want time with you and you alone. I’m not out fucking half of Cardiff when I’m not with you, you know that right.”

Ianto was surprised by this declaration. “No I didn’t know. But that still doesn’t explain your….doesn’t explain Gwen.”

Jack looked at Ianto helplessly. Even he couldn’t explain his infatuation with Gwen.

“I can’t, but I can tell you that you are more important than Gwen is to me. That despite what you think, I will always put you first.”

Ianto raised one eyebrow in disbelief, “really,” he said drolly. “I can think of several examples where one might question that statement.”

“Since I have returned,” Jack amended. “I came back for you. I asked you on a date. Ianto, I know what we have isn’t perfect but I would….I would do anything you asked of me, anything to keep what we have together.”

Ianto stood looking at Jack in confusion. He was way too tired for this conversation.

Jack looked at his exhausted lover, “look we can talk tomorrow. I will pick you up and take you out to breakfast."

Ianto nodded. Jack kissed him once more then left. Ianto padded his way back to his bedroom and feel asleep. His dreams of his and Jack’s relationship blended in with Connor and Oliver’s from the television.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I wrote a fan fic where the character are talking about a television show. Connor and Oliver from HTGAWM should have been the relationship Jack and Ianto had, instead of the love triangle with Gwen.  
> The story kind of got away from me at the end. I didn't plan Jack going to Ianto's much less a whole dialog. I don't actually like the ending but I am going to roll with it. Cheers  
> Oh, and if you haven't watched How to Get Away with Murder, you are missing out, seriously Connor and Oliver...sigh.


	28. Bottoms Up

Bottoms Up:

Something Borrowed.

Ianto watches Jack and Gwen dance, the two holding each other close gazing into each other’s eyes. All very…cozy for a mere boss and employee relationship. Ianto mentally shakes himself, it wasn’t like that between the two. He knew Jack and Gwen had….dabbled in the past and probably in the present, he wonder briefly if it will happen in the future as well. It was obvious to anyone with eyes. Every time Gwen didn’t get her way and would argue and fight with Jack the sexual tension rising until finally they would fuck and then everything would balance back out.

 Ianto was just slightly amused knowing the precautions Jack would take after fucking Gwen. He would shower multiple times, scrubbing vigorously as his body to remove any scent or trace of the Welshwoman. Then there was the mouthwash and scrubbing of teeth. Jack would even go so far as to change his clothes just in case there was any perfume or lipstick that could give the game away. It hurt all the same but at least Jack made an effort. So yes, Ianto knew when Jack and Gwen fucked, it was the only time Jack was ever so careful of his appearance. Ianto was thankful that Jack’s behavior did not change, it would have made things worse if Jack say bought him a vintage Jaguar or a Rolex watch like a husband trying to buy off his wife suspicions all the while cheating on her with his mistress….oh wait he did buy Ianto all those things as much more. Gwen might have had a monopoly on Jack’s heart but Ianto had the monopoly on Jack’s wallet. Which is probably why Ianto has a new penthouse flat with a view of the quay.  No Jack was always very carefully to hide his affair with Gwen (could it be called an affair when all they did was fuck? It’s not like he wine or dined Gwen like he did Ianto, their fucking usually happening somewhere in Torchwood, while Ianto was taking to hotel suites), not that it did any good, but both men pretended. Jack that he was clever enough to hide his assignations from Ianto, and Ianto pretending he didn’t know.

But sometimes…..well, worlds collided. Like now, as Ianto watched Jack and Gwen dance and wondered why he had allowed himself to be bought, maybe he was the ‘mistress,’ given presents to keep him attached to Jack. And Gwen was the ‘wife,’ whom he truly loved and would not leave.

It was hard not to be hurt as he watched Jack and Gwen, who were obviously in love with each other. Gwen had called Jack several times over the course of the day, nostrovite notwithstanding, Ianto was sure the Welshwoman was hoping Jack was intervene and demand she not marry Rhys but himself.

Which Ianto found a bit odd, yes there was sexual tension and chemistry between the two, but Jack didn’t…soften to Gwen the way he does with him. Jack fucks Gwen, but he and Jack are lovers. So it hurt Ianto to see Jack looking at Gwen _that way._ The way Jack looks at him after they have made love, or when they are curled around each other in bed talking.

Ianto looks up and see Rhys. It is all there for everyone to see, and now Rhys knows too. Ianto wonders what the Welshman will do. Maybe punch out Jack, scream at Gwen what a whore she is? Or perhaps just walk out the door and leave. Ianto wonders what Gwen would do, would she run after Rhys or stay in Jack’s arms.

Ianto curses inwardly silently. He wishes Jack would have taken the usual precautions of keeping his lust of Gwen firmly under wraps. Rhys face has gone from anger to sorrow. Ianto chances a look at Jack and Gwen and feel his heart break a little more as well. Damn.

Ianto intrudes on the dance and is shocked to see Jack roll his eyes. It’s that small movement that sent things in motion. How could Jack roll his eyes at his lover like that? Ianto sways with Jack reality comes crashing down around him not with a whimper but a bang. Jack is angry, his whole body is radiating it as the two men sway together Jack angling them so he can watch Gwen. What Jack doesn’t notice is the way Rhys is avoiding his new bride. Jack hisses Ianto’s ear about his behavior…. _ugly_ … _jealously_ ….. The song ended and Ianto walked off the dance floor. The wedding clean up goes smoothly despite the bride and groom having disappeared before the final toast.

Jack drives Ianto home, the SUV is heavy with disapproval and silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. The Welsh Dragon

The Welsh Dragon

When the Year that never happened, never happened….and it was all due to a Welshman. A What if, TYTNH, didn’t happen…..

 

Jack had awaken after a weeklong death, weak and feeling fragile with Gwen’s help he makes his way to the main level of the hub. Relief floods Jack when he sees his team unharmed. His heart warms as Ianto stumbles across the hub hand held out. Jack pulls him into a hug then places a much longed for kiss on Ianto’s lips. Jack linger just for a moment and wishes they were alone, but he knows that after a week even being dead Torchwood had gone on, and so would he.

After letting Owen go Jack see hesitancy in everyone’s eyes. “Why don’t you three go and get coffee while Ianto and I catch up on the paperwork.”

Jack can see the disappointment in Gwen’s eyes she was not chosen to stay, but then gives a halfhearted smile grabs her purse as her, Tosh and Owen exit.

Jack watches them leave then turns to Ianto and takes his hand, they walk to Jack’s office. Once in the office Jack sits at his desk and pulls open the bottom drawer then brings out the bottle of scotch and two glasses. They sip silently both lost in their own thoughts.

_What did he see? What would have made him open the rift?_

_Why wasn’t Ianto sitting with me, waiting until I revive?_

“What?”

“Why?”

The two men said together. Then Jack smiled and shook his head, it didn’t matter. What mattered was Ianto was with him now. After all he was dead for a week, and only Ianto is capable of keeping both the ministry and UNIT officials placated.

“So how long do you think we have?” Jack asked with a twinkle in his eye. The scotch was warming him up nicely, now he just needed a naked Welshman to make things complete.

Ianto smiled, “oh…if we are lucky Tosh will keep them back for an hour.” The Ianto frowned.

Jack saw the frown and turned his head to see what had happened. The hand, the doctor’s hand was glowing.

“Ianto quick!” Jack said grabbing the hand and shoving into the black backpack then grabbed Ianto’s hand as they both raced through the hub to the invisible lift.

Jack cussed as the lift moved slowly up to the plass, keeping a firm hand on Ianto’s. At the top Jack scanned quickly finding the TARDIS. Then pulling Ianto he ran towards it, thankful that Ianto was quick on the uptake and did not both with questions or demanding an explanation.

The two men ran full force, jack yelled for the doctor as he saw the TARDIS pulsating, knowing it was getting ready to once again disappear into the void and his chance to become mortal with it.

Jack pushed Ianto ahead of him practically throwing the younger man into the TARDIS. Ianto flew through the TARDIS door, his momentum so strong that he was unable to stop and skidded into a low hanging strut knocking himself unconscious.

Ianto woke to chaos, whatever had happened while he was unconscious had escalated. He could hear frantic yelling and what felt like an earthquake. And alarms and lights going off. Ianto got to his knees and bracing himself against a pillar made it to his feet.

“Jack?” Ianto said looking around. There was a tall man in a brown suit running around a console frantically pulling levers, while a young dark haired woman was holding herself against the opposite wall.

“Where’s Jack?!” Ianto said more strongly looking at the woman.

“He…he didn’t make it.” She said worry in her eyes at the situation.

“They we have to stop and go back and get him.” Ianto glared then turned his attention to the other occupant.

Then suddenly all was quiet and calm.

“We landed.” Sadi the man in the suit somewhat perplexed.

“Where doctor?” asked the woman.

“The end of the universe, then end of mankind.” The man whispered in fear and disbelief. The he noticed his passenger had awakened and was glaring at him.

“Hello, who are you?”

Then a soft thud could be heard from outside of the TARDIS.

“Ianto Jones. Now take me back, I need to find Jack.” Ianto said striding towards the doctor.

“Oh, ah, well yes, you see….” The doctor tried but saw the murderous glint in Ianto’s eyes.

“Yes.” Ianto said as calmly as he could.

“It just that the TARDIS needs a bit of a rest and fueling up before we can go. Soooo we might as well see what is going on.” The doctor said rocking back on his heals.

The doctor moved around the console to avoid Ianto, Martha followed and quietly introduced herself.

They stepped outside and saw it.

“Jack!” Ianto yelled and falling to his knees picked up his lover and clutch him to his chest.

“I can help, he needs resuscitation.” Martha began but Ianto just shook his head. Jack gasped back to life.

“Ianto….Doc?” Jack looked at the various faces. Ianto helped Jack to his feet, then Jack immediately introduced himself to Martha.

“Stop flirting.” The doctor said irritably, he was getting a headache and knew it was because of Jack.

“I was just saying hello.” Jack purred smiling at Martha.

“Where are all the stars?” Ianto asks.

The others looked skywards, only to see darkness. Ianto felt Jack pull him close. Ianto has known fear, he has survived both Daleks and Cyberman, traveling to the Sweeny Todd village of the damn, and almost becoming meat pie filling. He has faced aliens, weevils and a hungover Owen. But that was nothing, nothing in the fear he felt being under a sky with no stars.

“Jack?” Ianto looked at his lover. Jack saw it all, Ianto was afraid, terrified even. Jack pulled Ianto into a comforting hug and whispered words of reassurance. Jack in truth, felt it too, the fear and horror of being under a sky with no stars. He momentary wonders if that is what the universe will look like when he dies and shudders.

Then Martha spots them, “doctor?”

“Run.” The doctor yells. Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and they run pell-mell following the doctor. Ianto wonders if the doctor knows where he is going, which apparently he did.

They ended up at an abandoned silo where a doctor Yana was trying to repair so he could take the rest of the human to a new world, ‘Utopia,’ where there was stars in the sky like diamonds.

Ianto watched as the doctor tried to help, and Ianto personally thinking doctor Yana was a few tomatoes short of a picnic. Doctor Yana complained of noise, then produced a broken pocket watch. Ianto asked to inspect the pocket watch, perhaps he could repair it. Meanwhile Jack, Doctor Yana, and the doctor argued over the engines.

“The only way we are going to get the engines started is if someone goes in the chamber and manually resets them.” Doctor Yana says in frustration.

“But the chamber is filled with radiation. Whoever goes in there will die, there might not be time.” Martha said looking at the doctor. Martha and Ianto followed Jack and the doctor out of the cockpit. The two men were talking quietly in the dark hallway. Jack was pleading and questioning at the same time. Ianto watched as Jack paled and jumped like he had been slapped. The doctor in turn looked disgusted and moved away. Ianto moved to Jack’s side while Martha went to the doctor’s. They all went back into the cockpit with Doctor Yana.

“There is someone.” The doctor said quietly then looked at Jack and rubbed his temple, his headache was getting worse making it hard to think. Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand.

“Oh no, he is not going in there, find another way.” Ianto said shocked such a suggestion would be made.

Jack gently disengaged his hand and pulled Ianto into a hug. “He’s right, I can survive anything. I will come back, I always come back.” Jack said quietly holding Ianto close.

Ianto push Jack away and once more turned to the doctor.

“Find another way.” Ianto said his fist clenched tight. “Jack is not going to die of radiation poising. Do you know what the effects of radiation poisoning are?” Ianto listed the horrific symptoms.

“It’s the only way.” The doctor tried to reason with Ianto.

“Then you do it.” Ianto said flatly. By now he had crossed his arms across his chest and was standing in between the doctor and Jack.

“Ianto, the doctor will die, well not die but regenerate.” Jack said trying to calm the situation.

“So what, he is willing to send you to your death. If it is that important in saving the rest of humanity then, let him make the ultimate sacrifice and go into the radiation chamber.”

Martha gasped at Ianto’s callousness. “These are people, people who need our help and you are just going to let them die?”

“If these human are so important why isn’t the doctor willing to make the sacrifice himself?” Ianto said callously. Jack could see Ianto preparing to fight, the line drawn into the sand. Him and Ianto on one side, Martha and the doctor on the other.

“Beside how do we know they were not meant to die anyway? We were not supposed to be here so the situation they are in has not changed. Only now apparently the doctor wants to sacrifice Jack, not himself, to saving these doomed people.” Ianto tried to reason.

“Oh, that’s Torchwood all over again for you.” The doctor waved his hand in disgust.

Ianto glared, “I’m not a quantum physicist, but you're a time lord so think for a moment.”

Ianto looks at Martha, “You have been traveling around in a time machine, so why haven’t you changed earth’s history?  History is replete with atrocities that you could have prevented but didn’t why? Because it would have torn a hole in the fabric of time itself. We cannot go back and kill Hitler, saving millions of Jewish people. We cannot go back and save the Native Americans from being massacred and herded onto reservations. Look I get you want to help these people and we can. Just not by sacrificing Jack to do it.” Ianto looks at the doctor imploringly. “We will help, but think of a different way, _please_.”

The doctor looked at Ianto then nodded. “Right then, okay. A new way, the Jones way.” The doctor said rocking on his heels and clapping his hands together.

“Can’t we…I don’t know…use the TARDIS and evacuate everyone?” Martha asked.

“The only problem is the TARDIS is out there….” The doctor said pacing.

“So we go and get it.” Ianto said. “Let’s create a diversion and then go after the TARDIS”

The doctor rubbed his temple, “right, okay.”

Ianto and Jack made their way outside to the far end of the compound where they found the remnants of transport, scrounging around they were able to create a powerful explosive. They pushed the old transport out through the compound and set the charges, then ran to meet up with the Doctor and Martha.

Panting they found Martha and the doctor at the entrance into the silo.

“anything?” Jack panted out.

“Oh yeah…several of them have surrounded the silo.” The doctor looked up from his binoculars, “let’s hope your distraction works.”

A loud explosion could be head in the distance.

“Now!” Jack said and the four sprinted towards the TARDIS.

Feet pounded the uneven ground, sweat beaded on brows, lungs took in low oxygen air. Ianto could hear them, the vicious futurkind following them, screaming and growling.

Martha was through the door first followed by Ianto who grabbed her, his momentum carrying him forward, then Jack and the doctor. Jack and the doctor went immediately to the console and started throwing switches and pushing buttons, “come on lovely.” The doctor coaxed.

The engines started to grind and pulsate, “almost there.” The doctor said.

BOOM!!!

The TARDIS disappeared.

“we’re too late.” Martha breathed, as she peered up at the viewing screen. The rocket silo had exploded in a fiery ball.

“All those people…” she murmured.

The doctor clutched his head wondering if his head was going to explode then it was gone, his head felt fine.

“Doc?” Jack asked reaching out, then remember their confrontation earlier, _you’re just wrong Jack, I can’t even look at you,_ let his hand drop.

The doctor looked at Jack, “no, I’m fine, better than fine actually.” Then he smiled at Jack. Jack returned the smile then went to find Ianto.

After the explosion Ianto wandered through the TARDIS all the while fingering the pocket watch doctor Yana had given him to repair. He looked at the concentric circles on the back and rubbed them gently.

“Ianto?”

Ianto spun on his heel and looked at Jack tucking the pocket watch back in his pocket, then pulled Jack into an embrace. The two men made their way to Jack’s former bedroom and spent a pleasurable hour, naked.

Jack and Ianto returned to Cardiff only one day after they had left. They strode across the plass after saying goodbye to Martha and the doctor. The doctor had even apologized to Jack for his remarks and offered the two men to come traveling. Ianto said they would think about it and pulled Jack away before the immortal could convince him to travel. Ianto wondered if this was a common situation for the doctor to travel in and decided that he would rather deal with aliens on earth. He didn’t know what was so great, his life was in danger constantly here on earth, and he didn’t need to travel with the doctor to make it so.

The two men walked across the plass in twilight, Jack once again taking the younger man’s hand. “So after all this, you want to…I don’t know…have dinner, maybe see a movie?”

Ianto stops, “are you asking me out on a date?”

“Interested?” Jack grinned.

“Yes….yes.” Ianto said grabbing Jack’s hand and walking towards the invisible lift.

The two men made their way into the hub, both noticing it was quiet. Ianto walked towards his desk and casually looked down on the paper that was tossed upon it. Bold headline declared, Saxon Dead. Ianto scanned the rest of the article. MOD Saxon was found dead yesterday from unknown causes. Ianto nodded to himself with a slight upturn of his mouth.

“Jack, stopping in the archive, back in a moment.” Ianto yelled then went to the lower level of the hub.

Once in the hub Ianto made his way to his other desk and pulled open a drawer, then carefully removed the false bottom. He took out the pocket watch then tossed it into the drawer.

Hands circled his waist, “ready to go.” Jack breathed into his ear. Then Jack’s eyes saw the pocket watch. “Think you can get it working again?”

“No, I didn’t have the heart to tell the doctor that that model had a design flaw.”

“I didn’t know you already had one?” Jack said looking at the two pocket watches side by side.

Ianto closed the drawer and lead Jack away, “like I said design flaw.” Ianto faced Jack and smiled, “you forget I know everything Jack.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Almost

It was quiet in the hub, only Ianto and Gwen remained while Jack was in his office. They had survived John Hart and frankly Ianto was looking forward to a few hours alone with Jack.

"We almost kissed."

 

"Almost? Jack doesn't do anything, 'almost,' he either does or doesn't." Ianto replied blandly. "Look I know you have a...crush on Jack. Do you think that maybe your perceptions might be a little skewed?" Ianto doesn't want to hurt Gwen, he really doesn't but she pushes.

 

"No, I think you are the one who might have 'skewed perceptions,' of your and Jack's thing." Gwen snapped back

 

"Thing?...oh you mean relationship. Jack doesn't like labels but we have agreed on a few."

 

Gwen huffed and folder her arms across her chest.

"He came back for me, you know. when we were down in the cells. He told me."

 

"Oh," Ianto nodded. "Look I see where this is going, Jack came to each and everyone of us to....apologize for his disappearance (Ianto didn't mention he made the suggestion to Jack). So maybe...."

 

Gwen sighed, "you just can't accept that Jack loves me more can you."

 

Ianto blinked at Gwen in surprise. "I have no doubt whatsoever that Jack loves you, Tosh and Owen...and me." He says in an after thought. Love was a bit tricky between the two men, but they were working on it.

 

Gwen opened her mouth to protest but Ianto interrupted her pulling up the CCTV feed of the hub.

 

Jack was sitting next to Tosh at her desk with an arm around her shoulders.

 

"I came back for you. What kept me fighting was the thought of come back here, to you." Jack kissed the top of Tosh's head and pulled her close into a hug.

 

Gwen stared in disbelieve. It was the same thing he said to her down in the cells. But with Tosh is was more...like he was talking to his daughter.  Gwen rushed over and grabbed the keyboard from Ianto, pulling up the feed from her and Jack in the cells.

 

Watching the feed now, not in the moment, she had her doubts. Gone was the unrequited lover, Jack sounded like a...gods...the older brother of her best friend when she admitted she had a crush on him. The passion she thought was sexual turned out to be more friendly, even fatherly as he looked at Gwen with pride in his eyes, not lust. The 'almost kiss,' was not one of letting go of a lover...gods Jack thought of her as his younger kid sister. It was all there on the screen. 

 

Ianto had quietly walked down to the archives. Gwen searched and found Jack's interaction with Owen. Only it wasn't as touching with her or Tosh. Owen insulted Jack all during the apology and Jack just grinned. They would be fine.

 

Gwen searched looking for Jack talking to Ianto, wondering what he said to Ianto. But there was nothing, maybe Jack had not talked to Ianto yet....even. Frustrated Gwen grabbed her bag ready to leave for the night. She was making her way towards the garage when she realized she had left her phone on her desk. Turning and making her way back to the hub Gwen saw Jack approach Ianto who had returned to his desk.

 

"Everyone gone?" Jack asked nonchalantly. 

 

"Yep." Ianto replied sliding on his jacket.

 

"ready for our date." Jack asked sliding close to Ianto. Jack hitched a hip on Ianto's desk and pulled Ianto so he was more or less wedged between Jack's knees.

 

"ready as I ever will be. Thank you for talking to the others." Ianto placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

 

Jack hummed in pleasure, 'more."

 

Ianto pulled away, "when you have earned it."

 

Jack pouted for a moment, then caressing Ianto's face.  "I wish I never left, never left you. Dying and reviving without your arms around me...All I want is be back in your arms. I came back for you."

 

"Jack you came back for us all," Ianto admonished Jack lightly.

 

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto in close. "No Ianto, I came back for YOU. If you had not been here I would have left. Gwen, Owen, Tosh they are my team and I love them, but not how I love you. Every time I fought I thought of you beside me, every time I died I imagined it was your arms, your lips, your voice I would revive too. I only survived because of you. I love you Jones, Ianto Jones. Now take me home."

 

Ianto kissed Jack. "Let's go....

 

Gwen felt a little less sure hearing Jack confession to Ianto. Then turned and made her way to her car before the two men realized she had been an audience.

 

 


	31. small worlds

Small worlds reboot

Ianto was taking a moment to enjoy having the hub to himself, enjoying the quietness and interruption free time. He rather liked it when the team left him alone in the hub, he was actually able to get a lot of work done without the constant interruption of the staff. Everyone has been on edge these last few days, emotions were running high. The Mara and the chosen ones foremost in everyone's mind.

The klaxon siren rang, the door rolled back admitting Jack, he strode past Ianto to his office and closed the door, a look of sadness on his face. Soon Gwen, Tosh and Owen arrived, anger rolling off them in waves. Gwen looked around for someone to vent her anger on, seeing Ianto she strode up to him.

“He gave him the child! He should have found another way! Instead he gave them Jasmine!” She yelled, obviously wanting Jack to hear. “We had to retcon the whole party, the step father is dead and the mother is devastated….”

Ianto looked at them in turn, “so what would you have done?” he asked the Welshwoman calmly.

Gwen pulled back in surprise. “what?  Well I would not have given them Jasmine! I would have found another way.” She said with purpose.

“And what way would that have been?” Ianto rephrases the question.

Gwen looked at him blankly, then huffed out, “I don’t know Ianto, but I would have thought of something. I would have fought them”

“Our guns don’t work on them, they can control the weather. They murdered an elderly woman, a man locked in a police cell, the step father, and invaded your home. So how do you propose to stop them. Any of you, Owen, Tosh?” Ianto looked at the others, neither of them catching his eye. Ianto can feel them calming down, realizing the hopelessness of the situation, all but Gwen.

Gwen jutted her chin out, “Jack should have found another way. There is always a choice” She said with conviction.

Ianto continued to stare at her, “the choice in this case was either give them the chosen one, or the whole world would suffer, at least the adults. One life for a billion others.”

“I don’t expect you to understand.” Gwen shot out.

“Understand? Certainly I understand placing one individual above all other in hopes of saving them, or have you forgotten about Lisa? You would have Jack sacrifice the world to save one life?”

“Yes, it is the right thing to do.” Gwen said righteously, then pausing to consider her words.

"Well I mean...."

Ianto looked at Gwen then pinched the bridge of his nose, she always gave him a headache with her circular reasoning.

“Sometime the right thing and the…prudent thing to do are not compatible You continue to say you would not give Jasmine to the Mara, so the world would become endangered, billions would die because of your decision, where is your sympathy to the billions you have allowed to die at the hands of the Mara.”

“We don’t know if they…” Gwen began when Ianto interrupted.

“Yes we do, history would repeat itself. Jack already told us about the Mara killing his men, then the recent deaths. Are you that delusional the Mara would not harm others? Would you place Rhys in harms way?” Ianto knew it was a low blow, but Gwen needed to listen.

Gwen’s eyes went wide, “ I would never.”

“But you just did, your decision to keep Jasmine has placed everyone in danger. Look the world is not black or white, well except maybe in the police force. But Torchwood is in shades of gray. The morally right decision rarely is the best decision. The sooner you learn that the sooner you will come to understand why Jack makes the decisions he does.” Ianto looked around at his colleagues.

“It still wasn’t right,” Gwen mumbled realizing defeat. She looked at Jack’s office and thought about going up to talk to him. She wanted the chance to explain.

“Perhaps everyone should head home, it’s quiet tonight.” Ianto suggested. Owen glared but did not say  anything. As a doctor he knows what Ianto is talking about. Sometimes it if life or limb.

Tosh was also deep in thought, how had she allowed Gwen to manipulate her against Jack, she would have to be more careful in the  future.

Owen. Gwen and Tosh all left, Ianto did not miss the look Gwen gave Owen, he knew where she would end up tonight.

Ianto went to the small kitchen and looked at the time. It was late, so he made a hot chocolate with the works (marshmallow, cream and sprinkles) then walked to Jack’s office. A light tap and Ianto entered placing the hot chocolate on Jack desk. Jack watched him.

“I never thought I would see the day when you would defend my actions.” Jack said.

Ianto shrugged, “Gwen, needed to hear the truth, her views are so ethnocentric…it is going to cause problems you realize that.”

Jack nodded


	32. Moving On after the Wedding

You get what you wish for

Summary: What happens after the wedding?

Ianto had been watching Jack all day, during the ceremony, afterwards the reception. No one could mistake Jack and Gwen’s looks towards each other. Gwen’s eyes constantly sought out Jack, even when walking down the aisle when she should be looking at her future husband. While saying her vows, she keep giving Jack glances. Jack for his part looked like a fore longed lover with his looks of longing. After the wedding Jack kissed her on the cheek, slowly and lingered there wishing her congratulations in her ear. After her first dance with Rhys and the one with her father, Jack and Gwen danced the night away together.

Ianto wanted just one dance with Jack, his….. _boy….no..frie….no…shag._ So taking his courage in hand he approached the couple on the dance floor, coughed to get their attention and stepped in to dancing with Jack. He could tell Jack was annoyed, Jack rolled his eyes and watched Gwen walk away. Ianto knew he should have just left but he didn’t want to make a scene, so they swayed together, Jack turning them so he could watch Gwen. The song was not quite over before Jack disengaged and without looking at Ianto walked away. Ianto followed of the dance floor, hoping he would assume it was planned and that Jack did not just up and leave him.

The next two hours were spent playing wedding fairy, retconning the families and putting them to bed then cleaning the venue.

Ianto was sitting outside and drinking non retconned champagne and thinking over the last few weeks. He had tried, no one could say he didn’t, but Ianto had to face it. Jack did not love Ianto at all. Sure maybe in the beginning when jack hunted Ianto, yes hunted like prey. Ianto was just another notch on the bed post, a story to be told years later to a new team.  Ianto was tired of trying and tired of hurting. Jack only wanted Ianto for a bed warmer, or when Jack needed comfort. Jack wasn’t the type to ever offer Ianto comfort, not after Lisa and not after the cannibals or the warehouse fiasco. Ianto took another sip of champagne. He did not want to get inebriated, he was….thinking. Ianto heard the door open and quiet footsteps come towards him.

“It’s cold out here, why don’t you come inside?” Tosh spoke in a whisper, Ianto was not sure why.

Tosh looked at her best friend in concern. She had saw how Jack and Gwen had acted towards each other today and was disappointed in both of them. Jack for being such as ass and Gwen callous behavior towards Rhys and Ianto. Tosh has seen Gwen, Jack and Rhys fighting right before they left. Rhys furious with Jack and Gwen’s behavior and telling them both to go ‘fuck themselves,’ because he was through with both of them, the certificate was unsigned so as far as he was concerned they were not married. Then Rhys turned on Jack telling off not just for Gwen but of his treatment toward Ianto. “Why did you bring your boyfriend if you were going to pine after my wife the entire night you shiter!” Rhys left with Gwen chasing after him, begging him to listen to her, it wasn’t like that she kept saying. Jack watched them leaving, unable to defend himself or his actions. Tosh would have liked to think Jack was ashamed of his behavior but it was hard to tell.

Jack was ashamed of his actions, he hadn’t realized that it was obvious. Jack couldn’t deny he was in love with Gwen, her life her ability to be so _human_. He longed to have a normal life with her, be Rhys, not immortal, part of Torchwood and for once in his life, _not Jack._   Jack had been married only twice in his long life, his first wife dying soon after there were married by fever, in the later 1890’s. His second wife died of alcohol poisoning during Prohibition in the 30’s. Jack had vowed to never marry again. He had relationships, sure some even last longer than a year. Come to think of it Ianto was his longest relationship since Estelle…..60 plus years ago.  He could not call Lucia and his a relationship as it lasted for a few short weeks, despite the making of a child. It had been so long since Jack felt so _envious_ that he had forgotten himself at the wedding and allowed his feelings to show. He knew he should have paid more attention to Ianto, maybe even asked him to dance, but Ianto was his lap dog and would always come when Jack whistled or needed anything. Jack was secure enough knowing that Ianto would never leave him that he couldn’t be bothered. Besides if Ianto was mad or disappointed at Jack he would hide it well and get over it. Jack had made it very clear early on in their….arrangement…that Jack was not responsible for Ianto’s emotions state. And if Ianto had a problem he could bloody well take it somewhere else. Needless to say he did feel chastised when Rhys bawled him and Gwen out for their behavior and fervently hoped Gwen would smooth things over with him. He knew Gwen loved Rhys, and that Jack was her fantasy. But Jack had a way for bringing reality to fantasy and he really did not want Gwen to experience that. That was why Ianto and he worked out so well, Ianto did not live in a fantasy world with Jack, he lived in reality, which could be cruel and severe but have some tender moments and hot, mind-numbing sex.  

Jack entered the hotel and saw everything had already been taken care of, he looked around for his team and wandered over to Tosh who was waiting by the lifts.

“Tosh, all settled then.” Jack smiled at her.

“Done, Owen and I are staying at the hotel. There are a few vacant rooms if you plan on staying.” Tosh replied not really looking at Jack, but at the descending numbers of the lift.

Jack peered at her, trying to make eye contact and wondering why she was acting so strange.

“Nah, I think I will head back to Cardiff. Where is Ianto?” Jack figured they could drive back together. Jack could use some consolation and sympathy sex and Ianto was just the one to provide it.

“No idea, good night.” The lift doors opened and Tosh glided in pressing the lift close door button before Jack could ask anything else.

Jack rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in the lift doors, causing them to retract.

Sighing Jack asked, “is he mad Tosh,” Not really caring if Ianto was mad but frustrated Ianto  was not around when Jack was metaphorically snapping his fingers to summon said Welshman.

Tosh shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

Jack’s eyes opened wide, “are you mad at me Tosh?”

Tosh, tired and losing her patients, pushed Jack’s arm out of the way so the lift door could close. “What do you think?” The last thing Jack saw was a Tosh glaring at him.

 Jack looked around in shock, wondering what he did to upset Tosh. Maybe he should go after her to smooth things over, but decided not to on account of the lateness of the hour. Jack wandered the empty hotel then went out to the parking lot. Gwen and Rhys’s car was gone, so perhaps things between them turned out okay. Jack saw Ianto’s car was gone too. Jack wondered if he should head back to Cardiff, he was feeling maudlin or try and get some sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow.  Jack wandered back into the hotel and took the lift to his room. Laying on the bed fully clothed Jack replayed the entire day in his head wondering why Tosh was upset at him. He didn’t see anything glaringly obvious, maybe she was upset because they didn’t get a chance to dance?

\------Earlier in the evening-----in the garden----------

Tosh saw Ianto sitting outside drinking champagne, she felt uneasy. Jack had behaved deplorably today towards everyone (except Gwen as usual). And was glad Rhys called him on it because she knew if anyone else said anything Jack would have blown it off.

“It’s cold out here, why don’t you come inside?” Tosh was worried. Ianto had not said anything at all during the cleanup.

Ianto looked at Tosh, “actually I think I will go for a drive, clear my head, that sort of thing.”

Ianto got to his feet and kissed Tosh on the lips then walked into the night, it was only a little after 7pm.

Ianto got to the car park and slide into his Audie S5 Coupe (a gift from Jack last year). And started to drive into the night. Ianto did not think of where he was going, just that he needed a drive to clear his head, despite the exhaustiveness of the day Ianto was wide wake. Ianto found himself on the M4 toward London, it was quiet that time of evening, not a lot of cars on the road. Ianto found himself taking the M20 exit towards Folkestone. Ianto stopped briefly at a petrol station to fill up his tank and then stopped at an AMT and took out the maximum amount of cash allowed. He then took a moment to remove the battery on his Torchwood phone, and then using his personal phone, book a Euro Tunnel shuttle. As luck would have it there would be a shuttle leaving in a few hours, if he broke a few speed limits he would make it in time. Ianto made the shuttle in time and allowed the slight rocking of the shuttle to lull him into a brief sleep.  Less than an hour later Ianto was driving through Calais, France admiring the beauty of the city’s lights as he drove into the country side. Ianto wanted to drive just a little longer before he found a quiet place to sleep. While waiting to disembark Ianto had searched for a small out of the way B&B in Dunkirk. He was in luck and found a place that would allow him to arrive late. Ianto arrived at his B&B, smiled politely at the older woman wearing her bathrobe as she checked d him for the 1 night. Ianto went into the homey room stripped off his clothes and took a shower, falling into the bed asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Gwen chased, actually chased after Rhys begging and pleading for him to reconsider. Rhys ignored her while heading to the car. Gwen grabbed his arm in protest telling him how much she loved him that they were mean to be together. He was her rock and that she couldn’t do it without him. Rhys only laughed at her, telling Gwen he knew about her affair with Jack when she first started working at Torchwood. He thought it was over between them but watching them tonight, Rhys was fed up. Gwen could go back to Jack he was through. Gwen pleaded one more chance, she suggested they go on the honeymoon and afterwards if Rhys still felt the same way Gwen would leave. Rhys allowed Gwen into the car not giving her an answer. They drove back to Cardiff, Gwen still trying to sooth Rhys.

Jack could hear Gwen beg and plead with Rhys in the car park. He grimaced at the tone of her voice and words, hearing them himself when she felt Jack had done something wrong, or disagreed with him at work. Jack was starting to feel worse about his behavior now, realizing that he just might have broken Rhys and Gwen up (not really his intention) for good. Jack was shocked to hear Rhys tell Gwen he knew about her affair with Jack? Then Jack realized Rhys meant Owen, Jack had never gotten that far with the Welshwomen.

What none of the couple knew was that Ianto also heard the argument, but was not shocked about any of it. Deciding for once it was not his problem to sort out and just maybe Gwen deserved to have her ‘happy day’ marred by her selfish behavior.  The shrugging it off got into his car.

\------------------The following morning---------------

Tosh woke up late, she was planning on leaving early, but had been so tired she had turned her alarm off then went back to sleep. It was now past 10, and groaning Tosh got up and headed towards the shower.

Jack had risen early as was in his nature and set off for Cardiff. He wanted some time to himself, to think. He was glad things seemed to work out between Rhys and Gwen, _he thinks_. It also got him thinking about Ianto and their _arrangement_. Jack spent most of the night thinking maybe he has been unfair to the young Welshman, that he should treat him better. Take him on that date he asked for a few months back. Jack had briefly thought of ending the _arrangemen_ t, but he was far to selfish and used to being taken care of by Ianto that the thought sent shudders down his spine. He couldn’t go back to instant coffee and doing all his own paperwork. Never mind the other special services Ianto provided like the massages after a hard day, home cooked food, his gentle embrace whenever Jack died, and his warm body.  Jack drove and thought of all the things he liked about Ianto, his witty banter, his deadpan delivery, the way he screams like a girl when surprised in the shower. The way he moans Jack’s name during sex, how his body writhes and shudder after orgasm. Ianto’s creative use for the most ordinary things, Jack still can’t look at a tape dispenser without getting achingly hard. His laugh, and the ‘real smile’ the one where his dimples come out.  Jack was smiling to himself and looking forward to seeing Ianto when he pulled into the hub.

When Jack pulled into the underground garage at the hub he was surprised to see Ianto’s car not there. _Maybe he’s at his flat._ Jack went up to his office and dialed Ianto’s number planning on asking him over so they could have a quiet sex filled weekend before everyone returned on Monday.  Ianto’s phone went to voicemail. Jack shrugged it off planning to call in an hour after he had a shower and checked on the inhabitants of the hub.

Tosh and Owen met in the lobby of the hotel as arranged to drive back to Cardiff together.

“Any sign of Jack and Ianto?” Owen asked Tosh.

“I think Ianto left last night, I saw Jack later looking for Ianto.” Tosh recounted to Owen about the argument between Rhys, Gwen and Jack.

Owen whistled, “Wow, who would have thought Rhys would have had it in him. So do you think Gwen talked him around?”

“No idea. I’m worried about Ianto though. He looked so dejected last night, I can’t believe Jack. I mean I know Jack doesn’t treat Ianto like he should be treated, but last night…..that was selfish even for Jack. I have a feeling that Jack screwed up big time. I don’t think groveling is going to work this time around.”

Owen shrugged, “good, it would do Jack a world of good to be dumped by teaboy. Not that I would want to work with Jack. I mean you remember Jack when before he and teaboy were together, he was manic. Up and down all the time, I thought he was taking or forgetting to take medication. Then when he and Ianto started to shag Jack seemed to settle down.”

Tosh nodded in agreement. She loved Jack but Owen was spot on, Ianto was like a soothing balm to the personality that was Jack. She wonders if Jack realizes how good he has had it having Ianto look after him this last year, then realizes one of Jack’s major faults is not seeing the obvious.

Tosh and Owen drive back to Cardiff contemplating Jack and Ianto’s relationship, and who would be more hurt. Owen for once thankful he was a zombie and could not drink coffee anymore. When Ianto was upset it reflected in his coffee. Owen remember chewing Jack out once for upsetting Ianto because the coffee service was off. Once Jack set things right, then the ambrosia that Ianto serves was back.

Gwen begged and pleaded with Rhys as they drove. Reminding him of all the good times they have had, how much their relationship means to her. Rhys drove in silence. Once at their flat still not answering Gwen he went inside and picked up his suitcase Gwen trailing behind him.

“Rhys?!?” Gwen shouted tears rolling down her eyes. Rhys stopped and looked at the pitiful sight of Gwen still in her wedding dress tears flowing down her cheeks.

“I’m going to use the plane ticket and hotel. You can come but we are NOT on a honeymoon. Once we get back I want you to pack your things and make sure you are out of my flat. I’ve had enough. We’ve been through this so many time Gwen, I’m tired of not being able to trust you. I thought we had put it all behind us when you said yes. But then your boss came back and you fell right back into your old behavior. What, I have eyes Gwen. Eyes that watched as you constantly sought out Jack’s this whole evening when you were supposed to be looking at me. Were you hoping he would object? Were you hoping when he found out that you were engaged that he would profess his love, dump Ianto and marry you. Maybe he still will, why don’t you go and find out?” Rhys yells as he slams his suitcase in the boot of the car.

“Well if you don’t trust me!” Gwen shrieks.

“I DON”T TRUST YOU!!! YOU SILLY COW!” Rhys shouts back.

“Fine, I’m leaving you Rhys Williams!” Gwen stomps her foot and then turns and goes back into the house slamming the door.

Rhys calmly gets into the car and drives towards the airport. Momentary thinking he has both the plane tickets and wondering what Ianto Jones was doing right now and if he fancied sandy beaches and fruity drinks with little umbrellas.  He even calls Ianto’s number but it goes to voice mail.

Rhys sees that Gwen is calling, turns off his phone and enters the airport. Less than an hour later Rhys William is flying to Barbados with a drink in his hand, and actually feeling like a lead weight has fallen off his shoulders. No longer would he have to worry when Gwen worked late if she was screwing her boss, it wouldn’t matter because she would not be calling him. Rhys would find someone who appreciated him, there was that lovely blonde woman at the bank……

Gwen paced the flat calling Rhys frantically and only getting his voicemail. She then tried Jack and got his voicemail also. She wanted, needed to talk to Jack maybe Jack could talk some reason into Rhys. Gwen cannot believe that Rhys was leaving her, she always thought it would be the other way around, if it ever happened. Sighing and leaving one final voicemail to both Rhys and Jack Gwen went and stripped off her wedding dress and took a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this story was going to be based on Ianto living and working in Amsterdam as a part time barista and sex worker (to make ends meet). Jack finds him and brings him back to Torchwood. But now Ianto is more like Jack (which is what Jack thought he wanted), he only shags Jack occasionally preferring to go out on the pull. Jack and Ianto find themselves involved with (fucking) another couple (Perry and Aidan) on a regular basis. Perry tells Jack that Aidan never lets go of a lover until he has another lined up, that he is sure Aidan is 'in love,' with Ianto. Jack disagrees when he sees the loving touches between Aidan and Ianto. Frantic Jack tires to think of a way to get Ianto back, even promising the devastating, exclusivity. Ianto declines the invitation, telling Jack that this is what he has wanted all along. Not any type of relationship with the Welshman but just a fuck. Aidan and Perry break up, Jack finds Ianto not at Aidan ("why would I get involved with Aidan who is so like Jack?) Perry is over the moon Ianto liked him more and the two men set out to date. Jack is jealous and wants his 'old' Ianto back. The one that loves him, that doesn't do threesomes. Write in alien technology, Ianto 'forget about the few months he was gone and is back to loving Jack. End cue..."who is Perry?" Ianto asks Jack frowning.


	33. Nature Red Tooth and Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood and Harry Potter crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is unfinished. I hope you enjoy the story anyway

Torchwood Harry Potter AU:

Ianto Jones, administrative assistant, butler and archivist of Torchwood Cardiff is hiding something in the hub.

Ianto Jones is actually Ianto Theodor (Teddy) Lupin son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks), godson to Harry Potter. Ianto was raised in the wizarding world, only leaving to live as a muggle when politics and life became rather unpleasant for him (and other werewolves). With the help of his family Ianto was placed with a family friend Archie in Scotland at Torchwood 2. Ianto has characteristics of both his parents, he could change his appearance but was limited to hair and eye color and his nose. He couldn’t change gender or his height,  but he could go older but not younger. He did inherit the werewolf gene from his father, however to a lesser extent that he only changed during the height of the full moon (for 3 days). He is in control of his senses and can distinguish friend from foe. However at the sign of a threat will protect himself from any threat making it dangerous for his friends to be around him (because he loses his control). He takes the wolfs bane potion only as a precaution and remains as a very large dog. In wolf form he has the usual characterizes elongated snout, thick black fur, elongated legs and arms, can walk upright (standing at 7 feet tall, or on all four legs, can run faster than a cheetah. His sense of smell, eyesight and hearing are better than humans. He did not carry his wand on him but always had it stashed in his messenger bag lining where he could access it quickly if need be. However in the 2 years he has been living as a muggle it has not been necessary.

When the full moon comes Ianto has been hiding in the hub sub basement. He would make his wolfsbane  potion and lock the door both from the inside and outside. He would have food, water and a change of clothing. He told Jack he had an invalid sister and would spend a few days with her to give her caregiver a rest, so every month for 2 days Ianto would disappear. Strangely enough Torchwood’s sub basement was the only place he felt protected.

Except for the last full moon the other Torchwood team returned early and Ianto was unable to hide. He had been distracting Jack for the last few months through flirting and tentative touches. Ianto was very attracted to Jack but was shy and rightly afraid of rejection (he smelt so many others on Jack). The team for the most part ignored him, which was fine. He would rather them not notice him (he wasn’t planning on staying in the muggle world anyway. He misses his friends and family). But Jack would flirt and smile at him and Ianto would blush and try to flirt back. He really liked the captain but he could tell that Gwen also liked him and he liked her, Ianto found that rather confusing as Gwen had a boyfriend and she was…intimate with Owen.

Ianto was just getting ready to head down into the basement, the team had already left for the evening, going to the pub they said as Jack tossed him the basketball. Ianto watched them leave, smiling, laughing and joking. Wanting to be with them, if only because he missed his friends and could use a distraction from his banishment from the magical world.

He didn’t understand why the team treated him so…..unfairly. When he first started Ianto was personable, he would try to make conversation, laugh and joke with them, even holding a dinner party, but no one came (they all forgot? Or so they said). But nothing he did would ever allow him into their exclusive circle. Ianto knew Archie had told them nothing of his…condition…so to be outright rejected when they didn’t know him was frustrating and hurtful. So he stopped talking, stopped trying altogether and just counted the days when he would be able to return back home to his friends and family. Until then he brought coffee and files when needed and stayed as far away from them as possible.

Ianto placed the basketball on Gwen desk and was just finishing cleaning up the hub. He did wonder why he was cleaning given that when he came back in 2 days it would be a tip, but he did it anyway. No reason to go to the subbasement so early. Ianto sighed and looked around. It occurred to him that he was…lonely, for his friends and family, for witches and wizards, conversation, sex, fun and games He was slowly dying of neglect in the muggle world. _Too dangerous Teddy! Your mum and da sacrificed themselves so muggles and humans could live together. I know you hate hiding, but it’s not hiding. Every day they are rounding up werewolves and taking them to Azkaban Prison, some are even getting the dementors kiss just because they were bitten. No love, I won’t have you taken from us. When it is safe to come back then…..but you have to stay safe and be a muggle. Hermione is working hard to see that that bit of legislation is declared illegal, just be patient love. We will see you during the holidays._ His ever optimistic aunt Meda had written a few months ago.

_That snake Umbridge put through that anti werewolf legislation right after the fall of Voldemort and before she died, and here we are 20 years later still fighting for equality and peace. So many wizards were frightened from the war that no one noticed or challenged the ruling until it was too late. Now because of her prejudices anyone with lycanthrope blood is in danger of being incarcerated. I can’t believe after everything Harry fought for, equality, freedom, only to have it that hard won battle lost over legislation. Now it has only served to drive werewolves to the violent playground (a secret area that the undesirables could live and to be harassed and where they could let their true nature out), and worse some are openly infecting others, making it harder for wizards not to fear werewolves._

With that unhappy thought in his head and an ache in his heart, Ianto started to head down to the subbasement not looking forward to the next 2 days being extra hairy, long limbed and an insatiable appetite for meat. _Yick, honestly how can I be a werewolf and a vegetarian!_

Down in the sub-basement Ianto enters the code on the door and walks into his home away from home. There is a dog bowl full of water, a nice big basket a few chew toys (although he doesn’t use them…well except for the one that squeaks) and a giant bone wrapped in plastic from the butchers. _Yuck…tonight’s dinner…meat on the bone, sigh…what I wouldn’t give for nice salad and some vegetarian pad Thai._ There is also a small wooden table and chair, along with a bar suspended from the ceiling to hang his clothes on. There was also imitation patch of grass to relieve himself on.

Despite not seeing the full moon Ianto can feel the pull of it in his bones, the yearning to let the wolf out. In some aspects he hates living in Cardiff. In Scotland he could roam the countryside or swim in the locks in the summer, Torchwood Scotland being on the outskirts of Glasgow and easy access to uninhabited lowlands. He dare not try that in Cardiff, there wasn’t enough space, so his subbasement would have to do. He would leave for the Christmas holidays and be able to run as much as he wanted to then. Ianto was considering putting in a treadmill to burn of the extra energy, but wasn’t sure how he would cope with the buttons in wolf form.

Ianto turns and locks the door with a pad lock, a low tech solution, which is paw proof. He then began to undress and neatly placed his clothes on the hangers. Ianto still did not feel comfortable being nude before the change but he wasn’t going to ruin a 500 pound suite over vanity sake.

Naked, he stands in the center of the room taking deep calming breaths. It hurt like hell changing and anything to keep him calm and focused was always welcomed. It was times like this he thought of his father and wondered how he managed to change and stay sane. Ianto was only part lycanthrope, his dad, poor soul, was full. Ianto only had flu like symptoms a few hours right before the change. His aunt told him his dad could feel it weeks before and after.

Ianto could feel the subtle changes in the air around him as it crackled with magic and energy. As usual, smells, hearing and his vision became acute. He could see the dust particles dancing around him, and smell the metallic foreign odors of the archives above him. He could hear the faint footsteps of the team returning to the hub…. _wait…footsteps!!!! Laughter too….._

 _Damn it they are not supposed to be back tonight! Shite, what if they come looking for me, what if…wait. They never come looking for me. No one comes down here, only me. I’m going to be okay, I can do this, remain calm, they can’t hear you._ Ianto could feel the hair on his arms and neck raise signaling his fear, his body tensing. Ianto started his breathing again willing the tension to leave. Knowing he would let out a god awful blood curdling howl if he didn’t, and while he was pretty sure they wouldn’t be able to hear him he couldn’t take that chance. _Breathe, calm, just ignore your surroundings, focus on your breath embrace the change._

Ianto could feel it, the lycanthrope hovering just under his skin, and like falling into a waiting bed after a long hard day, Ianto welcomed the change. His legs and arms elongated forcing him onto all fours, thick black fur matching his hair sprouted covering and concealing his whole body, he couldn’t help but wiggle his hipsnas his tail grew from his spine and swished impatiently. Then he could feel his face and jaw reforming into a muzzle and stretching forward, his teeth becoming sharp, while his ears became pointed. His fingers long with sharp nails were next. Ianto launched himself upright, all seven feet of him, threw back his head, drew breath into his lungs and howled.

With his new lycanthrope eyes he took in his surroundings, sniffing the air and impatiently walked around in what will be his prison for the next two days. He could smell the meat on the bone which was making his mouth water, but he could hear others close by, it was making him edgy and nervous. Never have there been others close by when he changed. Sure Jack was around but usually in his office and quiet. These were unfamiliar. Ianto flattened his ears down a low growl escaped his throat, he could hear them panicking feet running in all directions he is trying to figure out what is happening. He did not hear a rift alarm, maybe it was on silent, it was so hard to concentrate on thoughts when all he wanted to do was howl again. He lifts his head and delicately smells the air. Even all the way down into the sub-basement he can smell distress. He paces back and forth for a few minutes listening. Whatever had caused the team to scurry around like rats in a cage had ceased. Ianto would have liked to have started on dinner but was still too wound up tight so instead he settled down in his basket….waiting and listening.

Up above on the main hub level

Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh all trouped back into the hub laughing and ribbing each other. They had come back after Owen had left his wallet and Gwen had tripped in her high heels, making Jack carry her back to the hub so Owen could wrap it. Jack was just setting Gwen down on the gurney when they all heard it….a howl…faint but….not unmistakable.

Gwen looks at Jack, “I didn’t know weevils could howl?”

“they can’t” Jack looks towards the stairs leading down to the archives. His hearing was enhanced by the time agency, and he has never heard anything like that before.

“Owen get to the armory, Tosh CCTV, let’s find out who has come into my house and started to play with my things!”

Gwen, her ankle forgotten hops down and follows Tosh to her computer, gun drawn. Jack and Owen had both drawn their guns, Jack covering Owen as he opened the armory and removed a few lethal pieces of alien technology. They all met back at Tosh’s computer.

Tosh taps the keyboard and with a few key strokes playing the CCTV from when they left. No one commenting on throwing the ball to Ianto as they left. They watch Ianto place the ball on Gwen’s desk and head down into the archives. Tosh’s finger fly as camera after cameras is activated, watching the archivist progress down to the sub-basement. They watch Ianto enter a door.

“There are no cameras inside Jack…what is he doing down there?” Tosh looks at her leader.

Jack’s face is grim. He does not like that Ianto is moving around the sub-basement with such practice easy, Iike _he has been going there for some time_.

“Alright, let’s see if we can flush him out. Keep your coms open.” Jack tells his team.

Jack touches his ear, “Ianto! Ianto? You still here? If I don’t hear those beautiful Welsh vowels from you, I am going to come looking for you.” Jack can’t help but notice the irony as he has used the very same sentence as a come on just last week. _Ianto didn’t answer then either, but I found him and was rewarded with a blush and a kiss._

The team wait, watching the door on the CCTV but nothing happens.

“Do you think whatever howled has…..killed Ianto?” Gwen asks looking at Jack. Jack just shakes his head unsure.

“Okay, Gwen and Owen with me, Tosh you monitor. If it looks dangerous shot first, keep yourself safe. We can lock down the hub if need be.” Jack pulls his Webley and they cautiously walk towards the basement.

“Jack, I can get a heat signature, so at least we know how many we are fighting. The lights will go off briefly but then back up power will come on.  What do you want to do?”

“Do it, I want to know what we are dealing with.” Jack, Gwen and Owen have made it past the archives and are going further down into the sub basement. The lights flickers, then there is nothing but darkness.

“Tosh…Tosh?” Jack tries his ear com but gets no response. He looks at the other two. Then the lights flicker back on dimly casting eerie shadows on the walls.

“Jack, sorry about that, we are on generator power for another hour. I was able to scan and there is a life form in that room….but it’s not Ianto. I’m not sure what it is , but its big with a heat signature that I have never seen before.”

“Okay Tosh, keep working on the power. We are almost there.” Jack, Owen and Gwen are facing the door Ianto had gone through only an half an hour ago.

Behind the Door

Ianto had left his basket and was once again pacing the floor, they were coming. He could hear them making their way down the stairs past the archives. He heard Jack asking for him, his com sitting innocently on the table. Ianto only hoped that the code on the door could not be breached, or that it would take two days for them to open it and by then he would be human and stumbling through an explanation.

Ianto stands upright and walks towards the door, he can smell them, the fear and anxiety. He can smell Jack who smells even better to Ianto in wolf form a low growl escape his throat, Owen smells of stale booze and desperation, while Gwen is…. _fuck on her period….shite….just what I need more blood around me._

Ianto slowly backs up from the door, taking shallow breaths and wishing like hell he had brought his wand with him, not that it would do any good to him now. _If I get out of this than next time I will go somewhere safe before I change_. He goes and sits in the furthest corner.

Jack silently motions for Owen and Gwen to stay where they are, while Jack edges closer to the door. He enters his code….and nothing happens. He then tries the master code, and still nothing.

“Tosh…open the door.” Jack whisper to her. On the other side of the door Ianto tilts his head listening to Jack’s conversation.

“I can’t…it on some sort of revolving code, I would need a few hours to decode it.” Tosh whisper back, secretly impressed with Ianto’s capabilities. Ianto relaxes, the tension in his body ebbs. They can’t get through the door, and there is no known alien technology that can get through the 10 inch door made from dubious alien material. This room was made to withstand an alien invasion from Daleks and Cybermen, it was the safest room in all the world.  

Jack lifts his wrist and using his vortex manipulator scrambles the code, there is an omnious clicking as several small key cylenders were being opened.

Ianto jumps up. _Impossible!_ Ianot’s tails starts to twitch in frustration, he resumes his pacing once again, his nails ticking on the concrete floor in a staccato pattern. The only thing between him and the team is a pad lock. _I just need a few more days then I will be back to my human form, damn it…not like this…_ Ianto watches intently as he hears the most dreaded sound in the world. The pad lock tumblers are falling into place, in a few seconds they will enter and all hell will break loose. Ianto moves closer to the door, his body wound tight like a spring, back legs in a crouch position ready to spring. He has decided that once the door opens he will use the element of surprise and launch thought them. He can be in the main hub in a few seconds then out through the garage, then once outside he will make a run for Scotland and Archie.

Behind the door

Jack has motioned the other two to flank him. Jack motions with his hand the plan to kick the door open, they are to be ready.

One, two…..three. Jack kicks the door open. Ianto ready for them, launches himself forward expecting to fly through them. Both Owen and Gwen start shooting sending Ianto backwards with a loud yelp and scream as bullets entered his shoulders, chest and pelvis. Whatever cogitative thoughts Ianto had were replaced with the wolf, who was in pain, desperate and furious. Only silver bullets could stop him, these bullets just slowed him down, slightly. Baring his teeth and standing upright Ianto once again let lose an ear piercing howl and flexing his fingers. If other werewolves had been close by they would have come at a run, one of their own was injured or being attacked. And while werewolves were dangerous to non werewolves they took care of their own.

As Jack kicked the door open, for a moment he saw a large black dog with blue eyes leaping between the space of Gwen and Owen.

Before Owen, Jack and Gwen could reload the wolf was launching at them tackling Gwen and biting the air around her face as she screamed. Jack and Owen set more rounds of bullets into the wolf, who jumped off Gwen and ran for the stairs leaving a trail of blood.

“Tosh it’s coming towards you, get out and lock down the hub!” Jack yells following the dog. Owen helped Gwen off the floor and ran after Jack. Jack reached the main floor, Tosh had locked herself behind the gate and effectively closed off the hub.

Ianto was already in the hub and running towards the garage when the metal wall came down, he was going so fast that he slid into the door leaving a wolf shaped den in it. Scrabbling and letting out a howl of anger he spun and started to run towards the gate where Tosh was entrenched. Snarling Ianto charged with the gate denting the bars, they were too close together to get his shoulders through, then he reached into the gate for Tosh, swiping at her with his long claws.

“Hey!” Jack yelled.

The dog, whos eyes had turned from blue to a bright golden yellow turned slowly. Jack now saw the elongated arms and legs, and while believing in aliens, parallel universes, and the Beach Boys getting back together, he mind said there was no such things as werewolves. And this dog looked and acted like everything cliché written about werewolves Jack had the misfortune to read during the 1940’s when he was briefly enchanted with the Universal monsters, in particular the wolf man.

The werewolf snarled, baring its long white teeth.

The werewolf as Jack’s brain was now calling it, went back down to all fours and started to walk slowly towards Jack, who slowly walked backwards.

“what the fuck is that thing Jack!” Owen is crouched down behind Tosh’s desk aiming his gun, Gwen beside him, her gun also trained on the werewolf.

“Best guess, a werewolf. Tosh any idea on how to kill a werewolf?” Jack asks nonchalantly.

“You are kidding right, that fucking monster is a made up nightmare,” Owen says sarcastically as he fires his gun into the werewolf. He knows he found his target but the werewolf only snarls and continues forward. Standing on hind legs the werewolf swipes at Jack leaving deep gouges in Jack’s chest and sending him flying across the room. Jack hits the wall with a sickening thump as blood pools around him, leaving Jack lifeless. The team screams and let lose another hail of bullets. The werewolf howls again baring its bloody teeth and muzzle. It’s eyes have locked onto Owen and Gwen as a snarl curls its lip. 

“Shit! Tosh open the lock, Gwen and I can escape from the garage.” Owen yells in a panicked voice, he is on his last clip of bullet and is frantically reloading.

“I can’t the lock down won’t reset for another 20 minutes!” Tosh yells. She fires her guns into the werewolf, momentary causing it stop and turn to look at her, eyes narrowing.

Sometime during the hail of bullets a gasp goes unnoticed by the team as Jack revives. He sees the werewolf momentary distracted and grabbing the only things within reach, douses the werewolf in BBQ sauce, and presses a button on his vortex manipulator.

“Jack!” Gwen and Owen yell at the same time as they hear a screech from Myfanwy.

The werewolf momentary distracted looks upwards to see the giant pteradon flying towards him. He ducks and runs knocking over desks trying to evade the giant flying lizard. Jack runs towards the armory and extracts a sonic device. The werewolf is swiping at Myfanway while she tries to peck at the dog. They can hear both animals letting out cries of pain as they defend and attack each other.

The werewolf is bleeding and so is Myfanway. If Jack didn’t know better he would have sworn they were both confused as to why they were attacking each other. Jack uses his whistle to recall Myfanway to her aerie, then opens the ceiling allowing her to escape. The werewolf is bleeding heavily where her beak pierced its chest. He looks up and Jack thinks he is about ot try and leap out after her when

“Oh no you don’t!” Jack yells again at the werewolf before pointing his sonic weapon and firing. The blast is silent but sent a shock wave path towards the werewolf. Jack see the werewolf thrown across the hub screaming in pain as it ears bleed then goes limp passing out. Jack quickly approaches and binds the werewolf tightly with metal cords.

“Owen, Gwen help me get this thing to the cells.” Owen and Gwen rush forward.

“It…to …..heavy…” Owen pants. He leaves and comes back with gurney from the medial bay. They struggle to load with werewolf onto it. He was deceptively heavy. Once on the gurney they quickly run to the elevator to take the creature to the cells. Then unceremoniously tip the gurney into the cell when they hear faint whimpers coming from the werewolf. Jack shuts the door as he sees the werewolf start to stir.

Jack stays to watch the werewolf awaken slowly. The blood has dried onto it fur in clumps. It sits back on it haunches and starts to lick its wounds, whining. It looks at Jack. Jack inhales when he sees the eyes no longer yellow but blue. The werewolf breaks eye contact and continues to lick its wounds. Once it was satisfied it lay back down on the floor and curled into a tight ball, and continued to whine ever so quietly.

 _I swear if I didn’t know any better I would think it was crying._ And Jack did see what looked to be tears in the closed eyes. Owen, Gwen and Tosh all joined Jack and watched the sleeping werewolf.

“What are we going to do with it?” Owen asks. He has to admit seeing a real live werewolf was a new one on him. Not that he was thrilled with it running around the hub trying to kill everyone.

“Do you think its safe, I mean in the cells?” Tosh asks no one in particular.

Gwen was still reeling from the werewolf almost taking her face off, “I think we should gas the cell, we can’t let it get out, it would endanger the whole population. Our bullets were useless against it.”

“Everyone, go home.” Jack says not taking his eyes of the werewolf. He wanted to be alone so he could think without the others interrupting his thoughts.

“Jack….” Gwen started.

“Home, all of you, now.” Jack used his, I won’t tell you again voice. The other looks at him but Jack doesn’t make eye contact, he just continues to watch the werewolf who breathing has become steady with the rise and fall of its chest.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh troop out looking at each other but not saying a word. Once they were gone, Jack uses his vortex manipulator transfer rift calls and the cctv to his writs strap. Then quietly he walks towards the sub basement.

Jack looks around the room the werewolf resided. He had not wanted to voice his suspicions to the team, just in case he was wrong.

Jack looked at the Ianto’s suite hanging on the rack , the ear com on the table. He noticed the water bowl and the butcher wrapped leg of meat. Then there was the grass, basket and toys.  Jack placed everything in the basket and brought it down to the cells. He thought about moving the werewolf back into the room but dismissed it quickly when he realized they could only watch via CCTV camera which he would have to install, no the cells would have to do. Jack at least gave him the biggest one they had.

Jack came back up to the cells and saw the werewolf was still asleep. Jack moved over to the next cell, opened in the door and began to rearrange the basket, grass and toys. He filled up the water bowl and put the leg of meat on a mat he had grabbed from the stock kitchen close to the cells for feeding their guests. Jack then stepped out of the cell and closed the door. Using his wrist strap he opens the wall between the two cells. The noise wakes the werewolf who jerks it head up looks at Jack.

“I brought you everything from the sub-basement….Ianto.” Jack wonders if he can understand English. Jack was pretty sure the werewolf was Ianto, it took the sub-basement to confirm his suspicions and of course he had seen those eyes in his dreams at night and during his waking times too.

Ianto gets up and slowly moves towards the water limping and in obvious pain. His thoughts less murderous rampage, but still much wolf self-preservation. He eyes the water bowl and sniffs.

“It’s safe, I didn’t put anything in it.” Jack tries to reassure him. He is not sure why. If Jack thinks to long he is actually very angry and is waiting for Ianto to change back so he can yell at him. Somehow the werewolf form is harder to be mad at when it is acting like an injured dog.

Ianto looks at Jack and the water bowl once more and take a long drink, lapping up water, splashing it onto the floor. After minutes of noisily drinking, it gets on Jack nerves.

“Change back!” Jack yells. Anger which was at a slow simmer now boiling.

 The werewolf looks at Jack, then goes towards his meat, tears the paper with one paw, sits down with his back to Jack and starts to gnaw on his bone. Jack thumps the cell door, but the werewolf doesn’t flinch. Finally after several minutes Jack leaves.

Jack returns to his office and puts on the CCTV camera in Ianto’s cell. Ianto was still chewing on the bone. Despite the lateness of the hour Jack picks up the phone.

A sleepy voice with a Scottish burr answers, “halo?”

“Archie! You never mentioned that Ianto was werewolf.” If Jack can’t yell at Ianto then Archie is the next best thing.

“Is he okay?” Archie asks, a softness in his voice.

“What? Wait? What the hell Archie, he almost killed my team! What the hell were you thinking!”

“Is. He. Oh. Kay?” Archie enunciates each word more carefully as if Jack cannot understand English.

“Oh, sure. He almost bit Gwen’s face off, almost took out my small intestine with one swipe of his…paw, and was heading to finish off Owen when I subdued him.

“How did you subdue him? Did you shot him, how long was he down in the sub-basement?” Archie was wide awake now.

“Shot him, yes several times had no effect. I used a sonic in-capacitor…..Archie how did you know he was in the sub-basement?” Jack anger returning in full force.

“You endangered my whole team! What the hell were you thinking putting that thing here!” Jack shouts into the phone.

“Ianto is not a thing! He has an affliction and if you wouldn’t have disturbed him then none of this would have happened.” Archie yells back.

“My fault! How do you figure that Archie? My archivist goes into the sub-basement and comes out a werewolf and attacks my team and it’s _my fault!?!”_

“I’m leaving right now, I’ll be there….soon.”

“What! No! Oh no you don’t. you don’t get to come and take him. He is going to stay in the cells until I decide what to do with him.”

“I could come and take him by force if necessary.” Archie voice took on a low growl.

“Try it, Ianto stays here, until I decide he leaves. You try to come and take him, and I’ll shoot him, repeatedly between the eyes. Now do you want that on your conscious Archie?”

“Two days.” Archie says not in the least worried by Jack’s threat. He knows that he could get Ianto out of the cells just by sending a single owl.

“What is in two days?”

“Ianto will change back to his human form in two days. When he does Jack, listen carefully. Put a phone in the cell so Ianto can call me. If I don’t hear from him in two days, I’m coming to Cardiff…..with reinforcements.”

“Is that a threat Archie?”

Jack hears a sigh down the phone line, “Yes Jack it is. Trust me on this, you do not want to meet Ianto’s friends and family when they are angry or think that Ianto is in danger or being harmed. It will make you wish for a Hoix, Dalek and Cyberman invasion all at once when they get through with Cardiff.” The phone clicks ending the call.

 _Just to be on the safe side, I think I will send Ianto Wimpey my house elf, just to make sure he is treated alright and can be transported if Jack tries to do anything foolish._ And with that thought, Archie calls for Wimpey, sending him on to Ianto and goes back to sleep.

Ianto tired of his bone goes to lay in his basket when a familiar sound and smell assail him. He thumps his tail twice in acknowledgement and goes to sleep, knowing he is being watched over and out of danger.

Jack watched Ianto on the CCTV cameras saw the tail thump and wondered what it was about.

The following morning Gwen, Owen and Tosh enter the hub unsure of what to expect. The hub was still in disarray from last nights battle.

“Jack, where are you?” Gwen shouts as she puts in her ear com.

“In the cells Gwen.” Jack replied tiredly. He did not rest well last night. His brain fixated on Ianto’s state.

The others trouped down to the cells and stood watching Jack who was watching Ianto. Ianto was watching Jack while chewing on his bone.

“How is he this morning?” Tosh asks curiously. Ianto blue eyes came up to meet hers. Jack looked at Tosh. _Of course she figured it out; I wonder how long it had taken her._

“Seems fine, it looks like any damage has healed or at least he has stopped bleeding.

“Jack, I think we should sedate him, after last night he has shown he is dangerous.” Gwen had nightmares last night of Ianto biting her face off. The wolf looks at her and everyone would swear to later, very deliberately bit what appeared to be the leg bone of a cow, in half. Then began chewing slowly at the marrow.

“you know Gwen, I think if he wanted to bit your face off last night he could have.” Owen replied quietly and in awe.

Ianto gets up and goes to his water bowl which is almost empty, he takes a few lick then pick up the bowl, walking over towards the team, very deliberately drops the bowl, and sits back down on his haunches.

“You don’t think he can understand us do you?” Gwen asks nervously.

“Yes, on some level.” Jack looks at the blue eyes.

“How long do you think he will remain like this?” Tosh asks Jack.

“until tomorrow possibly? I’m not sure.” Jack didn’t want to tell the team about Archie yet. He wanted to see for himself.

“Ianto, go to your basket.” Jack commands.

Letting out a slight snarl, Ianto turns and goes and lays down in his basket with a huff. Jack tells the team to step back, while he opens the door to retrieve the water bowl. Tosh and Owen step back while Gwen pulls her gun to cover Jack.

“I don’t think that is necessary Gwen,” Jack says quietly. Ianto had looked up and was watching Gwen. They all see his hackles raise on his neck and the blue eyes fade to yellow. A deep growls forms in his throat.

“Gwen, put you gun down now.” Jack says quietly. Ianto has left his basket and stood on his hind legs, his eyes a bright yellow his teeth bared.

“Jack.” Gwen starts.

“NOW!” Jack hisses.

Gwen lowers her gun reluctantly. Ianto returns to all four legs but his eyes are still yellow and his hair still raised.

“Ianto, easy boy. Back to your basket.” Jack uses a soothing tone. Ianto turns to look at Jack as his eyes fade from bright yellow to green and slowly backing up sits in his basket but more alert than before.

Jack opens the cell door half way to retrieve the water bowl the quickly closes it. Ianto watching him puts his head down resting on his front paws his eyes back to their blue. Jack goes to the kitchen and fills the bowl back up then returns. Ianto was still in his basket waiting. Jack opens the door and slides the water bowl back in the cell. Ianto waits until the door is closed then gets up to get up, goes to the water bowl, sniffs and takes a long drink. After wards Ianto gives a whole body shake and goes back to his basket to lie down.

“Okay, everyone, back to work. I think Ianto is safe for now.” Jack gets up and the team follows, all of them conscious of blue eyes following them out the door.

Back at the hub Tosh gets on her computer to do some research. She is looking up all things related to werewolves and cross referencing with canines.  Jack comes up behind and quietly asks, “Tosh can you cross check all the dates Ianto had been ‘taking care of his invalid sister’ with the phases of the moon? When you have please sent it to me. Then louder address Owen and Gwen who were sitting at their stations, “Owen, Gwen a little help here,” Jack spreads his arms to encompass the mess the hub was still in.

“What, make tea boy do it when he is less hairy, he made it after all!” Owen huffs. Jack gives both of them a look while he goes to the kitchen to get rubbish bags. Coming back he gives each of them a bag and starts over in the corner.

Gwen gets up and goes over to Tosh and casually asks, “what did Jack want?” As she collects rubbish from around the desk.

“Just some information about last night’s power outages.” Tosh decided that if Jack wants Gwen to know then he could tell her. Luckily she had seen her coming over and had switched screens.

The others make progress on the mess and soon papers were bagged along with the rubbish, each ready for Ianto to come and finish cleaning. Even though they were mad at him, they needed coffee and their mess cleaned up. Jack had gone and turned on the incinerator and started to burn everything. Coming back up Jack has a headache and has noticed Gwen and Owen getting snippy at each other.

“Okay, everyone, lunch and coffee. Who wants to go?” Jack looks around. “Gwen, thanks for volunteering. I think some sandwiches and chips, with ice coffees would hit the spot.” Gwen goes over to Jack who promptly takes out his wallet and hands over his credit card.

“You look like you do that often Harkness, “Owen ribs.

“Only with your mother Owen.” Jack retorts

“Hey!” Owen shouts while the girls snort to cover their laughter.

Gwen leaves via the cog door and Jack heads down to the cells to check on Ianto. He knows he could use the CCTV but liked to see for himself.

Ianto’s wolf ears head the echoing footsteps of Jack leaving the main hub and descending into the lower levels and knew he would be coming to check on him soon. Never the less Ianto had important business to attend to and could not be bothered with Jack at the moment.

Jack finds Ianto agitated. He is nosing his bed around and pulling at the cushion like he is missing something. He then goes around the cell head isolating. He has looked everywhere and still it’s not here! Ianto is about to start to whining when he hears it.

…Squeak….

Ianto’s head whips around staring at Jack who holds his…favorite squeak toy…….damn. Ianto tries to pretend it doesn’t bother him and goes over to his bed and flops down. Jack squeezes the toy again. A shudder runs down Ianto’s body. While he has enough human side of his brain to understand and try to act normal. Well as normal as you can in a werewolf body. There are some traits, chasing small animals, squeaky toys and a good belly scratch that he can’t bite down. So when Jack squeaked HIS toy….Ianto couldn’t help but respond.

Ianto jumps up and leaps to the door tail wagging, panting slightly with pleasure at his toy being found, rescued. Ianto gives Jack a bark of thanks and waits for his toy to be put in the bin to be slide into the cell. Ianto looks at Jack then at the bin, then back to Jack then back to the bin. He whines getting impatient, and raises his one eyebrow a little higher, looks at the bin then back at Jack.

“Oh, yeah. I found this in the sub-basement.” Jack squeaks the toy again. While he is furious with human Ianto putting his team in danger, wolf Ianto is kind of cute with the tail wagging.

Ianto whines and tilts his head at Jack in obvious confusion. Ianto raises his head looking at the ceiling, then Jack hears the rift alarm. He starts to walk off when a sharp bark calls his attention back. Jack takes the toys puts it in the bin and slide it though. Then runs up the stairs to join the team, Jack can hear a volley of squeaks coming from the cells.

The rest of the day goes by, Jack is wondering what time Ianto will change back tomorrow and how he is going to handle the obvious deception by his team member. Gwen had cornered him before going home last night telling him she was having nightmares and that she had done some research showing that wolves were dangerous around humans. Her other research into werewolves said they would need silver bullets, and did Jack know where to get some. He told her to go home, cuddle with Rhys and not to worry about it.

The following morning flew by as the rift alarm and weevils had a party.  Jack had died by a large male weevil and was in a foul mood. Owen was limping from a twisted ankle and Gwen had bruises. There was no food, biscuits, or coffee to sooth their aching bodies. Jack snapped at everyone to go home. Tosh wanted to say but Jack sent her away sighting safety reasons.

Jack walk down to the cell with a bundle under his arm, Ianto was pacing and growling and ignored Jack entirely. Jack looks at the time, it was close to when he transformed two nights ago. Ianto stopped and went into the darkest corner of the cell whimpering. Jack wonder briefly if it hurt to transform.

He watched as Ianto sat down his back to Jack whimpering quietly, Jack watched and he started to shake. His while body shuddered violently, Jack blinked, and then there is a naked and pale Ianto covered in black and blue bruises, squatting in the cell. Ianto stays very still for a minute. He then stand and turns towards Jack. The bruising on the front of his chest is worse, and there is a red long indention crusty with scabs on his breast bone.

“May I please have some clothes,” His voice is quiet. Ianto is now very much afraid. He is alone and unprotected. His bag with any type of help is possibly still in the sub-basement and Wimpey had left hours ago. He could feel anger rippling off Jack. He was hoping Jack would have calmed down by now, but heard Gwen before she left stirring him up again. The lights flickered and then Ianto smells them and relaxes slightly he is not alone after all, his mum and dad are here.

Jack throws the bundle he had under his arms into the bin and using his foot pushes it though the slot. Ianto takes the bundle and retreating back into the darkest corner gets dressed. They are his jeans and light blue jumper from his locker. Once dressed Ianto goes back towards the front of the cell and Jack and waits.

“On your knees, hands behind your head!” Jack pulled out his gun.

Ianto gets on his knees and shakes his head once. Jack enters the cell and Ianto can feel the barrel of the gun presses against his head. He isn’t worried knowing his dad has already put a protection spell around him, but he wanted a chance to explain to Jack before his dad interceded on his behalf.

“What else are you hiding from us Ianto! You should have told us you were a monster! You betrayed me and your team. Tell me right now why I shouldn’t execute you!” Jack kept his gun trained on Ianto, finger on the trigger. It wasn’t the first time someone had betrayed him.

Ianto looked up at Jack then slowly came to standing, staring into Jack’s eyes. “Why should I? When have you ever asked about me or about my life? I’m not a monster, Jack! But you have never given me any reason to trust you. You all but ignore my existence except when you need coffee of a file. You’ve never even invited me for a pint at the pub. You’ve made it very clear I am NOT part of your team.”

The two men stare at each other, taking measure. Jack couldn’t deny Ianto spoke the truth. Jack new nothing about the man except he was good looking, made excellent coffee and he soft kissable lips.

“You put us in danger!” Jack raised the gun. “You still haven’t said why I should not execute you.”

Ianto almost dared Jack to _try it! Then you will really see what happens when you mess with things you don’t understand. I am pretty sure there is magic out there that not even you could survive Jack!_

“You were never in danger, I had….some control.” Ianto reaches out and placing a hand on the cell wall flexes his finger. The thick plexi like glass which has protected the team from numerous threats fractures into a spider web crack under Ianto’s touch. Ianto was not going to tell Jack that in another hour or less he would not have been able to do that, but extraordinary strength still coursed through is veins.

Jack’s finger flexed on the gun. Ianto watched apprehensively. Jack could shot him, it would not hurt but then he would have to leave Torchwood and unfortunately, given other options Torchwood was a safe haven. The muggle world had spies and Archie had noticed some suspicious activity in Glasgow as of late, which is why Ianto was transferred. They were running out of places to hide.

Jack lowered his gun, “you are suspended for 4 weeks, no pay. And when you come back it better be with a damn good apology because you will be making it each of the team members. Now, Get Out of My Hub.”

Jack saw the look of hurt on Ianto face but ignored it. Just like he ignored the bruises from their bullets. Ianto turned and walked away from Jack and quickly up the stairs. Jack followed behind him, gun at his side. Ianto did not even look back a he left via the cog door.

Jack went to his office and turned on the CCTV which flicked briefly, there was no sign of Ianto.

Frowning Jack thought it was impossible for anyone to move that quickly and after several minutes of looking at various CCTV camera found Ianto to be gone. Jack checked the internal sensors and hub CCTV to make sure Ianto left. There is Ianto on the stairs, him walking through the tourist office and just as his hand touches the door, Jack flicks to the outside CCTV but Ianto is not there.

 _Another mystery….._ Jack thinks as he leans back in his chair.

Chapter 2 Nature Red tooth and claw

There was a slight ‘pop’ sound as Ianto, Harry and Hermione appeared in Ianto’s flat.

Hermione was throwing her bag down on the table in a huff muttering to herself the arrogance of some men.

“Shirt off Now, Teddy!” Hermione shouted.

“Mum, I’m alright and you have to call me Ianto remember.”

Hermione looked up with that look in her eye Harry and Ianto both knew well.

“better do what she says Te….Ianto.” Harry says quickly seeing his wife’s face.

Ianto took off his shirt and sat down at his table while Hermione pulled out various potions from her bag, still muttering under her breath.

Harry reached across the table and taking Ianto’s hand asked what had happened. Ianto told his parents about the team finding out, while Hermione tutted and dabbed at his wounds.

“you will come back with us. You can stay with Hagrid for a few weeks then Molly and Arthur once school goes into session.” Harry said

Ianto was about to protest.

“it will be fine, the ministry has stopped watching both places. I would normally want you to come home but both Ginnie's and Aunt Meda’s place is being watched and so is ours. No, better with Hagrid and the Weasleys.” Harry made his decision final.

Ianto was happy to be going home, but was nervous about putting his family in danger. Last time the ministry came it was too close and they actually took his aunt to Azkaban Prison for a week, before they released her after Hermione threaten them with legal action. Ianto has been very caution about going into the magical world.

No sooner had they stood up when Harry and Hermione put their arms around their son and disapperated, arriving in the round space of Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid was just pouring tea when they appeared

“Hagrid!” Ianto shouted as he launched himself into the giant’s arms.

“Teddy!” Hagrid said catching Ianto in midair. Ianto hung on for dear life happy to be back. He set Ianto down and Harry and Hermione explained the situation.  Too soon for Ianto’s taste his parents were announcing their departure, so as not to attract attention.

“Want to help with the hippogriffs ?” Hagrid asks.

“of course!” Ianto laughs and then closing his eyes concentrates, soon his black hair is red and a  bit longer than usual. If he is seen then he would probably be mistaken for a Weasley.

Ianto was lucky that he changed while at Hagrid’s and enjoyed the freedom of running in the forbidden forest. Wisely he avoided the other werewolves in the forest, there were spies everywhere.

The four weeks fly by. Hagrid’s eye welled up as Ianto was leaving for the Weasley’s, and Ianto promised ot come and visit over the holidays. His visit to his grandparents was equally pleasant as just by chance several of the Weasley children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and George stopped by. His ‘other’ mom Ginny did not come for fear of the ministry following her, but promised she would see Ianto at Christmas.

Ianto played quiddich with his uncles, played with his nieces and nephews and felt loved and well cared for, something he had been lacking for the last few years during exile.

The most exciting part of the month was the announcement that the ministry would be voting on amending the werewolf decree next session. Molly hugged Ianto and whispered, “I know it will pass this time.”

It felt too soon that Ianto was waving goodbye to his family and apperated back into the cold lonely muggle world.

Ianto returned to Torchwood and was not surprised by his co-workers attitudes.  He was still invisible except when being the butt of Owen’s jokes (always dog related), Gwen’s glares and requests/demands always ending with ‘can I trust you to do that,’ Tosh smiled at him but he could sense her nervousness and Jack…..Jack was still angry. Jack demanded that he apologize to everyone in the conference room once he returned. Ianto asked if they were going to apologize for shooting him repeatedly, but Jack told him not to push as he was a hairs breath from being placed in a cell.

Ianto apology was abrupt and succinct. He then stomped out of the room and back to the archives.

All too soon the moon was going to be full. Ianto placed his request for leave on Jack’s as usual. What wasn’t  usual was the slip of paper denying the request that Ianto found on his desk after lunch. He was shocked that Jack would be so pety. They accused Ianto of being a monster and being dangerous. He was trying to remove himself from them and the situation and Jack was being a total arse. What was worse was Jack insisted….. _Insisted_ that Ianto spend his two days in a cell! A cell for fuck sake!

Ianto flew to Jack’s office and walking in without knocking interrupted Jack and Gwen.

“Get out!” Ianto snarled at Gwen, holding the door open.

“Don’t you know how to knock Ianto, were you raised by wolves?” Gwen screeches back, not taking into account she always barged into Jack’s office as well.

But Ianto did not rise to the bait and only glared. Gwen looked at Jack who was watching Ianto. He had never seen Ianto show much emotion, the anger was…..enticing. It made Jack wonder what other passions lay beneath the suite. Jack nodded to Gwen who reluctantly got up and left.

“Ianto placed his leave denial on Jack’s desk.

“A fucking cell! That is what you offer. What the fuck Jack? You deny my request citing that I am too  dangerous and insist that I remain in the cells for two days! Fuck you! I will not be on display for you fucking curiosity. I have control, I have been doing this for years and no one, NO ONE has ever been hurt by me.”

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” Jack stood up confronting the younger man. Jack can be just as angry as Ianto

“LIKE HELL I DO! I am leaving, got it. And I am not coming back! I would rather fend of dementors than put up with then bullshit that is Jack Fucking Harkness and Torchwood for one more minute. You are such a hypocrite. You pretend to befriend aliens but you are not above treating me like a prisoner. The next thing I know you will allow Owen to experiment upon me!”

The accusation hits Jack hard. Remembering his own imprisonment and experimentation on by Emily and Alice. IS that what he was doing, making Ianto suffer like he did because he is different… _because he hide himself from you. Like you did from Alice and Emily. No I am trying to protect them protect the world…..from him?_

Ianto turned around, he was leaving and hiding out for a few day until he could contact his family. He would return to the magical world and take his chances. Ianto felt a sting on his arm and then turned looking at Jack, his mouth open in disbelief and fear before collapsing into darkness.

Jack saw the look of shock and fear on Ianto face, but hated drugging the Ianto but he couldn't let Ianto leave, in case it was dangerous. Ianto had to stay in the hub, it was safer all around.

Jack lifted Ianto up in a fireman lift and walked him down to the cells.

“jack what happened?” Tosh asks as she follows Jack.

“Owen get the largest cell ready, Gwen get to the butches and buy a joint of meat, doesn’t matter what kind.” Jack was through the hub and taking the stairs to the cells.

“JACK! You can’t put him in there! He isn’t a prisoner or an alien!” Tosh was appalled.

“I don’t have a choice Tosh.” Jack said gently laying Ianto on the bed in the cell. Owen had brought in blankets and found Ianto’s basket and was filling up a water bowl.

“Until we know what we are dealing with Ianto has to stay in the hub.  
 Jack tells her gently as he could.

Ianto woke some time later, looked around the cell and let out a low growl. Did Jack actually think putting his, dog bed, toys food and water in a cell make up for the fact Jack has put him in a cell just like a fucking wild animal or weevil. It’s pretty safe to say he has never been as angry as he was right at this moment. Jack had no right to cage him like an animal!

Jack watched Ianto wake up and get to his feet groggily. He also saw Ianto fist slam into the thick, unbreakable plexi glass that was impenetrable….?

“Jack!” Ianto snarled out his fist hitting the thick pleix glass. I tiny fracture appeared.

“Jack!” another snarled, another fist pounded into the plexi-glass, a larger fractured appeared.

Ianto could feel the change coming on and he was beyond furious, he would not be caged like some sort of animal his coworkers could visit like a side show carnival act.

Jack was running full speed down to the cell, Webley at the ready.

“Jack!” This time the shattering of glass could be heard.

Jack arrived to the cell and saw the spider web shaped fracture in the cell door, but there was no sign of Ianto Jones anywhere.

Jack went back to his desk and check the CCTV, once again Ianto Jones had vanished into thin air. A ringing of the phone brought him out of his trance.

“Harkness.” Jack barked, “Archie, what the….”

Jack and Archie spent hours arguing on the phone about one Ianto Jones. Archie finally explained Ianto predicament and Jack capitulated in allowing Ianto to choose his own location to change.

Somewhere in the Scottish highlands….

A faint pop could be heard, a large splash in the isolated lake, then a very large and wet dog was swimming to shore. The dog came upon the sore, shook the water off and looked into the distance where a house elf was floating above the ground. Ianto nodded in the house elf’s direction then padded off.

 

Chapter 3: Nature Red Tooth and Claw

Ianto had spent all week trying to convince Jack that he should not go ‘camping’ with the rest of the team. First he tired the, ‘someone needs to stay behind and keep an eye on Cardiff and the rift, I put my back out lifting heavy boxes in the archives, I think I have a cold coming on. But every time Jack countered with, ‘not to worry we won’t be leaving for a few more days, I’m sure you will be fine by then, or Ianto we really need you out there. Ianto’s last plea of, ‘it’s too close to _that_ time, it could be dangerous. That got Jack’s attention and anger.

“Ianto, I know I double checked and we will be back in Cardiff. The full moon is not until Saturday. I’m doing this so the team learns to trust you.” Jack had shouted at him.

“What! Trust me! I don’t trust them!” Ianto had shouted back in anger. He knew Jack still blamed him for the sub-basement incident, even though Ianto felt it was unfair and unjustified.

“Look, you will come with us Ianto, and YES _you_ do need to make it up to the team.” Jack was not going to let Ianto off.

“Fine.” He says in a low voice before he walked away from Jack to go and pack the SUV. Nevermid telling Jack the team did not want him to come, that he wasn’t part of the team never has been never would be, they had said that out loud several times during the meeting (at least Gwen and Owen did. Tosh didn’t say anything.) Owen ranted because him and Ianto would have to share a tent and Ianto was pretty sure, by the looks and whispers (and smells) between Owen and Gwen they had other plans. Funny enough Jack never corrected Gwen and Owen about Ianto not being a team member, so again Ianto was wondering why he had to come instead of going to Scotland like he planned for the weekend.

The morning came way too early for everyone except Jack. Who regaled with them with stories while driving out to the Beacons. Ianto sat in the back behind Jack looking at the countryside. He had tried one last time before they left to convince Jack otherwise, when Jack lost his temper (again) at Ianto. So they just glared daggers at each other if they caught each others eyes in the mirror.

Ianto was not feeling well, he never did this close to the change. He seriously hoped to be back in Cardiff tomorrow. He needed time to prepare. Jack had refused to allow him back in the subbasement, but offered him the largest cell so he could be monitored by Jack. Just one more thing they had fought about this morning. 

When Owen asked about coffee Ianto told him to fuck off, he wasn’t making any. The way he reasoned, if Jack was going to make Ianto miserable, then he would make everyone else miserable. He hoped their head split open from the lack of caffeine. Of course Ianto only told them after they past the last bit of civilization. So Owen was moaning about having a headache and being in the country side. Tosh was as usual quiet. Gwen was egging Jack on to tell more stories.

Finally after another hours drive Jack had pulled over to a lay by declaring it the perfect place to camp. He would fill them in on the details after the camp was set up.

So after a lot of moaning, mostly from Owen as Ianto and Jack were still not speaking ot each other, except monosyllable words tersely spoken. The camp was set up and Gwen was trying to get others to play the childish game, ‘who did you snog last, while sitting around the fire.

“I snogged, Rhys, of course. How about you Owen?” Gwen prodded.

Owen looked around maliciously, “Gwen!” Gwen’s smiled faltered.

“What, when?” Tosh rounds on Gwen.

“It’s nothing Tosh, leave it.” Gwen glares at Owen.

“That didn’t take you long to get your feet under the table.” Tosh says under her breath, but everyone hears it.

“Jack, who was yours?”  Gwen tried the redirect approach.

“Does that include non-human life forms?” Jack jokes to the chorus of ewws.

“Oh, so that is why Janet keeps passing me love notes to give to you.” Ianto teases getting the others to laugh.

Then Ianto says,” Blaise Zabini.”

The others looked at him in surprise, Jack glared.

“Who is Blaise Zabini?” Gwen asks

“Best looking boy at my school….four years running.”

“you hear that Jack, sounds like he could give you a run for your money,” Gwen tries to break up the sudden tension around the campfire.

Ianto huffs, “Jack couldn’t cast a shadow if Blaise was around.” Earning another glare from Jack.

“So what you haven’t snogged anyone in what two years!” Owen sneers.

“I thought the game was who we snogged….last night. But for the record I was snogging Blaise two years ago as well. And unlike you Owen, I don’t have to get my dates inebriated and use alien pheromones for a shag. In fact last time I had to break out of the flat to get away.”

“Okay enough you two.” Jack interjected. The conversation was just making him more angry. He didn’t mind Ianto kissing others or even fucking them, Jack didn’t do jealously. But he did like to know who Ianto was involved with, maybe meet them over dinner. Not that they had that type of…whatever….and Ianto was not his lover, they just snogged last month before the suspension and were getting back to flirting and touching each other before they had the blow out this morning. So yeah, Jack was a little pissed that Ianto was snogged some bloke last night, who was apparently good looking. When Ianto should have been home thinking how he could get back into Jack’s good graces.

Jack went on to explain the disappearances over the last several years. Ianto seeing the fire dying offers to get some fire wood. He was tired of the strange vibe Jack was giving him between glares.

Ianto declines the offer of help and starts to stroll towards the wooded area when the wind changes. Ianto freezes and holds his breath, the hair on his neck and arms raised. Then slowly he changes his course and follows the scent. Ianto notices with the wind changed there are more scents, strange scents. Ianto hates the ‘twlight’ time when he is not close enough to ‘nature’ to distinguish the scents. There are others in the woods that he is certain, but he cannot distinguish where. The wind is masking their location, or they have crossed each others trail to hide.

The scent is getting more powerful Ianto starts to breathe though his mouth. At last he finds…it.  Stripped of skin and vital organs a corpse lay exposed. Ianto turns and starts to run back to camp.

The others were talking when Tosh stands up, she was the first ot see Ianto sprinting from the woods. Jack starts to run towards Ianto the others following him. Jack reaches Ianto first. Ianto grabs Jack’s arms.

Ianto pants out, “corpse….woods.” He is trying to only inhale and exhale though his mouth making talking difficult. He pulls Jack close and whisper in his ear, “there are others in the woods, strange scents. I can’t….it’s not safe.” Ianto cannot articulate more as the wind blew by him a stronger scent of blood. Ianto pushes Jack away with a groan.

“Show me, where.” Jack demands not understand Ianto words of warning.

Ianto shakes his head, not because he was afraid to approach the corpse, but because he could feel it, under his skin, the werewolf wanting out, the blood and endorphins rising. _It’s too soon, I can’t change..its not possible._ He wills Jack to understand, staring into his eyes. Jack finally nods.

“Due northwest 15 meters.” Ianto breaths out.

“Owen, Gwen come on. Tosh stay with Ianto.” Jack strides ahead. Owen and Gwen glare at Ianto, thinking him a coward. Tosh annoyed because she is stuck, babysitting. Ianto just watches them move into the woods. He is hurt and frustrated, _I’m not a coward, I’m trying to protect everyone. I hate that I cannot breathe properly, that I cannot distinguish scents, but I smell blood and it is making my mouth water._

“Do you think they found it?” Tosh asks after 15 minutes.

AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That’s Gwen!” Tosh turns to run, Ianto watches wondering what he should do. Slowly he trots after Tosh who had already went into the woods. He pauses before he enters the woods and looks around. They are being watched, he can’t tell how many. Ianto waits on the periphery of the woods listening and for the millionth time praying he could be a werewolf and remain in total control. He felt so vulnerable, not even his wand to protect him. He foolishly left that back at the campsite.

Tosh found Gwen crouched behind a tree vomiting her dinner. She put a hand on her friends back. Gwen, pale just nodded to her then jerked her head to where the others were. Tosh leaves Gwen, she can see a dark outline that must be Jack. Tosh heads over only to have Jack pull her in a hug preventing her from seeing anything.

“Don’t Tosh.” Jack says looking green. He has seen some violent things in his life and perpetrated some himself, He once met an alien race of organ harvesters, but this was even beyond him.

“Is that our missing girl? Jack asks still shielding Tosh.

“Nope, male 35 give or take, hard to tell, not enough light. Jack….this corpse is fresh, a few hours old.” Gwen had joined them and Jack let Tosh go.

“Let’s get back to the campsite, we will get more light and comb the woods.” Jack turns to leave when he looks at Tosh.

“Where is Ianto?”

“Waiting for us just on the perimeter.” Tosh says uneasily.

They walk out of the woods but Ianto is not waiting for them.

“Come let’s go.” Jack can’t explain his unease.

“What tea boy do a runner, Fucking coward.” Owen snips. He had been unsettled at seeing the body, doesn’t mean anyone else can be.

They hear the familiar sound of the SUV and start to run, Jack cursing under his breath, but it is not what Jack thought. Then Gwen and Tosh gaps in horror as they see the SUV running over their tents and camping gear, but the real fear is seeing Ianto surround by 3 figures, and while he is fighting valiantly, he is out numbered. They watch in horror as Ianto is brained from behind and crumbles to the ground. The last they see is an unconscious Ianto being pulled into the SUV as it drives off.

“Jack is running full speed trying to catch up, the other behind him. But it is too late Jack fires off a few rounds but the SUV is bullet proof and now Jack is cursing himself.

“Oh god, Jack. What are we going to do? We have to get Ianto back. What if, what is those things were responsible for that body.” Gwen looks at him wide eyed. Gwen didn’t really like Ianto, although she can’t say why, he is nice and polite but Jack watches him far too long and touches him much too often. But he is not that bad of a bloke. And right now, she is worried he is going to end up in the woods.

Tosh and Owen had already started to scavenge the campsite. Jack and Gwen close behind. They can hear an argument ensue between Tosh and Owen about the SUV, Owen reluctantly says he left the keys int eh SUV but only because Ianto was insufferable slow to unpack it. Jack saves his frustration and start to rummage around looking for anything that will help them

“I got it!” Tosh yells triumphantly. They are look at her holding Ianto’s bag that had been left by the kidnappers. Although ran over Tosh pulls out a small, flat PDA device still intact.

“Ianto had packed a GPS tracking monitor.” Tosh starts to fiddle with the tech.

“No way, they are long gone.” Owen sighs. He is cranky, caffeine deprived and not up for the weird alien shit going down.

“No…..it’s parked, just a few miles away.” Tosh sounds excited. She won’t let herself become concerned about Ianto yet. Not until she finds him, then she will be concerned.

“Right, let go get our archivist.” Jack starts off at a trot. The others follow. Jack is glad he has made the team take exercise on a usual basis. They are all in great shape and in less than an hour are at what appears to be a deserted village. The SUV is parked, bold as brass by the pub, the keys even in it.

Jack quietly opens the door and extracts the keys.

“Owen, Tosh take the right side of the buildings, Gwen and I will take the left. Find Ianto and get back to the SUV, lock yourselves in and blow the horn. They nod and head off guns drawn.

Owen and Tosh split up each taking the side of a building. Owen looks and sees Tosh at the end. They nod and continue forward. At the next juncture Owen looks but Tosh isn’t there. Cautiously he walks towards her side. Owen doesn’t make it to the end before a sharp pain rips though his body and is unconscious.

Jack and Gwen head inside the pub. It’s empty eerily so. The head upstairs when Jack smells a familiar smell. Using his gun he pushes the door open to the toilet. The walls are covered in blood and so is the bathtub and there are flies buzzing but no body. The check the other three rooms to find nothing disturbed or out of place. They head back downstairs inn silence.

Jack and Gwen move to another building, it is empty no sign of any type of disturbance no blood. Jack hears a noise however in the basement. Motioning for Gwen to wait he investigate. Slowly creeping down the wooded stairs to the cool darkness of the basement Jack looks around. He checks the corners and peers around. The next thing he knows is the door is slammed shut and locked, leaving him in darkness. Jack stumbles back towards the stairs, “Gwen! Gwen!” He raps on the door but it doesn’t budge. Jack heads back down the stairs and begins to look for another way out.

Tosh and Owen wake up in a dank basement, Owen glares around in the dim cellar seeing the wall lined with shoes. Tosh gets up and starts to look around.

“What are you looking for?” Owen snaps.

“Something to get us out of here! I’ve never met a cell I can’t get out of, now help me look!” Tosh snaps back at him, tired of Owen’s attitude.

They look around and Owen find a bent ice pick. Tosh grabs it and heads for the door, when it opens revealing an older blonde women holding a shot gun.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” She says looking at them.

“Who the hell are you, where are we?” Owen walks closer to her.

“Never mind that, they are coming back, we have to leave now!” The women hisses. She motions them with her gun and Owen and Tosh walk out of the cellar. But it wasn’t a cellar, it was a cold room. Owen and Tosh walked right into a butchers kitchen. There is slashes of blood on the floor, and a large roll of plastic tucked menacingly in the corner with meat hooks on the ceiling.

A man wearing a butchers apron and holding a meat cleaver in his left hand turns to look at them grinning.

“Oh, Evan, they were so easy.” The blonde women purrs as she closes the door behind them. Owen and Tosh look at the couple.

“You’re just in time. Tonight we are going to begin with tenderizing the meat then we bleed it slow, like veal. It makes it taste so much better. Evan moves and that is when Owen and Tosh can see Ianto, on his knees, bruised. Evan’s left hand gripping his hair. Ianto hands are tied behind his back.

Tosh gasps. Owen and Ianto stare at each other. Evan pulls Ianto to his feet and pushes him further into the kitchen by the corner with the meat hooks behind Owen and Tosh.

Then two more men came into the butchers kitchen leaving the door open, they were grinning at Tosh. They moved forward crowding Tosh and Owen.

“Hmmmm you look…tasty.” says a man drawing a finger up Tosh’s arm. Tosh pulls away and glares.

“We got the others locked up. This is going to be our best harvest yet.”

“I don’t know, this one looks a little stringy.” Says another looking at Owen.

Then the sound of a horn disrupts the quiet night.

“Go see what that is.” Evan orders one of the men.

With their captors distracted Ianto whispers to Owen and Tosh, “Get ready to run.”

Evan turns around, “what’s that.”

“I said, go fuck yourself.” Ianto smiles at Evan. Evan walks up to Ianto who smiles and then headbutts Evan hard enough for Evan to stumble backwards. The blonde woman comes over and hits Ianto with the butt of her gun, Ianto goes down curling into a ball while both Evan and the women hit and kick him he pretends unconsciousness.

Owen hating to see Ianto beaten but knowing it was their only chance grabs Tosh and they start to run. But it was too late Evan had seen them out of the corner of his eye and takes off after them. Tosh went left while Owen went right and they ran into the night. Evan and the blond women ran out the door, then women towards Tosh’s shadow and Evan following Owen.

Ianto lay on the floor bleeding and bruised taking deep breathes through his nose. The stench of blood and death permeated his senses. He has never tried or even thought or trying to encourage a change, but as the full moon was less than a day away and already his senses focusing. Ianto breathed. He could feel it, his body responding to the stimuli. He breathed faster taking great big gulping breaths through his mouth and nose. He starts to tremble and shake violently.

One of the cannibals walks into the kitchen to keep an eye on the meat, he walks around the counter after hearing deep breathing. The last thing he sees is a 7ft, yellow eyed, teeth baring werewolf leaping at him. It would be a crass joke to say he lost his head.

The werewolf threw back his head and howled, taking in lungful of the noxious scent of death deep into his body, every cell crying out for….meat and the hunt. Eyes glittering the werewolf hear the cry of other werewolves, and races out the door. His body singing with the chance to hunt, so long denied. He sniffs the air racing through the dark towards his prey.

In the cellar, Jack cautiously searches the walls when he finds it, the coal door. He knew there would be one. This one looked to be locked. Jack cautiously tried the knob and it was locked. But he also heard a small noise. Someone, or thing was on the other side. Jack raise his Webley and took aim firing 3 times into the wood work. His second shot elicited a scream.

 Jack shot the lock off and using his leg kicked the door open into the night air, while a man was crawling away.

Jack grabs the man, turns him over and places his knee on the man’s chest, “where are they!” Jack’s face is twisted up in anger.

“I…I…don’t know….I thought you were one of them.” The man gasps.

Jack looks at the man hard, and puts his gun right between his eyes.

“tell me, your last chance.” Jack says viciously.

The man starts to laugh, “ha ha….their meat….ha ha”  Jack pulls his arm back and cold clocks the man with his gun. Then drags him back inside the cellar, and using some rags ties him up and closes the door using a piece of wood to jam it. That is when Jack hears it, the howl close by, and chilling his spine, a response further in the distance. He isn’t sure if he is grateful that Ianto is alive, or fearful guessing that it is not the blue eyes he will be gazing at. Jack has to get the others into the SUV and fast. Ianto has shown he can take care of himself in his current state. Jack creeps back to the SUV and blows the horn, he then quickly hides himself in the shadows. He sees Tosh and Owen run out the door splitting up. Jack comes out of the shadows and sees two people, a man and women chase after them. Jack follows the women first, she had a gun and Tosh was defenseless. Jack runs after Tosh unaware that yellow eyes watch his progress.

Owen is running, its dark and he keeps tripping over roots, but he runs anyway, swearing he can feel the man with the cleaver close behind him until he falls into a ditch and looking up Evan stands cleaver in his hand a shit eating grin on his face over Owen. And then Evan is gone and Owen is sprayed with blood. It had happened so quickly he didn’t see the wolf like form launch itself at Evan. Owen stand up, he isn’t sure if he should run or wait or….he hears it breathing, a low growl behind him, hot breath on the top of his head ruffling his hair. And then it is gone. Owen takes a chance and looks behind him into the woods. Not pressing his luck Owen starts to run back towards the SUV.

The first kill was no fun, it wasn’t running, but it was good. Ianto runs following the scent of his second prey. Ianto runs faster loving the freedom of hunting…killing….it’s his nature after all.

Ianto can see them now, the women closing in on Tosh, Jack coming up on Tosh’s right. Ianto puts on a burst of speed, his mouth open panting in anticipation, a growl growing in anticipation.

Jack hears the growl and see the shadow, he also sees Tosh and the woman. He puts on a burst of speed and tackles Tosh while Ianto leaps. Jack rolls with Tosh, they come to a stop. Jack looks around and sees a body lying on the ground. Without bothering to check, Jack grabs a dazed Tosh and heads back to the SUV.

Tosh and Jack makes it back to the SUV at the same time as Owen.

“Where’s Gwen!” Jack yells going to open the door. The handle flips up but Jack falls back slightly. The door was locked. Then they hear it, guns cocking. Jack looks around, there are 3 more people walking out of the shadows, one of them is holding on to Gwen who is bound and gagged. Her eyes wide with terror.

“Well, look who’s come for dinner.” The man smiles and Jack raises his gun.

“Ah ah ahhhh” And points his gun and Gwen’s head.

They don’t make a sound, Jack, Owen and Tosh watch as behind the men, out of the shadows three figures grow.  Jack sees the tallest 7ft, yellow eyes, swiftly and silently, one clawed paw slices though the gun holding arm like butter, but there is no time for the name to scream before Ianto opens his mouth and takes a bite. There is no time for the men to scream or struggle, it is over. They are nothing but headless corpses. Ianto raises his head and howls. Gwen has been knocked to the ground and is trying to crawls towards the others, Ianto watches her and slowly creeps forward, mouth opening, blood dripping from his muzzle. The other two werewolves are also creeping forward towards Jack and Tosh. Jack is quietly unlocking the door with his keys and forcing Owen and Tosh in the car.

“Ianto.” Jack says quietly hoping to break the spell. The werewolf looks up and meets Jack’s eyes.

Ianto then snarls at the other two werewolves, stands up and howls. The other two werewolves cower back slightly and whine. Then they slowly approach Ianto who’s mouth is still open, and standing on their hind legs start to lick Ianto’s bloody muzzle.

Jack cautiously walks the rest of the distance towards Gwen and grabs her pulling her quickly and shoving her unceremoniously in the SUV. Jack gets in and quietly closes the door. He inserts the key and with a last look at Ianto turns the SUV on and throws it in reverse. Ianto snarls and returns to his four legs like he is ready to give chase. Jack turns on the lights blinding the werewolves for a second before spinning the SUV around spewing gravel and dust then flooring it. The other werewolves make to chase but Ianto bits one on the back of her neck, forcing her down to the ground, the other werewolf sit back on her haunches whining. Ianto looks at her and she lays down exposing her soft belly. Ianto releases his grip on the other female who also shows him submission.  Ianto and the two females walk back into the butchers kitchen, a long night of feeding and fucking ahead of them.

Jack looks in his review mirror and see that the werewolves are not following them and breathing a sigh of relief.

“Okay how is everyone, do anyone of you require medical attention?” Jack looks into the rear view mirror catching Tosh;s eyes.

“N-no I’m….fine.” Tosh stumbles her way through an answer. Cannibals, they were attacked by human cannibals. If Ianto hadn’t…transformed, which it wasn’t a full moon how did he transform? They would be meat…hanging on hooks.

“pull over!” Tosh covers her mouth. Jack pulls over, the SUV not even stopped before she has opened the door and vomited up bile. Owen rubs her back sympathetically. He threw up in the wood after Ianto ‘rescued’ him. Seeing a headless corpse actually happened right in front of him and being sprayed with blood occasionally does that to him. Funny enough it doesn’t affect him when it is alien, but human…

“I’m fine Jack. I just want to go home.” Gwen whispers. Jack looks at her and nods. They drive in silence the rest of the way, each in their own thoughts. Jack drops off Gwen and then Owen. He saved Tosh for last, walking her to her flat, and getting her settled making tea while she showered and staying until she fell asleep. Jack drove back to the hub, it was early dawn and he was wondering about Ianto and if he was okay. Jack was debating about driving back to the Beacons, but the thought of werewolves feeding off him indefinitely as his body was ravaged and healed sent a chill down his spine. He would wait a few more days then drive out looking for Ianto. Jack wondered how Ianto had changed when the full moon was not until tonight.

Jack got back to the hub parked the SUV and went and took a shower. He then made his way down to his bunker and laid on his bed thinking about Ianto and his answer at the campfire. When did this Blaise Zabini kiss Ianto. Jack had been watching Ianto flat and did not see anyone who could be described enter the building, unless he already lived there….. Jack decided that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep until he had his answers, so he crawled up the ladder into his office. An hour later he was no closer to the answer. There was no Blaise Zabini who had a flat in or around Ianto’s. In fact there was no Blaise Zabini anywhere. No birth certificate, drivers license, rental agreements nothings. Jack wanted to convince himself Ianto just said that because he was mad at Jack and that would be a juvenile trick to play. But when Jack thought about it…Ianto;s lips were a little swollen this morning as if he had spent  a good amount of time snogging. Frustrated Jack went back to his bunk, punched his pillow (to soften it, not out of frustration) and went to bed.

To Jack’s surprise the whole team came in the follow day even though he texted them they could stay home.  Tosh was in first and brought coffee for the teams setting each cup down on the appropriate desk. Owen and Gwen came in together saw the coffee and saw Tosh in Jack’s office. Gwen wondering what was going on, headed on up.

Jack watched as Tosh made his way towards his office with coffee and smiled at the kind gesture.

“Thank you Tosh. How are you this morning.” Jack asks. Tosh did not look well rested and was a little disheveled.

“Okay, I woke up early this morning thinking about Ianto. He saved us Jack.”

“I know, he is turning out to be quite remarkable.”

“I think we should go back out there, find him.” Tosh says.

“No…it’s too dangerous. Ianto will still be in werewolf form and there are two more with him. You know he will remain like this until Monday, we can go then. I know, he had some control last night, but even Ianto will admit it is rare when he is…when the werewolf takes over. We will go early Monday Tosh, I promise….I’m worried about him too.” Jack gives Tosh a small smile. Sure he was worried about Ianto but maybe not for the same reasons. Ianto has been very secretive, It is time they had another talk, this time away from the hub and prying ears.

Gwen tapped on the door and walked into the office. “Good morning, thanks for the coffee, what’s going on?” She looks at them both.

“Just finishing up,” Jack smiles at Gwen, “how are you this morning?”

Tosh looks at Gwen, Tosh had wanted to talk to Jack a little longer and did not appreciate the intrusion, she was about to say something when Jack spoke.

“Tosh, let’s get lunch today, say 1 o’clock, rift permitting, we can talk more then.”

Tosh brightened, Jack understood her. She nodded and went out.

Gwen looked from Tosh to Jack, “What was that about?”

“You interrupted us Gwen, Tosh and I were talking. Next time wait before you coming barging into my office.” Jack kept his voice friendly.

“Oh, I’m sorry Jack, I just thought…” Gwen didn’t finish her sentence. It would be foolish to say she thought they were finished.

“I was wondering what we are going to do about Ianto?” Gwen asks Jack.

“I’ll drive out there Monday afternoon, hopefully he is still in the area.” Jack starts thinking about putting some sort of tracking device on Ianto for such situations.

“What? You are bringing Ianto back here? Jack do you think that is safe?” Gwen is alarmed. Surely they saw Ianto as dangerous. Last night proved that.

“Of course to bring him back. I’m not sure if you noticed but last night Ianto saved Owen, Tosh and yourself. I think he has proved he can be trusted and be a part of this team.” Jack doesn’t understand where Gwen’s hostility is coming from.

“Jack. No. It is like saying we can trust a weevil. I don’t think you are thinking clearly Jack.” Gwen crosses her arms over her chest, the tale-tell sign she is digging in her heals and ready for a fight.

Sighing Jack leans back in his chair and looks at Gwen. They had this same argument when Ianto was suspended.

“No Gwen, Ianto will return to the team. And need I remind you, I am the captain I will decided who stays and who leaves. If you don’t like my decisions then I am more than willing to let you take retcon and put you back on the beat, PC Cooper.”

Gwen’s mouth dropped open. She didn’t like Jack to refer to her as a PC and certainly not about retconning her. Gwen nods and gets up to leave Jack’s office.

 _Monday cannot come soon enough_ Jack thinks as he pulls the pile of papers towards him.

Nighttime at the Breacons

The wolves make their way though the village. Ianto let the she wolves kill and devour the few remaining cannibals. Then they go for a run though the countryside. Ianto easily out distancing them but staying close to make sure they do not go after Jack and the others. Ianto had already asserted his dominance over the alpha female, and the beta did not question him. He was concerned about escaping them the following night. He did not want them to follow him. He alpha female giving every indication she would not mid his company for their pack. Ianto had no intention of being pack leader much less increasing the pack size.

In the early dawn Ianto found his self once again asserting his dominance over both females. And while it was not un-enjoyable, he much preferred being human and having sex than being a wolf. It lost something in translation. However sex was sex, and he certainly was not going to turn down two females.

They spent most of the following day in a cave whittling away the time humping each other. Ianto was not hungry despite all the exercise he was getting. He preferred to laze around in the cave, gauging his companions to see how keen their senses were. He found out that the alpha had excellent hearing, the other vision. Ianto was already planning a get away, the females wanted to go back out come nighttime and hunt. Ianto encouraged them to return to the village knowing there was more meat to be found/ The females left once the sun had set, Ianto ordering them to the village to eat, he would join them shortly, they were to have his meat ready. The females raced off, Ianto waiting and listening, when they were a good distance away he made his move and went the opposite direction. Running full speed he headed into the water and swam several miles up stream, he then crossed his trail a few times to make sure if they did try to follow they would end up in circles.

Ianto then ran for Scotland highlands, taking more streams and rivers and lakes. It took him over 12 hours just to get to the boarder. He would wait, listen and smell but the other wolves never came. Exhausted after 18 hours of traveling by circuitous routes Ianto found himself on the outskirts of Glasgow, exhausted and hungry. Soon he was howling for entrance into Torchwood Two.

Wimpey the house elf opened the door and Ianto followed him through the darkened halls Archie came out to greet him. Soon Ianto had a joint of meat (which he refused) and a bed by the fire in the lounge. Wimpey tended to his sore paws even though they were already starting to heal. The wolf slept. So exhausted was he that Ianto changed back to human without waking the following day.

Monday morning:

It was a long weekend. Jack had decided he would head out to the Breacons and see the village int eh day time. He would phone the police a soon as it was safe. Jack was just packing up the SUV when the team found him in the garage.

“going somewhere?” Owen drawled out.

“Back to the Breacons, you are to all stay here. If it is safe I will give you a call.” Jack replied as he packed extra water.

“You mean you are going to bring Ianto back.” Gwen says.

“Yep,” Jack catches her eye for a moment.

“So you are just bring the danger back here.” Gwen state again, trying to get her co-workers to respond.

“I’ve already told you Gwen, Ianto is part of this team. How many times does he have to save you for you to get that.” Jack stops and looks at all of them.

“Considering he is the one who constantly puts up in danger, I would say…what the hell are you thinking Jack. He can’t be trusted. None of us want to work with him, or even have him in the hub. Send him back to Scotland. We can find someone else to file and make coffee. Someone who doesn’t get all hairy every month and try to rip our faces off.” Gwen looked at Owen and Tosh as backup.

Jack looked at Owen and Tosh, were his team really that resistant to Ianto returning. He had to admit they did not treat him very well and was hoping this trip would have started to bridge some gaps.

“Speak for yourself Gwen. You were not in the kitchen, you didn’t see what Owen and I did. Ianto saved us, werewolf or not, Owen and I would be meat by now if not for him.” Tosh glares at the Welshwoman, and turns to Jack.

“I’ll come and help you Jack. I want Ianto back, to work with him. I think he could be an asset in the field. I trust him.” Tosh’s voice brokered no argument, as she got in the front seat of the SUV.

“Yeah, I think I am with Tosh on this one. You didn’t see the kitchen Gwen, or the cold storage. I thought Ianto was a coward because he wouldn’t look at the body in the forest, now I see he why and he was there when we needed him. So, I guess I am with Tosh. We can give him a try. Might be nice to have a werewolf, just think, he could probably chase the weevils back into the sewers and we will never have to smell them again.” Owen, opened the door to the SUV and got in the back.

“Right, Gwen you hold the fort, we will be back.” Jack got in the drives side and tried not to smile at the look Gwen was giving them.

 

Jack, Tosh and Owen had arrived at the Breacons, the village looked less threatening in the day light, picturesque even with their stone buildings and lace curtain in the window. Before the other could get out of the car a tall thick, burly red headed man with a thick full Viking beard ending in two braids to his collar bone came out of the pub.

“Jack, I was wondering when you were gonna show up.” Says a thick Scottish accent.

“Archie? Does this mean Ianto is with you?” Jack gets out and walks towards him.

“Eye, he is restin’ in Glasgow, toll’ me about this place this mornin’ thought I would check it out ‘for I sent for the please-men.” Archie and Jack were facing each other.

“How is he?” Jack asks concern in his voice.

“sore as hell from traveling. Had to lose the bitches ‘for he could come back. He was worried you would come back too soon and find them. Maybe you should give him a call. There is nothing here, anyway. No bodies.” Archie tells Jack.

Jack nods and pulls his mobile out of his pocket and dials Glasgow walking away from the others as he does so.

“Hello,” and anxious Welsh voice answers.

“Ianto?”  Jack can’t help but feel relieved hearing his voice.

“Jack? Are you okay? Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah, we are all fine. We are here with Archie in the Breacons. What….when are you coming back?” Jack asks before he could censor himself.

There was a long pause. Ianto is surprised Jack is asking him back, “I need another day maybe two Jack. I’m exhausted and dehydrated. I spent half the time leading the other as far as possible away from you, and then spent most of the night traveling…….I….I didn’t think you would want me back” (was voiced so low Jack almost missed it.

“Take your time, we will see you Wednesday. I could drive up to get you.” Jack suggests hopefully.  He had spent several days thinking about Ianto and their arguments and decided he would try to mend some fences, spend some time getting to know Ianto and not just trying to seduce him.

Another long pause, Jack was about to rescind the offer when he hear a hesitant, “okay, that would be grand. You could drive up Tuesday night, rift permitting and then we could drive back on Wednesday, that way you are well rested.” Ianto suggests hopefully.

“Great, does this mean we can share a bed,” Jack says salaciously.

A shorter pause this time. “I suppose if you don’t hog the blankets.” Ianto flirts back.

“Okay then, I will see you tomorrow night. Then you can tell me what happened when we left.” Jack is smiling again, his heart feeling a little lighter.

“Yeah…..and Jack…thank you.” Ianto says before Jack can disconnect.

“For?” Jack was confused.

“For not coming back for me. It….I…well it would have been dangerous. I’m glad you trusted me enough to leave and not return until you knew it would be safe.” Ianto rushed though his explanation, not sure if it made sense.

 

Chapter 4 nature Red Tooth and Claw

Ianto is late coming back to the hub the following morning. He had told Jack he had a dentist appointment and would be late. The cog door rolls back and Ianto enters. He looks around and sees Gwen at her desk, not making eye contact but watching him. Tosh is also hiding but peeking around her monitors. Ianto wonders what is up, he knows something is up when Owen pops his head up from the medical bay then back down again, then back up again….

Ianto goes to his desk and see what all the fuss is about and sighs loudly, he knew this day would come. It always did. On his desk are various items. A box of dog biscuits, a flea collar, a squeaky toy in the shape of a ball with paw prints embossed on it, and a blue nylon dog collar with a dog tag. Ianto smiles, looks around noticing his coworkers trying not to laugh or look. Ianto picks up the items.

Walking to Gwen’s desk he sets the dog biscuits down, using his most persuasive voice, “I prefer organic and vegetarian, Lily’s Kitchen makes an excellent Organic cheese and apple treat that are my favorite.”

Ianto leaves a grinning Gwen covering her laughter in her hand, her shoulders shaking goes to the medical bay and put the flea collar down on the gurney. “These Owen are toxic, also, I don’t have fleas, but I thank you for your concern.” Ianto turns and walks towards Tosh’s desk.

“Toshiko…..thank you.” Ianto squeezes the ball, a look of sheer bliss crosses his features his lips slightly parted. He puts the ball in his pocket.

He then makes his way to Jack’s office twirling the collar around his finger. He can feel everyone’s eyes follow him. Ianto walks into the office. He knew Jakc had been watching him a few moments before and rushed to sit down pretending he hadn’t.

“Jack….” Ianto slows his gate, and purposely add a little more wiggle into his hips, “Jack, a few things….blue is not my color.” Ianto is now hitched on hip on the desk and is leaning towards Jack.

“But it matches your eyes, “ Jack grins.

“Second, I do not _BELONG_ to anyone.” Ianto fingers the underside of the tag that was engraved property of Jack Harkness. Jack’s hand meanwhile was stroking Ianto’s thigh.

“Third….(Ianto draws out the word). “I can only image the connotations your devious mind conjured up when you think of me wearing _your_ collar.” Ianto purrs the last in Jack’s ear. Jack turns intending to kiss Ianto. But Ianto reflexes are quicker (or perhaps he just anticipated Jack’s moves) and pulled away a seductive smile on his lips.

“And fourth, surely you don’t think you are the first one who has wanted to collar me,” Ianto throws Jack a salacious wink, gets up to leave and while walking thought swaying his hips ever so seductively.

He smiles at the team who had been watching him enter and walks down to the archives. Once in the archives Ianto bring out the squeaky toy Tosh had given him and squeezed it once again.

Squeeeeeeaaaaaaaaak.

The sound sent waves of pleasure down Ianto’s body. Already slightly panting he thought he might start possible humping the chair leg the sound was so orgasmic. _One more squeeze, then I will put it away._ Once the satisfaction of squeezing the toy was over, Ianto placed it in his drawer, determined to focus on work.

Two hours later Ianto was called to the conference room for a meeting. Ianto sat distracted and frustrated. He did not want to be in the meeting, it was boring and he couldn’t focus on whatever Gwen was rabbiting on about.

Ianto’s heart was slightly elevated and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. Jack was watching him with an amused expression on his face. He had also tuned Gwen out in favor of watching Ianto.

Squeeeeaaaak.

Gwen stops talking and everyone looks at Ianto.

“S-sorry,“ he blushes and stammers, “I was just shifting…please continue Gwen.”

Jack had been watching Ianto curl and uncurl his fingers for the last 30 minutes, he wasn’t even sure Ianto knew he was doing it. Jack could see the bulge where the ball was in his trouser pocket. Jack swore he could also see another bulge but that could be wishful thinking.

Gwen droned on…..

Squeeeeaaak.

“Oh for fuck sake Ianto give me the damn thing.” Owen shouts holding out his hand. Ianto lets out a low growl and Owen quickly moves his hand and scoots his chair further away glaring. Tosh was laughing in her hand, while Gwen looked pissed at everyone.

“I’ am so sorry Gwen, I…..” When Ianto realizes he was growling.

“Why don’t we take a break, Ianto maybe you could order us some lunch, and we can continue this later?” Jack gets up and heads into his office. Ianto quickly leaves goes to his desk and disappears out the cog door hunting for lunch.

Tosh goes into Jack’s office and closes the door. Gwen feels put out and wants to join but Jack had told them all earlier that if he door was closed not to disturb him. As she walked by she could hear Tosh and Jack laugh. Gwen was sure they were laughing at Ianto and wanted in on the joke _._

In truth jack and Tosh were laughing at Ianto but not the way Gwen thought. They were laughing at Ianto as friends, not mockingly or hurtful, and his obvious infatuation with his squeaky ball wreaking havoc on his OCD tendencies. They had spent the last hour watching Ianto, place the ball in his desk drawer and go to file, but minutes later he went back to the desk drawer, squeezed the ball, then put it in another drawer. Moments later the same desire to see and touch the ball would over come him. He tried hiding it in the archives, in his desk drawer in the hub, the tourist office, the kitchen even Myfanwy apiary, but no place was safe enough. Finally Ianto just put the ball in his pocket, which seemed to sooth him. Although he would bring it out, squeeze it manically 5 or 6 times fast, panting and licking his lips. Then put the ball back in his pocket.

“You know Tosh, you have a very devious mind.” Jack said wiping his eyes.

“Honestly Jack, I didn’t think it would affect him this much.” Tosh was holding her stomach. “I didn’t mean to drive him insane.”

Jack and Tosh burst into laughter again as the rewatched the CCTV in fast forward. An Idea forming in Jacks mind.

Ianto returned with lunch and Jack watched him. Ianto looked around to make sure no one (Gwen or Owen) was watching him then very quickly put the ball in his desk and locked the drawer. The team decided to eat by the couch so Ianto placed the food on the coffee table and went to make coffee. They ate in companionable silence, Gwen making small talk. Ianto’s eyes darting to his desk drawer every few minutes. After lunch Ianto hurriedly grabbing the container and put them in the rubbish bin.

“Ianto, can you come to the archives please?” Jack voice spoke though his com. “now.”

With one last glace at his desk drawer, Ianto grudgingly walked down to the archives. He was hoping to spend lunch in the tourist office with his toy, undisturbed.

Ianto was down in the archives looking for Jack, when he hears Jack behind him. Ianto turns to look with a questioning look. Jack is smiling.

Squeeeeeeaaaak.

Ianto feels a shudder down his spine. His first thought is how did Jack get his toy out of his drawer. Ianto subtlety flares his nostrils taking in Jack’s scent, not his toy ,it’s the wrong pitch and smell.

Squeeeeeaaaak.

 The second thought racing though Ianto’s mind was maybe Jack is a giant squeaky toy. Jack steps closer towards Ianto crowding him. Ianto does not step back and was wondering if he should maybe nudge Jack to see if he squeaked again. The rational human part of his brain was cursing his lycanthrope nature, knowing Jack was fucking with him, knowing Ianto was sensitive a day before the change.

Squeeeeeaaak

Ianto parts his lips and licks them, Jack is so close to him, Ianto reconsidered dry humping the chair leg for Jack’s leg instead, if he would keep squeaking that is. Ianto mind is fighting for control, human versus lycanthrope. The human side is losing, between Jack’s pheromones, the sweet sound of a squeaky toy, and the fact Ianto hasn’t had sex with a human (or in human form) for a few weeks might explain his next actions.

Squeeeaaaak.

Ianto grabs Jack and thrusts his tongue down Jack’s throat, his hands frantically pulling and tugging at Jack’s clothes looking for the squeaky toys. His hands unconsciously squeezing various parts of Jack’s body, like his arse, cock and chest.

Jack is enjoying the ravaging by Ianto and kisses him back with relish. Jack can feel the hardness between his thighs, his trouser tight. Jack starts to remove Ianto’s clothing and palms Ianto’s growing hard on through his trouser, delighted that his estimation of Ianto’s being well endowed was true.

Ianto stops his hands roaming and pulled away from Jack looking at him questioningly.

Squeeeeeaaaak.

Ianto smiled and returned to kisses Jack and thrusting into his hand.

 

The story was going to progress where Ianto leaves Torchwood when he receives an owl in the middle of the hub saying Hermione was successful in getting the law changed and he could return home. Ianto was gone for several months and Jack missed him. Jack was fighting with a weevil, and losing when he hears a deep growl and the weevil is thrown off him, a wolf then appears and chases the weevil until it returns to the sewers. Jack gets up as the wolf pads back and the two jog back tot he hub. Epilogue would have Ianto being in the hub while changed into wolf form and wearing a red collar with his name and Jack's contact information.

** I was also thinking of having Jack and the team stop by Ianto's place and meeting Blaise, who would refer to the team as servants. Blaise and Ianto argued which is what eventually drove Ianto into Jack's waiting arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. The Once Forgotten

The Once Forgotten

Summary: Post Countrycide and Tosh and Ianto friend in need.

Six pm……………………………

            The drive back from the countryside had been silent, each member of the team contemplating the carnage they had witnessed by the Welsh cannibals.

Once back at the hub Owen and Jack carefully assisted Gwen inside and down into autopsy while Tosh helped Ianto who was limping. Both of them watched as Jack and Owen spoke soothingly to Gwen, their voices dying as they descended the stairs. Both of them forgotten by the rest of the team. Owen had glanced at them cursory saving his attention for Gwen and assuming the paramedics would check them over. However there had been a shortage of ambulances, and the priority had been the cannibals that were wounded by Jack’s bullet spree.

Despite his left eye being swollen shut Ianto was seeing double with occasional black spots in his vision and his body felt like it was on fire, every move was agony even his blood hurt. He had tried to speak to Owen before they headed back to the SUV but Owen had snapped at him about Gwen’s condition. Tosh did not fare any better given she could only croak out a few words her throat swollen from the hand of the cannibal who almost strangled her to death.

Ianto had pulled his hoodie over his head trying to hide most of the damage from Tosh, he did not want her to worry.

“Could I give you a ride home Tosh….I mean do you want to share a taxi…I can’t drive…” Ianto made sure to keep to the right of Tosh. Ianto did not want to go home alone, hoping he could ask Tosh to stay over, nor did he want to remain ignored at the hub. A shower and forty hours of sleep he would be fine.

“Okay,” whispered Tosh her shoulder sagging. Neither Owen nor Jack had turned around to see if they had left the SUV, much less entered the hub. Tosh put her arm around Ianto’s waist then glanced at him when the Welshman let out a hiss of pain, but shook his head at her. Slowly the duo left by the garage door. Ianto stopped by Tosh’s desk and phoned for a taxi and by the time they were outside it had arrived.

The taxi driver looked at them suspiciously, but Ianto flashed his Torchwood badge, which look astoundingly like a police identification and the taxi man muttered something about vomit on the seats as he drove off.

Tosh felt the weight of Ianto push into her, when she turned she saw Ianto had fainted.

“Hospital!” Tosh whispered.

“What?” The taxi man had yelled. “look Lady..”

“Hospital!” Tosh’s voiced failed to rise any louder.

The taxi man turned in his seat and looked at Ianto then nodded and drove to the hospital, pulling up to emergency ten minutes later.

Tosh demanded the taxi man go inside to find assistance, while she opened the door and tried to slide out. Ianto tipped over onto the seat and Tosh gasped. Ianto’s hood had fallen down revealing not just his swollen eye but under the light Tosh could make out a sheen in Ianto’s hair, reaching out she stroked his temple her hand coming back tacky with blood.

Two orderlies came out with a gurney and together they lifted Ianto on to it and rushed back inside. Tosh paid the taxi man then followed inside.

The bright lights hurt her eyes, a nurse had come over to her planning on taking information. Instead another gurney was called for and the next thing she knew, Tosh was being wheeled into an exam room.

Words like shock and fracture the hyoid bones in the neck came to her ear.  Suddenly two police officers appeared and questions were asked about her and Ianto, domestic violence and charges. Tosh knew she should call Jack but instead pulled out her Torchwood identification and saying ‘no it was not a domestic dispute,’ and left it at that.

Tosh was given a few prescriptions and encouraged to see her regular general practitioner in the next few days for a reevaluation.  Tosh felt a sharp pain in her chest. She wanted to cry out that her general practitioner was an arsewipe who didn’t give two fucks about her, why the hell do they think she ended up in the hospital anyway, but rather nodded and said she would. She asked about Ianto, whose injuries were severe and meant an overnight stay.  

Tosh arrived in Ianto’s room, Ianto was on an IV, and his head was wrapped in gauze covering his eye, a small gauze was around Ianto's neck covering the thin red line inflicted by the butchers knife. Tosh could not make out anymore injuries as Ianto had blankets across him. Tosh sat on the makeshift bench come bed, then exhaustion overcoming her laid down and fell asleep.

A nurse came in an hour later, tisked at the scene and put a warm blanket over Tosh, and a pillow close to her head. She checked Ianto then slipped quietly out the door.

Midnight…………………..

Owen had patched up Gwen sent her home grudgingly, and was now sitting in Jack’s office with the immortal himself drinking very fine, old scotch.

“Fucked up day.” Was all Owen could say and he tossed his head back, drinking the scotch in one go, Jack would just nod, lost in his own thoughts.

“Ianto and Tosh?” Jack inquired realizing that he had forgotten the other half of his team, and felt guilty. Then tried to ease his conscious by reminding himself the Gwen had been shot. Then a treacherous voice said, ‘but you don’t know if they were injured… and Gwen’s was just a flesh wound after all,’

Owen looked at Jack, “Paramedics should have looked at them.” Owen felt uncomfortable, he told the paramedics to look over Tosh and Ianto he was busy with Gwen.

“Did you talk to the Paramedics get a preliminary or anything?” Jack asked, wanting to ease his conscious.

“Noooo, but they would have told me if it was anything serious.” Owen said, more to convince himself than Jack.

“Should I call them?” Jack asked looking at Owen. Jack definitely felt unease. He had disregarded both Tosh and Ianto in favor of Gwen, not even talking to them after the police arrived and started rounding up the cannibals. Instead Jack took Gwen so they could interrogated Evan the leader of the cannibals. Jack had a hazy vision of a knife being held up to Ianto’s neck and Tosh…were there bruises around her throat.

“I’ll give them a ring, just to check up on them.” Jack said reaching for his phone.

“It’s late Jack, they might be asleep.” Owen said looking at the time. Owen set his glass down, intent on leaving. If he was reading the signs right, and he usually did, Gwen was planning on coming over.

“You’re right” Jack set the phone back in its cradle. He would wait until morning then stop by both their houses, maybe bring pastries as an apology for not checking in with them sooner.

The following morning…………….

Tosh had slept horribly, and it was not just the nightmare, her neck was killing her. She gingerly sat up wincing in pain. A nurse was checking on Ianto and noticed. Tosh was taken to another exam room , this time with a specialist and she as fitted Tosh with a neck brace. Tosh went and brought herself breakfast then made her way back to Ianto’s room.

Ianto was still asleep, Tosh asked the nurse in her whispery voice if that was normal. The nurse assured Tosh that Ianto had been awake earlier in the morning and had only recently fell back asleep. Tosh felt wretched, she had wanted to be there when Ianto woke up, so he knew he wasn't alone. The nurse seeing Tosh upset assured her that Ianto knew she was there, and had only stepped out for a moment.

Tosh sat back down on the bench cum bed, her own ordeal catching up with her and soon was asleep too.

Jack paced his office floor for most of the night. He had gone out after Owen, walking around Cardiff to clear his mind, when he saw Gwen in front of Owen’s building ringing the call box. Jack ducked into an alley way so she would not see him. Jack felt conflicted, he was immensely attracted to the Welshwoman, wanting to bed the woman himself. But he did respect that she was in a long term relationship. Then there was Ianto, who Jack also wanted to bed and looked more promising, not as easy as Gwen would be, but certainly a challenge. As the dawn rose Jack had really begun to worry about Ianto and Tosh. Jack is a good leader, not a great one but good. He takes care of his people, so why did he fail so miserably with his two most quiet and loyal employees?

Jack felt that seven in the morning was a perfectly reasonable time to stop by Tosh’s flat. She was usually in early anyway. Jack rang the bell and knocked, finally resorting in picking the lock. But Tosh wasn’t at home, nor did it look like she had been home at all.

Next Jack went to Ianto’s, again finding no one at home and nothing amiss. By 8.30am Jack was ringing Owen and asking if he had heard anything from Tosh or Ianto.

Jack told Owen to meet him at the hub, they would set about finding the two missing employees.

Back at the hub Jack started to access mainframe intending to track Tosh and Ianto’s movements from last night. Owen arrived, coffee in hand and began to ring the hospitals.

Gwen arrived, only lightly limping and holding her side, her smile fading as Jack and Owen explained about Tosh and Ianto missing. Gwen offered to phone her police contacts just in case.

“found them!” Owen yelled grabbing his jacket and heading for the garage. Jack followed close by, ordering Gwen to return home.

“Where?” Jack asked as the two men trotted to the SUV.

Owen was reluctant to say.

“Where Owen?” Jack asked impatiently reaching the SUV and wrenching the door open.

“Hospital, they both were admitted last night. I didn’t ask for details, so I don’t have any answers, just drive, we will find out when we get there.” Owen climbed in the front seat.

The drive was silent between the two men, Jack clutched the wheel of the SUV so tight his knuckles were turning white, his jaw clenched shut so hard a vain in his forehead pulsing with anger. He wanted to blame Owen, but knew he had to take some responsibility too. He should have made sure everyone on his team was either okay or if they needed medical attention that such was received. Instead he got caught up playing the hero for Gwen because of his fucking infatuation, and now two members of his team suffered for it. Jack mentally shook himself, he would do better next time. The Doctor taught him better than this.

Owen and Jack arrived at the hospital and raced inside. Owen flashed his Torchwood ID and was able to find out which room Ianto was in.

Jack and Owen entered Ianto’s room Tosh was sitting on the bench cum bed looking out the window. As Tosh could not move her neck she had to turn her whole body to look at them.

Pain, disillusionment and disappointment radiated from her whole body. Jack approached her, saying how sorry he was. Owen asked about her condition noticing the neck brace and was given a whispered curt reply that _her doctor_ had already prescribed treatment. Owen mentally flinched, despite Tosh’s whispered answer her eyes said it all. There would be no forgiveness this time. Whatever love and compassion she had for the doctor was gone. Jack had also fallen in her eyes.

Unbeknownst to them all Ianto had woken and watched them with his one good eye.

Owen turned away ashamed. He knew how Tosh felt about him, had known for a while and like Jack thought that he was above reproach, that Tosh would forgive him for all his failings, just like Ianto forgave Jack. But Owen could see that that was no longer the case. Owen's complete disregard for her well being as a doctor had caused him to lose the one good thing in his life.

Owen flipped open Ianto’s chart as much to get away from the look Tosh was giving him as to see the extent of Ianto’s condition.

Jack made uncomfortable small talk with Tosh, who would not reply. Finally Jack offered to get the technician lunch or take her home, whatever she needed. Tosh glared and whispered she would not leave and privately thought it was way too late on both men’s part to act if they cared now. She wanted to tell them to leave, but it was Ianto’s room and up to him.

Ianto had awaken during Tosh’s confrontation with Owen and Jack. Owen spotted it first and went over to Ianto, asking questions which the Welshman was silent on. Owen was just about to start demanding answers when Ianto spoke.

“As you both can see Tosh and I are both under good care by the doctor’s here and…” Just then a nurse came in.

“Sorry but you will have to all leave now, well just for an hour or so Doctor Feld-Manus wants to check over Ianto’s drains.

“I’ll wait outside.” Tosh said moving close to squeeze Ianto’s hand.

“I’ll come back as well.” Jack said wanting to reach out like Tosh and squeeze Ianto’s hand but refrained, knowing it would not be welcomed at the point in time. Jack would have a lot of making up to do.

“That won’t be necessary sir.” Ianto said in a tired voice.

“But I,” Jack began but the nurse glared at both men and tapped her watch. The door opened and a young man in a white doctor’s coat entered.

“Hi, I’m doctor Feld-Manus, Ianto good to see you are awake. I’ll need the rest of you to clear the room. “And with that both Owen and Jack were dismissed. Tosh was sitting on a chair in the corridor. 

"Can we get you anything before we head back to the hub?" Owen asked. Tosh replied in the negative not even looking at them. "Call us if you need anything, " Jack added, "either of you, anytime. We will come back later this evening and check on you both."

Jack thought about waiting around, but knew it would not be welcomed. Ianto, like Tosh, had radiated hurt and disappointment in Jack’s failure as a leader and as a friend, when he ignored them for Gwen. Thinking back on the night he should have made sure everyone was safe and taken care of instead of playing the hero to Gwen.

Jack and Owen went back to the hub, tails tucked between their legs, each privately bemoaned their losses and how to reclaim their connection to the two very special people in their lives.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. I'm Your Witchdoctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contain scenes of dubious consent, you have been warned. Also I fully admit that this idea came from the tv series Taboo with hunky Tom Hardy, including the dialog the end, just so you know, I completely plagiarized it as I like the scene so much.

I’m your Witchdoctor

 

“I love you.” Jack said passionately to Ianto pushing him up against the wall in the hub.

“If you love me then you will stay away from me.” Ianto replied in anger pushing away from Jack.

Ianto had ended their love affair a few months ago, but now Jack has become obsessed with getting back together with Ianto. So much so that Jack is taking things to the extreme.

“I will have you.” Jack says to the retreating back of Ianto. “One way or another.”

Later that night……………..

Ianto crawled into bed tired from the day activates, and emotional exhausted from being around Jack. Jack was never an easy man to love, and it seems he is even harder to leave.

Jack moved down to the bowels of the hub a metal box clutched in his hands, his steps echoing in the hollow halls. He went to a little used recover room from the Victorian days. There was a small wood burning fireplace, a single bed and oil lamp on a stand, spares but it had what Jack needed. Jack started a fire in the grate, then stripped off all his clothes and sat in front of the fire watching it grow bigger and bigger. He opened the metal box and sat around him what looked like a palm size looking glass, a bowl of cherries, white chalk dust and a bottle of mead.

Jack clutched the looking glass in his hand and concentrated on Ianto, lying in his bed wearing only pajama bottoms. Jack started taking several deep breaths focusing on Ianto, then took a long drink from the bottle of mead. Words were being muttered under his breath as he stared into the fire, the looking glass imprinting into his palm. Jack took a bit of a cherry and spit the pit into the fire which flared even brighter. Jack continued to chant, drink and eat all the while staring into the fire.

Ianto bedroom……………….

Ianto awoke to feeling hot breath on his neck, he opened his eyes in fear, but there was no one there. He tried to move but found he was unable to. Hot breath ghosted over his chin and cheek, a tongue flicked into his ear. Invisible hand were roaming across his chest, rubbing his nipples, a warm moist tongue lapped at his navel. Ianto felt his body respond unable to stop it. Hands caressed his body, lips were wrapping around his cock sucking ever so gently. Ianto moaned out in pleasure and thrust into the invisible mouth, as hand tweaked his nipples. The invisible mouth engulfed Ianto’s cock while one hand pushed a thigh up, a finger sliding into the tight ring of muscles. Ianto thrashed unable to resist the sensations. He was panting and sweating and moaning

Strong hand grasped his hips and easy flipped Ianto onto his stomach, a tongue replaced the fingers in his arse, Ianto moaned louder, trying to fight the intrusion despite the pleasure it was bringing.

Strong hands grasped either side of Ianto’s hips, lifting him to his knees and thick cock thrust into his arse. Ianto felt each thrust, his finger clenched the bed sheets as the invisible body pounded into him. One invisible hand had grasps  his cock, each thrust had him fucking into an invisible hand. Overwhelmed with sensation Ianto came spectacularly, crying out his orgasm with pleasure and pain. But the thrusting didn’t stop, Ianto was flipped onto his back, and the thrusting renewed. Ianto could feel warm come spurt into his arse, he thought that would be the end of it, until he felt a warm mouth on his flaccid cock, licking and sucking, until his body responded and his cock hardened once again.

Ianto felt like he had been fucked for hours, he was beyond exhausted when the apparition final left. Ianto fell into a deep sleep, thoroughly fucked, his bed sheets and pajama bottoms soaked in sweat and come, but too exhausted to care to even move.

Jack sat back on his haunches satisfied, he was sticky in cherry juice and mead intermixed with sweat and come. Jack watched the fire until it died. Then moved onto the small bed and closed his eyes not the deep sleep of the exhausted but to meditate. Jack no longer slept because Ianto was not there, but tonight’s experience would allow him a small reprieve to relax enough for a light doze. Satisfied Jack closed his eyes.

The following morning…………

Ianto arrived at the hub late. Once again his mysterious apparition appeared early in the morning, and Ianto was once again ravaged into exhaustion and convinced that he would not be able to come for at least a week.

Jack was standing in his office doorway watching…tracking… the Welshman, not unlike a predator. Ianto greeted his colleagues then marched to Jack’s office, not closing the door just in case he needed to leave quickly.

“Last night.” The Welshman kept his voice low, anger in every syllable.

Jack’s lips curled up not into a smile, but of wickedness and victory, his eye rover over Ianto not as a person but possession, “you felt me,” Jack bent down and breathed into Ianto’s ear, his eyes flashed briefly up to see the other watching, “and I could come more often, but I spare you.”

“I told you Ianto, I won’t give you up.” Jack licked the shell of Ianto’s ear.

“But you could have Gwen, you want Gwen.” Ianto tried to reason with the immortal.

“No, you’re wrong. I want you Ianto.”

 


	36. Fix It Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about infidelity and polyamory. I don't want to give anything away.....so if these topics are distastefully to you don't read this story. I used to despise reading stories that had others involved in Jack and Ianto's relationship. I'm a bit of a romantic and want them together. This story is a bit out of the norm, and deals with some perceptions...  
> *note this chapter was updated Feb.2018

The Fixer:

Ianto Jones is many things to Jack Harkness, lover, friend, confidant, administrative assistant and fixer of large and small fuck ups. Their relationship is complicated but both men enjoy what they have, even if it is unconventional by other people's standards.

Jack was laying on his back in his bunk, the seriousness of his situation hitting him full force in the face. Gwen laid curled up next to him nattering on about how good the sex between them was (Jack agreed, sex with him was amazing, all his bed partners say so). He didn’t want to hurt Gwen’s feelings when she assumed she was the best he had ever had, that title was currently held by his lover Ianto. Jack was tuning her out, wanting to enjoy the post coital euphoria which was rapidly dissipating with each word that came out of Gwen’s mouth. Jack made it clear before then came down to the bunk that ‘it,’ was going to be a nice quiet affair, neither partners need know. Gwen readily agreed thinking that once her and Jack made love that Jack would realize she was the only one he needed and wanted.

Now Jack is wondering how to extract himself, deciding that while making love to Gwen was satisfactory, he wanted to close the night out with Ianto, or if not Ianto then another man.  Gwen finally settled down, snuggling up to Jack content to sleep in his arms.

Jack waited then sneaked out of the bunk, up the ladder and out into the Cardiff night. He stopped by Ianto’s first, noticed the subtle sign that Ianto was otherwise engaged with someone (damn) and moved on to his favorite pub for a quick shag. Jack was back in the early morning, after once again stopping by Ianto’s who was still engaged (damn). Then went back to the hub. Jack liked…wanted Ianto to be exclusive to him, at his beck and call much like work, but Ianto used some ridiculous earth saying about, water fowl and sauce Jack didn’t understand until Ianto patiently told Jack that exclusivity would not suit either man, nor was it fair for Ianto to be exclusive to Jack but not vise versa.  Ianto would never demand Jack stop flirting, charming or even fucking people he met. So Jack could not expect Ianto to give up flirting, charming and fucking people he met. Jack had to agree, it did make sense after all. That is what Jack loved about Ianto, he didn’t want to change Jack, he loved Jack for whom he was, charm, faults and all. This pleased Jack enormously, knowing earth customs and thought Ianto was both advance and accepting. Jack thought Ianto would have done very well in his century, and that is a rare compliment. But they did have a code that when they needed each other they were there for each other, even if it meant coitus interruption. Jack thought maybe in the future they would try exclusivity, to see if it suited either man, but for now the both enjoyed the sexual freedom and knowing that the other man was there for them emotionally.

Gwen on the other hand started to flirt even more with Jack, more touches more looks clearly indicating to Ianto her and Jack were together. Admittedly she expected the Welshman to react, maybe leave Jack so Gwen could have him all to herself, but damn the man, he brushed it off, which infuriated her.

Of course Gwen did have her momentary doubts about Jack affections. Jack and Gwen while out taking care of a weevil had taken a rift call. The two had split up for the search. Several minutes later Jack's voice, wet over the comms was not just requesting assistance but wanting Ianto specifically. Ianto and Owen took Tosh's car and drive like a bat out of hell to Jack's location. Gwen found Jack broken and bleeding in an alleyway, repeatedly asking for Ianto. Gwen tried to sooth Jack, but the immortal only cried saying he wanted Ianto. Gwen could hear Ianto coming at a run, his footsteps echoing off the ally walls despite the rain. Ianto skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees, Owen close behind. Ianto glared at Owen and snapped to give them a moment.  Ianto carefully lifted Jack into his arms, pulling Jack close and kissing him and whisper soothing words, _I'm here Jack, everything is going to be okay._ Gwen could see Jack was crying as he whispered into Ianto's ear. Ianto cradled Jack kissing him. Gwen saw a dark look on Ianto's face, then _I'll take care of it cariad._ While still holding Jack, Ianto motioned to Owen and requesting pain relief for Jack. Owen injected Jack, who soon went limp in Ianto's arms.

Owen and Ianto carried Jack to the SUV and drove back to the hub, Gwen taking Tosh's car this time. Once at the hub Ianto and Owen took Jack to the recovery room. Ianto asked Owen to remain with Jack that Ianto...had an errand to run.  Gwen glared at Ianto asking where he was going how only replied, "he had business to attend to."

Gwen was a bit shocked, normally Ianto would hover around Jack like some giant stalking bird. Gwen was convinced it made Jack uncomfortable, so she loudly stated she would be staying with Jack. Ianto just nodded then left the room, telling Gwen if Jack woke before he returned to let Jack know he would return once his errand was finished. Gwen missed the dark look Ianto had, but Owen had not and followed the Welshman at a discrete distance. Ianto went to his computer and pulled up the CCTV cameras from Jack's location, seeming satisfied with his information moved towards the garage. Owen followed as he noticed Ianto stepped into a side room that stored various equipment. Ianto choose a small leather roll, that Owen knew contained various sharp tools and a tire iron, which he hefted for weight and seemed satisfied. Ianto also changed into black overalls and slid on black gloves. Owen watched as Ianto glided past him, leather roll and tired iron under his arm, giving the doctor a brief nod. Owen did not ask and instead went back upstairs.

There was a car in the garage, sleek black with special electronic that made tracking it by CCTV impossible, which Ianto drove slipping away into the night. He found the flat easy enough and the men easy enough as well. It took a few hours, Ianto did not want to rush things, he liked to be thorough with all his jobs. Satisfied he drove back to the hub, returned his equipment, and changed back into his suit just in time for when Jack groggily awoke and asked for him, Ianto was there, moving silently around Gwen, to pull Jack into his arms. Gwen heard a whispered,  _it's done._ And wondered what Ianto had done.

The following morning the news had reported a murder suicide between two men. Gwen heard from her police contacts that the violence perpetrated was so vicious that at least two constable and one detective had thrown up at the scene. Gwen's eyes narrowed as she watched Ianto deliver coffee with a slight smile on his face. Later Gwen went up to Jack's office to confront Jack about her belief, but Jack waved her off dismissively.  Jack had sent Ianto for a rift call. Still suspicious, Gwen went and checked the CCTV camera and was surprised to actually see Ianto back at the alleyway cleaning up. She was so sure....

For a few weeks Jack and Gwen were discrete, Jack had told Ianto of course so the young man would not worry when he missed a night or two. Ianto rolled his eyes and once again cautioned Jack about getting into the affair with Gwen, saying it might be more complicated for Jack to extract himself later on. But Jack waved off Ianto’s concerns citing how her and Owen cooled off after a few weeks. Gwen for her part wanted more, wanted Jack to commit, wanted to tell everyone that they were together.The flirting was not enough as jack still flirted with Ianto and everyone else.

Night time in Splott…………………

Gwen watched in dismay as Jack flirted with the blonde woman who was a witness to the weevil attack. She might be sleeping with Jack but no one would ever know it based upon how Jack acts around anything with a pulse. To say Gwen was frustrated was an understatement. She had tried so many times to talk to Jack, to make him see how much his behavior hurt her, his flirting with others including Ianto, who Gwen was sure knew about them. She pitied the tea boy, as she had taken Jack away from him, or so she thought. She thought once they were sleeping together, a couple, that Jack would change. That he would love her and be devoted to her. Frustration, jealousy and plain cattiness overruled Gwen and she marched over towards Jack.

“Ah Gwen, I’m just going to escort Annalise home.” Jack smiled at the blonde.

“Were are not done here yet Jack.” Gwen’s voice came out sharper then she intended. She wanted to argue knowing damn well Jack was going to fuck Annalise if he left with her.

“Oh, but I’m ever so frightened.” Annalist said in a heavy German accent, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear. The movement caught Jack’s eye and he watched, his attention easily diverted.

Gwen found herself grinding her teeth. She had used the same ploy several times herself to gain Jack’s attentions away from Ianto, and now this stranger was doing the same.

Gwen looked around for Ianto but he was busy speaking to the policeman and not noticing the interaction.

“I’m sure you and the others can handle everything.” Jack smiled at Gwen then turned and offered Annalise his arm intent on leaving. Annalise smiled at Gwen behind Jack’s back in acknowledgement of the better one winning.

Gwen pursed her lips and silently told herself Jack deserved it.

“Ianto!” Gwen yelled causing Jack to pause and turn around. Ianto had just finished with the policeman and walked over.

“Yes.” Ianto said every so politely.

 _He has to know what Jack is up to_ , Gwen thinks to herself. _Ianto always was a milquetoast, allowing Jack to walk all over him. But he is not going to get away with this!_

“Jack was just going to escort Annalise back to her hotel, but I think we still need him here.” Gwen said hoping Ianto would side with her. That Ianto would be jealous and demand Jack stay.

The trio looked at Ianto as the deciding vote, Ianto perused his notes, “no, we have your statement and address if we have any more questions. Thank you Miss Sturm.” Ianto smiled at the German girl who looked appreciatively at Ianto and nodded. Jack saw the interaction and winked at Ianto then turned and started to escort Annalist out of the park.

Gwen turned around and hissed at Ianto, “why did you do that? Let them go? You know Jack is going to fuck her, right.” Gwen’s anger and frustration at Jack’s neglect of her and Ianto’s obtuseness towards the situation made her lash out.

“I always thought you were weak Ianto. God, no wonder Jack continues to cheat on you.” This last said bitterly.

“You know the way Jack is, and you still got involved. Did you really think you could change him?” Ianto asked quietly. "That your pussy would have some magical effect and Jack would throw himself on his knees and profess undying love and devotion to you?"

Gwen looked down to the ground as if the answers lie in the churned up mud and grass. Ianto walked away, his point was taken. Unlike Gwen Ianto knew when to walk away after a statement.

“You knew? I thought Jack…” Gwen said in a small voice looking at the retreating back.

Ianto paused without turning around, “I know everything Gwen. Jack told me before he invited you down to his bunk.”

Ianto watched Gwen in amusement, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. For a brief moment he thought about challenging Gwen’s assumptions. Ianto knew, always knew who Jack slept with and when. It was part of their arrangement, full disclosure. Yes Ianto knew very well Jack would take Annalise back to the hotel and fuck her. There was every chance that Ianto would either return home tonight with Kelly. or Tim He and Jack were planning on a date later on this week to reconnect over dinner and some one on one action.

Ianto phone rang and Gwen listened, "Yes, I'm just finishing up....The Exchange Hotel....certainly, I would be delighted, see you soon....Sir."

Ianto left Gwen standing in the mud and feeling pity for the Welshwoman. She didn’t understand Jack at all, and thought Jack would change for her, they all thought Jack would change for them. Ianto understood the desire for Jack to want them and only them. Once you have been pursued by Jack and ensnared it was hard to understand how Jack could no longer love you, or desire you or want you, as much as you wanted him. Ianto understood all too well, seeing it happen time and time again. Gwen was not the first recruit to fall for Jack, and she would not be the last. Ianto liked his freedom that being with Jack gave him. No they were not monogamous, Ianto had tired and failed several times in his young life to be monogamous, but it wasn’t for him, not even for Lisa. His beautiful Lisa that Ianto loved with all his heart. He loved her yet sought out Jack constantly. Like Jack, Ianto loved easily and freely with every single person he slept with.  When Ianto met Jack he thought that finally someone understood him. ‘It,’ worked between the two men, they didn’t have to define it for anyone else. They loved each other, and slept with other people. Ianto knew Owen, Gwen and Tosh thought Ianto was too wrapped up in Jack. Ianto was Jack’s personal assistant in every sense of the word. Jack’s fix-it man, he would say affectionately. There was nothing Ianto could not fix be it tempers between generals of UNIT and the MOD to ruined clothing. Ianto was everything to Jack, and showed the Welshman in private just how much he appreciated all Ianto did for and to him.

It the coming weeks life certainly changed. Gwen in a desperate attempt to secure Jack to her, left Rhys and arrived at the hub suitcases in hand and tears in her eyes. Rhys had found out she said, leaving out she had told her former fiancé. Jack seeing the distraught Welshwoman could not very well tell her to get a hotel room, so he let her keep her things in the hub, all the while dropping suggestions she find another place to stay and soon. Jack left that night after Gwen fell asleep in his bunk. They had argued once again over Jack’s infidelity as Gwen saw it. Jack coolly told Gwen she knew how Jack was to begin with and it was careless of her to think he would change. Gwen cried herself to sleep that night.

Jack made his way through the throngs of people gyrating to the music pumping through the sound system. Normally he would enjoy the rave and the bodies pressed against him but he was on a mission. Jack found Ianto up by the turn tables playing DJ for the night. Jack ignored the narrowing of eyes as Ianto had spotted him. Ianto motioned for Jack to take the chair behind him while Ianto yelled into another youth’s ear. It was Ianto’s night off, no Jack allowed, but Jack needed Ianto and so broke the sacred rule. Headphones were passed and Ianto motioned for Jack to wait. Ianto scanned the crowed then made his way through, coming up next to two woman dancing together, bodes intertwined and grating to the music.

Ianto smiled and tapped Tosh on the bare shoulder, Tosh stopped kissing the girl she had met and looked at Ianto. Ianto told Tosh he was leaving and if she would be okay. Tosh looked at her companion and she would be fine and resumed kissing the girl. Ianto made his way back towards Jack, grabbed Jack’s hand and led him through the double doors into the cool night air.

“I need you to fix this thing with Gwen.” Jack said explaining what happened.

“Fix how?” Ianto wondered out loud, hoping Jack was suggesting execution, tired of the Welshwoman's dramatics.

“You know, how you fix everything else. Jesus, she left Rhys and is at the hub suggesting we get a flat together, then married, kids, everything.” Jack threw his arms wide open to make his point.

Ianto tried not to smirk, he knew this was coming and rolled his eyes when he had warned Jack before.

“Not sure how I can fix that Jack. You know us Welsh, pretty stubborn. I can’t exactly force Rhys to take Gwen back. And I doubt I can force Gwen to leave you….I did warn you.

“Oh yes, go ahead with the ‘I told you so,’ kick me when I’m down Yan.” Jack grumbled.

Ianto chuckled and murmured something about drama queens.

“I could retcon them both,” Ianto mused. “I mean if we give Rhys a twelve hour dose and Gwen would need say…three weeks, although she could get suspicious. You could just end it with her, gently of course, let the chips fall where they may….”

“Yes, fine, whatever” Jack said exasperated. Part of him wanted Gwen to remember, not their affair but that Jack was not good for her, a little reminder to stay with Rhys.

 

Three weeks later……

Gwen woke from her coma, having lost three weeks. Rhys her rock stayed with her every day, talking to her. She loved him and decided to say yes to his proposal. Even though part of her would always wonder about what could have been with Jack.

Gwen watched Jack flirt with the red headed witness and felt pity for Ianto. Ianto needed someone…someone like Rhys who would love him and not flirt or make suggestive innuendos at every person who crossed Jack’s path. Gwen wonders how Ianto could put up with it, why he would put up with it. If Gwen were in his place she wouldn’t she tells herself firmly.

One year later………..

Gwen watches too stunned as Jack cradles the deceased body of Ianto, rocking back and forth, crying and paralyzed with grief. She never thought Jack was that…attached to Ianto. She saw…knew Ianto was in love with Jack, what with everything he did to make Jack’s life easier. Yet Jack never acknowledged all the things Ianto did for him. So she could not believe the outpouring of grief she was witnessing. In the days that followed Jack withdrew from the team entirely. Martha Jones, a friend of Jack and the Doctors came, hoping to help Jack though his rough patch but Jack outright refused her help. Gwen and Martha found themselves at Ianto flat, telling themselves they would help Jack. Gwen felt a surge of jealousy when she entered the flat because it became obvious that it was, _their_ flat. Jack had lived with Ianto and she never knew. Jack’s personal items littered the flat mixed in with Ianto’s. There were photos of the two men together detailing their love for each other over time. There were also photos of both men with other people. Gwen told Martha she never knew they lived together, she didn’t think Jack really cared for Ianto. Martha wisely did not mention jack had told her all about Ianto when they were recuperating from that year.  How Jack bragged that Ianto was his personal fix it man, that Ianto could do anything and Jack loved him more than anyone because he loved Jack just the way he was.

“Can you imagine that Martha, to be loved for who you are. He doesn’t care that I flirt or fuck other people and he doesn’t _want me to change_. He doesn’t take it personally like he isn’t enough for me, or jealous of whom I spend the night with. He’s a bit of a ladies man himself. We are perfect for each other and I love him.” Jack said love shinning out of his eyes. “Someday…someday I’m going to leave Cardiff and take Ianto with me to travel among the stars. Hell we might even become exclusive just for a while” Jack grinned at the thought, then his voice softened. “He doesn’t want me to change, but I have. I’m a better man because of him, for him. I don’ think Ianto realizes how much I love him, what I would do for him.”

Then Jack arrived back at his flat and screamed for Martha and Gwen to get out of his home. Both woman ran seeing the temper Jack was in. Gwen tried to reason with Jack, but he only glared saying that Gwen had overstepped, that this was Jack and Ianto’s home and she wasn’t welcomed. Gwen followed Martha outside into the cold Cardiff air, a memory faintly in the back of her mind, wanting to get a flat with Jack….and Jack telling her he lived with Ianto, but that couldn’t be true….but it was. So what else was true about the men’s relationship that Gwen had not known.

 

 

 


	37. Turn Key

Torchwood AU:

Jack loses Ianto not to the 456, but to a spy agency.

 Jack panted and rolled off of Ianto, smiling then grabbing the young man to hold with they both came down from their blissful love making. Ianto nuzzled into Jack, which Jack found totally endearing. Ianto was shy yet adventurous, there was just something about the younger man that Jack could not resist. He was innocent in certain ways, looking at Jack with his big blue gray eyes, yet such an old soul. He cared for Jack like no one has before. Jack found himself quiet dependent on Ianto, and not just for coffee and sex, but for the shield against the outside world.

It was completely unexpected of course, after the cyberwoman incident Jack was furious. Furious he was conned by the quiet young man, but perhaps mostly Jack was furious that Ianto was not as devoted to him to Torchwood as Jack originally thought. It almost became an obsession with Jack. He wanted Ianto, need Ianto but most of all he wanted Ianto’s loyalty to him alone. Sure Jack had passion for Gwen, would have even fucked her had he so wanted but she was so easy, hell she was fucking Owen within weeks of working at Torchwood. It took Jack months to get a kiss from Ianto. So Jack would be content with his infatuation and flirtation with Gwen, but Ianto Jones was another matter.

So Jack seduced, whispered and loved the young man until he was Jack’s. Ianto proved to be every bit wonderful that Jack had wanted and needed. He had come to rely on the Welshman like no other. So it was a bit of a surprise after leaving the sleeping Welshman two nights ago for a rift alert, that Ianto had  went to the hub, extracted one inconsequential file and a piece of alien rift debris that was listed as harmless and disappeared.

Ianto had received a phone call his work mobile after Jack had left. From there they watched as Ianto went from jack’s bunk to the archives, then out the garage door to his car. They tracked his car to London where Ianto had parked in a underground parking garage. Then nothing. Tosh ran facial recognition on every car that entered and left and no Ianto.

Jack emotions ran the gauntlet from angry at being conned, to frightened that someone had threatened or coerced Ianto into leaving Torchwood.

Months later…………..

“Jack…” Tosh had said in confusion.

“Tosh.” Jack replied. He was still getting over Ianto being gone, his spare time used in trying to track Ianto to no avail. It’s like Ianto went into a parking garage and never came out. Jack and Owen had even gone to London to the parking garage and searched every square inch and there was no sign of Ianto Jones, no sign of his DNA that their sensitive scanner could pick up.

So Jack had to accept Ianto was gone, Jack refused to say his heart was broken but at night, in the quiet of his bunk Jack would clutch at Ianto’s suits, crying.

“This guy from the London parking garage, there is something strange about him.” She poked her glasses up her nose. Jack came over and peered over Tosh’s shoulder to look at the screen.

“What’s so strange about him?” Jack asked looking at the grainy CCTV image.

“His image comes up in the database as Oscar G. Cosgrove, but if you cross check that name Oscar G. Cosgrove died four years ago.”

Jack sat up, “so who do we know that uses dead people as aliases.”  

Jack ordered both Gwen and Owen to begin the search while Jack went to his office to make contact with a special operative official who owed him a favor.

One week later Jack found himself at Cardiff Castle following his contacts direction, Jack found the secret entrance to the priest hole. His contact was waiting for him in the small dark vestibule.

“Ianto Jones, one of our best operatives, the most successful of our candidates. Ianto Jones was chosen for his unique abilities.”

“Where is he now?” Jack asks.

“Gone Jack, he is gone. I’m sorry. He was never supposed to come to Cardiff…here.” Jack’s contact passes him a thin envelope. Then turns and walks away. Jack will give his contact thirty minutes before he leaves by another exit.

Jack shine his mobile on the few sheets of paper.

Operation Turn Key: Placement of operatives into agencies for means of information extraction.

Jack continued to read in horrified fascination.  Agent were chosen almost from birth, when their DNA markers matched a specific set the agency had deemed acceptable for their experiment. The agents were monitored throughout their life until sixteen years of age, then they were placed in the ‘scholarship’ program. Unbeknownst to the children there were tested while in school, those that passed were then given more advance training. Agents that passed were given new identities, identities that could be changed though a complex procedure. Agents were placed in what looked like a cryogenic freezer, their body temperature reduced while new information, personalities and characteristics were literally uploaded into their brain. The subjects that were to be infiltrated were under twenty four hours observation. All information from favorite color and food to favorite sex position was recorded and translated for the data upload. The agent once allowed to infiltrate was the perfect candidate for deception. Jack had heard of these operations of course, not necessary on earth as he didn’t think they had the technology. Jack’s gut clenched, they made ‘Ianto Jones,’ for HIM! They had been observing Jack for years compiling information, all so they could release Ianto Jones on Jack, gain his trust, and steal from Torchwood. Then Jack continued to read his anger fading. Ianto wasn’t made for him specifically, but as a back-up, like all heads of Torchwood. The scientist Lisa Hallett had been Ianto Jones, actual target. When Lisa had died Ianto had stayed because of Jack. Jack felt sickened, Ianto Jones, not even his real name remained with Jack only because he was programed to, not because he wanted to.

Jack shoved the envelope in his coat pocket and made his way to the door.

Jack pondered over the information for days, wanting to take down the organization but knowing that there were many such organizations around the globe. While he may take down the Cardiff branch there was no telling where another one would pop up, but more than likely just as secret and he didn’t have his contact for information. No better to keep things quiet but Jack would make one demand.

“I want to see him.” Jack said into his sleek black Bakelite phone.

“You can’t Jack I thought you understood. Ianto Jones doesn’t exist. He was placed in Torchwood One for Lisa Hallett and Yvonne Hartman, you were never supposed to even meet him that was just a damn…twist of fate.”

“I want to see him.” Jack said his voice low and laced with anger.

“He won’t know you Jack, he has already been reassigned.” His contact said sadly.

There was silence between the two men, then, “alright I will arrange a meeting, but just remember.

“I know, he won’t know me.” Jack said bitterly.

Two days later…………

Jack walked into a nondescript office building and into the lift for the twelfth floor. Jack watched the numbers light up as he rose.

Stepping out onto the twelfth floor a young blonde woman went and greeted Jack saying to follow her. Jack weaved his way through the cubicles of people talking on headsets.

The blonde motioned Jack into a corner office where a man sat at a desk.  

“Captain Harkness, I understand you have insurance needs. We are here to help, let me tell you about our policies.”  The man stood and shook Jack’s hand, “let me get my assistant Finn to bring in the files.”

Jack watched as the man assistant Finn entered and smiled, he was the same but different. Same smile and walk, different hair (longer) and more self-assurance. There was no recognition that Ianto Jones recognized Jack at all, and Jack knew all of Ianto’s tells. It wasn’t a mask, Ianto honestly did not know Jack. The man introduced Finn (Ianto) to Jack who smiled and shook Jack’s hand.  Finn (Ianto) stayed for several moments talking then left. After Finn (Ianto) had closed the door, the man spoke, “do you understand now Jack? He doesn’t know you or Torchwood, your safe.”

Jack left the office after several minutes and waited in the lobby, it was close to quitting time and Jack had wanted to talk to Finn (Ianto) on his own. So Jack waited. At ten after six several people were exiting the lift when Jack saw him. Faking an accidental meeting Jack invited Finn out for a drink. The young man hesitated at first then smiled. For a moment Jack though Ianto knew him, but realized the smile was from the blonde girl who was behind Jack, walking by.

Jack and Finn walked to a pub close by. The chatted for an hour until Jack was truly convinced that his Ianto was no longer there, just a shell was before him. Jack left feel dejected, as he drove back to Cardiff.

That night Jack standing on his favorite roof top thought about all he had discovered.

“Is the process reversible? I want him back.” Jack spoke into his phone.

Another long silence…..

“Jack, I…don’t think that it is possible. It’s never been tried before. I don’t even know where the profile Ianto Jones is kept.” His contact’s voice sounded unsure.

“I. Want. Him. Back.” Jack enunciated each word slowly. “Find a way Trevor.”

There was a hiss on the line. “Jack.” The voice growled.

“You have a week, then I am coming for him. With or without your help.” Jack said setting the phone down cutting off the voice on the phone. Jack sat back in his chair and waited. It was a good thing the team was not in the hub, they would have been terrified to see the look on Jack’s face. It was a look you didn’t often see on Jack’s face, one of cold determination with no conscious, of a man who will risk everything and everyone to get what he wants. It was a face to be afraid of.

One week later………

Jack had sent the others home and using his VM shut down the cameras. The team didn’t need to know Jack was going to the secure archives, and they certainly didn’t need to know Jack was going to take out dangerous alien technology to use on unsuspecting human population.

Jack left by the tourist information door, striding to the SUV when he stopped.

There was Ianto, in his suit, looking lost.

“Ianto?” Jack said barley breathing, hardly hoping it to be true.

“What happened? I…I was lost.” Ianto tried to make his thoughts coherent.

Jack pulled the young man into his arms, determined no one would ever take Ianto away from him again.

Jack shushed Ianto’s questions with a kiss then together they walked back to the tourist office and into the hub.

After Jack kissed every inch of the body underneath him, then made love several time over until Ianto had practically passed out. Jack searched though Ianto’s suit until he found what he wanted. A small slip of paper was pinned inside Ianto’s suit.

“Even.” Was all it said, Jack crumbled up paper and tossed it in the rubbish bin. Even, not by a long shot, but let them think that.

 


	38. Last Man Standing

Jack arrives back from TYTNW, walking across the path towards the hidden slab that would lead him back to Torchwood, and his team. Defender of the Earth, he liked the title, Cardiff was his home and now he was back. Jack was looking forward to seeing his team again, Ianto’s coffee, Gwen’s beauty, Tosh’s brilliance and Owen sarcastic humor. Hell he even missed Janet and she would just hiss at him.

Jack used his VM to lower himself down to the hub. First thing his noticed was it was quiet, like the hub was powered down. He had hoped his team would be there working away, maybe a bit of shouting then a warm welcome after they got it out of their system of being angry at Jack for leaving.

Jack jumped that last foot from the lift and looked around. The place was untidy to say the least, papers fluttered around on the ground. Tosh’s desk was overrun with rift debris and there was yellow caution tape. Gwen’s desk was piled high with reports. There were takeaway coffee cups and discarded pizza boxes everywhere. Jack felt unease, he knew if Ianto was till around that the hub would not look like this. Jack poked his head over the railing to look at the medical bay and cursed. There was blood, not a lot but enough to cause Jack fear for it was red.

Jack walked over to Tosh’s computer which had yellow caution tape around it then detoured to Ianto’s computer and entered his code to access mainframe. A video came on screen and a voice could be heard from the computer speakers. The person was in shadows but Jack knew the voice, intimately.

_…Gwen was the first to die under my command. After Jack….Captain Jack Harness the director of Torchwood, our leader left, I took command having seniority over the others. Ms. Cooper had challenged my authority and ability to lead. However my extensive knowledge over alien species and rapport with outside agencies made me the obvious choice. Neither Owen nor Tosh challenged my command. I should have known better given that Gwen always questioned Jack about his decisions. I did not have the luxury in always explaining why I made my decisions. So when I was yelling at Gwen to get away from the G’rathy, a smaller purple alien that looked not unlike a small rabbit, she questioned and demanded answers instead of following my order. The G’rathy spit it’s acidic venom onto Gwen as she approached….the acid quickly ate through Gwen’s clothing and….body. She dissolved within seconds, there was nothing we could do for her, and there was no body we could return to her family._

_Now there were just the three of use protect Cardiff, so much was coming through the rift, I don’t know whether it was because we had opened it to get back our Captain and Tosh…but it didn’t matter. Owen suggested we make up teams of two, so one of us could sleep. We made up rooms in the hub so we could remain on call if needed. It worked…for a while. I was asleep when Tosh went on a rift retrieval by herself. She did not contact myself or Owen. Her readings suggested the artifact was harmless, no rift energy, so she retrieved it by herself. I was asleep when it happened and Owen was filling out reports. From what I can see from the CCTV footage (see 4.23.04 17:28:14 to 17:56:34) Tosh had placed the artifact on her desk for closer inspection. The artifact appeared to activate when Tosh touched it…there was a flash and Tosh disappeared.  I’ve spent every resource at my command trying to find her to no avail, but I will keep trying._

_Owen and I are beyond exhausted. I will have no choice but to call in UNIT, we don’t have any other option as our leader has forsaken us._ Here the video paused and Ianto came into focus. Jack’s heart clenched seeing his young lover so worn out. Ianto’s hair was long and curly, he had a short beard and there were dark circles under his eyes.

_However it would be a few days before they could scramble together a small six man unit to assist. Until then Owen and I would be on our own. Owen suggested we start only taking the life threatening calls and use the Cardiff police for some of the smaller emergencies….that we needed rest and food. Owen had already diagnosed us both with exhaustion. That night we had an alert that a weevil was terrorizing through downtown and had already killed a women and her dog. Owen and I tracked the weevil. Owen suggested we spilt up as it went into an alley. By the time I reached the other side of the alley it was too late. There were two more weevils in the alley. They had attacked Owen, I killed them all. What is left of Owen…Doctor Owen Harper is in the morgue drawer 256._

There were tears in Jack’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks hearing about the deaths of his team, but Ianto was still alive. Jack would find Ianto.

 _I am Ianto Jones, and I am the only one left of Torchwood Three…._ Ianto’s voice faded out.

Jack quickly typed to trace Ianto’s phone and ran to his office. Jack opened the door to his office and paused. Everything that he had on his desk was packed into boxes, the desk sat empty and accusing. He would worry about that later. Jack slide down the latter to his bunker and paused in a sigh of relief. There sticking out from under the blanket was a dark head of curly hair. Jack smiled and approached quietly, he didn’t want to startled or wake his lover. Jack gently petted the hair and sat down of the narrow bunk and slowly pulled the blanket down.

Jack screamed! The body in his bunk was not that of Ianto Jones, but the dead and gray body of his former lover. Jack tried to hold the body to him as he screamed and cried out his sorrow but the body was ridged with rigor mortis. The body was covered with bruises. Jack mourned then remembered the doctor might still be up on the plass. They could go back, even if it was just a few days, he could save his team or at least one of them.

Jack raced to the lift and made his way to the plass where the doctor was sitting on a beach watching seagulls and pigeons fight over French fried some tourists were tossing onto the sidewalk.

 End.........

(So yeah go ahead and imagine Jack got back right when the team was chasing the blow fish, I mean why not, I do  ;)


	39. MockingBird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Rhys, who deserved better than Gwen.

"Ianto get a cell ready" Gwen's voice rang in Ianto ear.

 

"Certainly, cell 19 will be ready when you arrive." Ianto replied already making his way down to the vaults wanting to put out fresh food and water as he was sure they were bringing back a weevil.

 

"Jack, do you require a gurney for transport?" Ianto was walking towards the garage.

 

"Jack?" Ianto tried again.

 

"Jack's down Ianto. No we won't need the gurney." It was Owen who responded. Ianto's heart beat faster as he moved with speed to meet Owen and Gwen in the garage.

The SUV pulled up and Owen and Gwen got out of the car both covered in gelatinous goo and blood.

 

"Weevils, in the back Ianto, I'm taking a shower," Gwen said walking away.

 

"No." Ianto said opening the back of the SUV, then turning away in disgust as the smell hit him.

 

"What?" Gwen said and stopped. Owen had walked around the back of the SUV already wrestling with the weevil.

 

"You will assist Owen with the weevil, cell 19 is ready. You can walk the 50 more steps." Ianto replied anger boiling up inside. They had shoved a very dead Jack in the back with the weevil. There was bits of blood and Jack was scrunched up in an awkward angle, if Jack did revive it he would suffocate with his neck at that angle.

 

"Get over here Gwen and help." Owen snapped fed up with the Welsh woman's attitude.

 

"It's not my job Owen!" Gwen stomped her foot. "Ianto is the cleans up man, he can take the weevil."

 

"Damn well is your job, darlin'  Jack made it pretty clear when he yelled at us this morning." Owen glared at Gwen who pushed pass Ianto and grabbed the weevils legs, mumbling under her breath.

 

Ianto watched them leave and wondered why they did not just ask for the gurney then shrugged. Ianto climbed into the stinking SUV, ignoring the blood he was getting on his suit and rearranged Jack to a more comfortable position, and held his lover, softly singing, stroking Jack's forehead. He hated it when Jack died, especially out in the field when Ianto was not with him. He always worried that  it would be Jack's final death and he wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

 

Jack gasped back alive and flailed momentary then grabbed onto his lover. Ianto spoke quietly assuring Jack he was safe. The two men crawled out of the SUV and Ianto kept his arm around Jack's waist as they made their way through the hub to Jack's quarters where they could shower and change.

The two men returned to the hub, Ianto was heading to make coffee when Gwen sidelined Jack then loudly preceded to complain about Ianto not doing his job. "He should have moved the weevil. I had told him but he disregarded my orders, Jack. He is obsessed with you, you know that. It is unhealthy fixation and it's going to get worse. If he is obsessed with you he can't do his job. He needs help.  Jack you have to do something about Ianto's infatuation for you. Jesus, I feel like I should click my finger and give him a biscuit every time he does something right. You need to put a stop to this before his obsession becomes dangerous, remember what happened with Lisa."

 

Gwen did not notice Jack's face growing red, a vein throbbing in his temple, or his jaw tightening. Ianto had come out of the kitchen and watched, Owen and Tosh too had stopped and stared.

 

"First off Gwen," Jack ground out between his teeth, "Ianto is my partner, he is allowed to be concerned with my health and well being. Don't you dare criticize his loyalty and devotion, or compare him to some sort of Labrador.  Ianto greatest strength is his loyalty and devotion, I feel..." Jack voice broke with emotion, "...honored that Ianto would even think or consider me worthy of such attention. Ianto is the only one who has remained by my side through good and bad times, he supports me and is there for me, unlike other people." Jack glared at Gwen getting his meaning across. Gwen eye's went wide. "I know you don't appreciate the love and devotion Rhys gives you and that is something I can't understand. So point your moral compass in another direction, and stay out of mine and Ianto's relationship."

 

Jack was shaking with anger, his fist clenched as if to strike. Ianto came over and gently lead Jack away to his office away, from the sputtering wide eyed Welshwoman.

 

 

Gwen walks out of Torchwood her face red with anger and embarrassment. She had not liked Jack's personal attack and his defense of Ianto and their relationship. Gwen still refused to acknowledge their relationship as anything remotely close and loving she has with Rhys.

 

 

 

"Gwen..Gwen Cooper?" A blonde woman comes up to Gwen. She is wearing a flowery, flowing dress showing a small baby bump.

Gwen looked at the woman confused, "yes." She said hesitantly wondering if it was a Torchwood case.

The blonde woman stopped and took a deep breath.

 

"I'm Karen, Karen Quinn." She waited in hope that Gwen would know her but Gwen continued to look confused.

 

"I'm sorry how do we know each other?" Gwen asked.

The blonde sighed, "I'm Rhys's girlfriend, I'm pregnant with his child."

 

"No, you are mistaken. Rhys William is my husband he would never." Gwen began getting angry, but Karen cut her off.

 

"Yes, look I know this is awkward. But Rhys has already told me he wants to part of our baby's life. He said he was going to speak to you about this....him divorcing you and..."

 

"What NO...NO Rhys is not divorcing me. He loves ME!" Gwen shouted at the Karen in disbelief.

 

"Look I'm having his child, Rhys has already moved in with me!" Karen shouted back.

 

"Rhys loves ME, stay away from him!" Gwen turned and ran away from Karen tears streaming down her face, she could hear Karen yelling after her. Gwen ran to her car and locked the doors then dialed Rhys phone. He didn't pick up so Gwen hung up, not leaving a message.

 

Gwen drove to their flat, thinking Karen was delusional.

 

Gwen shoved her key in the door and yelling for Rhys, her eyes frantically looking into the once familiar space.  That is when she noticed that certain things were missing, books and DVD's were packed into boxes. Then Rhys appeared with a box packed with his clothes.

 

"Rhys, what's happening? Some woman confronted me about her being pregnant with your child! What are you doing?" Gwen look mystified. 

 

Rhys put the box down. "I'm leaving you Gwen. You can have the flat, I had hoped to be gone before you came home."

 

"No, No Rhys you can't leave me!" Gwen screeched, clutching her face, her eyes filling with tears.

 

"Enough! You left me a long time ago Gwen when you went to work for Torchwood! I tried talking to you, but you never listened to me. I know you screwed your boss! Did you think I didn't know! You've made it clear that you prefer your life to Torchwood. I love Karen, we are having a baby." Rhys stopped shouting and sighed.

 

"You didn't even try to make things work Gwen, Torchwood became you life, with no room for me. I thought after we got married and I knew about your job that you would love me but you never did. Did you think I didn't notice you light up when Jack stopped the wedding, or that you kept looking at Jack when you should have been looking at me....I tried Gwen I really did. I was there for you, but you were never there for me. I'm done. I've already filed for divorce. I need another hour and I will be gone." Rhys picked up the box and set in int he living room.

 

"No wait Rhys, we can try again." Gwen pleaded, pulling on Rhys's arm.

 

"No Gwen, you never listen to me. I have been telling you for months that I have been unhappy. I've asked you repeatedly to open up and share with me. To at least give me the courtesy to tell me if you are working late so I don't worry. I've been with Karen for months now. I didn't mean for it to happen but she was there when you weren't. We broke up so I could try and make our marriage a go, only to find you out had been cheating on me, again! I'm through Gwen.  I'm having a child with Karen. I love her, she is everything you used to be. You've changed Gwen, I don't love you anymore, I won't stay in this sham of a marriage."

 

"You can't leave me Rhys....I'm....I'm pregnant too!" Gwen yelled in desperation.

 

Rhys stopped and stared at Gwen, "Really? How far along?"

 

Gwen panicked but thought quickly, " A few weeks, it's why I didn't tell you." Gwen smiled in hope.

 

Rhys glared, "then you should have a DNA test to find out who is the father, given we haven't had sex for the last four month!" Rhys stomped pass Gwen who was crying and pleading they could work things out with Karen, that Gwen would make Rhys a priority, they could have a baby, but Rhys Ignored her and focused on packing.

 

"I'll quit Torchwood!" Gwen yelled as a last hope.

 

Rhys stopped and looked at Gwen. "Torchwood didn't turn you into a cheater and a liar Gwen. I don't trust you anymore."

 

With the last box Rhys walked out the door, a small but power click signified their marriage was over. Gwen sat down and started to cry in earnest. She did love Rhys, now that he was leaving her she realized just how much. How much she expected him to be three at her beck and call, to always take care of her, and now he was gone. She opened the rift to save him, betraying Jack who she loved, god damn it! And he is leaving her! She had protected him from Torchwood and aliens....and he is leaving her!

 

Gwen sat and cried for hours, not sure what she should do.  Gwen curled up into a ball, she had no close girlfriends to call anymore. Most had gotten tired of her supercilious attitude and Gwen flirting with their partners.

 

Gwen mopped around the flat, thinking she should move, that she needed a new start. She would be fine without Rhys the lump. Maybe her and Jack......she still held out hope that all of Jack's flirting meant more, that his earlier tirade was to appease Ianto, rather than actually loving the Welshman.

 

The following day Gwen arrived at the hub, before she went in she checked her face in the car mirror. He eyes were still a bit puffy and red, but other than that she didn't look like she tossed and turned all night.

 

Gwen entered through the tourist office Ianto was talking to Jack though his ear comm. When Ianto saw Gwen he picked up a thick envelop and passed it to Gwen without a word. There on the envelope was in large bold lettering a name of a common divorce solicitor of Cardiff. Gwen took the envelope without meeting Ianto's eyes, and went down to the hub.

 

Gwen looked and saw Jack's door closed, neither Owen or Tosh were paying any attention to her so maybe that sneak Ianto had not told them about the envelope. Gwen faced still blushed when she thought about what she said to Jack only to come home and find Rhys leaving her, but refused to think that she could be in the wrong. She decided last night that Rhys was a bastard, he had cheated on her! She would gladly sign the divorce papers! And get rid of the no good cheater.

 

Jack opened his office door and stood for a moment just watching his team, a smile spread on his face.  Gwen smiled back knowing Jack had already forgiven her, then Ianto moved into her sight and she saw Jack track the Welshman though the hub, until Ianto had ended up in front of Jack, with files. Jack took the files rather begrudgingly when Ianto rewarded with with a small shy kiss. Ianto then turned and made his way down to the archives. Gwen stood intending to ask Jack for the weekend off so she could move flats.

 

As Gwen made her way into Jack's office, he was just setting down the phone and looked over at Gwen.

 

"Jack." Gwen began when the rift alarm went off. Jack grabbed his coat and both of them left the office and made their way towards Tosh's desk.

 

"Tosh?" Jack said coming up behind his tech genius.

 

"Debris, no signs of energy. Bute Park." She replied

 

"Great we will take it. Gwen with me." Jack turned and made his way for the garage Gwen following behind him.

 

The rift debris had been benign and Jack had told Tosh over the comms they had the debris and would return shortly, that he needed to run an errand.

 

"Jack, could I have the weekend off." Gwen began.

 

"Why?" Jack asked distracted as he looked for a parking spot. Gwen momentary wondered why they were parking in front of a stationary store.

 

"I'm moving, switching flats." She said nervously.

 

Jack looked at Gwen, "does this have anything to do with the envelope from the divorce solicitor arriving yesterday after you left?"

 

Gwen gasped, how could Jack be so mean to her. " I don't know what you are talking about Jack Harkness. For your information I am leaving Rhys!"

 

"mmmmm" was all Jack said, then opened the door to the SUV, "back in a moment."

 

Gwen followed Jack and found they were not going into the stationary store as she had originally thought, but next door to an antique store. Gwen wondered what they were doing there.

 

"Peter?" Jack yelled when he could see no one.

 

"Back here...ah Captain Harness..." An old man appeared and Jack threaded his way between the shelves to the counter, while Gwen followed.

 

 The old man, lifted two small boxes from under the counter, Gwen stiffened.

 

The old man opened one of the boxes showing a pair of vintage airplane cuff links. Gwen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Jack smiled and tilted the box looking at them obviously pleased.

 

"and the other, " said the old man setting down another box. Jack picked up the box and peering around Jack Gwen saw a matching tie pin and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Thanks Peter these look great. Ahh...aren't we missing a box?" Jack asked looking around as if it would materialize at his command.

 

"Oh, yes, that one gave me quiet a bit of trouble, hard to work." Peter reaches under the counter his shaking hands pull out another box.

 

Jack opens the box and looks at the silver and black banded ring.  Gwen gave a little cry but Jack ignored her. Perter said something that Gwen did not understand, and Jack replied in gibberish.

 

"Oxosibidian, it's a finicky metal Jack, I managed to get it repaired but unless you head to Trilium anytime soon and get more I don't have enough for another repair." Peter scolded Jack.

 

"What's oxosibdian? And where is Trilum?" Gwen asked in quick succession. She noticed the black on the ring seemed to move like oil when Jack tilted it.

 

"Triulm is in the Pascale Nebula, oxosibidian is their main export used in jewelry making. Had this oh...for a few decades. Peter here repaied it for me. Thanks Peter." Jack gave the old man a beaming smile. The old man smiled and stuck out a long blue lizard tongue in reply.

 

Jack turned and left leaving Gwen a bit stunned who quickly stumbled after him. Jack was already in the SUV when Gwen opened the door.

 

"So just picking up your stuff then." Gwen said relieved. Jack looked at Gwen.

 

"Nope." He replied and started the SUV heading back towards the hub.

 

Gwen was dying to asking  about the ring and cuff links and tie pin. Thinking it funny Jack had the last two items but maybe there were from his time in the 1940's.

 

Jack raced into the hub yelling for Ianto as he did so. Gwen followed behind figuring Jack was angling for coffee. Gwen watched as Ianto approached Jack. Jack slide his arms around the Welshman's neck pulling out a silver chain. Gwen watched as Jack disconnected the chain and slipped the ring on, then placed the chain back around Ianto head and tucked the chain and ring underneath the his shirt. "Peter says he won't be able to repair it until he gets more materials." Ianto went to remarks when Jack stopped him, "don't worry I know where to get more. But for now..." Jack patted Ianto chest where the ring lay against his skin. Jack also pulled from his pocket one of the boxes and opened it up. Ianto smiled as Jack placed the tie pin on him followed  by the cuff links. Then gave the Welshman a chaste kiss and nuzzle, and whispered words.

 

"Okay," Jack stepped Back once his lover was properly attired, "coffee if you please, the rest of you back to work."

 

Gwen stepped in front of Jack as he made his way to return to his office.

 

"Jack about the weekend." Gwen said it silently hoping neither Owen or Tosh could hear.

 

"Oh right sorry Gwen, no you can't have the weekend off." Jack said a bit too loudly for Gwen's liking.

 

"But Jack!" Gwen snapped,

 

"No, it's Ianto and mine anniversary. You can have next weekend. Beside Rhys moved out so what is the hurry?"

 

Gwen pulled back shocked, "how did you know Rhys moved out?"

 

End...........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. The Dream

The Dream

Post COE

It had been hell these last few months, Jack has been tormented by losing his grandson Steven and losing Ianto, his beloved Welshman. He had kept the man at arm’s length, trying and failing not to love him, giving him just enough affection to keep him around. Jack knew he should have treated Ianto better, and now he will have years for regrets.

He left Gwen, Torchwood, Cardiff everything and everyone he knew. He wanted to travel the stars again to forget and lose himself. He even briefly thought of taking retcon, but despite everything, he didn’t want to forget Ianto, no matter the pain.

After drinking himself into oblivion, Jack passed out in his rented room in some out of the way space station and drifted off into a restless sleep and for the first time in several months……..

“Uncle Jack come on!” It was Steven’s voice that jolted Jack awake and looking around. They were at an amusement park, Steven was pulling his hand urging him to walk faster.

“Woolgathering Sir?” A Welsh voice breathed in his ear.

“Ianto?” Jack’s heart lurched. Ianto took Jack’s other hand and together Ianto and Steven pulled Jack into the amusement park.

There were Ferris wheels, and game booths, the smell of fired food and cotton candy filled the air along with the hurdy-gurdy music and laughter of families. Steven laughed, as he won a stuffed green fish at the ring toss, and Ianto a yellow stuffed duck from throwing darts at balloons.

Steven insisted they have a go on the roller coaster, while Ianto was enchanted by the old fashioned merry go round. All three gave a hearty yell as they went down the long slide.

Jack bought them all pizza, as they went and saw the menagerie of animals, from Nubia Goats, to the Shropshire lambs. There was even a milking competition, and Steven touched an udder, making a yick sound and wiping his hand on his jeans, which made Ianto and Jack laugh. Ianto admired the Flemish rabbits, while Jack declared the Japanese Silkies to be the king of chickens. Ianto snorted and said Jack only liked them because Jack was very much like a silkie himself strutting around thinking they were the cock of the block.

Steven loved watching the Border collies as they showed their prowess in the herding competitions. The sun was going down and Steven had fallen asleep in Jack’s arms, while Ianto kept his arms around Jack waist as they walked towards the exit.

Jack woke his heart lighter than it has been in months, he felt…..content. Even though it was only a dream it was a day he had wanted and a goodbye he never got.

 

 


	41. Ping

Ping

Gwen sat in the meeting twirling her engagement ring on her finger. She had tuned out what Tosh was reporting on instead thinking of Jack, his return just over a month ago. His words still echoed in her head, ‘ _I came back for you…._ ’ She had almost taken the ring off right then but then Jack pulled back. She also could not shake the scene of Jack telling Ianto he came back from him, and then Jack asked Ianto on a date. Gwen was sure the date was only because she was engaged. I mean Jack and Ianto….yes had had caught them that once in the greenhouse, but it didn’t mean anything.

Gwen was pulled out of her musings with files closing and the general rustle of paper and Jack telling them to get busy and they could head home early tonight.

Gwen saw Jack speaking softly to Ianto who nodded a small smile playing around his lips.

“Jack, can I have a word.” Gwen asked standing up.

Jack looked briefly puzzled, “Sure, my office.” Everyone filed out of the conference room while Gwen made her way into Jack office and perched on the corner of his desk while Jack eased back into his chair.

Jack waited while Gwen looked around the office. She didn’t know how or where to even begin she just knew she had to try.

“Gwen?” Jack raised her an eyebrow.

Gwen went back to twiddling her engagement ring on her finger, she really should have it resized she thinks, if she is going to go through with it.

“Are you really going to let this happen?” She asked looking at Jack.

“What happen?” Jack frowned in response.

“This!” Gwen shook her finger sparkling with her engagement ring at Jack. “I sit and wonder and….we have this connection Jack. I know you feel it. I keep thinking that I’m making a mistake all because you…you won’t say anything, won’t do anything!” Gwen got off the desk and started pacing.

“I’m getting married Jack and I think…I think I am going to regret it. Regret not ever giving what we have a chance and I love Rhys I do, but not like I love you and I think if…if only I wasn’t settling for Rhys we could be together. We should be together.” Gwen stopped pacing and looked at Jack.

Jack stood and went over to his window, looking out into the hub. Gwen followed his standing shoulder to shoulder.

“You think we are not together because of Rhys?” Jack asked quietly? Ianto’s words echoing in his head from last week, _Ha…Jack I don’t even ping on Gwen’s radar._ Jack grinned and grabbed Ianto’s arse to pull him close, ‘y _ou pinged on my radar, twice this morning._ ’

“Rhys isn’t the issue Gwen.” Jack looked at Gwen, his face darkening. Gwen stepped back suddenly afraid.

“There is no ‘us,’ Gwen and there never will be. I love you” Jack saw the hope in Gwen’s eyes. “Like I love Owen and Tosh but I love Ianto more Gwen, I’m _In Love_ with Ianto, I need Ianto. It was never Rhys…how could you think…?” Jack shook his head.

 “I could have helped Lisa, hell I could have even tried to save Lisa. But when I found out who she was….I hated her. Hated her with such a passion so I killed her Gwen. Just like I would kill anyone else who dared to come between Ianto and I. Did you know I spent every night with Ianto during his suspension, sometime I would move him into my room here at the hub just so I could be closer to him during the day.”

Gwen wanted to argue but suddenly she felt afraid of Jack, trapped in his office. Jack was speaking so quietly and with such intensity as he stared out his office window. Gwen could see Ianto up with Myfanwy smiling as he stroked her long beak while he fed her chocolate.

“I just bought us a three bedroom penthouse on Llansannor Drive, our own little retreat from Torchwood. We have our own terrace that faces Cardiff Bay and the Bristol Channel.” The anger in Jack abated. Ianto was climbing down a ladder, Jack kept his eyes firmly on Ianto’s arse as he descended.

“Do you understand now Gwen? It’s best if you don’t ever come between Ianto and I.” Jack opened the door to allow Gwen to leave, which she did quickly wondering about the safety of Myfanwy and come to think of it the coffee machine. She had always though Jack’s jealousy was for her only, that Ianto did not matter he was casual and a part time shag. She never would have guessed he had meant anything to Jack. And Jack had just admitted killing Lisa because of Ianto. She watched Ianto turn and seeing Jack stare at him smile.

 

 


	42. The Flight of Myfanwy

Myfanwy

Post Cyberwoman: The following morning the team are faced with the aftermath of the cyberwoman.

The klaxon alarms sounded as Owen, Tosh and Gwen arrived together at the hub. As the door rolled back not only were they assaulted by the alarm but a loud screeching and Jack shouting at them to leave.

“Jack what?” Gwen began, as she saw part of the problem.

Myfanwy drawn to the noise of the cog wheel door headed towards the team, beak open and screeching.

“Move!” Owen shouted as the three team member dashed for cover. Owen and Gwen dived under their desk while Tosh made it to Suzie’s old work bench.

“Jack, what’s going on?” Gwen yelled over the sound of Myfanwy.

Myfanwy for her part circled around the hub, crying out every few moments. Any time she spotted movement, such as Owen tucking his foot in tighter she swooped down with another cry.

“I don’t know she started about an hour ago.” Jack yelled, he too was under Tosh’s desk pinned by the flying dinosaur.

“Just shoot her!” Owen yelled, he never liked the over grown chicken to begin with.

Almost as if she understood Owen, Myfanwy dove towards Owen’s desk screaming and snapping her beak.

“Owen!” Tosh admonished, “She’s Ianto’s pet, and we just can’t shoot her.”

“Then call the bloody traitor and we can shoot them both.” Owen yelled back, last night’s rampage of the cyberwoman still fresh in his mind. Now Ianto’s over grown chicken was wreaking havoc in the hub, maybe she had gotten the taste of blood and wanted more.

“It a good idea.” Gwen pipped up.

“Gwen!” Tosh looked at her colleague.

“No I mean calling Ianto, maybe he could calm her down.”

“Yeah, call him Jack. And just maybe she will eat him instead and then we won’t have to deal with either of them.” Owen was getting pissed. He was going to start shooting in a moment. That damn dinosaur was dive bombing his desk specifically.

“No one start shooting!” Jack ordered. “I’ve called Ianto, he should be here in a few moments.” Jack would not admit he was thinking along the lines of Owen. If Ianto could not help Myfanwy then at least he could provide a distraction until he could get the rest of the team to safety. Perhaps Myfanwy would have to be put down after all.

The alarms blared and siren flashed as the cog wheel door rolled back announcing the last team member of Torchwood.

Ianto stood dressed in jeans and a red Welsh dragon tee shirt with ‘Cymru Am Byth’ on it.

The team watched as Myfanwy let out a might roar and flew straight at the young man. Ianto didn’t move of flinch. Jack thought he was done for, Gwen and Tosh both closed their eyes, while Owen watched, waiting for bloodshed.

Myfanwy sped like lightening across the hub beak open a battle cry in her throat as she sped towards the Welshman.

Ianto didn’t move or flinch as Myfanwy landed directly in front of Ianto, beak open. Ianto reached out and placed his hands upon her beak and stroked gently, speaking to her in Welsh.  Ianto placed his forehead on to the pteranodon, and whispered that he was, “so sorry,” his shoulders shaking from emotions. The team watched as Ianto cried while comforting the injured animal.  

It was easy to see what the problem was. Myfanwy had a long gash across her beak, and another on her shoulder joint. Ianto inspected her wounds while gently stroking her then kissed her beak. Myfanwy hunched and teetered forward clucking softly. Jack could see the tear streaks on Ianto face, then pain and misery and love and affection for the animal that he loved and had taken his loved one.

Jack had come out from under Tosh’s desk and motioned for his team to slowly exit their hiding places, motioning to his office instead. Tosh paused to watch for a moment the scene between the Welshman and his dinosaur. Owen crawled out from under his desk and glared at the scene, cocked his gun then raised his arm. Suddenly, Jack had disarmed Owen, the look on Jack’s face brokered no argument as he motioned with his head for Owen to follow the girls.  Jack could hear the hissing of both woman as they admonished Owen for his behavior.

Ianto was comforting the pteranodon. Jack noticed Ianto moving slowly towards his own desk, while keeping a comforting hand on Myfanwy.

“Anything I can do to help?” Jack asked softly. Ianto ignored him completely, pulling out a small first aid kit from one of the drawers. Ianto spoke softly to Myfanwy as he dribbled a clear liquid on her wounds, then unwrapped a chocolate bar and fed her a tiny square. Jack was surprised Ianto had not lost a finger yet. When Jack tried to feed her earlier she almost took his arm off.

Ianto feed bit sized pieces of chocolate while pinching Myfanwy wounds. When she stopped reacting Ianto carefully put a few surgical staples on her shoulder joint and a few across her beak. She started to protest but Ianto held out one of his old ties. Once the doctoring was complete Ianto gave Myfanwy the tie then moved towards the ladder to Myfanwy’s nest. Ianto climbed to the nest where Myfanwy had flown. Myfanwy let out a few cries but then seemed to settle down. By now Owen, Tosh and Gwen had joined him as they watched Ianto disappear into the top most level.

Tosh went over to her computer and checked the CCTV camera’s above Myfanwy’s nest. They saw Ianto watching Myfanwy as she wove in Ianto’s tie into her nest. By the looks of her nest this wasn’t the first tie she had commandeered from the Welshman. Once the tie was woven in to her satisfaction Myfanwy screeched again as Ianto moved closer then sat down next to the nest. Myfanwy settled onto her nest her beak resting on Ianto’s thigh. Ianto stroked her head until the large eyes closed.

“Wow, I never knew. I mean I knew he took care of her but I mean the way she reacted.” Gwen was a bit awestruck. She was always under the impression that Myfanwy was an instinctual creature. She knew Myfanwy was trained to only eat items with her BBQ sauce but she would have never ascribed pain, loss and need to a dinosaur, but there it was. Myfanwy was crying for Ianto, and once the Welshman came, he soothed her, doctored her and was now sitting with her providing much needed comfort. Ianto was always good at providing comfort.

“Okay back to work.” Jack said breaking the spell and really hoping for a quiet day. Unbeknownst to the team Ianto had climbed down from Myfanwy’s nest and moving towards the cog wheel door

“How long is he going to be up there?” Owen demanded. “I thought he was on suspension. A month you said.”

“Owen, would you rather have Myfanwy dive bombing us screeching at the top of her lungs or Ianto up in her nest keeping her quiet.

“I would just shoot them both and be done with it.” Owen sneered.

“Don’t be angry at Owen, Tosh. Owen is still bitter because despite being a doctor he could not save his fiancé Katie. While I a mere ‘tea boy,’ that fetches and carries for you all, was able to not only save Lisa during a Cyberman and Dalek attack in a building that was on fire, but combed the wreckage for technology to help her, got Jack to hire me and kept her alive for months despite, what did you say Owen, ‘my lack of education and only understating the alphabet to do my job’.” Ianto said coolly.

“You fucking Cunt!” Owen began angling for a fight, not wanting to admit that some of what Ianto said might be true.

“Enough, Owen, Ianto.” Jack had pulled back Owen and shoved him towards the girls.

“Ianto…thank you for coming and taking care of Myfanwy. I think she is settled now, you can go. I will see you back here in a month.”

Ianto turned then left the hub. The others waited with bated breath to see if Myfanwy would start up again, then breathed a sigh of relief when she did not. Gwen and Tosh moved towards their desk ignoring the angry low tones of Jack talking to Owen. Owen glared then went and stomped down to his medial bay. Noticed the mess, swore then shouted at Jack that Ianto should be made to come back and clean the hub before his suspension stated. Jack threw back that cleaning up his own medial bay would be Owen’s punishment for his attitude this morning, and if the doctor wasn’t careful it would be his duty permanently. Owen grumbled and go to work.

Myfanwy was quiet for the rest of the work day, and the team got on with their work. However the day did not go smoothly as Jack had hoped. With Ianto gone they all suffered from caffeine withdrawals and were yelling at each other across the hub. Lunch was forgotten until later afternoon when Tosh cranky from hunger pains ordered from the local deli.

Later that evening Jack opened the hub up so Myfanwy could stretcher wings. It was an hour later when Jack became concerned, so she started to drive around, mentally kicking himself for not putting a tracker on her when he had the chance. Two hours later Jack’s phone rang, but now he was anhour outside Cardiff in the countryside.

“Ianto.” Jack said answering his phone.

“Did you lose someone?” The Welshman asked coolly.

“Uh….” Jack pulled the SUV over. Ianto sounded mad, like the type of mad he got when Jack filed an artifact under the wrong call number.

“Myfanwy is in my backyard, Jack. Luckily none of my neighbors have noticed. Did you lock her out of the hub?”

“No, I let her out but she never came back. Will she follow you? Maybe you could lure her back to the hub.” Jack replied.

Jack heard a sigh, “for Myfanwy.” Then a click as Ianto hung up on Jack.

It was a long month, everyone missing Ianto. Never noticing not only how much he did around the hub, but his presence to act as intermediately when tempers flared. Both the girls were looking forward to Ianto return and even Owen admitted grudgingly that he took was looking forward to coffee. Everyone noticed that aside from that one day Myfanwy had behaved perfectly.

“Ha, damn flying chicken didn’t even miss him.” Owen said gleefully already planning on using it for ammunition against Ianto when he returned. Jack placed a hand on Owen’s shoulder and squeezed.

“I would not be too sure about that.” Jack said, “Leave it Owen.” Then walked away. He had not told the team he had asked Ianto to come to the hub every night of his suspension to take care of Myfanwy, as she would start acting up if she did not see the Welshman on a regular basis. And once when he let Myfanwy out at night to fly around she had flew to Ianto’s home and landed in his backyard. Luckily Ianto was able to get her back to the hub without anyone seeing her. That is when Jack asked Ianto to only look after Myfanwy while on suspension. They thought briefly of moving Myfanwy to Ianto’s but decided it would be hard to explain to the neighbors why a prehistoric animal was alive and well eating fish in his backyard. Instead Ianto came at night when the others went home, fed and played with the dinosaur then went home.

 

 

 

 

 


	43. vulnerable

Gwen had left through the cog wheel door, Jack wnet and brooded in front of the CCTV and watched her kiss Rhys. Jack almost missed his office door being closed, almost.

"What was that all about." Ianto voice was low and quite calm. Ianto had heard Jack tell Gwen that putting your partner in the line of fire makes you vulnerable, clouds your judgement. 

 

"What was what?" Jack asked pacing his office and running his hands through his hair.

 

Ianto's eyes narrowed, "Jack...."

 

Jack paused at the tone, almost shrinking in on himself then said so quietly, "there was a gun at your head, I had to do something."

 

"So you decided that stepping out, leaving Gwen, Tosh and Owen unprotected, and Rhys a civilian, without protection. Now I expected that from Gwen, but what the FUCK were you thinking?" Ianto's voice went even deeper with displeasure.

 

Jack ran his hands through his hair, Ianto was right he should have remained hidden, fought to his advantage.

 

"You let your personal feeling cloud your judgement." Ianto said

 

"I didn't...." Jack began.

 

"You did. Damn it Jack, Tosh or Owe, hell Gwen and Rhys could have been killed, what the hell were you thinking."

 

"All I saw was a gun to your head." Jack said quietly.

 

"I put my life on the line every day! If you can't remain objective then this, "Ianto waves his hands between them, "ends now. I won't allow your feelings about me to cloud your judgement in the field. Your job is too keep your team safe, all of them, safe. You can't play favorites when lives are on the line."

 

"No, Ianto you can't..." Jack pleaded.

 

"Promise that you will not do something so irresponsible again. When I signed up to work for Torchwood I knew that sacrifices have to be made, and that includes my life to keep this planet and its people safe. I won't have you risking others just to keep me safe, do you understand me Jack."

 

Jack hung his head, then nodded. "But I could have lost you." He whispered.

 

Ianto softened his voice, he said what needed to be said. "I promised you Jack that I would be careful and not take unnecessary risks, remember?"

 

Jack nodded but still did not make eye contact. Ianto looked at his lover. He knew that Jack was feeling vulnerable, the warehouse situation too close and near to his own torture at the Masters hand. Then Gwen callously  reminded Jack that in her rant that his loved ones would leave him, some willing as Gwen threatened, some though death others rarely through old age

 

Now, let's go to dinner." Ianto lifted the RAF coat enticing Jack closer. Jack shrugged into his coat while Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pressed his chest to Jack's back, placing a small kiss on Jack's neck.

 

"I could order you to stay in the hub, no more field work." Jack said vying for control he didn't feel.

 

"You could, but you won't. You need me Jack." Ianto kissed Jack then pulled his hand towards the door.

 

"You can make it up to me by taking me to that new India place down the way." Ianto smiled and took Jack's hand.  Ianto kept a hold of Jack's hand as they walked to the restaurant.

 

Ianto lavished attention onto Jack all night long, from soft touches while walking to hugs and kisses for comfort. Back at the flat Ianto stripped Jack and made love to the immortals body, kissing the tears that ran down Jack's face. Afterwards Ianto wrapped himself around Jack, intertwining their legs and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different take on the meat episode. Ianto handled himself well in the field then went after Dale, he deserved kudos for that, not the usual hiding in the corner crying because Gwen took the spotlight (again)


	44. Tin Memories

 Gwen sighed while sitting at her desk as she looked at even more wedding sights for ideas for her own upcoming nuptials, then chanced a glace to Jack's office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Things between her and Jack had been conflicting to say the least. When he pushes her away she just clings harder. When he tries to pull her close she throws Rhys in his face daring him to make a move, to commit to her.

 

It leaves Gwen frustrated to say the least. She had caught Ianto and Jack actually having sex on Jack's desk two weeks ago, she had never heard such filthy words come form Ianto's mouth before as he was thrusting into Jack who was enraptured, the men had both roared out their orgasms when she had entered the office. She had come in early because she had another fight with Rhys and wanted Jack to say in no uncertain terms how he felt about her and well, why he should fight for her, demand she call off the wedding.

 

Enraged she screamed at Jack "I can't go anywhere in this fucking hub without finding you two screwing!", Ianto had turned his back to the enraged Welshwoman, knowing Jack needed to sort out this problem. Ianto had been telling Jack for weeks that eventually Jack would have to talk to Gwen. He had hoped it would not have been while he had just come rather spectacularly in Jack's arse.

 

Jack stood  blocking her view of Ianto as he scream back, naked and semi hard he told Gwen in no uncertain terms "Gods damn it Gwen, its my home! I will fuck Ianto when and wherever I please! It is no one business but our own. So get out and come back at a reasonable hour!"

 

Gwen slammed his office door and ran out crying. She sat in a coffee shop for an hour, so by the time she went back Tosh and Owen had arrived. Ianto was in Jack's office to which Gwen just glared.

 

A few hours later Jack yelled for Gwen to join him in his office. Another screaming match ensured. Gwen hurling hateful remarks about Jack using Ianto. While Jack listened then quietly told Gwen that he understood she was having second thoughts, everyone did. Marriage was a big commitment. However his relationship with Ianto was private, and before Gwen could interrupt, Jack carried on. "Yes I am not always discrete, but I'm working on that."  Jack ran his hands through his hair. Gwen looked devastated, Ianto reminded Jack would need to be firm and very clear if he wanted Gwen to understand, anything less and she would, as usual make assumptions.

 

"I know things between us can be heated and exciting. But Gwen, there is no 'us,' in a romantic sense. You love Rhys, I know you are having doubts but you do love him, don't throw away the love and support of a good, patient Welshman. I'm not the man you want, Rhys is the better man because he loves you, and I don't. Not in the way you would like me to. I can't give you a normal life with marriage and children."

 

Jack paused letting the words sink in. "I love Ianto, I need Ianto in my life. He keeps me grounded and anchored. I can't promise that when he dies I will even remain on this planet without him. So forget this...fantasy of me charging in on a white horse, declaring my undying love and sweeping you off your feet as you walk down the aisle toward Rhys it will never happen. Take the rest of the day off, head home, look through your photos of you and Rhys, them you will remember why he is the better man."

 

Gwen wiped her eyes and left Jack's office heading towards the bathrooms. She could not get the feeling that Jack was rehearsing from a speech, then wondered if Ianto had coached him. It sounded like something Ianto would say. Maybe...maybe Jack did not really mean what he said, that stuff about Ianto sounded very made up...grounded..anchored. Gwen came back from the bathroom and saw Ianto leaving Jack's office. She wonders if Ianto had been in the room all the while, listening in, the sneak. Gwen glared at the Welshman then sat at her desk. She would just finish her report then head home. Working a half day sounded just what she needed.

 

It was later in the hub, Jack and Ianto had left for 'weevil hunting,' despite no alarms. Tosh just snicked and waved them off. Gwen had finished her report and went to leave it on Jack's desk for him later. On Jack's desk was a tin box, she has seen Jack look at at it before.

 

Gwen letting her curiosity get the better of her opened the tin box. She knew it carried Jack's most precious memories of people he did not want to forget. She quickly flipped through the photographs, a pretty blond girl in a union jack tee shirt next to a man with ears that stuck out and  leather coat. A black and white photo of a woman and Jack, at a WWII dance hall. A pair of male twins in matching leotards. Then a photograph of Ianto smiling looking at the camera holding cup of coffee while next to the coffee machine. The next photo was also of Ianto and Myfanway as she perched on a railing with Ianto is stroking her beak. There was another photo of Ianto, his shirt unbuttoned, the red ties casually draped across his pale defined chests  his head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth in a slight 'O', Gwen did not want to guess why he was like that but too late her brain already supplied that was probably Ianto's sex face,'.

 

There was an old stop watch which Gwen picked up and flicked open. It looked familiar, she saw the inscription, IJ to JK u _ntil the end of time_. Gwen frowned and put it back in the box thinking that the inscription rather corny.  There was a sleek black test tube that refused to open, that Gwen tried to open but could not.

 

Gwen had to fight down a feeling of disappointment, which didn't last long. She sat down in Jack's chair and cried. She had thought she meant something to him. That he loved her, but there wasn't even a picture of her, nothing that would connect her to Jack when she died.

 

Gwen wiped her eyes and placed the photos and stopwatch back in the box when she saw a thumb drive and hope swelled in her heart. Despite her better judgement Gwen plugged in the thumb drive and clicked on the only file.

 

Gwen's eye went wide and she stopped the video that had started playing. It was Jack and he had used the Torchwood contacts and was recording himself with Ianto. Gwen clicked on another file. More photos of Ianto, some at his flat, other times Ianto at the beach wading into the water, she could not help notice he was naked and rather fit. There was one video she could hear Ianto talking as he filmed Tosh who smiled and waved then started talking about her project. Owen was next but he only made rude gesture towards the camera, and hurled snide remarks at Ianto in good fun. Gwen could hear Ianto respond with  some good nature barbs of his own.  Gwen didn't remember Ianto going around the hub filming and she wonders when it happened and why she was not included. Gwen clicked on another video to see Jack slowly fucking Ianto, no.....not fucking, making love if Jack's words were to go by.

 

Gwen closed and pulled out the thumb drive and placed it back in the tin then walked out of Jack's office tears in her eyes. She refused to think that Ianto could mean that much to Jack, he was just...Ianto, his part time shag, casual.

 

Once back at her flat Gwen pulled out her own photo albums her and Rhys from university, _gods was I ever that young?_ Graduation, moving flat, their friends, pub nights. She was smiling by the end. She did love Rhys and made a vow to herself to never forget or be distracted. Jack was right it was probably just nerves. When Rhys came home later that day he had an exuberant Gwen jump into his arms, declaring she was going to marry him.  Rhys noticed that Gwen was lit up and excited, he also saw their  photo albums out and wondered.

 

After the wedding.............

 

Gwen and Rhys sat at their table surrounded by friends and family, it was exciting and thrilling to say the least. Although Gwen momentary forgot her promise to herself and  Rhys when she saw Jack running up the aisle shouting to stop the wedding.  Only for him to shoot the nostrovite that had infiltrated the wedding party.

 

Drinking champagne Gwen was startled when soft music began playing and a video started. It was a slide show showing the photos Gwen had just looked at a few weeks ago. People were ooohhing and aaahing seeing the fours years Gwen and Rhys had grown. Gwen was shocked to see photos of her wedding already on the show.

 

Later as she had danced with Ianto, the Welshman asked if he enjoyed the presentation he had put together. Gwen had smiled a genuine smile and declared it was the best wedding present ever. Ianto assured her he had made a copy both on a hard drive and disk for her. Their dance interrupted by a cough, both looked and saw Jack.

 

"May I?" Gwen pulled out of Ianto's arms and turned only to be stunned seeing Jack turn to take Ianto in his arms. The two men danced the night away, Jack pretending it was his wedding to Ianto, and Ianto wondering how someone who lived through the thirties and forties could not get the timing right to the music and continue to step on his foot. But Ianto would never say anything seeing the blissful look on Jack's face. He would limp for eternity if it made Jack happy.

 

Five months later the world came crashing down..........

 

The hub had been destroyed, along with Jack. Tosh and Owen were dead.

 

Ianto Jones died in Jack's arms.

 

Jack was leaving, not just Torchwood or Cardiff but the planet. Gwen begged and pleaded for him to stay, to rebuild Torchwood. She had even found his memento tin in the rubble, most of the photos singed and scorched. The thumb drive looked crushed, but the black test tube was unharmed. The stop watch was broken but Jack mumbled it could be fixed.

 

He said goodbye to both Gwen and Rhys then in a flash of light was gone.

 

47th Century planet Centurion........................

 

Jack ran his hand over the smooth shiny surface of the machine, 21st century people might mistake it for a tanning bed. Jack took out the black test tube and inserted in the side of the machine then pressed a few button. There was a faint flicker of blue then the machine started to hum. Jack new it would take time, he had time. So making his way out of the room and found a nice place to eat. The nice thing about Centurion is they had really good food.  As Jack was eating his VM activated. It was a phone call from Gwen begging him to come back to earth, That something called the miracle was happening, people were not dying....

 

Jack stopped the message and hit erase. He had more important things to deal with. He doubted it was serious, the doctor didn't show up when the 456 demanded children. Something Jack was very bitter about, feeling this was one time the doctor should have cleared his calendar. So someone else could deal with the miracle. Jack or rather Kai as he was now know by, was waiting.... But Jack was never good at waiting so he used his VM to move forward in time by a few thousand years......

 

One rotation later Jack reappeared beside the machine, the humming had stopped, the blue light was now green. Jack pressed the button, the sealed door hissed as it opened. Jack looked at the naked body inside, blinking beautiful blue gray eyes...eyes of Boeshane Jack always thought,

 

"Did it work?" The voice was rough but definite undertones of Welsh.

 

"Ianto," Jack breathed in barely a whisper and he reached out to pull Ianto into his arms. The smell was off Jack thought as he inhaled but after a shower, some bath gel Ianto would start smelling like his old self.

 

Jack pulled back and kissed Ianto's lips. Ianto responded slowly, and it made Jack smile.  "You never were a morning person."

 

"harrumph," Ianto mumbled out. Ianto pulled back his eyes still sensitive to the light.

 

"To the end of time?" Ianto asked.

 

Jack smiled softly at him, "until the end of time Ianto." Jack pulled Ianto in once again and kissed him passionately.  Jack remembers vividly when he asked if Ianto would stay with him back in the 21st century.

 

"As long as I can." Ianto said holding Jack tightly.

 

"Would you stay with me until the end of time?" Jack asked in all serious.

 

Ianto equally serious, "if you would have me."

 

Later that night Jack had haunted several black markets until he was able to find what he needed.  The black test tube was a sophisticated cloning device, banned in most centuries and galaxies, but Jack never gave up until he found a supplier. It carried not only Ianto's DNA but his memories as well as his voice.  Ianto had presented to Jack a stop watch with the inscription, "to remember," Ianto had said, in case Jack had any doubts about Ianto's promise.

 

Ianto soon dressed in the clothes Jack had brought, knowing they would not be on long. Jack would have a room close by and they would spend several days in bed making love before Jack would consider traveling.

 

"Where....? When are we?" Ianto asked looking around at the alien world.

 

"Home, " Jack replied pulling Ianto onto a transport pad. "No war, no crime.."

 

"no excitement." Ianto mumbled under his breath.

 

"Hey..." Jack said with a faked hurt tone.

 

"I'm beginning to think you only like me for adventure."

 

"Well....." Ianto said a mischievous glint in his eye as he reaching down and squeezing Jack's crotch which immediately jumped at the attention.

 

By the time the transport had arrive at the flat which looked remarkable like his and Jack's flat back in Cardiff over looking the bay, well except the water was pink. The men had their shirst and flies open, tongues tangles and hands groping exposed flesh. They made it to the floor before the transport was whisked away for a new passenger.

 

Jack rested his sweaty head on Ianto's chest and listened to the familiar heartbeat. 

 

"How many times" Ianto asked quietly, as he curled his fingers in Jack's sweaty hair.

 

Jack placed a kiss in Ianto chest, "hmmm..."Jack replied sleepily.

 

"Jack?" A light tugging on his hair meant Ianto was serious.

 

"247," Jack replied sudden concerned.  "Why?"

 

Ianto did not miss the fear in Jack's voice or the tensing of his body, and spoke quickly to reassure him.

 

"Because it means I am lasting longer, or the cloning technology is getting better."

 

Jack relaxed and took a chance to lift his head and looked at Ianto who was softly smiling at him in encouragement "Yeah I purchased the most advanced cloning pod on the market, they updated the scanners as well. I was able to add in a few extras like longer life span, immunization against most viruses and bacteria. Still working on healing. Small scratches are easily handled by the nanobots, but anything life threatening still needs a medical pod.

 

Ianto pulled Jack up and kissed him soundly.

 

"So how old does this make me?" Ianto pondered, "Am I still a boy toy if I am what.....2470 years old...give or take a few hundred years?

 

Jack threw his head back and  laughed. Ianto grinned and thrust his hips up, his erection pressing into Jack's stomach.

"I must say I do like this new modification"  Ianto pulled Jack into a bruising kiss and soon the men were entangled once more making love.

 

Epilogue........

 

Three months later Ianto looked at the small swell in his belly in confusion. Despite his exercise regime it was getting bigger. Jack seemed rather chuffed with himself every time Ianto mentioned his growing middle.

 

Ianto stared at his naked self in concentration as he looked in the mirror turning. _Yep definitely bigger,_ he thinks. He also felt off strange.....he would have to go to a medical pod damn it. It was too soon. Maybe something went wrong with the upgrade.

 

Jack came in fully dressed in his usual 40's attire (Ianto had requested the ensemble when Jack had Ianto still wearing suits) then grinned his megawatt smile. "I like where this is going"

 

Ianto frowned, "Did you modify the specs so I would get fat?" Ianto asked annoyed, he was definitely feeling off and rubbed his belly self-consciously.

 

Jack grinned tenderly at him then came and circled his arms around Ianto turning them so they were both looking in the mirror. Then kissed his head and he leaned down and whispered.

"Your pregnant Ianto."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story took a right turn! It wasn't meant as a Ianto cloning fic but it just happened. Hope you enjoyed it.


	45. Perception

Late at night in the hub…..

“Jack is settling for you. He wants me, he told me so.” Gwen said staring at Ianto who was sitting at his desk drinking some amber liquid from a tumbler and staring at his phone.

Ianto looks up and see Gwen, her arms folded across her chest looking at him with hate in her eyes.

Ianto smiles, “we all settle for something Gwen. Rhys settles for the unfaithful cunt that you are. Tosh settles for being ignored and hurt by Owen. And I settle for Jack….and Jack settles for being stuck on earth and working at Torchwood”

Gwen’s eyes went wide

“You’re lying.” She said a bit unsure of herself.

“Nope” Ianto said popping his ‘p’ “You perceive me as Jack’s ‘part time shag,’ but it has never entered your narrow minded head that, that’s the way I want it. I’m not some love sick puppy that follows Jack around looking for scraps of affection. I am not monogamous nor are we exclusive to each other. You have a skewed perception of the world Gwen. You seem to think everyone want what you do, how small and petty.”

“No, I’ve seen you, the way you are with Jack, how jealous you get when he flirts and comes on to me.”

Ianto barks out a laugh, “I think you live in a dream world Gwen. Didn’t you just heard what I said? We are not monogamous or exclusive so why would I fucking care who he flirts or fucks for that matter.”

Ianto tips his head and stares up at the ceiling, he knows Jack is listening to their conversation and decides to get it over with.

“Jack knows I don’t love him. How can I love the man who killed the love of my life Lisa? Could you still love Jack if he killed Rhys, or is that why you continue to bring Rhys on missions hoping to that the decision will be taken out of your hands?”

“I don’t put Rhys in danger!” Gwen’s eyes narrowed her voice hard.

“Any more you mean.” Ianto answered dryly.

Gwen looks like she is out of her depth. She can’t believe what she is hearing, she was so sure about Jack and Ianto’s relationship.

“And face it Gwen, you have offered to fuck Jack so many times and ways if he hasn’t taken you up on it by now don’t you think there is a reason. I mean you practically hang a sign on your cunt saying, ‘Jack enter here’, and he still doesn’t take you up on the offer.”

Gwen bristled then she heard it and looks up and sees Jack walking down towards them. Did he hear the conversation? Was it true what Ianto was saying? Was Ianto settling for Jack because he couldn’t have his other lover? Gwen shaker her head, she can’t believe it, she won’t believe it.

“Staying late Gwen?” Jack asks walking towards Ianto who takes another drink. Jack takes the glass out of Ianto’s hand.

“I was just…” Gwen began.

“Prying? Go home Gwen.” Jack said his voice hard.

Gwen grabbed her bag hurried over to the cog wheel door, taking a surreptitious look back.

“let me go Jack you could find someone else someone who loves you…Gwen even.” Ianto pleaded.

Gwen was surprised to see Jack looking heartbroken.

“I love you Ianto. Maybe if we just gave it more time…”

“I won’t love you Jack, not now, not ever.” Ianto stands up and pulls his jacket on, walking towards the garage ignoring the man behind him.

Gwen entered the night air shocked at what she had witnessed. It was not what she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not a love struck Ianto story, bit of a different take to the usual Jack and Ianto story line, but it kind of had to be said....


	46. unit

Summary: Jack has left to find answers with the doctor. Thinking she knew best Gwen calls in UNIT for support, not realizing she is putting Torchwood and her co-workers in danger.

Jack had left……

Ianto sipped his coffee slowly, savoring the strong bitter flavor. Last night had been a special sort of hell. Jack had left in the TARDIS, Ianto knew of Jack’s plan, had to be the one to inform the rest of the team. Owen ranted, Gwen blamed Ianto and Tosh, and well Tosh defended him. It had been a long night of yelling and accusations. Ianto snapped at 2.am telling them to all go home and get some sleep, they were Torchwood and would continue on with the good fight. The next several days were a power struggle between Ianto, Owen and Gwen of all people. Ianto sited he had seniority over the other two, while Owen had the most field experience. Gwen sputtered that Jack had hired her to be his second in command, she had replaced Suzie after all. Ianto rolled his eyes while Owen put it bluntly that Jack hired her to fuck her, she had the least amount of experience of all of them and did she really think they would follower her?  Gwen tried to protest, but Owen and Ianto had already begun dividing up the leadership duties. Owen would call the shots in the field while Ianto would call the shots in the hub. Tosh readily agreed while Gwen tried to protest but eventually conceded when she realized not one of them would back her up or recognize her authority.

But that didn’t mean Gwen was backing down or still challenging every chance she got. The team had been working nonstop for a week when she suggested they call in UNIT for assistance. Ianto looked at the Welshwoman in shock.

“Call in UNIT, why? So they can take over. No Gwen, UNIT cannot know that Jack is missing, we can’t fend them off and protect Cardiff at the same time so drop it.” Ianto had then stomped to Jack’s office and slammed the door.

He should have known better….

5.30am…..

Ianto moved silently around his flat, and as usual walked over to his front balcony and peered through the drapes, then froze. Parked across the street were four black non-descript SUV. Cautiously peering further a white pan van was on the corner. Ianto stepped back away from the window allowing the drapes to fall back into place.

Picking up his mobile he phoned Tosh.

“Hello?” came the sleepy voice.

“Tosh, wake up and get out of your flat, now. Emergency protocol alpha green.” Ianto hung up the phone. Ianto placed one more call to Owen repeating the same instructions. He did not bother to call Gwen, realizing the ‘heart’ of Torchwood had set them up, betrayed them.

Ianto slipped out of his flat and took the stairs to the basement. There he took the service door into the empty ally and started to run. If he could make it to the hub then they could seal themselves in until…until what Jack comes back? But if Jack doesn’t come back than what then….

Tosh went from being dead asleep to her heart pounding from Ianto’s phone call. She quickly dressed checked her security feed. Men wearing combat gear were making their way up the stairs towards her flat. Tosh connected a small explosive to her laptop, then using an accelerant set fire to her flat. She snuck out into the hallway and pulled the fire alarm and jumped into the lift. Manipulating the override Tosh had the lift take her into the garage, where it was free of men in combat gear. Knowing she could not take her car, Tosh checking the CCTV slipped out of the garage door and headed towards the hub.

0wen cursed and looked at the sleeping woman next to him. He didn’t have time to wake her or get her out of his flat. Owen moved quickly throwing on last night’s clothes and collecting his gun. Owen also looked out from his penthouse and saw black SUV’s, cursed, then moved toward his front door. A blast blew the door and soon Owen was surrounded by men with weapons. Cuffed Owen was lead from his penthouse into a waiting SUV.

Ianto ran towards the hub, he could see the invisible lift, if only he could make it. A shot whizzed past his ear. Ianto put on more speed, they were behind him. Ianto took out his phone and with one hand while running sent a two letter text, then threw the phone once it was answered. He saw Tosh ahead of him also running towards the lift. They arrived together but it was too late, men were surround them. Ianto pulled out this gun and so did Tosh. They stood should to shoulder ready to fight it out together. Tosh had tried to activate the lift but to her frustration it was locked. They were locked out of the hub.

A solider commend them to put down their weapons and surrender to UNIT.

“Wait, stop. It doesn’t have to be like this! Ianto, Tosh it’s okay. I called UNIT, they are going to help.” Gwen had come running towards them, but a UNIT solider grabbed her before she could get close.

“Let me go! I’m in charge here!” Gwen fumed at the solider struggling.

The man looked at Gwen and snorted.” As of now this base s under UNIT’s command. You will not be required Ms. Cooper. As of now you are relieved of your Torchwood status. As for Mr. Jones and Ms. Sato they will be coming with us.”

“You can’t do that!” Gwen shouted while being manhandled away from Tosh and Ianto.

“Ianto, Tosh!” Gwen yelled while struggling. She watched as her friends fought rather brilliantly, but too many soldiers and while having orders not to harm them, both were shot at with rubber bullets. Tosh went down first, Ianto screamed in rage, and continued to shoot despite the many shots he had taken. Soon the soldiers moved in like a pack of wolves, several beating the bleeding Welshman with the butt of their rifles until he lay bleeding and unconscious over Tosh’s body. Gwen watched in horror as they dragged her teammate’s bodies away.

Gwen was lead back into the hub where she tried to argue with the commander Leeds who was in charge. She shouted and screamed to no avail, until Owen, sporting a black eye told Gwen to shut up. Owen was currently handcuffed to his desk a solider close by with a gun.

“We told you, you bloody cunt not to call, and now look what happened. You just can’t fucking listen can you!” The viciousness of Owen glare silenced the Welshwoman.

Commander Leeds walked up to Gwen, “what are the command code for the Mainframe and secure archives?”

“I don’t know?” Gwen spat at him. Commander Leeds looked over and nodded at the solider closest to Owen. The solider hit Owen. Owen let out a string of swear words and managed to catch the solider on the thigh with a swift kick. The solider was going to retaliate when Commander Leeds stopped him with a raising of the hand.

“What are the command codes for Mainframe and the secure archives?”

Gwen looked at Owen who was bleeding from his temple where the gun had struck him.

“I don’t know, I swear it. Only…..” Gwen bit her lip.

“Don’t Gwen!” Owen shouted. The solider stuck him again and Owen cursed.

“Stop it!” She shouted. “No I won’t tell you the codes. Let us go. I made a deal that I would be in charge, UNIT was only supposed to be backup. So get out!” Gwen felt her anger rise anew. This wasn’t how it should be happening. She had called UNIT telling them that Jack was unavailable and that she was running Torchwood, and would on occasion need assistance from UNIT. Next thing she knows is UNIT had arrived, a general Hopkins had conceded to her demands except when she arrived at the Hub with the general, commander Leeds coolly informed her he would be taking command and ordered the rest of Torchwood to be brought in. Gwen started to protest and turned to the general only to see the general had gone.

“Where are Ianto and Tosh? I demand to see them.” Gwen glared at Leeds who merely looked contrite.

The klaxon alarms blared as the cog wheel door rolled back, a battered and bleeding Ianto Jones was lead in hands cuffed behind his back, Tosh while also cuffed sported a purple bruise on her cheeks and a swelling black eye.

Owen stood up and pulled at his handcuffs. “Teaboy, Tosh! Oi! You! Uncuff me, I need to check them out.” Commander Leeds nodded but cautious Owen that there would be repercussions if he tried anything. Four soldiers accompanied Owen. Tosh and Ianto into the med bad.

“Tosh first.” Ianto crocked out practically collapsing on the gurney. Owen fought down his anger and turned towards Tosh. Tosh had a tear slide down her cheek and she stood stoically. Owen pulled her into a hug but a solider stepped in and pulled them apart. Owen worked silently checking out Tosh. Ianto was next, he had more extensive damage but Owen could only give him a small doses of painkillers as commander Leeds warned Owen that

“In custody. They will either work for UNIT or be remanded into custody to serve

Ianto and Tosh refused to give the codes to the commander. Gwen watched in horror as her friends were beaten, Owen included. They dragged an unconscious Ianto and Tosh away, Owen was left to bleed.

Gwen was relieved of her gun and badge and escorted from the hub. Commander Leeds made it clear she was no longer needed that Torchwood was not a UNIT operation. Gwen tried in the weeks that followed to call anyone she could think of to get her and the rest of the tem out of the mess she made, but no one from the ministry or UNT would listen to her if they took her calls. And without any equipment she had no way of knowing about any activity. She had tried to get back into the hub once or twice but to no avail. Gwen eventually went back to the police force requesting her old job back only to be told they were not hiring. Frustrated Gwen had taken staking out the hub. She didn’t have a plan except to get back in. She noticed that everyday Owen was escorted to and from the hub, but she never saw Ianto or Tosh.

Two months later………..

Gwen took up her usual place for her stakeout and waited. Her heart soared as she saw Jack striding across the plazz, coat tails billowing, jaw clenched in anger.

“Jack!” Gwen yelled running up to be embraced. Gwen was shocked when instead of the loving and warm reception she expected to receive, Jack had stopped. Gwen stepped back seeing the look of anger directed towards her. 

“Three rules Gwen! Don’t open the rift, no one calls UNIT but me and don’t let recreation activities interfere with your work. Which one did you not understand?” Jack growled out between clenched teeth.

“I didn’t mean” Gwen began contritely.

“You didn’t mean for Ianto and Tosh to become prisoners of UNIT? You didn’t mean to destroy everything I worked hard for, to make Torchwood a better place, to turn it over to UNIT’s hands!”

Gwen stepped back, “if you had just told me…”

“Go Gwen. I can’t forgive you this time. You will no longer work for Torchwood.” Jack sighed, his disappointment evident as he turned and walked away.

Gwen started to cry and ran after Jack, “Jack wait….you can’t….you need me…please.”

Jack shook his head, maybe if she had apologized, but Jack knew she never would. She would never admit to making a mistake much less apologizing for it. Owen had told him the unvarnished truth. Gwen had called in UNIT because she wanted to be in charge, knowing that Tosh was once a prisoner of UNIT didn’t stop her. Ianto has long been on UNIT radar because he had survived Canary Wharf and they were sure he had more information. Jack had kept UNIT away from both his employees. So he was shocked to discover Gwen, whom he led in such high regard for her compassion, had effectively turned over Ianto and Tosh while trying to take control of Torchwood.

It took Jack only a few hours to clear out UNIT and find out the Tosh and Ianto had been taken by UNIT, most likely tortured for the mainframe and secure archives codes. Being that both places were still locked down meant that…Ianto and Tosh had suffered, and why. Because Gwen Cooper had not followed orders. She had disobeyed and this time it was his team that paid the heaviest price. No, Jack would not take her back this time.

Jack’s new worry was finding out both Ianto and Tosh had escaped from the UNIT prison a few weeks after they were incarcerated. They could be anywhere….Jack felt fear of what they had to go through in prison and proud that they had escaped. After his year with the master Jack was suffering, not coming back to Ianto’s arms, something that only got him through that year.

Jack was about to put out a plea on the nationals hoping to get their attention when UNIT called. They found Ianto and Tosh. Jack demanded to be taken with them and a helicopter was sent.

Owen and Jack travelled north in the helicopter, getting constant updates about Tosh and Ianto. Jack told them to stand down as they would be noticed and once again Ianto and Tosh would flee.

The helicopter touched down and Owen and Jack ran to the waiting car. A shot drive later and they had arrived to a small house on the outskirts of a village. Apparently Tosh had gone inside thirty minutes ago, no sigh of Ianto. Jack and Owen decided they would approach the house, Owen took the backdoor while Jack took the front. But before they could begin a movement caught Jack’s eye. Turning jack saw a woman running in the overgrown shrubs alongside the house.

“Tosh!” Jack yelled racing after the figure. The figure stopped and turned watching jack approach.

Jack slowed down, hands up in a conciliatory manner. “Tosh it’s okay. I’m back. I came back for you.”

Jack looked at Tosh who had transformed, gone was the shoulder length hair and glasses, now she sported a bleach blonde pixie cut, she was thinner with that haunted looked she had when Jack had met her in UNIT’s prison the first time. Tosh held a gun it wavered for a moment as Owen came following Jack.

“Gwen….” Tosh said her gun rising, pointing at Jack. Jack saw several red dots appear on Tosh’s chest.

“Put your guns down!” Jack bellowed in anger.

“Gwen is gone Tosh, she is not part of Torchwood. She will be tried in a court of law for treason. I promise you Tosh, she won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”

Tosh lowered her gun, Jack approached her cautiously and once close enough grabbed the petite Asian women and hugged her close, cooing softly while stroking her head, telling her everything would be okay. After several minutes Jack asked about Ianto. Tosh smiled and nodded her head to the side. Jack turned and looked.

Ianto had silently crept up and was watching the moment between Tosh and Jack. Like Tosh Ianto was leaner, he had longer hair that was curling and a sexy scruffy beard, Jack found he liked Ianto’s new look. But while Tosh had understanding and forgiveness in her eyes, Ianto’s eyes were hard with recriminations and anger.

Jack cautiously approached Ianto, leaving Tosh in Owen’s arms. Jack told Ianto what he told Tosh, that Gwen would not be returning to Torchwood, that jack had come back from him. That he wanted to take Ianto on a date, maybe dinner and a movie. But Ianto was unmoving, it took Jack over an hour to convince Ianto to return with him and Owen to Cardiff, to Torchwood.

While it took some time for everyone to settle back in eventually Tosh, Ianto, Jack and Owen once again functioned as a team. But to Jack’s dismay Ianto was not was welcoming as he would have hoped. While Ianto was impeccable at his job, their private relationship had yet to flower. Anytime jack mentioned wanting to spend time away from Torchwood Ianto would be ready with an excuse.

Two months later……….

Gwen stood before a UNIT judge in her court martial. The charges of treason had been reduced to insubordination and willful disobedience and was given twelve month of prison time. Gwen tried to defend herself against the charges yelling at the judge as she was forcibly removed from the court. Ianto, and Tosh watched her being taken away. Never once had Gwen realized the hurt she had caused, she stood on the stand justifying her actions, never once believing they were wrong.

“Do you think in twelve month Gwen will come to the realization she was wrong?” Tosh asked as Ianto escorted her from the trail

“I doubt it. Gwen greatest ­­­­­­­­­blind spot is never seeing herself in the wrong, there’s our ride.” Ianto nudged Tosh as Jack had driven up in the SUV. Jack had testified early on in the trail. While he was loathed to see Gwen, knowing her tears and pleas would garner sympathy from he, jack knew to be a good team leader, to gain Tosh and Ianto trust he would have to do this.

“So you and Jack?” Tosh nudged Ianto’s arm.

“We are…working on things.” Ianto smiled. Small steps to rebuild trust,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Vacation...All I ever wanted

When Ianto is away

Summary: It is the absolutely worst most dreaded time of the year. Not when it is pissing down rain in Cardiff for weeks sending the weevils out of the flooded sewers. Or the rarer heat waves striking the city for days, so hot you cannot sleep or eat just sweat, there is no reprieve even in the darkest of hours. The hottest days bring out the blowfish and Hoixes in droves to cause trouble. No, it is that one weeks in July where….Ianto Jones, goes on Holiday.

Bing

"Oh Shite!" Tosh's voice could be heard, she peers around her monitor to look at Owen, fear and dread are clearly etched on her face.

"What?" Ask Gwen

Bing

"Fuck Me." Was Owen response, he now understood Tosh's fear.

"What, What are you two going on about?" Gwen was getting irritated.

Bing

Gwen looked down at her own computer and saw her calendar pop up saying I. Jones would be on holiday first week of July.

"What are we going to do?" Tosh asked looking around and practically whispering.

"I suggest we go and hide until he comes back" Owen was already thinking of places where they could escape, perhaps a cave in the mountains of Nepal.

They heard a snort of laughter, "so what Ianto is going on vacation for a week. Good for him, he needs a break from this place." Gwen didn't see the big deal, so they would not get Ianto's coffee for a few days, there was that shop on plazz. _And it will be nice to have Jack all to myself for a change. We could take that flirtation a bit further with Ianto out of the way_.

As the week approached she noticed a change among all her coworkers. Ianto looked happier and excited than his usual self, Jack was sulking, Owen and Tosh were both pleading in quiet corner with the tea boy to not go, or perhaps come back sooner, she wasn't sure.

Ianto was due to leave for his holiday the following day, and as a consequence was spending more time in the archives. Gwen also saw him on his mobile a lot more frequently.

"I'll see you tomorrow...me neither....can't wait." Ianto closed his phone, a look of excitement then dismay as he saw Gwen approach him.

"So Ianto, you must be excited, holiday starts tomorrow. Where are you going again?" Gwen prompted him

Then a door slammed making them all jump. Gwen looked over at Jack's office in surprise.

"Ah, excuse me." Ianto smoothly went around Gwen to get his jacket. He was leaving work early, and did not want to be interrogated by Gwen.

Ianto had almost made it to the garage when both Tosh and Owen blocked his way, Tosh threw her arms around him in silent pleading, while Owen scowled. Ianto smiled at them both and practically ran to the garage loosening his tie as he went.  He quickly shed his jacket, waist coat and rolled up his sleeve. He would change later, time was wasting. Ianto pulled out of the garage faster than he usually does with a smile on his face.

Jack watched from the CCTV Ianto escape to the garage. He saw Ianto shedding his clothes, the smile. It angered Jack, deep down he was hurt and resentful. He knew where Ianto was going and he didn’t like it _at all._

Owen and Tosh watched Ianto sprint out of the hub, Gwen had watched with amusement.

"How long do you think we have?" Tosh asked, he eyes shifting ever so slightly to the closed door of Jack's office.

Owen shrugged, "a day, maybe less. Ianto did not say goodbye or bring coffee..."

"Oh come on, you two. Jesus, so Ianto is gone for a few days. You act like it is a funeral." Gwen nudged her co -workers.

"You were not here last year, or the year before that, trust me Gwen when I say Ianto going on holiday is not a good thing." Tosh debated on whether to explain further when a cold voice interrupted her.

"Don't you all have work to do?" They turned and saw Jack. Not their usual flirtatious, charming leader with wink and smile. But a leader with anger pouring off him in waves.

"Okay so not a day." Owen said under his breath.

Jack snapped at each of his employees, Gwen to finish her paperwork, Owen an autopsy and Tosh her program. Yes he knew he was taking his anger at Ianto out on his team. Ianto had not even come to say goodbye, or bring coffee. But mostly because the look on Ianto's face, one that said he was glad he was leaving, leaving Torchwood, leaving _Jack._

Jack's pride and maybe even his heart was broken. That Ianto would want to spend a week away from him, hurt. Jack knew Ianto wanted more from Jack, more for them and he thought they had come to a compromise that worked for them both. So Jack was shocked and surprised when the holiday request had landed on his desk. When he demanded an explanation Ianto coolly informed him that one week off from Torchwood was not too much to ask. It took all of Jack's self-control not to demand, "You’re seeing him aren't you!" I mean how could one ask that and _not_ sound like a jealous lover. Jack tried to tell himself that he was fine with Ianto meeting up with his lover, a male lover, who was Ianto's same age. But then Jack would have to explain that he had hacked into Ianto's phone and read the text, emails between the two men, and saw the pictures. He knew that Seamus lived in New York and had known Ianto in university. They had meet by chance at a music festival, fell in love and each year met up for one week together. Jack also knew the Seamus was in love with Ianto and vice versa. That they agreed not to contact each other until a week before meeting because it was just too hard not being with each other. They lived their lives, dated others and then one week out of the year were together. Jack wondered what Ianto got out of it, I mean he was with Jack for the rest of the time of the year? One week is not a lot of time.

He told himself the glow on Ianto was due to the multiple, daily fuckings Jack was bestowing on Ianto in the week before he left, just to remind Ianto what he would be missing the week while he was gone and just who the better lover was. It was the one week out of a year that Jack felt...inadequate, both as a lover and friend. And maybe that was the problem, Jack was content being friends and lovers, he made sure that Ianto knew they were not in a 'relationship' and open to seeing others. Jack said it on a mere formality and never corrected Ianto's assumptions that Jack still went out on the pull. When in truth Jack most went to roof tops. He didn't know why he did not come clean on his activities, and now he regrets it.

That week................................

Gwen was cowering in the small kitchen, _out of sight, out of mind._ She did not believe Owen and Tosh when they were panicking about Ianto being gone. She felt sure that her Gwen Cooper, god’s gift to men, would be enough for Jack. That Jack could distract himself with her. That Jack had always wanted her and now......

But reality set in the following morning when Gwen came to work. She brought coffee and pastries for everyone. When the cog wheel door rolled back Gwen saw to her dismay she was the first one in, at half past nine. She frowned slightly but then perked up as she deposited Owen and Tosh's coffee and went to Jack office. Ignoring the closed door, Gwen propped the coffee into one and walked in.

Jack was sitting at his desk in gloomy darkens.

"Morning. “Gwen said in a cheery voice. "I brought coffee."

"Do you know how to knock Cooper? Also you are late! I expect you to arrive on time" Jack asked in a low voice.

Gwen paused, Jack had never used her last name before. Before Gwen could respond Jack stood up, took her by the arm and propelled her out the door slamming the door.

Gwen was in shock.

"We tried to tell you Gwen." Owen said from Tosh's desk while sipping his coffee.

Gwen looked at the closed door back to her colleagues.

"But I brought pastries?" Gwen could not fathom Jack's attitude, it could not possibly be because Ianto was gone on holiday that was too much.

If Gwen thought Jack's behavior was odd, it became down right rude by mid afternoon. Owen, Tosh and Gwen scrambled to make up for Ianto being gone. Gwen went on coffee runs every two hours, Tosh picked up the rubbish that seemed to have accumulated? She wasn’t even sure who was doing it but every time she sat down Tosh would see rubbish on the floor? She was beginning to suspect the rift depositing it there and she sighed once aging. Owen was feeding their guest. Myfanwy almost taking his finger off, and shrieking at him so loud he had a ringing in his ears. Which Owen decided was not actually a bad thing when Jack bawled them out a few hours later over paperwork.

The only time Jack came out of his office was to bail out the team for some indiscretion. And heaven forbid they made any mistakes out on a retrieval which lead to a lecture and time down in the firing range. Nor were they allowed to leave early. If Jack was miserable he wanted people around to make just as miserable as himself.

Owen was making comments under his breath about Jack needing a good shag, while Tosh was wondering how to get Ianto back faster, _perhaps teleportation. No....a clone. Then Jack would have a clone of Ianto.....wait no.....not a good idea, I'm pretty sure slavery, sex slavery is still illegal even if he was a clone._

Gwen tried and failed to bring Jack out of his mood. She tried to argue, which just got her throw out of the office and on weevil cleanup for five days. She tried low cut tops and tight jeans, but Jack only comment was how impractical for the workplace. She heard Owen and Tosh both snigger at the snide comment. She was about to reply that Ianto wearing a suit was impractical, but for once in her life wisely left it alone.

The team were called out on every infraction, from not arriving on time (but a quick huddle revealed not one of them knew the actual start time, and decided half past eight would be the safest time.) To incorrectly filling out paperwork, never mid filing.

By the fourth day the Gwen felt angry and frail. She challenged Jack on his behavior and lost the screaming match to him. She they argued but it was the first time Jack had ever not given Gwen her own way. Then Jack said some home truths which Gwen was shocked he would even mention. For some reason Gwen could not fathom, she got the brunt of Jack's anger.

When she rounded on Owen and Tosh why that was, their only reply was, "we told you to keep a low profile and not to challenge him, but you keep insisting on confronting Jack."

Owen then added insult to injury, "Trust us Gwen, no one on this planet," Gwen opened her mouth, “not even you, are as important to Jack as Ianto. Unfortunately it takes a week of hell to remind Jack of what he has."

Owen hated to admit that Ianto was indeed not Jack's part time shag as he once so cruelly spat at the Welshman. In fact Owen knew it was a lie the moment it left his mouth but he needed to distract Ianto just for a second and it had worked. No Owen was _very_ observant and saw the way Jack acted around Ianto. It was bloody obvious Jack was in love with a certain tea boy, but was either reluctant to let go of his playboy image, or too scared that Ianto might not love Jack as much as the immortal loved him. Sometimes when he observed the two men Owen would feel a sharp, intense pang of longing and sorrow that Katie was not still with him. He remembers their courtship was rather similar to Jack and Ianto's. The only difference was Owen grabbed hold of Katie and vowed never to let go. From the longing looks of both men, they wanted that but neither was willing to make that first reach.

What the team didn’t know was Jack had been following Ianto all week through CCTV camera. He watched them at the festival, Ianto, shirtless as he danced and shouted to the bands, with his lover beside him. He saw them sneak off for quick shags behind the bandstand, or cuddle around a campfire. He was a glutton for punishment as he watched the two lovers stroll around the city as the festival coincided with Pride Week, hand in hand like they didn't have a care in the world. He watched the tearfully goodbye as the lovers parted, as words of loved passed between them, it broke Jack's heart seeing Ianto so torn up. And every time Jack would vow once Ianto returned to set things right between them. Then Ianto would return and Jack would feel his resolve leave him. After all Ianto shared his bed, his body and mind. Maybe it was okay if someone else had his heart.

BY the sixth day, Gwen was in tears, along with Tosh and even Owen felt like he had gone ten rounds with a weevil. They scurried out the door in the late evening, Jack insisted the hub be pristine for Ianto's return and worked everyone until their backs ached and hand were red and raw.  Whatever Gwen's concepts of being the favorite to Jack had vanished? She was an employee and nothing, no low cut tops, flattery, or blatant offers of sex would change that. She went home and curled up next to Rhys and sobbed. This week had thoroughly destroyed any fantasy or desire Gwen had for _Captain Jack Harkness._

Tosh locked herself in her flat and breathed. Ianto would be back tomorrow, but it would take at least a week before things would be normal, or at least close to normal as possible. Tosh knew who Seamus was to Ianto and didn't begrudge Ianto wanting to spend a week with someone who loved him in every way. How if geography was not an issue would be together, maybe even in a civil union?

Tosh knew Jack's mood would improve as he set about wooing Ianto once again, there would be subtle, and not so subtle flirting, touches, flattery. Jack would stop at nothing to remind Ianto who was there for him, at least in body, for the rest of the year. Ianto would pine for his lover that first week, almost ignoring Jack. But those few week of Jack's attention and care, Ianto would start to smile and flirt and then things would return to normal.

Tosh felt the only bright spot was Gwen being put in her place, repeatedly by Jack. Tosh was certain, Gwen's crush on their boss was over, and as a result the sexual tension Gwen pushed them into would be gone.

The following morning Tosh, Owen and Gwen were waiting outside the tourist door, none of them wanted to be the first in. Ianto would be back today, perhaps he was already there and Jack well, he would be better, calmer. Looking at her colleagues Tosh was reaching for the door when it slammed open, Jack was striding out, a phone to his ear and a smile on his face.

"Okay, I am on my way, sit tight." Jack beamed at his team. "Ianto had a flat, I'm off to pick him up. Might take a few hours as he is just outside Manchester." And with that Jack was gone, sliding into his personal Range Rover. Leaving a stunned team looking after him.

"We should say something." Gen kept repeating.

"Just leave it Gwen." Owen said in a tired voice. He was done arguing.

"But Owen if we all got together." Gwen began.

"Then jack would just reams us all at once. Seriously Gwen just drop it. I know this last week was...beyond hell. But please don't go and stir things up again. Ianto is back." Tosh pushed he glasses back upon her nose and silently prayed to any deity who was listening that Gwen would indeed drop it. Gwen wanted to confront Jack all together about his behavior during the week. And Tosh knew, that whatever good feelings Jack was having would be squashed by the confrontation. She heard Gwen harrumph and cross her arms. Tosh knew that without backup Gwen would probably drop it.

It was slow going in the hub, thankfully as Jack was picking up Ianto. Tosh got a call while Owen and Gwen played a little one on one when Tosh got a phone call. Owen and Gwen stopped playing and listened in.

"What, oh....yes, no...All quiet. Sure. See you tomorrow Jack." Tosh hung up the phone smiling.

"Jack and Ianto are going to stay in Manchester for the night, and Jack sent us all home for the day. Tosh packed up her laptop and was making towards the door, when Owen asked if she would like to get lunch.

Tosh agreed and Gwen watched as they left. "They didn't even invite me?"

Just as Tosh predicted Ianto was far quieter than normal after his return and Jack was far more attentive. Eventually Ianto smiled and flirted more and Tosh noticed hours of CCTV footage missing, presumed deleted by Jack.

...............................................................................................................................................

The following year:

Bing

"Ah Shite!" Gwen's eyes became wide as saucer. Her very soul trembled in remembrance. It took all her courage not to grab her coat and run screaming from the hub.

Jack was also very aware of the date, this year he had marked it in several places so he was prepared. This year he also was more....understanding and accepting. He had even bought the camping pass and festival tickets as a gift for Ianto and his.... _lover._   Jack still hated the idea of Ianto leaving him for a week, especially so he could spend a week with another person. But Jack was making progress and was determined that this would be the last year. That next year it would be him and Ianto going on holiday together.

Predictably Ianto walked into his office files in hand. Jack smiled so show there were not going to be any outbursts or insults this year.

"Ah Ianto. Just the man. I see that it is getting close to your holidays. I have already approved your time off. I also bought your camping pass and tickets for the music festival." Jack smiled and passed over the tickets and passes.

Ianto looked at the passes silently. Jack watched in confusion, he thought Ianto would have appreciated the gesture.

"That won’t be necessary sir. I...won’t be going this year." Ianto said quietly. Setting the files and passes down on Jack’s desk then left.

"Ianto wait!" Jack jumped up from his desk and grabbed Ianto by the arm pulling him around. Upon closer inspection he could see the redness around Ianto’s eyes.

"What happened?" Jack asked softly.

"Seamus....." Ianto shook his head as fresh tears started to fall. Jack pulled him into a hug, cradling his head.

"Is married. SO for obvious reason he is not going." Ianto said his voice cracking. "He was supposed to marry me! He promised!" Fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks as sobs racked his body.

Jack hung onto Ianto tightly cursing Seamus for hurting Ianto, and berating himself for not being enough for the amazing Welshman. Jack would have vowed eternal love right at that moment if he thought Ianto would have believed him. Ianto had been his anchor when he came back from That Year. He held and soothed Jack as the nightmares overwhelmed him. Ianto was the first to forgive and support Jack grounding him back to the earth, this time, and his team. Ianto deserved so much more than to have his heart broken.

Jack held Ianto for several minutes until the crying subsided.

"Take the tickets and go, have a good time." Jack implores Ianto. Kissing his wet salty cheeks and eyes.

Ianto nodded then taking the tickets walked out of the office and to the garage, ignoring the stares from his colleagues.

His car was already packed so with a heavy heart Ianto started the long drive to Edinburgh.

Jack watched Ianto leave, tapping his fingers on his desk then reached for his phone.

Ianto arrived in Edinburgh the following morning opting to stop overnight and stay at a hotel, there was no reason to hurry like in the past. Ianto handed over his camping pass to the attendant and had to admit to being impressed. Jack had certainly splurged on an excellent site.

Ianto went to his tent then changed his clothes, going shirtless in a pair of gray trousers with black suspenders having from his hips and black combat boots. He emerged feeling telling himself he felt better and was glad to be at the music festival despite being alone. Maybe he would hook up, there would be plenty of opportunities. He walked to the venue the crowds already gathering as faint music could be heard. Ianto made a bee line for the second stage as one of his favorite bands would be on soon. He felt an arm brush by his side and felt an electric shock of pleasure, wondering who Ianto turned and paused. Jack was looking at him expectantly. Not Captain Jack Harness, Torchwood leader, intergalactic playboy, but Jack, shirtless, tight jeans and a dashing smile.

Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed him possessively.  Ianto was surprised then yielded to the kiss.

Jack ended up enjoying the music festival. He wrapped himself around Ianto as they danced and cheered to the music. Hours later they walked around the venue, Jack holding Ianto’s hand. The campsite was a continual party fires burning people drinking. Frequently Ianto and Jack would stop and chat with the party goers. Jack more than once turning down both men and women to join them. Jack did get a bit defensive as one man not taking the hint started to manhandle Ianto. Ianto had to pull Jack away preventing the immortal from punch said offender lights out.

Jack made love to Ianto, and stroked the sweater hair kissing his salty forehead frequently.

“I love you.” Jack whispered rubbing his check into Ianto’s damp hair as he closed his eyes.

“There’s been no one but you since…since you came back from suspension.” Jack revealed, “Just you.”

A soft snore emitted from Ianto as reply……

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
